Where We Overlap
by Arica Lynn
Summary: The life of the President's daughter should be easy right? Or maybe not... its 2024 and Sam Seaborn is President of the United Sates...
1. Grace Under Fire

Where We Overlap  
  
Category: a little bit of everyone.  
  
Rating: PG-13 possibly eventually R for language, and maybe innuendos.  
  
Notes and Disclaimer: This is a little West Wing with a twist. The year is 2024 and the freshly inaugurate President of the United State is none other than former White House Sr. Counsel, Samuel Norman Seaborn. I've taken the Bartlet Administration and shaken things up a bit and I hope you find this story to your liking. We focus on Graceland "Gracie" Jennifer Seaborn, daughter of Mallory O'Brien and Sam Seaborn. Born, October 31st 2004 she is 19yrs old when the story takes place, going on 20. Expect to see appearances by a majority of the originally west wing cast, the only twist is, aside from Gracie, Zoey Bartlet, Charlie Young, and Molly and Huck Zeigler and Ryan Pierce (the intern, remember him?), no one has aged exactly as they should have. For simplicity sake, and because I really wanted to do this without making anyone ancient, Sam is only 50 and as it really doesn't matter, most of the characters from the original cast are around that age too, unless of course they were significantly older on the show then that will be reflected, either way, its just the magic of television brought into my world so deal. Oh yeah, and enjoy! P.S. aside from Gracie and other non-west wing related characters, I own none of this it was all created by the remarkably talented Aaron Sorkin- the prince of creativity :o) (Bob Guza being king). Other than that, basically everything in the past that you know to be true, is.  
  
Special Thanks to: Laura: Because she is fantastic and helped with so many facts that my head hurts just thinking about it. Amy: Because she likes to say nice things. And then both Laura and Amy, for guiding me through the "deep respect" of more than one television show in my life. Xara: for her creative mind and non-americaness. The recappers at Television Without Pity (www.televisionwithoutpity.com) without whom I would ever have lurked upon all of the useless information I seek daily to make this story possible. And last, but certainly not least Bartlet4america.org, for the quotes and character background, most of which I don't need, all of which I now pride myself in knowing. OH AND, www.ask.com because jeeves is the man! There will be more eventually I'm sure, but now to the story...  
  
Those of you looking for the familiar immediately... bare with me... there's a bit that must be set up...  
  
Where We Overlap  
  
"I know there is strength in the differences between us and I know there is comfort where we overlap." ~Ani DiFranco  
  
Chapter One- Grace Under Fire  
  
Graceland McGarry paced. She'd been pacing for close to an hour, relaying possible conversation outcomes in her head. This wasn't going to end well and no matter how hard she tried to imagine everything would turn out fine, she really couldn't. She jumped when the phone rang.  
  
"You ok in there?" Talia asked, her thick Italian accent, something Gracie had initially found terribly difficult to understand, shining through. Gracie laughed nervously as she looked into the surveillance camera above her head.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
Gracie gave the camera the finger and Talia laughed.  
  
"Your father'd be so proud," Talia continued sarcastically. "Don't look now but he's on his way."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"No Moron! Evan!"  
  
Gracie bit her lip to stop it from trembling.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, hanging up the phone and lighting a cigarette.  
  
Puffing away, she began moving towards the window. Gracie looked down, spotted Evan and then looked up and across to the window across the street where she gave Talia a quick wave. She inhaled, exhaled then continued pacing. This is going to be like the time when I told him I graduated from Princeton in less than three years and that I was fifteen when I started she thought to herself as her stomach turned. "Or worse," she spoke out loud. The door buzzer rang and she jumped. Less than a week she kept thinking to herself as she quickly stubbed out her cigarette. Less than a week...  
  
"Ciao," she spoke into the intercom nervously.  
  
"Gracie it's me," Evan replied cheerily and she buzzed him up.  
  
"Deep breath's, Gracie," she started whispering to herself. "Deep..." she stopped when she heard the knock at the door, contemplated grabbing another cigarette, but stopped shaking her head, throwing the pack back into the large mahogany box in which she stored them. "Oh god..." she walked slowly, as if time could drag on without her, and unlocked the door.  
  
"Hey," he said breathlessly as he immediately pulled her into a kiss. Gracie was the first to pull back and despite her nervousness she was smiling.  
  
"Hi..." she whispered softly.  
  
"You ok?" he asked making a face. He swallowed hard at the taste of cigarettes on her lips then frowned, noting the tension in her voice.  
  
"I..." Gracie began but stopped, unsure of where to begin, but on a mission to plow through. "We should sit down."  
  
Evan narrowed his eyes at her but quickly followed as she took a seat on the large, expensive, brown leather couch he had spent many nights sitting on as they watched bad American movies with Italian subtitles.  
  
"So we're going home in a little less than a week," Gracie said as she began fiddling with the strings on the cashmere throw slung over the back of the couch. She fought hard, resisting the urge to storm over to the box and grad another cigarette, but she knew how Evan hated it.  
  
"I know," Evan said nodding and smiling. "I can't wait, I want you to meet my mom, and I want us to be able to show each other our favorite spots in Washington, and I can't wait to get settled into my new apartment, and Georgetown... everything's going to be so great."  
  
Gracie looked away.  
  
"Yeah..." she signed. "That's what I wanted to talk about," she took a deep breath, and instead of fixing her gaze to his eyes, stared straight ahead at the mahogany box. "When we get home, things are going to be different, I mean here in Italy its been great, nothing's been in our way," she forced herself to at least look his way. "Who would've thought I'd come here and find someone from my home and now look at us..." she paused again. "Look Evan, there's some stuff I haven't been telling you."  
  
Evan's face fell.  
  
"Gracie..." he began slowly. But she stopped him.  
  
"Hear me out."  
  
"Is there another guy?" Evan asked ignoring her.  
  
"No!" Gracie replied quickly. "There's no other guy, I mean there is, but not the way you think. Evan I love you, its not a relationship like ours its..." she took a deep breath. "It's my family."  
  
"You're family? Gracie, I don't understand. You've said nothing but good things about your family, and how much they do for you and how much they love you, how big it is..." he scratched his head, something he did often when he was nervous. "Am I missing something?"  
  
Gracie looked away.  
  
"It's my father."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Evan I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Honestly Gracie, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's like that time when you realized that I had graduated college and I was only nineteen. Like you were shocked but at the same time proud, just like my father had been because you know his genes and my mother's genes, well I mean they knew I was smart to begin with but..." she began to babble, something she'd done every time she had reached her height of personal nervousness for as long as she'd remembered, well at least since she'd took up the past-time of smoking. "Then it was okay that I was nineteen, because age isn't anything but a number, I'm mature for my age, and I'm an adult but that's beside the point. I mean I can vote, and in America that's really all that matters anyways. Well that and a strong education platform apparently. I mean, even though I was an art history major with an American studies minor, you started talking me into going to Georgetown law school, even though I told you that my father graduated from Duke and probably wouldn't even let me utter the words Georgetown and law school in the same sentence without thinking I was completely betraying all of the loyalty he had to his alma mater just like Mr. Bartlet used to with Notre Dame and..."  
  
"Gracie!" Evan shouted cutting her off. "What in the HELL are you talking about?"  
  
"My last name isn't McGarry," she mumbled quietly, looking down, hoping he wouldn't hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My last name isn't McGarry," she said looking up. "It's Seaborn. I'm Graceland Jennifer Seaborn. My mother, Mallory McGarry, well now Seaborn, gave birth to me on air force one, with the help of Abbey Bartlet, flying over Graceland, which is where I got my name. She had actually hitched a ride with her father's boss who was going to join my father who was at the time in Louisiana for a Democratic Fundraiser in Baton Rouge. My father is Sam Seaborn," Gracie finished quietly. Evan nodded and took a long moment before responding.  
  
"As in President of the United States Sam Seaborn?" he asked momentarily uncertain of everything including the air around him. Gracie nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're just telling me this NOW?" he shouted standing up. Gracie closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.  
  
"Yes," she squeaked meekly.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
She took a moment thinking through her answer.  
  
"It's hard for me," was the first thing she could allow out of her mouth. "It's hard for me to go up to someone and say hi my name's Gracie and my father's President of the United States. Which is why I came here, and why I wasn't all over the television when he was elected, and why I left for Europe just five days after inauguration and why I'm really scared of going back to the states and why, most of all, I didn't come here looking to fall in love with someone let alone someone from America, who's going to school only BLOCKS FROM WHERE I LIVE!" Gracie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."  
  
Evan opened his mouth to speak but closed it when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Shit," Gracie said standing up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Secret Service," she began walking towards the door when she heard the all too familiar male voice calling out her name. "His name is Michael," she began explaining to Evan. "He lives across the hall, one of my father's guys, luckily with me being in Europe I only need two agents close by on duty as protection. Michael lives across the hall, Talia, the other, across the street. She watches from a surveillance camera but Michael only comes out if Talia calls him or he hears yelling."  
  
She opened up the door.  
  
"You alright?" Michael asked immediately.  
  
"I'm fine. I just told Evan..." Gracie replied quietly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," Michael began backing away, back to his apartment. "You just let me know if you need anything."  
  
Gracie smiled.  
  
"Will do," she closed the door, glanced at the mahogany box, said to hell with it, picked up a cigarette, lit it, and walked back over to Evan, her head hung low.  
  
"I'm sorry," she looked back up at him, her eyes welling with tears. "I just... I didn't know how to mention it and... I'm sorry, it just never seemed right," she took a long steady drag. "I didn't want it to get in the way."  
  
"Get in the way? Gracie you actually think something like that would have gotten in the way? I love you, things just don't get in the way. This IS huge, but... this is just a hurtle," Evan tried to be calm, rational, as he imagined himself he would be in court defending an important case, something that was sure to be looming in his future. "We'll get over it, we, I mean, I, I just..."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"You have to understand..."  
  
"I do understand I just," she cut him off.  
  
"I can tell you more."  
  
"I'm not too sure that now's the time."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"I think I need to go for a walk."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
Evan nodded.  
  
"I will."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yeah I just need to... work some things out."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yeah," he finished moving towards the door. "I promise."  
  
Gracie nodded. He kissed her softly and then left.  
  
Fifteen minutes must have passed before Gracie moved from her spot after having locked the door. She was on her second cigarette in twenty minutes, completely surpassing her daily limit, which, on the most stressful of days, had usually been two. When she finally realized what she was doing she quickly moved back to the couch and grabbed the phone, she picked up a place card from underneath the receiver and dialed the number at the bottom.  
  
"Molly Zeigler," the voice on the other end answered after three rings.  
  
"Mol, it's Gracie," Molly let out a quick shriek, forgetting where she was for a moment, much to the dismay of the people around her. She sat down on a bench in the middle of central park and loosened the strap of her right Jimmy Choo. "Where are you?" Gracie asked smiling at the sound of her best friends voice.  
  
"The park, I had a break and I needed some inspiration, I am SO glad this shit is over soon, I'm going out of my mind Gracie, this one "design expert" on this committee I'm working on, Nazi I tell you he... oh my god," Molly paused to take a deep breath and finally realized that Gracie calling her wasn't exactly a commonplace event now a days. "I thought we said we weren't going to talk, barring emergency, until we were both back in DC 'cause then it'd be like we never left each other and your phone bills were getting out of hand."  
  
Gracie laughed nervously then was silent for a long moment.  
  
"Gracie?" Molly asked confused.  
  
"Yeah?" Gracie replied distantly.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Gracie let out a deep, overly tragic, sigh.  
  
"I just told Evan..." 


	2. Looking for the Holes

Author's Note: I'm thrilled at the early response for this story. I'm happy just to share it between some friends of mine and to see it has a following, even if slight, makes me smile. Special thanks to the usual, including especially, Laura's criminal mind, Hee! And also Ryanne and Pendray for replying so quickly! I really like nice people who say nice things. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two- Looking for the Holes  
  
Time had stood still since Gracie had hung up with Molly. With the nicotine of another cigarette in her, her nerves were slightly calmed, which was in part due to Molly and her dry sense of humor and ability to jump from joking to serious mode with the snap of her fingers. God how she counted the hours until she could just sit around and talk with her best friend about everything and nothing. And the politics, oh how she missed the politics... and Huck... she couldn't even pretend anymore that she didn't miss him.  
  
It was weird, when she thought about it all. As the child of a lawyer, turned political operative, turned senior staff member, turned senator, turned President of the United States, one would think the last thing Gracie would ever really love would be politics. Having been subject to the political trenches all her life, she should have hated it, instead, it had become a passion and even though she studied art in school, she knew that one day in some way shape or form, she'd follow in her father footsteps. She now realized, after spending five months in Rome, that all of the fame and fortune she ran away from when she left five days after inauguration was exactly what she now longed for. She was her father's daughter in most ways, sharing in his quick whit and uber intelligence, and her mother's partner in crime always the first to step up and defend any platform she took on.  
  
She felt Evan approaching even before Talia beeped to let her know that he was again on his way. She put out her cigarette, promising herself it'd be the last of the night, and looked over at the clock. Three hours had passed since he'd gone and it felt like an eternity. She buzzed him up without a word when he rang the bell and opened the door even before he could knock. Things were silent as they stood in the doorway staring pensively at each other.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Gracie asked, spilling forth the first words that came to mind. Evan shook his head.  
  
"Can we sit down?" he asked quietly. Gracie nodded and took a seat on the love seat while Evan sat on the couch. "I'm ready for more," he began softly. "I'm ready to know about the real you."  
  
Gracie lifted the glass of coke she'd left on the coffee table and took a quick sip, internally she let out a sigh of relief, he was willing to hear her out and for that she was grateful.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin," she said finally. "I just... I guess first and foremost I just want you to know that all of my intentions are true. I meant it when I said I didn't come here to find love but I did and I don't regret that. I don't want you to be mad at me for lying to you because I don't feel like I was lying, just withholding the truth I guess. Please believe me when I say I love you and I'd never do anything intentionally to hurt you..." Gracie paused to take a deep breath and Evan nodded, it was all he could do. "I'm just not too sure about the rest..." she was scared and really wasn't even aware of the direction in which their conversation would go. "I'm not too sure... I mean what do you want to know?"  
  
Evan took a long moment before responding and Gracie realized that this was going to take a lot longer than she had ever anticipated. Though she was nervous she was slightly happy that all of it was going to be out in the open. She wanted to be able to talk to Evan about all of the things in her life that mattered the most, as he had now become one of them.  
  
"McGarry?" Evan asked pointedly. "As in Leo McGarry?"  
  
Gracie nodded, this was good, she could talk about this, her family was safe, it was divulging her feelings she was truly afraid of.  
  
"He's my Grandfather."  
  
"So his daughter is your mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Evan nodded again. She had a feeling by the end of the night his neck was going to hurt from nodding so much.  
  
"You know of my Grandfather?" Gracie asked slightly surprised by his knowledge.  
  
"I wrote my senior thesis on the inter-workings of the Bartlet Administration." Evan replied bashfully. Gracie smiled.  
  
"So you know of my father then?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I thought I was the one who was going to be asking all of the questions?"  
  
"You we're, I'm sorry, go ahead."  
  
Evan opened his mouth to speak but Gracie cut him off.  
  
"No, I'm not sorry, I mean... my father, I have to know, it's important to me, do you like him?"  
  
Evan smiled.  
  
"Yes," he paused. "Very much."  
  
Gracie smiled back.  
  
"You may continue," she said letting him finally see a glimpse of the girl he recognized coming back, instead of the blabbering idiot he had encountered upon entering the apartment just three hours ago.  
  
"You're SO much like him you know," Evan commented quickly. "I mean now that I know, I notice the looks, your hair's the same, the color. And when you talk, I'm going over conversations we've had in my head and I can picture him saying those words to you."  
  
Gracie laughed.  
  
"I'm daddy's girl."  
  
Evan nodded.  
  
"I can tell," he stopped and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Come sit with me?"  
  
Gracie got up and moved quickly to his side.  
  
"Tell me about it, all of it, tell me about the White House."  
  
Gracie smiled. For the most part this was going to be okay.  
  
"I was only there for five days Evan, there's not much to tell."  
  
"Tell me what you know."  
  
Gracie sighed and settled herself comfortably next to him.  
  
"It's big. I mean everyone knows that, but no one really knows just how large it is. I know when I walk in there on Thursday I'm not going to have any idea where I'm going. My room's in the residence, of course, and that's about the only place I can navigate, on a good day, so that means as long as my mother hasn't moved anything around, which, she likes to do," Gracie paused. "I do remember this, when I first walked into the Oval Office I cried. It's a really emotional room. You can just feel the power, the energy emanating from the walls... it's almost like the essence of every President that came before is sealed in... its just so amazing. My father felt it too; right before I left I remember one night we sat there talking about it every little aspect of the room is built to perfection. It's so amazing... you know every time I got scared... when I thought about telling you, I thought about what it would be like to share that experience with you."  
  
"The White House?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I live there you have no other choice but to come and hangout."  
  
Evan almost choked.  
  
"I worship the White House," he said seriously  
  
"Its just a building."  
  
"Just a building?" Evan asked outraged. Gracie smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok so maybe it's more than just a building," she added giving in.  
  
"Tell me about the staff. I want a who's who."  
  
"Of my father's staff? WHY?"  
  
"Gracie come on, I live and breathe this stuff, there's nothing I want more than to be a White House staffer, have since birth practically! I mean you can't tell me after being your father's daughter for ALL YOUR LIFE you don't feel it too, you contemplated law school for god's sake!"  
  
"You saw right through me huh?" Gracie asked with a laugh. "I can picture myself there sometimes," she began almost in a dreamy manner. "Anyway, my fathers staff... lets see," she sat up a little. "We'll you're gonna recognize some of these guys from Bartlet's day, I mean my dad was so close with everyone and it was only a manner of time, Josh, Lyman that is, my dad's chief of staff is like a second father to me. Sometimes it can be kinda obnoxious but most of the time, it's just really great. He's one of my favorite people in the whole wide world. A genius, really, everyone who doesn't know him thinks its arrogance, but it isn't he's brilliant, honestly. He knew he could have been President one day. Instead he choose to focus on my dad because my dad's his best friend and while Josh wasn't so sure he would never let himself down, he knew my dad didn't have it in him. He knew no matter how bad my dad might have screwed up he would never let Josh down and he hasn't. Josh is the reason my dad got into politics you know?"  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah, they knew each other like a million years ago working in New York and then on congressional stuff and when Bartlet was first running, we're talking primaries here, Josh talked my dad into quitting his job to join the campaign. My dad says it's the best decision he ever made because it brought him to all of the joy in his life."  
  
"I've read some stuff on Josh, I had no idea he was that kind of person."  
  
"Most people don't know. They only know tough Josh, political mastermind Josh. People don't know friendly Josh, the guy who stood by every hardship post Bartlet administration in what some DC politico's have called the cursed administration. So much bad came to so many good people during and even after the eight years Jed was in office. I mean they were shot at on more than one occasion. Josh almost died, hell Bartlet almost died. Zoey got kidnapped. My dad came back to the White House after losing the strangest congressional campaign ever and a little over a year later I was born a month premature in the AIR, out of wedlock which could have killed his career. Then just when everything started to look up Andi was killed leaving Toby devastated and Molly and Huck without a mom, thank god for CJ and the end of Jed's term helped a lot... but I digress. Where were we?"  
  
"Josh Lyman."  
  
"He married his assistant Donna you know, Donnatella Moss, my dad's press secretary. SO yes the Chief of Staff is married to the Press Secretary and you know what, they couldn't give a damn. Because they're happy, and everyone should be happy for them, because only so many people are so lucky as to find a match like that. They're so perfect for each other; sometimes I think its sick. They are also so married to their jobs... I'm almost like the kid they never had well me, and Molly and Huck, you've heard me talk about them before," Evan nodded. "Let's see, Zoey Bartlet is director of communications, that's Jed's youngest, but you probably knew that," Evan nodded again. "She's married to Charlie. Young. He was Bartlet's body man. He's my dad's Chief Council. Charlie's the best. I don't know one person who's met him who hasn't just fallen madly in love with his sense of being. He was practically family to Jed even before he'd begun dating Zoey, and even after the first break up, and the couple that followed after that, but we all knew eventually they'd be together," Gracie sighed. "Listen to me gloat about Charlie, I love Zoey just as much you know, she's been a godsend too, because she is the ONLY person who knows what its like to be me. I really can't wait for you to meet her because she's been my saving grace for quite a while now."  
  
"Meet her?" Evan choked out nervously.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to meet everybody."  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"Just consider them my friends, and shut up because I've got more people to talk about," Gracie reached over and grabbed her coke, took a sip, and carried on. "Let's see... ummmm Josh's assistant, Deputy Chief of Staff, is Pierce, Ryan Pierce, I doubt you've heard of him, he was Josh's intern way back when. He's an old soul though, he was amazing on my dad's campaign, pulled strings and worked politicians for donations like you wouldn't believe. He's a great guy too, a total doll, almost like a big brother. Then there's Toby. Zeigler. He was Bartlet's Communications Director, you probably know him. He's a domestic policy man now, he doesn't even have an office in the west wing, but he helps my dad and Josh out a lot. In their day my dad Toby and Josh were the three amigos of the west wing. Molly, that's Toby's daughter, is my best friend in the whole wide world. I can't wait until you guys meet, you're gonna love her. And her brother Huck, they're twins, Huck is my dad's bodyman, just like Charlie was, and he is one of the most important people in my life so..." Gracie took a deep breath. She had no intention of ending up here but it was inevitable now and she was going to have to deal with some circumstances they'd come across at the White House, eventually. "What I guess I'm saying is... Evan I love you, but I need you to promise me one thing. Huck is like a brother to me, I love him too, just in a different way, so just... just promise me that you won't be jealous... like when you see us together, because we will be together, because I can't imagine my life in DC without him, or Molly for that matter, I just..."  
  
"Gracie you're babbling,"  
  
"I know, I just..."  
  
Evan cut her off quickly  
  
"I trust you, and I promise," he replied sincerely. Gracie smiled, things we're looking so much better now.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Ummmmmm Will Bailey. He's the guy that talked my dad into running for the California Forty Seventh. He took my dad's job after they bumped him to White House Counsel; anyway, he's the Vice President. But I always forget about him, because we don't see him much. He was happy to be my dad's running mate, 'cause unfortunately he'll never run on his own, even though he's brilliant, he likes his agenda's and making things right for the nation... you know stuff like that, he's a real patriot. And of course there's CJ Cregg... Bartlet's press secretary, she's married to Toby now, but she's not Huck and Molly's mom. That was Andi, she died in a car accident that I thought was going to be the end of the entire Zeigler family... it made them stronger though, made all of us stronger. You see, these people aren't just friends of my dad's you know, they're like family, my family, and I love them all so much that I actually get offended when people talk about them and say harsh things, because they don't know these wonderful individuals like I do. These people, they practically raised me, I was brought up on campaign trail after campaign trail and it wasn't easy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. That's totally besides the point though. What I wanted to tell you was that CJ doesn't do anything for my dad except help with media matters every now and then. She doesn't have an office at the White House either, but she's around a lot. And I love her dearly because she's such an amazing person, really the only reason Toby got through it all. You'll understand so much more after Friday."  
  
"What's Friday?"  
  
"My dad's dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yeah my dad's having a dinner and you're invited. So are all of these people I just spoke of I'm sure. It's gonna be great."  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dinner at the White House?"  
  
"Yeah. And Saturday is my Grandfather's birthday party at the Bartlet's in New Hampshire and you have to come to that too. Saturday afternoon we'll fly out on air force one and you can meet the rest of my family."  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Bartlet's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you not getting this?"  
  
"Getting what?"  
  
"Jed Bartlet... President Jed Bartlet..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I practically worship the man!"  
  
"And now you'll get to meet him." 


	3. Shoot The Moon

Authors Note: Special thanks to those who've read and replied. This is going to be a long story, and at this point the end is far from sight. I hope to write as well as post, chapters on a fairly frequent basis, so hopefully you'll add me to a favorite story list so that you'll always know when there's an update. I'm so happy with the great response I've been getting and I wanted to welcome Lili, Caitlin and Mia to the list of readers. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three- Shoot The Moon...  
  
They flew first class. He had protested to her bumping him up, but after explaining the generous monetary gifts her grandfather and parents had bestowed upon her before leaving for Italy, and the fact that, she actually did make quite a bit of money working at the museum, all of the shopping she had done still left her bank account in the positive with room to spare. She could afford to upgrade his seat so that they could not only be on the same plane, but also fly together. Either way Gracie didn't care, she'd gotten over him being mad when she spent money on him. Case and point Georgio Armani. She had insisted on buying him two tuxedo's and a suit, regardless of his whining because, as she had pointed out, tradition allowed for several formal events black and white tie, the later of which her father favored because her mother thought he looked good in tails. Plus, after spending a considerable amount of time, and money at Armani, Gracie had not only acquired personal attention, but met Mr. Armani herself on more than one occasion. Unbeknownst to Evan she had sent roughly one package a week back to the White House not only containing clothes from Armani but many other designers and a majority of the stuff wasn't even for her. She had shopped also for her mother, Molly, and Huck, on more than one occasion. She had also gotten Presidential discounts and well as many, many gifts. Needless to say, shopping was one of Gracie's favorite pastimes.  
  
Gracie couldn't help the smile that spread quickly across her face as they taxied across Dulles International. The only downside to being in DC again was not having Molly return from New York City until later on that evening. Never the less, they planned on getting together the minute Molly's always-overpriced shoes hit the ground. She woke Evan up as the plane came to a complete stop.  
  
"We're here," she whispered softly and Evan smiled almost as widely as she had.  
  
***  
  
Gracie spotted the secret service the minute she entered the terminal and made the proper acknowledgements. While Talia had stayed in Italy, Michael and a lesser agent on her detail Donovan exited the plane with her and walked close by communicating to the new agents on the ground as she and Evan made their way to the baggage claim where Evan's mother was to be meeting him.  
  
"I'm nervous," Gracie said quietly and she clenched his hand.  
  
"Why?" Evan asked momentary clueless.  
  
"Because I'm going to be meeting your mother," she let out a small laugh. "And I want a cigarette."  
  
"Don't be nervous," he said ignoring the last part of that statement. "You'll be fine I actually think you may have the upper hand in this situation."  
  
Gracie smiled and they continued their stroll with very few glances in their direction.  
  
"I just thought of something," Gracie said stopping abruptly.  
  
"What?" Evan asked pulling her on.  
  
"I don't have any bags."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The secret service takes care of that, they have to check things... they take care of it all... I'm going to the baggage claim and I have nothing to show for."  
  
Evan laughed.  
  
"Be grateful," he added scanning the crowd for his mother, as they approached the belt. "Baggage is a bi..." he cut his sentence short when he spotted her and waved. Evan's mother was exactly as Gracie had expected. Slightly shorter than Evan, which was to be expected, since he was six foot, she was slender and walked with purpose. From what Evan had told her she knew that Mrs. Royal was a master chef and worked in the kitchen at one of DC's higher-class hotels, he just never mentioned which one. Her movements were swift, mimicking those of someone who worked with precision on a daily basis. "Mom," Evan called out as she approached. The woman smiled and quickened her approach. Without so much as a hello she pulled her son into her arms and held him for a long moment before pulling back to take him all in.  
  
"I missed you," she said smoothing back Evan's hair as mothers often do. Gracie smiled and watched, not wanting to interrupt their interaction.  
  
"I missed you too," Evan said beaming. And Gracie knew it was true. He spoke very highly of her and her dedication to him after his father had them left years ago. "This is Gracie," he said pulling back and moving so that Gracie was now in their inter-circle. Gracie smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Royal."  
  
"Please, call me Rebecca," she said smiling at Gracie. "And it's my pleasure."  
  
Gracie nodded looking up at Evan than back to his mother.  
  
"I'm going to get my bags," Evan said taking a step back. "You two stay here and chat."  
  
Both women nodded.  
  
"Evan told me so much about you," Rebecca said turning to Gracie.  
  
"All good I hope."  
  
Rebecca smiled.  
  
"Yes," she replied sweetly. "But only because I'm a registered Democrat."  
  
Both women laughed.  
  
"He told you then?" Gracie asked, trying not to sound nervous. Rebecca nodded.  
  
"It was a bit of a shock I guess... but really, what mother wouldn't want her son dating American royalty."  
  
"I am far from royalty," Gracie interjected. Rebecca smiled again.  
  
"Close enough."  
  
And with that Evan returned, bags in tow, and Gracie was more than grateful. They walked, almost wordlessly, to the doors of the airport and Gracie stopped. Noticing this, Evan stopped too.  
  
"Mom," he said turning to her. "Do you mind if we have a minute?"  
  
Rebecca nodded and went outside, pulling two of Evan's bags with her.  
  
"Sorry," Gracie said making a face. "I've got to go out another way."  
  
"It's ok," Evan replied quickly.  
  
"Things like this... they're gonna happen often, I just wanted to warn you."  
  
"It's going to be alright."  
  
Gracie nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So when will I see you again?" Evan asked beginning to feel a nervous knot in his stomach.  
  
"Well tonight I think I'm gonna do some family stuff, and I'm sure you want to spend some time with your mother so... tomorrow afternoon? I mean we have that dinner with my father but you can come by early, anytime really, do you want me to just give you a call?"  
  
"Yeah..." Evan began slowly. "I think that'll work," he paused. "This is really weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We've been together all of the time for the past two months, I just can't get over the fact that I'm walking away from you and you're going to the White House."  
  
Gracie rolled her eyes.  
  
"DO NOT make a big deal of this."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just saying."  
  
Gracie sighed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah tomorrow."  
  
"I love you," he said leaning down for a quick kiss.  
  
"Love you too," Gracie added when the kiss ended.  
  
"See you tomorrow,"  
  
Gracie waved as he began to walk away.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," she said and turned to Michael as she and Evan parted ways.  
  
***  
  
Gracie shook the entire time they drove from the airport back to the White House. It seemed as though she had run away and coming back was a whole new feeling for her. She'd wanted more than anything to stop missing her family and she knew that this was going to put an end to all of that.  
  
"Gotta get used to having people open the doors for me again huh Michael," she said nudging her personal secret service agent. He nodded. "It sucks," she added rolling her eyes. Michael nodded again. "But you like it?" she continued.  
  
"I like it when you're safe," he said finally speaking. "Opening doors is one of the perks," Gracie laughed.  
  
"You're favorite right?" she asked mocking him.  
  
"Second to stepping in front of the bullet," he responded quickly putting an end to that conversation.  
  
Pulling up, the White House seemed just as omniscient as it was the first time she arrived there to move into the residence. Gracie's heart skipped a beat as Michael got out of the car and the nearest agent opened her door. She got out and entered the White House in just a few steps, making her way immediately to the residence. Her mom would be there waiting she knew and she wasn't quite ready to deal with everything else. She was just about to enter the den, her mother's favorite reading spot, when she heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Gracie?" Huck called out in astonishment. He was just as surprised as she was. She turned on her heels, smiled and ran over to him, immediately throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Huck hugged back, breathing her in, he didn't notice until now but he had missed even the scent of her. The embrace ended naturally and Gracie remembered all of the reasons she had been in love with this boy for a majority of her life. "I forgot you were coming back today..." Huck said breaking the prolonged silence.  
  
"No you didn't," Gracie said smiling. Huck smiled back.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Always."  
  
"Molly gets in at ten."  
  
"I know I told her to come straight here, I'll have a car waiting."  
  
"I've already arranged for it."  
  
"You're a doll."  
  
Huck nodded.  
  
"Dad's not too thrilled that you're stealing her away."  
  
"I figured he wouldn't be."  
  
"He's over it though, he and CJ were just down there for her show and he knows you two haven't seen each other in three months."  
  
"I'm still sad you never made it on that trip."  
  
"The call of duty."  
  
"Yeah... that happens sometimes doesn't it?"  
  
Huck nodded. And Gracie continued.  
  
"Which is why I want you to come over when my dad lets you go tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't seen you in five months!" Gracie interjected, hitting him playfully on the arm. "You can spend the night, I've even got clothes for you."  
  
"Gracie WHAT did I tell you."  
  
"Oh shut up, I don't care. Anyways, my mother in the den?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she's waiting impatiently for you."  
  
"Probably. I should let you get back to my dad too..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Tell him I'll be down in a little while."  
  
"Will do," Huck said turning to leave. Just as he was about to move out of her reach she stopped him, grabbing his hand. He turned back to her. "Yes."  
  
"I missed you," Gracie said quietly. Her eyes glistening slightly with tears that surfaced without warning. Huck smiled, as he did, lighting up the room.  
  
"I missed you too," he replied, kissed her quickly on the forehead, then left.  
  
"This is going to be such a problem," Gracie whispered to herself before moving towards the den. God how she wished she had her cigarettes with her. "Mom?" she called out opening the doors.  
  
"Graceland? My darling!" Mallory said standing up. "Is that you?" 


	4. And Miss Completely

Authors Note: This is a long chapter, well longer then the ones in the past. Enjoy and all that other stuff, oh and welcome to new readers, Keshet and Jessica. Thanks everyone, keep on replyin'!  
  
Chapter Four- ...And Miss Completely  
  
It was seven o'clock by the time Gracie got down to the west wing. She had chatted her mother to death; she was sure, with accounts of her work at the museum, the galleries, all of the sights, and most of all Evan. She always told her mom everything so most of the story she had already known, yet Mallory was eager to know what Evan had said when Gracie had told him the real deal. Mallory was happy that things worked out and anticipated meeting Evan at dinner the next night.  
  
When Gracie got to the office outside of the Oval she sat down on the edge of Huck's desk exasperated and at the same time grateful that Diana, her father's secretary had stepped out for the moment, because Gracie wasn't in the mood to be doted on. She smiled immediately at Huck and he smiled back.  
  
"It took me a half an hour to get down here."  
  
"Why?" Huck asked laughing.  
  
"I got lost."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Yes, it's a big place. I've been in the Oval Office TWICE and I couldn't remember how to get here. I was wandering around and no one I recognized was in any of the offices, so I just kept wandering until finally I found some secret service agents that recognized ME and they pointed me in the right direction."  
  
Huck couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Get used to this buddy," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna be around ALL of the time now."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
"I'm going to make you crazy."  
  
"You could never do that," Huck replied sincerely. Gracie couldn't help but smile.  
  
"He busy?" she asked motioning towards the door.  
  
"Senior Staff."  
  
"At SEVEN?"  
  
"Its not seven every where in the world Graceland."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"They should be done soon."  
  
"Good, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone."  
  
"From what I've heard the surrogates are pretty excited their selves."  
  
Gracie opened her mouth so speak but closed it when she heard an eruption of laughter come from behind closed doors.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" she asked standing up.  
  
"Probably Donna," Huck replied simply.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, every now and then she forgets the formality and calls your dad Sam. Usually it's no big deal though and they get a pretty big laugh out of it. She hasn't screwed up at a briefing yet though, which is remarkable. Actually she's been doing quite well. Her jokes are sometimes not so funny, but she's getting better and CJ says she's been practically flawless."  
  
Gracie smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. She really takes it so seriously, I'd be sad if something was wrong."  
  
Huck smiled back.  
  
"I think it's a general feeling."  
  
Just then the door to the Oval Office flew open and out poured the senior staff. Gracie thought for a moment that she'd get by unnoticed and could surprise them all in their offices after she sat for a few minutes with her father but the minute Ryan Peirce saw her he called out her name.  
  
"Graceland Jennifer Seaborn, welcome home!" he shouted pulling her into a bear hug. Gracie smiled and hugged back. Just the sight of these people put her at ease with the awkward situation. Many more hugs followed, after Ryan was Zoey, then Charlie, then Donna.  
  
"We missed you!" Zoey said finally. "How was Rome?"  
  
"Amazing, beautiful, fantastic, expensive," she added with a laugh. "But I'm happy to be back."  
  
"Is that my daughter I hear?" Sam asked peaking his head out of the office at the sound of the commotion.  
  
"Daddy!" Gracie shouted, running to her father's outstretched arms. She stood there for a long moment, holding tight. She never thought she'd feel this way, even when she went away to college she never missed her family this much. And this time she'd only been gone five months.  
  
"Come find us later Gracie," Donna chimed in when she realized that it was the end of their time with her. "Come on team, we've got some work to do," she added leading the rest of the senior staff away. Gracie pulled back from her father, nodded and followed him back into the Oval Office. Her second real experience with the grand room wasn't much different from her first. She still felt the same well of emotion only this time it swelled a little.  
  
"Sit," Sam said motioning to the couch. He dropped some files on the desk and joined her. "Where's your mother?"  
  
"Baking."  
  
"Baking?"  
  
"Yes, baking."  
  
"Baking what?"  
  
"Cookies, brownies, cakes, I don't know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Huck and Molly will be over and they'll be spending the night and we should have snacks."  
  
"We have plenty of snacks."  
  
"I'm sure that we do."  
  
"SO she's baking?"  
  
"Yes baking."  
  
"You know, I love that woman to death but sometimes I just don't know about her."  
  
"It's that whole maternal/teacher thing she's got going on."  
  
"She does understand though that the three of you are adults and can get food yourselves if you are hungry, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Okay... so," Sam began leaning back on his chair. "When do we get to meet Evan?"  
  
"Tomorrow, at dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yes dinner."  
  
"And where will this dinner be?"  
  
"At the residence."  
  
"Or really?"  
  
"Yes, mom's already working on a menu AS WELL as baking delicious desserts. Oh AND, Evan thinks that this dinner has been planned and was your idea so lets make sure things stay that way, also, invite the senior staff, and I'll take care of Huck and Molly and make sure Toby and CJ are here too."  
  
"I will try my best."  
  
"They all miss me, of course they'll come."  
  
"Anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
"Ummmmm... Evan's a democrat."  
  
"Good, doesn't really matter all THAT much, but good."  
  
"Yes, and he wrote his thesis at UCLA on The Bartlet Administration."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's a good thing, he likes you guys."  
  
"He's a California boy then?"  
  
"No, DC actually, he just went to UCLA for undergrad."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Georgetown."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Law."  
  
"Good choice only I-"  
  
"Would have chosen Duke," she said finishing his sentence. "I know."  
  
"He makes you happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Treats you well?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sam stood up.  
  
"Then I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"You're really going to like him daddy."  
  
"I bet I will," Sam walked over to his desk and Gracie stood up. "What about Huck?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"How does he feel about Evan?"  
  
"We haven't really talked about it."  
  
"On purpose?"  
  
"I supposed."  
  
"How do you think he's going to feel?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't really want to get into it. I mean I told Evan that Huck exists, that he's my best friend, and I love him. Of course I failed to mention we used to date but you know, I went away, Huck broke up with me, there's more to the story than most want to believe, so why should I have to make up excuses. I want them to be friends, I don't care if they're best of friends, but I want them to get along."  
  
"You are a dreamer just like your mother."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sam sighed. "I have to get back to work now."  
  
"That's right, you have a country to run."  
  
"That I do."  
  
"I'll see you later then?"  
  
"I'll stop by when I head up."  
  
"And you'll let Huck out relatively early?"  
  
"I will try my best."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Gracie said walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "It's good to be home."  
  
Sam smiled as Gracie began to make her way out of the room. She had gotten to the door when he stopped her, calling out her name.  
  
"Gracie!'  
  
"Yeah?" she said stopping and turning towards him.  
  
"I'm just glad you're back," he said softly.  
  
"Me too," Gracie replied sweetly but instead of making a turn to leave she stood staring at him for a long moment. "You ok?" she asked noticing the oddly distant expression on his face.  
  
"Molly and Huck's birthday is tomorrow," he stated looking in her direction but not directly at her.  
  
"That's right!" Gracie said smiling. "I'll have to hide some stuff that I bought for them and save it for gifts. And we'll celebrate at dinner!"  
  
"Yeah," Sam replied, again oddly distant. He stood up and Gracie was too compelled, watching his every movement, to move herself.  
  
"Dad?" she asked confused but before she knew it Sam had his arms wrapped around her in another tight hug.  
  
"Five months was a long time," he said holding her tightly.  
  
"It wasn't so bad," Gracie replied quickly.  
  
"I was terrified every day," Sam said looking down at her. Gracie turned away feeling a knot forming in her throat.  
  
"I'm back now," she choked out; afraid at any moment she'd start to cry. Sam pulled back and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"You are," he said seriously as he took a step back from her. "And now I know your safe."  
  
Gracie nodded and Sam watched her as carefully as he could as she left.  
  
Gracie walked out of the Oval Office, slightly shaken, and began her trek to find the senior staff when she realized that something was missing. She turned on her heels and made her way back to Huck.  
  
"Where's Josh?" she asked peaking her head in.  
  
"Probably in his office," Huck replied dryly.  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Through that door and then the hallway," Huck said pointing her in the right direction.  
  
"Thanks!" Gracie replied as she went on her way.  
  
"Hey Nicole!" she said cheerily as she entered the assistant to the Chief of Staff, not to be confused with the Deputy Chief of Staff's, office.  
  
"Gracie! I heard a rumor you were back," Nicole said smiling at Gracie from her desk.  
  
"Those kinds of rumor's travel fast around here huh?"  
  
"The only daughter of the President?" Nicole asked. "I would say so."  
  
Gracie smiled.  
  
"Is he in?" she asked pointing to Josh's door. Nicole nodded.  
  
"Just knock."  
  
"Thanks," Gracie knocked on the door rapidly and waited a moment before entering. "Where were you when everyone else came out of the Oval to welcome me back?" she started in on him the minute she walked into the office.  
  
"I knew you'd come find me," Josh replied arrogantly. "I'm super important."  
  
Gracie rolled her eyes and took a seat in the chair across from him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as she sat down. Gracie looked up at him confused. Josh stood up. "Get the hell over here and give me a hug," he finished with a wide smile. Gracie was quick to oblige.  
  
"Did you miss me?" she asked pulled against his chest.  
  
"Are you kidding?" he asked pulling back. "Molly's been in New York, Huck has to be serious all of the time, I had NO ONE to pick on for five. Whole. Months. It was torture," he admitted, sitting down. Gracie took a seat at the edge of the desk.  
  
"How's Nicole working out?" Gracie asked suddenly serious.  
  
"Good. I mean she's no Donna but I can't blame my wife for moving on to bigger and better things."  
  
"Plus you know, she's married to you, isn't that enough torture."  
  
"Anyone other than you, I'd kick out of my office for a comment like that."  
  
"Ah, but I am me, and you love me, and we both know that I've spent way too much time with you, for you to expect any less of me," Gracie finished batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Somewhere in that sentence I'm sure you had a point. Not to mention a lesson in grammar."  
  
"I did," she threw a paper clip at him. "I missed you."  
  
"Feelings mutual kiddo."  
  
"How's my dad been?"  
  
"Eh... so so."  
  
"And mom?"  
  
"She knows to keep out of things. She watched Abbey a lot, plus she doesn't want to be anything like her mother was when your grandfather signed on to help Jed. The first couple of months are always hard; your dad knows that from when we were here with Jed, your mom knows that because her father was in my place at the time. It's frustrating but you know, we'll get the swing of things soon."  
  
Gracie nodded.  
  
"We're having dinner tomorrow," she announced.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me, you, my mom, my dad, my new boyfriend, Donna, everyone."  
  
Josh laughed.  
  
"Did you think by nonchalantly throwing your new boyfriend in there right in the middle of the sentence that I would not notice this announcement."  
  
"Uh huh," Gracie said laughing. "Did it work?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"His name is Evan."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"'Bout two months ago."  
  
"And you're just telling me now?"  
  
"It's not something I just bring up!"  
  
"Why not? I've talked to you at least a dozen times in the past couple of months."  
  
"Because... its personal."  
  
Josh made a face.  
  
"And I know how you feel!" Gracie let out frustrated. "I know that you know everything there is to know about me and Huck and I know that from day one you've been rooting for it. Its not easy for me to tell you these things because I know that Toby's children are everything to you and I didn't want you to know that I have yet again broken Huck's heart."  
  
"Does Huck at least know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"MY GOD you are JUST like my father," she paused taking a deep breath. She could feel her face redden with anger. She wanted a cigarette. "We haven't discussed it. I prefer not to get into a fight with one of my best friends when I haven't seen him in five months."  
  
"Hey slow down, no reason to get so bent out of shape," Josh said defensively. Gracie closed her eyes, taking a moment to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just... I kept putting off thinking about it until I got back here. I didn't even tell Evan that I was Sam Seaborn's daughter until five days ago," she added cringing  
  
"How'd he take that?" Josh asked laughing.  
  
"Better than expected. But that's not the point. Huck was the first person I saw when I got here Josh, and looking into his eyes was like coming home," Gracie let out a frustrated breath. "I didn't realize until that moment how much I missed him, how much I missed EVERYTHING! I was happy in Rome. I really like Evan, I'm in love with him... I think... at least I've told him I am... oh man," Gracie paused finally letting the moment take a hold of her. "I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't want this to be Zoey and Charlie redux. I'm not good at this kind of thing. I guess I figured if I came back here with some random guy there'd be less press about it because he wasn't someone who worked here. There's already enough in the press about the relationships of the west wingers, there's no need for more."  
  
Josh sighed.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you're going to let a simple thing like the press stop you from not following your heart?"  
  
Gracie stood up.  
  
"This is EXACTLY why I told myself I was NOT going to get into this with you."  
  
"But you did anyways."  
  
"Josh! You practically raised me! It's like you and Donna took turns with my mom and my dad. I don't know what it is but the minute I'm within five feet of you I start with the verbal diarrhea and my life becomes an open book. It's SO frustrating."  
  
Josh started laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh at me," Gracie said slowly as she felt the red draining from her face. "Now that you've heard it all, hit me with the words of wisdom."  
  
Josh laughed again.  
  
"You are SO enjoying this, aren't you?" Gracie asked trying to be annoyed.  
  
"I am," Josh admitted sweetly, knowing that Gracie could never be mad at him.  
  
"Well?" Gracie asked arms planted firmly across her chest.  
  
"I have nothing for you," Josh replied simply.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Come on Gracie, I've already told you everything you need to know. You said it yourself I look out for Huck and Molly. But I also look out for you. You guys are the kids Donna and I were too busy living a life of politics to have. I just want to see the three of you happy."  
  
"And I am," she said moving to leave.  
  
"Tomorrow will tell."  
  
Gracie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to have a more upbeat conversation with your wife," and with that she left. 


	5. Speak the Truth

Authors Note: I don't own the west wing, nor to I own the characters that come with it, I'm just an accomplice to the crime... Read, Reply and Enjoy kids.  
  
Chapter Five- Speak The Truth...  
  
Trying to catch up with Donna and the rest of the Senior staff was near impossible due to some problems with the language in a new education bill that her father's staff was trying to get passed through congress, leaving Gracie on her way back to the residence by ten o'clock.  
  
Finally back in her room Gracie began to unpack. When the realization of just how much she had bought while in Rome hit her, she almost fell into bed defeated. The smell of fresh baked brownies coming from the kitchen enticed her as she stood at her bed, folding clothes. She knew the minute Molly showed up they'd have to go visit her mom and dive right in.  
  
"There's something sort of humbling about a chipped manicure you know?" Molly said standing in Gracie's doorway, examining her hands. At the sound of her best friends voice Gracie spun around and ran over to Molly.  
  
"Molly Andrea Zeigler I am SO happy to see you!" Gracie said throwing her arms around Molly. Molly hugged back fiercely.  
  
"LOOK AT YOU!" Molly said when the hug ended. She pulled away from Gracie, examining her up and down. "You're hair looks amazing, you're tan. I am SO jealous. And you're outfit. Ah!"  
  
"You like?" Gracie asked spinning around.  
  
"I love."  
  
"Good, because I got you the same skirt in red."  
  
Molly shrieked.  
  
"Really though Gracie, you do look great," Molly added with a smile.  
  
"And I concur," Huck added appearing in the doorway. Gracie smiled.  
  
"Hey little brother," Molly said turning to face him.  
  
"Three minutes and forty seven seconds Mol," Huck replied annoyed.  
  
"Long enough!" she shouted giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Give it up," Gracie said making her way towards the couch in the corner of her room. "Now come sit with me so we can all talk."  
  
The three sat down on the couch and began small talk, Gracie mostly about Rome, Molly about her second to last semester at FIT and Huck about all of the things they'd both missed in the last five months at the west wing.  
  
"My father wigged out on me right before I went in to see Josh," Gracie said finally.  
  
"How so?" Molly asked intrigued.  
  
"Well first he made a point to mention that tomorrow is your birthday," Gracie said with a big smile. "Which of course I already knew. But then he started in about how five months was a long time to be gone, which it was but then the weird part was he told me that every day I was gone he was terrified."  
  
"He must have been thinking about Zoey," Huck replied softly.  
  
"Zoey?" Gracie asked confused.  
  
"Yeah," Huck said nodding.  
  
"What does Zoey have to do with anything?"  
  
"Our birthday..." Molly said, as Huck's thoughts began to formulate themselves in her head.  
  
"I don't get it..." Gracie said shaking her head.  
  
"The day we were born Zoey was supposed to leave for France," Huck said slowly, remembering the story he had been told many years ago. "We all know what happened after that..." he let his sentence trail off.  
  
"She was kidnapped," Gracie finished quietly. "I had almost forgotten."  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And he thought..."  
  
"Yeah..." Molly replied, this time answering Gracie's unfinished thought. Gracie sighed.  
  
"I need a cigarette," she said getting up abruptly. She walked over to her nightstand where she had thankfully, already unpacked the dark mahogany box. Pulling out a cigarette and her lighter, she closed the box and opened a window.  
  
"Can I bum one?" Huck asked joining here. Gracie nodded, taking a deep puff of her cigarette and pointed to the box.  
  
"WHEN did you start smoking?" Molly asked Huck as she joined them at the window.  
  
"Campaign trail," Gracie and Huck answered in unison. Gracie smirked and Huck struggled with the lighter.  
  
"Give me that," Molly said pulling the cigarette and lighter right out of Huck's hands. She put the cigarette in her mouth, lit it and inhaled.  
  
"HEY!" Huck said confused. "What the hell, give it back!"  
  
"Get your own," Molly replied sharply.  
  
"When did YOU start smoking?" Gracie asked dropping ashes out the window.  
  
"I live in New York. I work in fashion," Molly sighed. "It was only a matter of time."  
  
Gracie nodded and the three stood at the window together for a long moment, enjoying the intake of nicotine.  
  
"Never in a million years," Huck began exhaling. "Would I have thought the three of us would be standing in the white house, hanging out a window in the residence, smoking," he looked down. "Really bad Marlboro lights."  
  
"They're Italian," Gracie replied dully. "I had to make due."  
  
"So much for the clean air act," Molly interjected. "Yanno, five years ago, we would have been protesting cancer sticks wearing buttons that said something like 'smoking kills' everywhere we went," she finished putting out her cigarette like an old chain smoking pro. She resisted the urge to light another one.  
  
"Five years ago my father wasn't President," Gracie replied, following suite.  
  
"And five years ago I didn't WORK in the White House," Huck said pitching his cigarette out the window.  
  
"Five years ago we were still doing Sunday tea with your mom," Molly added longing for the old days. "Then we'd head out to prance around the mall and come home to eat the brownies she just baked."  
  
"We can still eat the brownies," Gracie said smiling.  
  
"Huh?" Huck asked, as they made their way back to the couch.  
  
"There's a batch downstairs," Gracie announced before anyone could sit down. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"Poor Josh," Gracie said pouring herself a tall glass of milk and grabbing a third brownie. "We used to give him hell," she added with a laugh.  
  
"He's paying us back tenfold," Huck responded with good cause. Molly laughed.  
  
"He enjoyed it."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Oh I know." Molly smiled. "If I know one thing about Joshua Lyman it's that the man loves to talk. And anytime he can prove his intelligence to someone, regardless if they thought the world of him in the first place, which, I might add, we always did, he would."  
  
"She's got a point," Huck added nodding.  
  
"I guess you're right," Gracie said with a sigh. "He didn't have to take us all those days after school and walk us around DC like it was our own private stomping ground," she sighed. "But man am I glad he did," she paused. "You ever wish your life was different?" she asked more as rhetoric than anything else. Huck shook his head.  
  
"No," Molly said adding to that. "I mean sometimes I wish my mom was still alive, yeah, but what child who doesn't know her mother doesn't, yanno?" she looked over at Gracie and made a face "Why? Do you?"  
  
"No," Gracie replied quickly. "I just... to me it's all been second nature, I don't know what its like to NOT be campaigning for something. But you guys, you choose this, your dad never had to help my dad, but he did and you guys never had to play such a significant role. I guess what I'm trying to say is," Gracie smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Huck and Molly both acknowledged her with a smile in return.  
  
"Yanno Gracie," Huck said changing the subject to something he was more comfortable with. "Your mom may be slightly insane. I mean she married your dad," he laughed. "and," he added. "She's a total maniac when it comes to the rose garden, you don't know about that one, but just you wait," he took another bite of his brownie. "But she's a damn good cook!" he finished, laughing again. Both Molly and Gracie laughed.  
  
"There's no denying that," Gracie said lifting her glass. "Cheer's to my mom's cooking."  
  
Huck and Molly followed in the toast.  
  
"She doesn't cook as much as she'd like to," Huck added after his sip of milk. "It's really sad. I think she gets frustrated. The other day she came down and asked me if I'd eaten anything for lunch, I made the mistake of saying no and ten minutes later she had this ridiculous sandwich, cookies and a coke sitting on my desk."  
  
"Its so weird that you know more about my parents right now than I do," Gracie replied distantly. Huck opened his mouth to reply then didn't. "It's ok though," Gracie interjected, noticing his disturbed look. "I'm the one who choose to go away."  
  
"Grace..." Molly began slowly.  
  
"No," Gracie said shaking her head. "That was my decision and I stick by it I'm just... realizing the ramifications... quite the eye opener," she sighed. "Sometime this weekend I really want to talk to Zoey..."  
  
***  
  
Gracie rolled over and looked at the clock then swore to herself. It was 2:30 am. She had only slept a little over an hour and while she knew she should be jet lag, she felt more awake than anything else. Lately sleep hadn't come easy. Who was she kidding, she couldn't remember a day in the past four years that sleep had come easy, except for those seven months. Not gonna go there. Gracie thought to herself. She had the feeling, even when she was still in Rome that her issues with sleep were going to get worse before they got better.  
  
She sat up and looked over at Molly in the bed next to her and tried not to laugh too hard. Molly had always had the habit of sleeping in such strange positions. Reaching over to the nightstand, Gracie grabbed the remote to the television, which was still on, and turned it off.  
  
"I was watching that," Huck replied dully.  
  
"Huck?" Gracie called out, squinting in the sudden darkness and stumbling out of bed.  
  
"Shhhh, you might wake her."  
  
"We both know," she began when she found him sitting stilly on the couch. "That she could sleep through a war," Gracie sat down. "Why are you still awake?" she asked with a sigh. Huck shrugged, squinting to see her as his eyes adjusted to the light... or lack there of.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said quietly.  
  
"I was asleep," Gracie replied quickly as she turned to face him. "I just woke up. We both know its nearly impossible for me to sleep through the night," she added scrunching up on the couch, bringing her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her chin.  
  
"There was a time," Huck began slowly. "Never mind," he said throwing his head back and sighing in frustration.  
  
"It hasn't even been twenty four hours and we're already back here?" Gracie asked, clenched jaw and all. "Don't make me feel bad Huck... please. Don't make me feel guilty, don't make me questions my judgment, and don't look at me like that... like I killed your dog or something," Gracie bit her lip. "I already feel bad enough."  
  
He turned towards her, frowning.  
  
"How do you think I feel?" he asked, calmly even though he was completely torn up inside.  
  
"You left me Huck. You're the one who ended it, NOT me!" Gracie swore. She didn't want to do this, not here and not now.  
  
"You're the most paranoid person I know," he replied quickly, still with eerie calm. "You may know how my brain works, you may understand my thoughts, you may even understand my heart, but you are never going to understand why I broke up with you that day are you?" he brought his right hand up to his head, massaging his temple before speaking again. "You don't trust anyone Gracie. It takes you YEARS to let people in. I've known you for twenty and there are still times when I just don't get it, the things you do... say... but I know you and I know the people you hold close to you and I know why you push all the rest away and I didn't want to become one of those you pushed away."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gracie asked, her voice harsh, cracking, as she fought back tears she really didn't want to cry.  
  
"I let you go Grace. I didn't want to hold you back, so I let you go. It didn't mean I loved you any less, didn't mean I wanted you to find someone else, it just meant that while you were in Italy you didn't have to worry about me. About what I was doing, saying, thinking and I thought the only way to do that was to distance myself, as far away from you as I could. So I did," he paused and took a shaky breath. "And I regret it more than anything else I've ever done in my entire life. So don't tell me not to look at you this way, because at this point it's the only way I can look at you."  
  
Gracie took a long moment before replying. What could she say, Huck I love you, everything's going to be alright? She knew that would never be the case. She had also known that for the last two months, she had put him out of her mind and occupied herself with Evan. With Evan it had been different, she was finally once again able to consume her life with something and it was a welcome intrusion. When she said she loved him her intentions were true, or at least she thought, until now. Gracie was confused but she knew at the same time she wasn't going to leave Evan because of this. She had put him through too much in the past week to even be thinking these thoughts. Huck was the past and Evan was her future, and she would play the game, convince herself, until she was sure of it.  
  
"I just don't want you to be sad all the time," Gracie said as tears slid down her cheeks. "You're my best friend, I can't picture it here without you and I don't want to. I don't care if you want me to push you away," she started getting louder. "I won't let it happen!" she covered her face with her hands and broke down. It wasn't until she felt Huck's hand rubbing her back, that she had even noticed he'd moved from the other end of the couch. "Don't touch me!" she shouted sitting upright. Huck moved his hand back stung. "Don't comfort me," she began hysterically shaking her head. "You shouldn't comfort me. You should be furious with me. You should say Gracie didn't you see the signs? What in the hell were you thinking when you left? And where were you going, falling in love?"  
  
"You had all of the right in the world to do those things," Huck replied softly.  
  
"Right or wrong doesn't matter, you should hate me! And I should be mad at you for making me feel this way!" she was frustrated and couldn't get a grasp on her emotions if they were being dangled in front of her. She wanted to scream, but even though Molly was a heavy sleeper, she didn't want to wake her dear friend. Not for this, she had already been through way more than any sister needs to when it comes to the relationship of her brother.  
  
"I can't hate you Gracie." Huck replied shaking his head. "I can't hate you just as much as you can't be mad at me. We're just not physically capable," he sighed. And for a good ten minutes neither of them spoke. Gracie calmed herself, finally able to take a deep breath and Huck sat, his head in his hands, trying to find the right words to say. "Does he make you happy?" he asked finally.  
  
Gracie lifted her head and thought a long moment. It should have been an easy question to answer, it was, just hours ago when her dad had asked the same thing in the Oval. But now, there was so much more at stake.  
  
"Yes," she replied quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He does."  
  
Huck sighed.  
  
"Then that's all that matters."  
  
They both nodded and Gracie yawned.  
  
"Here," Huck said grabbing a pillow and placing it on his lap. "Lie down,"  
  
"Huck..."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Gracie followed his instructions and got comfortable in a position that felt so right, so familiar, that it was scary. She began to drift away as Huck smoothed her hair softly.  
  
"We're gonna be okay," was the last thing she heard him say before falling into what she knew was going to be an effortless sleep. 


	6. And Leave Immediately After

Authors Note: posting has been a bitch lately, so I apologize for the late chapter. I try to keep at least two to three chapters ahead in my writing so that I can always post and know that there's more to come and I can use the wonderful reviews that you all provide me with to further along my urgency to write. At any rate, here it is, in all its glory. This chapter's kinda short because it's a little bit of a filler, but its got some funny in it, so I wanted to keep it sweet and to the point. There's longer stuff to come, don't worry, as I am the queen of dragging things out. Hee! (Amy I think you will attest... anything for a princess...) anyways, thanks to keshet and ryanne for the continual support and reviews of pretty much every chapter, the wonderful world of webmd (had to mention before I forgot... ha now I bet I got you all wondering... ) amy- you found it! I'm an idiot I know... sorry I forgot to mention that it'd be here and that there was more... I totally had every intention of telling you. Dj, welcome to the family, hope you continue to enjoy. And last, but certainly not least, Laura, because you let me talk about this almost everyday. Without further ado...  
  
Chapter Six- And Leave Immediately After  
  
"Your phone," Molly said as they mounted the steps of the Lincoln monument.  
  
"What?" Gracie asked confused.  
  
"Your phone!" Molly said hitting Gracie's purse. "It's ringing."  
  
"Oh!" Gracie replied with a laugh and then recognized the familiar "stars and stripes" ring tone she had chosen months ago. "I'm really going to have to get used to this thing again," she opened her purse and began digging, still laughing as she pulled out the pink rhinestone encased piece of electronics. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Hello," she said stopping on a step.  
  
"Hey," Evan replied on the other end. Gracie's face lit up.  
  
"Hey!" she said happily. "You got my message."  
  
"I did. Where are you?"  
  
"The Lincoln Memorial, Molly and I went for a walk... sort of. You just about ready to come over."  
  
"Yeah... just... well I was wondering what to wear," Evan said sheepishly. Gracie smiled.  
  
"What do you mean what to wear?"  
  
"Sorry Gracie I've never had dinner with the President before."  
  
Gracie laughed.  
  
"Wear what you always wear."  
  
"I don't have things I always wear, help me out here," Evan whined. Gracie laughed again. "Do I need to wear a tie?" Evan asked exasperated. Gracie couldn't control herself, she was giggling like an idiot.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Just like pants and a shirt."  
  
"Dress pants? Do I need a jacket?"  
  
"No," Gracie replied imagining him on the other end, standing in front of a mirror, half dressed, sexy... "You do not need a jacket. This is not a fancy dinner, it's just my parents and a couple of friends of the family."  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"Khaki pants and a collar shirt will be fine," she blurted out finally giving in. "Will it take you long?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we're on our way to pick you up," she flipped closed her phone and charged up the steps towards Molly.  
  
"Who was that?" Molly asked quietly, turning towards her. Gracie took a moment to respond, taking in all of her surroundings. Oh how she loved the advantages of living in DC. The monuments alone held many of her happiest childhood memories and deepest secrets. Being home schooled, along with Molly and Huck, provided many history classes beside the reflecting pond. Not to mention her favorite, their at least once weekly, childhood outings with Josh.  
  
"Evan," Gracie replied finally.  
  
"He ready?"  
  
Gracie nodded.  
  
"The we'd better be on our way."  
  
***  
  
Molly had talked Evan to death on their way from his house to the White House. Given the circumstances though he had handled it remarkably well and for that Gracie was eternally grateful. Gracie could tell, as they pulled up to the residence entrance, that he was nervous, but he was doing a good job at hiding it. She made sure to grab his hand as they got out of the car and looked over at him, beaming, as the doors opened to the place that she was finally becoming comfortable with referring to as her wing of the house.  
  
"Nervous?" Molly asked turning towards the happy couple as they entered the empty den. Evan smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Slightly," he replied with a quick laugh.  
  
"Don't be," Molly responded sweetly. Gracie sighed of relief before making the announcement of their presence.  
  
"Mom?" she called out, not sure exactly who was in the residence. It was only three and dinner wasn't scheduled until at least eight but Gracie had realized early that morning that she was missing Evan already and really wanted him to be there, just hanging out, for the afternoon.  
  
"Grace?" she heard Josh's voice, shouting her name, before she saw him. He came barreling into the room in his usual face paced, half panic stricken/half preoccupied for all the wrong reasons, manner. "Hey," he said calmly when he found them.  
  
"Joshua!" Molly shouted jumping into his arms. He swung her around, holding her tightly.  
  
"Well if it isn't my own little Carrie Bradshaw," he said smiling down at her.  
  
"Who?" Molly asked confused.  
  
"Never mind," Josh replied shaking his head and laughing. "You wouldn't understand. You're too young."  
  
"Anyway," Molly said rolling her eyes. "I missed you," she added smiling. Josh smiled back. "But what are you doing up here?" Molly finished with a smirk.  
  
"Looking for you guys actually," Josh said straightening his jacket.  
  
"What?" Gracie asked narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Yeah, your dad sent me," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Molly stifled a laugh.  
  
"Yeah..." Gracie said cautiously. "Sure... by the way Josh, this is Evan," she added grabbing Evan's hand.  
  
"Josh Lyman," Josh said extending his hand in greeting. Evan shook it.  
  
"Evan Royal sir," Evan said calmly. "I'm a big fan."  
  
"I bet you are."  
  
Molly hit Josh and he turned to her eyes wide.  
  
"Don't you have work to do?" she asked pointedly. "I don't know maybe... a country to run?"  
  
"Actually," Josh began smiling. "I've got a couple of free minutes. We could all sit down, you know, talk."  
  
Gracie rolled her eyes as Josh made his way to a set of chairs. This wasn't going to go well.  
  
"So, Evan," Josh began as they all sat down. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Josh..." Gracie began irritated.  
  
"Right here in D.C. actually," Evan replied promptly. "Actually I was born in Maryland, but when my dad left my mom and I moved."  
  
"Where'd you go to school?" Josh asked, getting comfortable. "College that is."  
  
"UCLA."  
  
"I was a Harvard Man myself."  
  
Both Gracie and Molly groaned.  
  
"What did you study?" Josh continued with the interrogation.  
  
"Political Science," Evan said clearing his throat.  
  
"What'd you get on the SAT's?"  
  
"Fifteen even."  
  
"I got a fifteen sixty," Josh said smiling widely. "Not perfect, but pretty close. What'd you get Gracie?"  
  
"Josh..." Gracie said giving him a disapproving look.  
  
"Not that your parents couldn't afford it," Josh continued, ignoring her tone. "But you did get a full ride to Princeton," Josh coughed. "At fifteen."  
  
"Josh!" Molly yelled joining in.  
  
"Sixteen hundred," Gracie replied dully.  
  
"Do you feel at all inadequate being with a woman smarter than you are?" Josh smiled, as he asked Evan pointedly.  
  
"No Sir," Evan replied without hesitation. Gracie rolled her eyes. She was going to kill Josh. She was going to kill him once and then kill him again. Wait until she told Donna about this.  
  
"You a fan of the Presidents?" Josh asked continuing.  
  
"Yes," Evan replied not missing a beat.  
  
"You understand how he feels about his daughter having boyfriends?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"He's a very protective man, he's going to want to interrogate you, ask you questions about your past your future..."  
  
"Couldn't be worse than this," Evan muttered to Gracie. Gracie smiled.  
  
"What was that?" Josh said sitting up. "I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I said it would be my pleasure to talk to the President, Sir."  
  
"Uh huh..." Josh said eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you and Gracie sleeping together?"  
  
Gracie stood up and Molly threw a pillow at him.  
  
"JOSH!" both girls shouted in unison.  
  
"Alright that's enough," Mallory Seaborn said entering the room, practically out of nowhere. "Josh," she began in her most maternal tone. "Back. To. Work."  
  
With that Josh was up on his feet and out the door in minutes.  
  
"Nice meeting you Evan," Josh shouted as soon as he was out of striking distance. Evan and Molly both stood up to join Gracie.  
  
"Hi Mom," Gracie said turning towards her mother.  
  
"Hi Mom," Molly mocked her.  
  
"Hi girls," Mallory said smiling. "Good to see you back Mol."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. S," Molly said sweetly.  
  
"Molly, I just finished telling your brother this same thing. While you are in my house you are to call me Mallory. I've known you kids all of your lives and things shouldn't change now. The only time I want to hear Mrs. Seaborn, or Mrs. S out of your mouth is if we're in front of the press or if there are dignitaries from another country in the room for some reason, got it?" Molly nodded. "Now," Mallory continued. "You must be Evan," she said smiling widely at the boy standing next to her daughter. "It is SO nice to finally meet you," Mallory sat down and everyone else followed. "Gracie has told me so much about you," she folded her hands neatly on her lap. "I feel like old friends."  
  
Molly looked over to Gracie and smirked. Gracie closed her eyes. She had a feeling that the day, much like her sleeping patterns was going to get a whole lot worse, before it got any better. 


	7. You and I Both

Author's Note: A very smart man once told me that a writer should never use a flashback unless he/she felt that it was going to move the story along. While I agree with this statement whole-heartedly, sometimes, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. And while when I first started writing this story Huck was just an afterthought and Evan was always going to be the leading man in Gracie's life, I made the mistake of falling in love with Toby's protégé and... well... you'll get the rest after you read. P.S. these characters don't belong to me, but that doesn't mean that I love them any less. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Seven- You and I Both  
  
Finally, Molly left to spend the remainder of the day with her father, who had been at the White House for a few meetings with the President, and Gracie got Evan all to herself. They had settled for a walk in the rose garden and before long, found themselves sitting on a stone bench, under a tree, in a rarely visited spot.  
  
"Molly is a trip and a half," Evan said, laughing as they sat down.  
  
"Do you see why I missed her so much?" Gracie asked, smiling too.  
  
"I do."  
  
"What time is it?" Gracie asked, looking up at the sky. It was just beginning to get dark and its shade, a particularly soft shade of orange, was a sight she could only remember seeing once before.  
  
"A little after seven," Evan replied quietly. "Should we be heading in?"  
  
"No," Gracie said shaking her head. She looked over at him, grabbed his hand, and smiled. "Dinner at eight means dinner sometime after... eight is the EARLIEST we will sit down. The country is unpredictable. Which is why I told you to bring an overnight bag."  
  
"Yeah... about that?"  
  
"Did you bring it?"  
  
"Did you not see the bag in my hands when we entered the house."  
  
"I did, I just..."  
  
"Yes, I brought it."  
  
"So then what's the problem?"  
  
"It's scary. The White House. Its big and looming and," he laughed, knowing he was going to sound ridiculous. "Haunted."  
  
Gracie tried to stop herself, but she couldn't help it. She started cracking up.  
  
"I'm serious," Evan whined. "There's all those rooms and..."  
  
"Don't worry about those other rooms, you're staying with me."  
  
"With you where?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
"On the couch?"  
  
"In my bed."  
  
"Woah!"  
  
"What? Is there something wrong, do you have a problem with sleeping in my bed?"  
  
"Where will you sleep?"  
  
"With you," Gracie replied simply. Why was it that this was such a big deal? She thought to herself.  
  
"You and I," Evan began nervously. "Are going to be sleeping in your bed," he continued. "Together..."  
  
"Yes," Gracie said for what seemed like the one-hundredth time. "It's not like we haven't slept together before," she argued.  
  
"I know but that was your apartment, this is your house, with your parents!" he lowered his voice. "I'm just saying, do they allow for things like that?"  
  
Gracie smiled and sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna tell you something you might not want to hear..." she began slowly. "My parents know I have sex, they've knows since shortly after I lost my virginity. They know I make smart choices and I'm pretty sure they've figured out, since they are both very smart people, that I am having sex with you."  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Look," Gracie said seriously. "In my entire life I have only been intimate with two people. You are the second person, my parents trust me to make the right decision, they're cool with it."  
  
"Yeah," Evan said looking away. "I'm sure."  
  
"There's not much they can do about it, is there?" Gracie asked almost shouting. "It's better to know than not to know!"  
  
"You don't hold anything back Grace, do you?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Except the important stuff," he spat bitterly.  
  
"Evan!"  
  
"Sorry," he said immediately regretting not only his tone, but also his choice of words. "I didn't mean that. I didn't... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I just..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Was it Huck?" Even asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was it Huck? The first person you slept with, the one your parents found out about, was it Huck?"  
  
Gracie dropped her head, not because she was embarrassed but because she didn't know what to say. She opted for the truth.  
  
"Yes," she said slowly. "Yes," she repeated again. Evan stood up and began to pace and Gracie's mind drifted off to that night exactly a year ago...  
  
**  
  
May 27th 2023 a year earlier.  
  
Gracie turned around when she heard Huck call out her name. She squinted her eyes as she watched him approach, then took a long drag of her cigarette, and continued looking out across the water. For a millisecond, she thought about standing up but eventually settled on just sitting there, on the dock, feet dangling in the water, because she knew he'd come to join her. And he did, only he kept his feet up, not wanting to get his shoes wet.  
  
"Want some?" he asked, pulling a bottle of wine from behind his back. Gracie nodded, took the bottle in one hand, removed the cigarette from her lips with another and gratefully and took a swig. "Your dad just pulled out the home videos," he continued, taking off his shoes and socks to get more comfortable. "I imagine them being just as embarrassing to you as they are to me so I figured I'd make myself disappear. Josh caught me, sitting alone in the kitchen and told me where to find you."  
  
Gracie looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I can't believe it," she said happily. "Two weeks ago I never thought I was going to pull this off..." she handed off the bottle of wine. "I'm a college graduate!" she finished, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Feel good?" Huck asked sweetly. Gracie shook her head.  
  
"You have NO idea," she took a puff. "I wanted this SO bad Huck, there's six months left until November and every night I spent in the library, thinking I was crazy for even trying, I thought about how it would feel to be here with my dad, supporting him all the way. It was so important to me..." her voice trailed off and she exhaled.  
  
"I know," Huck replied softly, coughing a little at the smoke.  
"I just wanted to be here," Gracie continued, taking the last, final drag of her cigarette. "I wanted to be here with him, I wanted to be here with my mom, Josh, Donna, Toby," she smiled. "You," she looked right into his eyes, stubbed out her cigarette and pitched it onto the lawn.  
  
"When did you start smoking?" he asked wanting to respond to what she'd just said, but feeling it'd be better to ignore her for the time being. Gracie shook her head and began waving her hands around.  
  
"That's so not important," she snorted. "Were you listening to anything I said?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"I'm worried about you."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Graceland..."  
  
She shivered at the sound of her name.  
  
"Four weeks ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was stressed."  
  
"Couldn't you find something better to do?"  
  
"Huck, we both know that smoking is the least of my problems," she replied defensively then sighed. "I don't wanna... this is not why... can we just talk about something else before I feel the need to light another one?"  
  
Huck nodded and the both fell silent. Gracie felt that familiar lump, the one she'd been choking down all day, forming again in her throat. She was not going to cry, not now, not yet. She was determined to make this a happy night if it killed her.  
  
"I missed you," she said softly.  
  
Huck looked at her for a moment, speechless.  
  
"I missed you too," was all he could say.  
  
"I missed the way you smile," she said touching his face. "The way your face lights up whenever something really makes you happy. Like today when the press stopped my dad after the ceremony, you were so good with them and then when they asked him about me he answered and he was so proud, and standing right beside him was you, with that same proud smile, playing on your lips," she sighed. "It was the first time I had ever even noticed," she laughed. "I heard what Josh said to you today."  
  
"What?" he asked, taking a sip of the wine.  
  
"I heard him telling you to give up the act, and go ahead with things."  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"I heard him saying tell her you love her," she paused. "He doesn't know you already did, does he?"  
  
Huck hung his head.  
  
"Grace..." he began softly. "Please don't..."  
  
"Huck," Gracie began sweetly. "That was a bad time, I was trying to get things done and I just needed to focus on getting out of school as quickly as possible and I didn't realize until it was too late how much I'd hurt you in New York."  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"Let. Me. Finish," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't..." she grabbed the wine and took a long drink. "I didn't say it back because I wasn't sure I was feeling it, even though I was, but my mind was focused on so many other things that I couldn't grasp anything but school so I just brushed you off. But I have been waiting two months to tell you this and you are going to hear me out," she turned to face him, but he was looking the other way. "I need you to look at me," she ordered pushing the wine bottle aside. He turned towards her, but wouldn't meet her eyes. "I need you to know that..." before thinking about her actions she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him, passionately. After a long satisfying moment she pulled back and finished. "I love you."  
  
Huck just smiled, that smile she'd referred to before and she felt her heart beat quicken. This was all because of him.  
  
"Gracie, I..." to hell with it Huck thought as he pulled her into another deep kiss, this time letting it come to a natural end. "I love you too," he kissed her again. This time when the kiss ended, they both just sat there, looking deep into each other's eyes, neither wanting to interfere with the power of the moment.  
  
"Come on," Gracie said breaking the silence, as she stood up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Huck asked, standing up with her. Gracie just laughed as she undid the side zipper of her dress and slid it off.  
  
"Swimming," she replied diving into the water.  
  
"You're crazy," Huck shouted to her when she finally surfaced nearly twenty feet away. Nonetheless, he began undressing first with his shirt then his pants. When he got down to his boxers, he jumped in.  
  
"I know," Gracie replied when he finally made his way towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him. "But we've known that all along," she finished before losing herself in him completely.  
  
**  
  
"I don't want to fight," Evan said finally taking a seat next to her again. Gracie looked at him for a moment, dazed, then snapped out of it.  
  
"Me either," she replied sweetly. "We're going to have enough to deal with at dinner," she added with a smirk.  
  
"Is everyone else as bad as Josh is?" he asked frowning. Gracie laughed.  
  
"I told you, he's a little protective."  
  
"A little?"  
  
Gracie laughed again.  
  
"Ok, so maybe a lot."  
  
"He hates me already," Evan said shrugging.  
  
"He does not."  
  
"Don't you see it?" Evan asked alarmed.  
  
"He just..." Gracie paused. "He's just Josh," she stood up. "It's no big deal."  
  
"That's what you think," he replied standing up to join her. "You're not the one getting vetted."  
  
"You know what," Gracie said pulling him close to her.  
  
"No? What?" he whispered softly as they were only inches apart. She kissed him softly and slowly, savoring the moment.  
  
"That's what?" she whispered when the kiss ended. "Now let's go inside." 


	8. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Author's Note: While I may not be the world's greatest writer, being a graduate of a writing intensive English program has made me a stickler for format. I originally wanted to tell this story from only Gracie's perspective but realized, even before I tried to stay true to form, that there were other things I needed to address and couldn't necessarily do that. So instead of going back and changing everything I'm going to switch perspectives every now and then, with the hopes that it makes the story better and not worse. Thanks everyone for hanging in there. Keep reading and enjoying.  
  
Chapter Eight – Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?  
  
They entered the residence slowly, expecting an ambush; instead they found Molly on the couch, in the family room, watching television.  
  
"Pierce called up a little while ago," Molly said watching them enter. "Something about the progressive energy bill... I dunno I was half asleep, anyways, my dad's down there with them and CJ's in the kitchen with your mom. They'll be up before nine... supposedly," Gracie smiled.  
  
"Come on," she said grabbing Evan's hand and leading him out of the room. "We'll be right back Mol," she called behind her. Molly just grunted and returned to flipping channels.  
  
"Graceland!" CJ shouted spinning around to face them when she saw Gracie and Evan enter the kitchen out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Claudia Jean," Gracie said smiling wide.  
  
"Welcome back," CJ said smiling down at the small girl. "Your mom," she said turning to Mallory. "Was just telling me about Rome."  
  
"I'm sure it's a good story," Gracie said walking further into the room, Evan in tow. Mallory smiled. "CJ, this is Evan," she finished proudly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Cregg," Evan said shaking her hand. CJ smiled.  
  
"Please," she said flushing slightly. "Call me CJ."  
  
Evan nodded.  
  
"What's cookin'?" Gracie asked taking a small piece of carrot off of the chopping block and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"Well I've been working on the salad," CJ said admiring her own work, in the bowl on island in the middle of the kitchen. "And you're mother over here, the cooking over achiever, has made just about every favorite food of your or your fathers, that you can imagine."  
  
"Macaroni and cheese?" Gracie asked getting excited.  
  
"Yes," Mallory replied, stirring a pot on the top of the stove. "And Jed's famous chilli, as well as a couple dozen lemon pepper chicken breasts, stuffed mushrooms and peppers, some fresh bread, and," she lifted a towel off of the counter.  
  
"More brownies," Gracie finished for her, with a smile. Gracie turned to Evan. "My mom makes the best brownies."  
  
Evan smiled back.  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Any word from down below?" Mallory asked, turning back to the oven.  
  
"Molly says sometime before nine," Gracie replied, again picking at the salad.  
  
"Which means more like ten," CJ replied dully. "So glad I'm not there," she paused. "So Evan, what do you do?"  
  
"I'll be starting law school at Georgetown in August," Evan replied nervously. "And I graduated from UCLA with a Political Science degree in May."  
  
Long sentences, Gracie thought to herself, he's learning already.  
  
"Is that where you're from?" CJ asked politely. "California?"  
  
"No, right here actually. But UCLA gave me the funding so I went for it."  
  
"I went to Berkley," CJ replied happily. "Sometimes I miss the west coast."  
  
Evan smiled.  
  
"It had its advantages... but there's no place like home."  
  
CJ nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she said happily looking around. "Home," she paused for a moment. "SO, tell me more about yourself," she began pouring herself a glass of wine. When Evan looked at her with concern she laughed a little and continued. "Not all of us are as harsh as Josh. It's not every day Gracie brings home a man from Italy. I'm just curious."  
  
Evan smiled. And Gracie was happy that he seemed to be finally at ease. After talking for a few minutes longer, Gracie, Evan and CJ exited the kitchen and headed into the dining room to begin setting the table. That's when CJ started her less threatening than Josh, interrogation.  
  
"So how'd you guys meet?" she asked, neither one of them in particular.  
  
"I took a tour at the museum that Gracie was working at," Evan began. "My best friend and I had been in Italy just three days, in the midst of beginning research for a study we were helping a professor with, when we decided to take in some sights," he began laying down forks as he and Gracie made their way around the table, she with the napkins, he with the silverware. "Gracie was our tour guide... we just happened to stumble into the museum. If you saw her then, you'd think she belonged there, her accent was pretty much flawless and she spoke of all the pieces with such ease I thought for sure she was a native. I made some comment, to my friend, in English of course and I caught her laughing so then, when we stopped at a the next painting, I asked her a question and she responded so quickly in English that I had to immediately ask her out," Evan laughed.  
  
"That night we watched the sunrise from the Spanish Steps," Gracie finished with a smile. "We talked for hours and I knew," she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
CJ looked at them both, longing for the time when she had once been young and in love. CJ opened her mouth to ask another question but stopped when she heard the pounding of feet, coming their way from down the hall. In the manner of just sixty seconds, the senior staff had filled the room. First Josh with Donna following close on his heels, then Charlie, Zoey, Toby and Ryan. They entered the dining room, chatting about work, as they usually did, oblivious to their surroundings until finally CJ, who immediately made her way to Toby as he entered the room, demanded all of their attention.  
  
"Hey!" CJ began, halting the, what would be, endless chatter. "Gracie has something she'd like to say."  
  
They all stopped what they we're doing and turned their attention, across the table, towards her.  
  
"Hi everybody," Gracie started with a smile. Everyone nodded with some sort of acknowledgement. "There's someone I'd like you to meet," she continued, grabbing Evan's hand and holding it tightly in hers. "This is my boyfriend Evan," she said turning towards him, still smiling widely. "Evan," she began, turning towards the crowd. "I'd like you to meet Toby Ziegler," Toby nodded extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Toby said in his usual Toby tone. "By the way Gracie," he smiled at her as he shook Evan's hand. "Welcome back."  
  
"Likewise," Evan replied shaking back.  
  
"Thank you," Gracie added, responding to Toby. "You already know CJ," she continued. "Donna Moss."  
  
Donna smiled at him, nodding as they shook hands.  
  
"You've already met Josh," Gracie commented rolling her eyes. Josh and Evan nodded knowingly to each other. "Then there's Charlie Young."  
  
Evan and Charlie shook hands, exchanging pleasantries.  
  
"And Zoey Bartlet."  
  
"Your father is a great man," Evan commented, as Gracie introduced him to Zoey.  
  
"Thank you," Zoey replied smiling.  
  
"Ryan Pierce," Gracie proceeded.  
  
"Just Pierce is fine," Ryan commented as they shook. Evan nodded.  
  
"And..." Gracie trailed off when she realized that something was missing. "Where's my..." No sooner were the words out of her mouth, did her father appear, making a grand entrance through the double door way, Huck following close behind. "Father," Gracie finished smiling at him.  
  
"Hi dad," she said pulling Evan with her as she went to greet him. They hugged and kissed briefly. "This is Evan," she said presenting her boyfriend to him. Evan stood for a moment awestruck.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Evan," Sam said warmly. "Welcome to the White House."  
  
"It's my pleasure to be here Sir," Evan said shaking his hand. When the exchange was finished Gracie grabbed Evan's hand once again and finished her introductions.  
  
"And this," she said, pointing to her dear friend. "Is Huck," she finished with a smiled. Resisting the urge to throw him out the window, Huck stuck out his hand and the two shook.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Sam asked turning to Gracie.  
  
"Kitchen," Gracie replied, resisting the urge to laugh.  
  
"Mallory!" Sam bellowed.  
  
"It's almost done!" Mallory replied from the other side of the kitchen door. "Can I get some help in here?"  
  
Within seconds, Donna, CJ, and Zoey were at Mallory's beck and call.  
  
"Speaking of missing pieces," Toby began, holding the kitchen door open as the woman entered, each carrying an entrée of some sort. "Where's Molly?"  
  
As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Molly appeared, looking as though she'd just woken up, in the doorway.  
  
"Yanno," she said entering the room, in grand Molly manner. "No matter where I am, near or far, I am always drawn to the words of my father beckoning to me."  
  
At this everyone laughed and soon scrambled to take his or her assigned, by habit only, places. At the head of the table was Sam to his right Mallory, with Huck, Molly, Toby, CJ and an empty seat to her right. Then Josh at the opposite end of Sam, with Donna on his left, followed by Pierce, Charlie, Zoey, Evan and then Gracie.  
  
Dinner was casual, as to be expected for the White House Senior Staff who were known to be a close knit, if sometimes elitist group, who survived each other's weddings, children, political catastrophes, loss of loved ones and accomplishments with the same ease as any family in America. Gracie, always quick to follow with her sharp wit, noticed less than halfway through dinner that Evan hadn't been saying much. When he assured her it was just because he was taking some time to absorb it all, she smiled and continued to play off Molly, much as she had her entire life. When they finally got to dessert, the party was moved to one of the residence sitting rooms and Gracie and Evan offered to grab the brownies and other confectionary concoctions of Mallory's from the kitchen, to give themselves some time alone.  
  
"You ok?" she asked Evan, as she filled, first his arms, with trays. He smiled, for a moment dazed, before replying.  
  
"Yeah," he shook his head unable to resist a grin. "I'm content just taking it all in," he said leaning in for a kiss. This kissed, softly, sweetly, and when the kiss came to a natural end, Gracie was smiling.  
  
"I think my dad likes you," Gracie responded humbly.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Gracie, all he did was shake my hand."  
  
Gracie smirked.  
  
"You don't know him like I do."  
  
"You have a point, I'll give you that much, but least you forget, he did have time to speak to Josh."  
  
"Please," Gracie began as they exited the kitchen. "You give Josh too much credit."  
  
"You said it yourself, he's one of the great minds of his time."  
  
"And he's JOSH!" Gracie added with a smirk. "He may be my father's chief of staff, but that doesn't mean my dad actually listens to him."  
  
With that they both laughed as they entered the sitting room and were practically applauded as they set down the desserts.  
  
Gracie trusted Evan with Molly as she went along the room, greeting everyone, taking on the position of hostess, a position she'd fallen into with ease since early childhood. She stood in a corner of the room, her back to the rest of the crowd, chatting with Charlie and CJ about a new privacy policy the administration was going to submit to Congress, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a soft kiss on her cheek. She turned around and to her surprise found Toby, standing beside her. She smiled at him warmly.  
  
"You've been missed," he said softly.  
  
"Thank you," Gracie replied throwing her arms around his neck, in a hug. She closed her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say to him but couldn't. She had known Toby her entire life, his soft tone, his dire attention to detail, his overbearing intelligence, sometimes it was hard to take. But she loved him like she loved her father, like she loved Josh, with a warmth that only Huck and Molly could understand, for they had felt it too, for the others, of that she was certain. Of all of the important people she had met in her life, no one held any ground in comparison to Toby. She'd defended his books, practices, and teachings to anyone willing to listen and was nearly brought to tears every time. Yet, she always tore on, always with conviction. Toby was an idol, one of the many in the family, whom she looked up to with great respect. All of the things she loved about Toby, she also loved in Huck, which is what made their separation so hard. Which was why many words were left unsaid, and many conversations would be saved for another place and another time.  
  
When Gracie opened her eyes, still in the lengthy embrace, she spotted Huck, hunched over in a corner, beer in his hand, laughing with Pierce. They locked eyes briefly and he smiled at her. That's when she remembered it was his twenty first birthday. Gracie pulled back, excused herself and made her way over to Huck, noticing as she did so, Evan on the other side of the room with her mother, her father nearing them slowly. Soon she'd rescue him.  
  
"Happy Birthday," she said coming up beside Huck. He looked to her and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he replied softly.  
  
"I'll be right back," Pierce said excusing himself. Gracie watched as he disappeared with Josh.  
  
"I bet you thought I'd forgotten," Gracie said simply.  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
Gracie shook her head.  
  
"I didn't. I was just looking for the right moment you know?"  
  
Huck nodded, looking around nervously.  
  
"Yeah..." he paused. "What was going on over there with my dad?"  
  
Gracie shrugged.  
  
"He was welcoming me back. You know how he is."  
  
Huck nodded again.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "I do," he answered shifting his weight. Gracie couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he looked, how he could barely meet her gaze.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself, putting up her own guard. Huck shrugged.  
  
"Define ok..." he said softly.  
  
"Huck, I..." just then, the lights to the room flickered off and Josh appeared, followed by Pierce, carrying a large chocolate cake, candles and all. The chorus began.  
  
"Happy birthday to you," the company sang in unison. "Happy birthday to you," Molly crossed over to her brother, smiling widely, she grabbed his hand. Gracie smiled at the two of them. "Happy birthday dearest Huck and Molly," Josh finally met them at the center of the room, with the cake, as everyone stood around beaming. "Happy birthday to you!" CJ finished the loudest adding her own long falsetto ending.  
  
"On three?" Molly asked turning to Huck. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"On three," he stated simply.  
  
"One," Molly whispered.  
  
"Two," Huck continued.  
  
"Three," they said in unison then blew, extinguishing all twenty-one candles, plus one for good luck, at once.  
  
"I have presents upstairs," Gracie whispered as everyone applauded and both of the twins nodded, basking in the joy of the moment. Gracie looked around the room, basking with them, and their family, when she spotted Evan, slightly out of the circle, and made a move towards him, as the twins cut the cake.  
  
"Hi," she said grabbing his hand. She looked into his eyes, scrunching her face. "I forgot to tell you, it's their birthday."  
  
"I actually knew that," Evan said tilting his head to one side. "Molly told me when you were out playing hostess with the mostest. She thought you guys had all forgotten."  
  
"My best friends birthday?" Gracie asked in a high pitch squeal. "Never!"  
  
Evan laughed.  
  
"That's what I told her."  
  
Gracie smiled, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on," she said leading him further into the circle. "Let's have some cake." 


	9. Pieces of You

Authors Note: Hopefully things will be coming out faster as I've got lots planned for the coming chapters. But replies always help so sending me some of that good stuff is always useful. Thanks as always to the usual crew who read and reply relentlessly and also, Laura, because she can handle my rants with such grace. I'm just too much fun. Oh yeah... I don't own 'em, so please don't sue. I just like playing around :o)  
  
Chapter Nine- Pieces of You  
  
Cake had been accepted, and devoured as though the dessert course of the meal had never happened. Everyone again commented on Mallory's cooking expertise, a knack she said she discovered as a child, and was taught to perfect by, what came as a surprise to all, her father.  
  
Gracie found herself stealing glances at Huck as she stood; talking to Charlie and, remarkably Evan was finally becoming comfortable in his own skin with a member of the Seaborn Senior Counselors office. In fact, Evan and Charlie had hit it off so well that she found she was excusing herself and making her way towards Zoey who'd just finished talking to Donna.  
  
"Elvis!" Zoey said throwing her arm over Gracie's shoulder as Gracie came to join Zoey by the window. At the nickname, Gracie smiled.  
  
"Bookbag!" Gracie spat back, referring to Zoey by her secret service name, one that hadn't been changed even after her father's administration had left the white house. "You'd think the secret service, being the incomparably intelligent people that they are, would have come up with something better to call me than Elvis?" Gracie finished making a face. Zoey just laughed.  
  
"It's a million times better than bookbag," Zoey added, leaning against the window's sill. "At least your not an inanimate object,"  
  
"True," Gracie replied nodding.  
  
"So what's up?" Zoey asked, as they both got comfortable. Gracie paused for a second, not sure how she wanted to approach the situation, only knowing that she had to say something. Gracie looked at Zoey, studying her for a moment, she looked happy, and for a second Gracie hesitated before speaking.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gracie said softly, slowly. Zoey turned to her, a look of confusion written all over her face.  
  
"I'm fine," Zoey replied with a laugh. "Why do you ask?  
  
"It's just..." Gracie took a deep breath. "Being Molly and Huck's birthday and all..." she paused. "That would mean," she was getting really good at beating around the bush. "Well, twenty one years ago..."  
  
"Oh..." Zoey replied cutting her off before the words actually came out. "That."  
  
Gracie could have sworn she saw Zoey shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Sorry," Gracie said, truly apologetic. "I shouldn't have..."  
  
Zoey cut her off again.  
  
"It's alright. I mean you are entitled. Its not like I wasn't... I mean I wasn't think about it but," Zoey sighed. "It's been in the back of my head all day."  
  
"That's gotta be tough."  
  
"Yeah," Zoey said nodding. "It is."  
  
"You wanna... I dunno," Gracie began twisting the heart charm bracelet she wore, around on her wrist. "Talk about it?"  
  
Zoey laughed nervously.  
  
"Not really," she paused. "I mean I'm sure you came over here with honest intentions and if you have a question I'll try and answer it to the best of my ability but... like you said it was twenty one years ago and..." she took a deep breath. "Truth is, I don't remember much aside from immense emotion and sometimes I just don't want to go back there," Zoey finished, her eyes brimming with tears. Gracie threw her arms around her old friend. She never intended for this to get here and she wanted to kick herself for taking things farther than her own thoughts and wanderings. After a brief, but heartfelt moment, Zoey pulled back and dried away a quick tear with the back of her hand. "See what I mean," she said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, what did you want to know?"  
  
"It's ok, I can ask at another time."  
  
"Grace..."  
  
"It's my dad, that's all. The other night he kinda wigged on me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zoey asked, glad that she was able to put new thoughts into her head, she enjoyed dealing with other people's problems.  
  
"It's just... when I went away I thought I was doing the best thing for all of us. At first it was weird, yanno, 'cause I worked so hard to make sure that I finished school early to be there for the end of the campaign. I would have died if I wasn't there in November and then when January and inauguration rolled around, I didn't want anything to do with living in this house, or being on the news, I totally hid in a cave and decided on the trip on impulse. It wasn't until the last minute that I thought maybe I should cancel, but everyone said go and I did. Now that I'm back, I'm happy to be back, and I know my parents, especially my father, are more than thrilled, I just... I feel like maybe if I'd stayed away, maybe he'd think I was safe, or he wouldn't worry so much, or *I* wouldn't be looking around every time I left the house to make sure that someone was looking out for me... yanno what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah..." Zoey replied quietly, remember all too well.  
  
"I just don't want to feel trapped inside here, only to leave and feel like everyone's out to get me, and my father's paranoia is NOT helping that much."  
  
"It's not just paranoia Gracie," Zoey added quickly. "I had to learn that the hard way. There are too many sicko's, too many crazies out there, you can never be too safe," Zoey sighed. "Your father and my father are very much alike in so many ways so I understand where you're coming from, but you have to also understand that he has a lot to worry about, more than ever and so when he says things about your safety, you just have to promise to take it seriously."  
  
"I do," Gracie replied quickly. "I mean I always will. Its just freaky is all."  
  
Zoey nodded looking down at the ground.  
  
"I know," she replied more to herself than anyone else. "I think he's just afraid that he wouldn't know what to do with himself if something happened to you, at least I was the baby of the family, mom and dad had already gone through most of it with Liz and Ellie, but even so I was a different case all together, they had a hard time handling me," Zoey paused. "I'm sure you're dad just remembers what it was like for them when I was gone," she took a long, deep breath, try as she might, she just couldn't keep away. She thought maybe by telling Gracie all of this, it'd teach her not to make some of the same mistakes. "And they hurt too," Zoey continued, making a slight gesture to the people in the room who surrounded them. "More than anything, not only because Walken came in and things got scary for a while but because they were afraid that they'd never be able to do enough to find me. It was almost like people were out there saying, 'This was the first thing that Jed Bartlet's miraculous senior staff couldn't fix.' It scared them to death, just like if something ever happened to you it'd scare us to death."  
  
Gracie nodded slowly. Finally she understood where Zoey was coming from.  
  
"Thanks," she replied softly. "I need that," she added with a sad smile. Zoey smiled back, this time warmly, almost grateful that they had had this conversation.  
  
"Anytime," Zoey replied still smiling. "Anytime... Hey Evan," Zoey said sweetly as he approached. Evan smiled at the two women and quickly made his way to Gracie's side, looping his arm around hers. "Having fun?" she asked once he had made himself comfortable.  
  
"Actually," Evan said with a smile. "I am. Your husband over there is quite the mind, amazing actually," he turned to Gracie. "You were right," he said with a wink.  
  
"'Bout what?" Zoey asked playfully laughing, glad Evan had come around to lighten the mood. Gracie looked to Evan, than back at Zoey and grinned.  
  
"About how absolutely phenomenal Charlie really is," Gracie said proudly.  
  
"Yeah..." Zoey said knowingly. "He is," she smiled over in Charlie's direction and he smiled back, in the midst of some type of discussion with Sam and Mallory.  
  
"So I didn't know you both went to Georgetown," Evan began, sort of asking, sort of making a point. "I'm starting there in the fall."  
  
"For grad work?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Law school actually."  
  
"Charlie must have ranted and raved then," Zoey said rolling her eyes, trying to hide the slight hint of embarrassment that phased her.  
  
"He did," Evan smirked. "But with due cause, It's really a great place, I'm just honored to have been excepted."  
  
"You will do fine," Zoey said with a nod. "Now if you'll both excuse me," she added. "I'm gonna go talk to that wonderful husband of mine."  
  
Gracie and Evan both smiled as she walked away. They stood that way for a long moment, smiling, leaning against the windowsill, hand in hand. Gracie finally felt at ease with everything that was going on around her. It felt good to be home.  
  
***  
  
The night ended shortly after Gracie's conversation with Zoey, as everyone planned to meet at Andrew's Air Force base at noon on Saturday before heading out to Manchester to attend the birthday dinner that the Bartlet's were throwing for Leo. Gracie and Evan both stuck around to help clean up a bit with Mallory, as Sam and Josh headed downstairs to the office to take care of a few loose ends, before calling it a night.  
  
It was nearly one in the morning at the time and Gracie could feel the lack of sleep form the night before, finally taking a hold of her. She had to do everything in her power to stop herself form collapsing into bed as she and Evan entered her room after saying goodnight to her mother and, finally her father. Aside from the extreme exhaustion though, sleep was the last thing that Gracie wanted to do. She had been so used to spending every night with Evan in her bed that the past night was unusual to her and she just wanted to spend some time with him, conscious, having him hold her. But for a few brief moments during the day, they had barely even shared a kiss.  
  
Gracie stepped into her bathroom to wash up and change and returned to find Evan in his boxers and a plain white s-shirt, sitting on her bed. She smiled, stepping out of the bathroom in an old nightshirt of hers, as she saw him sprawled out comfortably. He looked absolutely adorable, sitting there grinning at her, the moonlight through the window's catching the blue in his eyes just right. She turned off all of the lights and made her way to the bed, effortlessly. As soon as she hit the soft cushion of the mattress she moved to his side, snuggling up against him, wrapping her arms and legs around as much of him as she could. At that moment in time, it was her favorite place to be.  
  
"This bed is amazing," Evan began, getting comfortable with her at his side. "And I thought your bed at the apartment in Rome was nice, this, this is just unheard of. How do you wakeup in the morning?"  
  
Gracie made a face that he didn't see.  
  
"It's not too bad," she replied simply.  
  
"That's what you say now," he laughed. "Wait until you're trying to get me out of here in the morning."  
  
"I'll just send in one of the Stewarts," Gracie said smartly. "You forget, I'm an early riser."  
  
"I don't forget," Evan said, a slight tone of defense in his voice. "I just thought maybe here it'd be different."  
  
Gracie frowned.  
  
"No..." she said softly.  
  
"That's okay," he said as he began kissing her softly on the forehead. "I can deal."  
  
Gracie smiled, to herself, and looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, before kissing him sweetly, on the lips.  
  
"For what?" he asked, kissing her again, this time pulling her on top of him.  
  
"Everything," Gracie began, tucking the long dark hair that had fallen into his face, behind her ear. "For being here, for understanding all of this, for understanding me. I just realized, I never said thank you."  
  
"Gracie..." Evan began softly. He kissed her again, this time deeper, with more passion as his hands found their way into her soft hair. "You don't have to thank me," he said between kisses. "It's what I do," this time he smoothed her hair out of the way. "It's what you do when you love someone like I love you," he finished gazing deep into her bright green eyes. Gracie smiled widely, and then bit her bottom lip after she'd felt it trembling. She did know that she loved him, in some way at least, but she couldn't help but feel unsure of what she was getting herself into.  
  
"I love you too," she said softly, sweetly, hiding everything else she was feeling, as she moved in for a kiss again, only this time, she went at him with force, wanting to block everything else out. They kissed and then kissed some more, each kiss more passionate than the next, until hands began roaming. All she wanted was to lose herself in him and she was going to do everything in her power to seduce him in the heat of the moment.  
  
***  
  
Gracie woke with a start. She sat up, unable to see, with no idea where she was, sweating and freezing all at the same time. A moment of fear swept over her and she started shaking before she even realized that she was in her room, in her bed, with Evan, sound asleep next to her. She honestly couldn't remember how long it had been since this had happened. Stumbling out of bed, Gracie grabbed her nightshirt from the floor threw it on and made her way, still shaking, to the bathroom. She opened the drawer on the right where she kept miscellaneous pills and remedies and began frantically searching for a medication bottle.  
  
When she found what she was looking for she struggled, still shaking with the cap to the bottle and then with a glass of water. She took the pill quickly, careful not to look at it for too long, careful to drink a full glass so that it wouldn't upset her stomach.  
  
"Why is this happening again?" she asked out loud and she collapsed onto the covered toilet seat. It was a long time before the panic began to settle. The fear and terror part of it all had subsided and now the dizziness and shaking had begun to overcome her. Not wanting to wake Evan, she stumbled out of the bathroom, out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen for some orange juice, because the doctor had once told her that vitamin C was some kind of upper and she definitely needed that at the moment.  
  
She took out a plastic cup, afraid that she'd break a glass, and poured the juice, only spilling a few drops. Moving to the kitchen table, cup in hand, she collapsed into a chair and rested her head in her hands, fighting the ever-present urge to cry when this kind of unprovoked, unavoidable terror overtook her.  
  
She took a sip of the orange juice, carefully, sting shaking, and stared at nothing for a long moment before her mother's voice brought her back to the moment.  
  
"Gracie, baby?" Mallory said, moving around the room to stand behind her daughter. "What are you doing up right now," she placed a hand on Gracie's forehead. "You're burning up."  
  
Gracie took another sip of the juice.  
  
"It's starting again," she said slowly, looking up at her mother. "Mom, I just..."  
  
Mallory collapsed down in the chair next to Gracie and took her daughter's hands in hers.  
  
"Panic attack?" Mallory asked, visibly shaken. Gracie nodded. She looked horrible, her hair was matted, wet to her face, and her eyes were red and bloodshot. "Did you take the medication?" Mallory asked, full of concern.  
  
"Yes," Gracie replied softly.  
  
"And have you been taking it?"  
  
Gracie looked up, ashamed, she shook her head,  
  
"No."  
  
"Grace..."  
  
"I know mom, I know I just thought... I thought I was getting better."  
  
"When was the last time?" Mallory asked, searching her daughter's eyes. Gracie took another long sip of the juice.  
  
"January, after the thing with Huck," Gracie replied simply.  
  
"The break up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And in Italy?"  
  
"Nothing, I took the medication for the first few weeks and I felt good so I just stopped."  
  
"Honey," Mallory began. They were friends, best of friends actually and were honest with each other about everything, so this came as quite the shock. It was only during occasions like these when Mallory had to let her maternal instincts take full control. "You can't just stop, you know you can't just stop, come on, you're a smart girl."  
  
Gracie hung her head low.  
  
"I know," she said swallowing hard. "I just thought..." she looked up and her eyes immediately filled with tears. "I don't know what I was thinking," Gracie blurted out as she began to cry.  
  
"Oh Gracie," Mallory said immediately getting up and wrapping her arms around her daughter in a fierce hug. "It's gonna be okay, we'll make it alright," she said bringing Gracie's face to hers. "I'll call the doctor in the morning, we'll have someone come here if you'd like."  
  
Gracie just nodded. It was all she could do.  
  
"Mom why are you awake?" Gracie asked finally speaking as she noticed the clock on the oven read four in the morning.  
  
"Your father," Mallory began softly. "Josh called, something about a tip concerning votes with the progressive energy bill..." she sighed. "It's important and since we'll be gone tomorrow they wanted to get it taken care of," Mallory hated to do it, but she lied. Saving the real reason for the early morning phone call for a time when she wasn't afraid that Gracie would fall into another state of panic.  
  
"At four in the morning?" Gracie asked confused.  
  
"Politics," was all Mallory could respond with. 


	10. So Much To Say

Author's Note: Two chapters in two days, it's a record I know. I'd like to dedicate this chapter, and many more, to the remarkable Ms. Sue O'Neil and Star 102.5 because without my Sunday morning gig as a board op, Chapter Twelve wouldn't have been finished at such a breakneck speed and I would not be allowing myself to post chapter ten so soon after chapter nine. This one is short folks, and I apologize for that, but it sets some stuff up (as my short chapters usually do) and the ones to come are pretty lengthy. And who knows, maybe by the end of the night, eleven will be up too, because I'll be done with thirteen... well a girl can dream. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Ten: So Much To Say  
  
When Evan awoke, he was surprised to find that the spot next to him in the bed was empty. He knew that Gracie was an early riser but she never once before left the bed without him unless something was wrong...  
  
He sat up with a start but then calmed when he saw her, curled up in a chair by the window. She was staring, at what he did know but whatever it was, she seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around her.  
  
"Gracie," he said quietly, calling out her name. His assumption was confirmed when she failed to answer, continuing to just sit and stare. He got out of the bed, pulling his boxers on, forgetting the t-shirt that had some how made its was way across the room and then called out to her again as he approached the chair. "Gracie!" he began, only this time louder, his voice taking on a more serious tone.  
  
Finally, she turned towards him, shaking out of her daze, she smiled, a dull – uncharacteristic smile, one that never reached all the way to her eyes and for a moment he was paralyzed with the fear that he wasn't quite sure who he was going to get when she finally spoke.  
  
"Hi," she said barely above a whisper. Her voice was soft, and sweet, just like he'd remember the taste of her mouth being just hours ago when they were in bed together. When he had first awakened, the only thoughts that filled his head were of her. How he longed to kiss her again, and hold her for as long as he could before reality shone through the clouds like the early morning sun through the windows, and they were forced to face the day. Now all he could feel was worry and concern. Something wasn't right.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked as she took a seat on the edge of her chair and began softly playing with her long dark hair.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she said looking back out the window. "I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Grace..."  
  
"You looked to peaceful."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, the distance and detachment he had first only noticed by her looks, making their way to her voice.  
  
"Nine," Evan replied with a glance at the clock. She nodded again.  
  
"I should shower," she said with a sigh. Evan nodded.  
  
"I could join you," he suggested with a mischievous grin. When she didn't reply, he wished he hadn't spoken at all. His face fell, and his heart broke a little, as she continued to stare out the window. Finally, she turned to him, and managed another smile.  
  
"I'd like that.  
  
***  
  
Josh sighed as he fell down onto the rich cream striped sofa in the oval office. He's just gotten back to the west wing after briefly running home for a shower, shave, and change of clothes. He was both physically and emotionally exhausted.  
  
Sam sat at his desk, feet in the air, glasses perched on the tip of his nose, reading the morning paper – anything to distract him from having to think about any of the news he had only finally begun to process, from the night before.  
  
"Abbey just called," Josh said suddenly, more exhaling the words than speaking them. "Donna talked to her. Zoey and Charlie got on a flight at six and with just one look at his youngest daughter he seemed to snap out of it. Ellie and Liz are on their way..." he closed his eyes, letting out another ragged breath as he ran his hands through his unruly hair.  
  
"We could cancel the trip," Sam said dropping the paper. Josh shook his head and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Abbey doesn't want to," he replied simply. "It's Leo's birthday, she doesn't want to ruin that."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"He's been there since last night."  
  
"Right..." Sam nodded. "What does he say?"  
  
"He says cancel. She won't allow it though and now that Jed's awake and moving around, neither will he."  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"Stubborn old coot!" he stammered, standing up. He moved quietly to the couch to join Josh. They both sat for a long moment in silence and frustration.  
  
"Did you tell the women?" Josh asked looking to Sam. Sam shook his head.  
  
"Mallory after you called last night, Gracie..." he took a long deep breath. "She had a panic attack last night Josh. I can't... she can't know. Not until after the party, not unless he tells her himself. I don't know if she can handle it."  
  
"Sam," Josh began, forgetting the formality as they always did when they were alone together, especially when it came to family. "I didn't know she was that bad. I mean there were no signs, not like when she was killing herself at Princeton."  
  
Sam shook his head again.  
  
"Neither did we," he said leaning back onto the couch. "Apparently, neither did she. God Josh, you should have seen her this morning. It's the worst it's ever been. She was completely out of it, the medication... she slept maybe an hour."  
  
"When was the last time? Josh asked, just as frustrated, just as scared, just as concerned. "Was it the time with Huck, I mean did anything happen in Italy?"  
  
"She says she was fine. She stopped taking the medication because she was okay, things were getting better, apparently Evan was helping."  
  
"She told you all this?"  
  
"No," Sam replied, visibly hurt. "Mallory. She told Mal, and Mal told me. Gracie barely even spoke to me this morning. I feel like I don't even know how to talk to her anymore."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true."  
  
Sam sighed and nodded knowing, as Josh was, and had always been smarter than he was, that he was right.  
  
"I can run a country but I can't speak to my daughter without fearing for her life," Sam spat, his own bitterness taking a hold of him.  
  
"Sam," Josh said trying to reason.  
  
"This whole thing with the anniversary of the thing with Zoey, and Gracie coming home the day we started to get those letters. It's just... I know the thing with the letters... everyone gets the letter, they don't matter. But all I want to do is hold her close and it seems like now, one of us is always pushing the other way."  
  
Josh didn't know what to say, there was too much to get into... and just when he finally started to feel like he had a hold on everything.  
  
"I can talk to her," Josh said finally.  
  
"She'd know I sent you."  
  
"No," Josh shook his head. "She knows I'm just as concerned as you are."  
  
"She's a smart girl Josh."  
  
"The smartest."  
  
"She'll see right through it, all of it."  
  
"Which is exactly why it should happen this way. She trusts me Sam. She knows that if I had a concern I'd go straight to you, its what she wants. She's your little girl. Always has been and always will be."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Okay," he said softly. "Let's just hold off, on everything for tonight. Let her have some fun. I know she's dying to see Jed and Evan's going to be with her and I'm not too sure he really knows what's going on either. Which will eventually be a problem in and of itself. I'm worried, I don't know if I can trust this kid. I talked to him a few times last night but... Gracie trusts him, that's all that matters," he replied more to himself. "We won't tell her until after the thing, tomorrow maybe. Unless Jed says he can handle doing it, if Jed says he can handle it, he will," Sam smiled softly. "Let Bartlet be Bartlet."  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"Let Bartlet be Bartlet," he repeated solemnly. 


	11. La Cosa Nostra

Authors Note: first of all, I want to thank and welcome mimmi to the list, thanx for reading and the fantastic reply and you (along with lili) were right – I don't know how that slipped but it did and I fixed it. I'd also like to thank Laura who took the frantic phone call and helped me out before I lost my mind. And even though this is totally unimportant, I wanted to state that in chapter six, I believe, I mentioned that Josh got a perfect score on his SAT's when in fact its been stated that he'd received a 760 verbal and I'm not sure about the math but we're gonna say that part he did ace and give him a 1560 on his SAT's and Evan an even fifteen hundred. I now feel better. As for the disclaimer... I don't do this for a living, although I wish I could and therefore claim no ownership and don't need to write it off on my taxes. That said, read, reply and most of all enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eleven – La Cosa Nostra (This Thing of Ours)  
  
The flight was quick and after the shower, and some time alone with Evan, Gracie's world had begun to brighten. She still hadn't told him anything about what had happened the night prior, but she justified that by reminding herself that she didn't want to ruin his day. He was going to be meeting his idol, former President of the United States, Josiah Bartlet, and she couldn't bear letting this day be more than that to him. To top it all off, she didn't know if she could handle the emotional rehashing that came along with it all. Besides, sometimes she felt like she was just as excited to be seeing Jed again as he was to be meeting him for the first time.  
  
Evan had marveled at Air Force One, its velocity, and its size. Charlie, his newfound pal, gave him a tour as Gracie sat with Molly who knew, without words, that her best friend wasn't having the best of days.  
  
A majority of the ride Huck had managed to keep his distance. He attended to Sam whenever necessary and Gracie only caught him stealing a glance at her three time. She felt horrible, shutting him out, but she felt that if she had yet to tell Evan, then there was no place to clue Huck in either. At least not yet. Besides, she didn't want him to worry, which he always did. He had enough to worry about without her. Little did she know he'd been worried about her since the moment she stepped back into the White House.  
  
Gracie finally smiled, a full-fledged smile, all the way to her eyes, as she experienced her first, official, out of D.C. motorcade.  
  
The whole process – in and of itself – was ridiculous to her. Wasn't the bulletproof limo enough? The secret service cars in front and behind? Why was it necessary for all of the police? And fire trucks? Didn't these people have more important things to do?  
  
At that moment she longed for the simplicity of the caravan of busses the Seaborn administration had come to occupy during the "Seaborn for America" campaign – if simplistic was the word. As crazy as it sounded, she'd missed sharing such confined spaces with her Mom, Dad, Josh and Donna. Musical hotel rooms, midnight poker – a game she's learn early on in life and played very well, and most of all, she missed karaoke. She'd almost wondered out loud if the senior staff took part in that past time any longer.  
  
They pulled through the long drive of the Bartlet farm in Manchester and she squeezed Evan's hand, meanwhile, smiling at her father, while waves of memories played like a movie in her mind. The power of their campaign stop in the New Hampshire primary, the energy in the room during the convention as she stood on stage between Josh and Huck while longtime friend of the family, her own personal mentor at times, Jed Bartled endorsed HER father. It was almost too good to be true. It was also the first time since the campaign had started that she'd allowed herself to be on television. There was so much excitement in the room that day, so much pride... she could almost feel it now and, as she looked at her father, she had a feeling that he felt it too.  
  
Sam smiled back. She had given him finally, the look he had been searching for all day and, for a brief moment he was at ease. At least his heart was a little lighter.  
  
Evan seemed a little uneasy as they made their way up the steps. They were nearly to the door when Abbey and Leo greeted them.  
  
"Papa!" Gracie yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. She felt five years old again and she loved every minute of it. By the time she broke from the embrace, everyone had entered the foyer and began exchanging hugs and pleasantries until finally it was time to introduce Evan.  
  
"And who are you?" Abbey asked, dusting some dirt off of Evan's suit jacket.  
  
"Evan Royal Ma'am," Evan replied nervously before Gracie could even open her mouth. Abbey took a moment to digest him, staring at him carefully, and then spoke.  
  
"Welcome to the family," she said pulling the boy into a hug. Gracie almost clapped.  
  
"Where's Jed?" she asked suddenly aware of his absence. The room seemed to fall silent. Abbey looked around at knowing eyes and then back at Gracie, who stood clueless.  
  
"He's resting," Abbey replied with a nod. "Zoey's gonna wake him in a little while, in the meantime, lets get this party started."  
  
***  
  
Gracie could tell that Evan was disappointed that Jed hadn't shown up until an hour after they'd arrived and when he finally made his way to the room they were in, the den, too much had been going on for her to introduce them to each other. Truth was, Gracie was disappointed herself, but she couldn't help but notice that Jed had made sure to make eye contact with her shortly after he'd entered the room.  
  
Evan had thought for a second that he'd missed his chance to be formally introduced to the former President, but he was almost comforted by that thought. He didn't want to make a fool of himself and he had the distinct feeling that if actually brought face to face with the man he had envied and idolized for such a long time, he'd do or say something really stupid. He couldn't imagine embarrassing himself like that, let alone what Gracie would think. Besides, he had been perfectly content being introduced to Liz and Ellie, the two other Bartlet girls, plus Ellie's husband and son (Liz's family hadn't made the trip) and chatting it up with Gracie and the rest of the bunch had been fun. To top if all off, he had managed to steal a few glances in Jed's direction and marveled at the legend as he conversed with the people that Jed, along with Gracie, had recognized so warmly as family.  
  
When Abbey called them all in for dinner, everyone rose, most offering to help Jed, as he now walked with the assistance of a cane. To top it all off, with the exception of Gracie, Molly, and Evan, everyone else in the room pretty much knew of Jed's episode that night and early morning, so no one knew what exactly to expect.  
  
"Graceland," Jed asked after he'd brushed off the assistance of a majority of Sam's senior staff. "Would you and your friend there," he motioned to Evan and began rising, slowly from his chair. "Mind helping me out a little," he finished with a slightly sheepish grin. Gracie smiled and nodded, more than happy to share such an intimate moment with him, and agreed.  
  
"This is Evan," Gracie said sweetly before taking Jed's arm. Jed eyed Evan suspiciously for a moment, and then extended his left hand. Evan took his hand into both of his and awkwardly, yet purposefully, shook it.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. President," he replied nervously. Jed nodded.  
  
"Please, call me Jed."  
  
Evan grinned.  
  
"I'm a big fan," he continued, practically beaming with excitement. "I've studied your administration with much admiration. Amazing job Sir."  
  
Gracie couldn't help but laugh as Jed narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
  
"You think?" he asked quietly as they began to shuffle slowly into the dining room. "I've always felt like maybe we were a little boring," he winked at Gracie and she continued to laugh. At this, Evan smiled. "Welcome to my home," Jed finished with a chuckle as they entered the grand commotion of people seated in the dining room with a table that extended into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you," Evan replied sincerely as Jed settled into his chair. Jed, always an affectionate man, took Evan's hand again and squeezed it quickly, before Evan and Gracie made their way to their spots at the other end of the table.  
  
***  
  
Dinner went considerably well for what it was. Leo and Jed weren't too loud or proud, and Abbey managed to keep the topics of discussion as far away from politics or Jed's health as possible. That was okay with all of the guests considering most of them hadn't seen Jed since Sam's inauguration and really didn't mind the day off.  
  
The meal itself, although delicious and wonderful, as every meal Abbey ever cooked for them had been, was also slightly uncomfortable for Gracie. She was seated between Evan and Huck and couldn't help but feel awkward at certain times. Watching Josh and Donna sitting across from them at the table, so full of love for each other didn't help much either. Gracie had noticed, on more than one occasion, that Donna seemed to be confused about something, each time she looked up to find Gracie, trying her best to clue Evan in when the dinner conversation turned to something he might not understand, not having been around these people all of his life.  
  
All and all things were going well though. Instead of traditional cake and ice cream, they all toasted to Leo with glasses of campaign or sparkling cider, each saying a few words of gratitude, thanks, or just wishing him well. First to speak was Abbey. She stood up, and holding her glass, spoke.  
  
"Leo, Leo, Leo," she began shaking her head. "Despite all of our differences in the past," she smiled and he smiled back, knowing full well that she was referring to practically all of Jed's time in office. "I do consider you very near and dear to my heart. You have always been there in our times of need," she said getting slightly choked up as she looked down at her husband and then at Leo again. "And I know, that you know, it's the same here. I once heard someone say when friends stop being frank and useful to each other, the whole world loses some of its radiance. I'm not too sure how true that is, because I've never actually been one to witness it but... I guess what I'm trying to stay is, you'd better stick around old man, because we definitely need you here," she raised her glass. "Happy birthday."  
  
Leo nodded in sincere appreciation, placing his hand on his heart as he mouthed the words "thank you" to Abbey, as she sat. Next was Mallory.  
  
"Dad..." Mallory began, slowly as she stood, trying to hide the fact that she was slightly choked up. "I can't remember a day in my life when I haven't been proud of you. Of everything you do, everything you say, everything you have in you. It is because of your dedication to what some thought was a lost cause," she looked over at the rest of the table and winked. "Not one, but two of the most successful administrations to ever hold office in the White House, have been formed. I say this because I want to thank you. For life, for love, and for bringing this wonderful family to me. Your leadership in life and confidence in everything around you, including me, never ceases to amaze me," she paused, a slow tear trickling down her face. "I love you so much daddy, happy birthday," Mallory raised her glass, smiled at him, blew him a soft kiss, then took her seat as Liz stood up.  
  
"Leo," she began smiling. "You have always been a second father to me. Around for not only the fun stuff but also the hard stuff, with the kind of encouraging laugh or smile that made the world look like a better place. Thank you for all you have done for me," she looked to her mother and father. "And my family," she added. "We are eternally grateful," she raised her glass. "Happy birthday."  
  
Next was Zoey.  
  
"Why'd I sit here," Zoey began with a laugh. She shook her head. "Three impossible acts to follow," she sighed. "Leo..." Zoey laughed again. "I'm the White House communications director and I have no idea what to say."  
  
"I hear ya," Toby added to the peanut gallery and everyone laughed a little more.  
  
"I guess, just thank you will have to do," she smiled. "You have been there for me and Charlie more times than I can count. I love you like any daughter could love her father's best friend, with all my heart," she lifted her glass. "To many more years of health," she couldn't help but sadly look to her own father. She finished her little speech with a sad smile. "And happiness," Zoey sat and Toby stood.  
  
"What she said," he added then quickly sat down. Everyone laughed as Toby stood again just before he touched the seat. "What I meant to say was thanks for saving my ass all those times and thanks for the time..." he nodded, gesturing with his hands. "You know, with the thing..." he raised his glass and Josh and Sam did all they could not to break into hysterical laughter. "Happy birthday," Toby grumbled, focusing his attention on his hands as he sat. CJ was next.  
  
"Oh Leopold," she sighed as she stood. "Who would have thought after all the hell we put you thought that you'd still be alive and kicking at this age," she paused allowing for a little laughter from around the table. "With all due respect Sir," CJ continued, suddenly formal and serious. "It has been a pleasure, as well as an honor to have had you as a boss and to now consider you a friend. You will forever and always have my utmost honor and respect. I love you, happy birthday," she lifted her glass. "And if you beg nicely enough, maybe later, after some more wine, I'll do the Jackal," CJ finished with a wink. The table erupted into a sudden session of pounding and chanting for CJ and the jackal. After all of the commotion, Josh stood.  
  
"In my time of need, a wise man once told me a story I'd like to share with you all," Josh paused, and cleared his throat. "This guy's walking down the street when he falls in a hole. The walls are so steep he can't get out. A doctor passes by, and the guy shouts up, hey you, can you help me out? The doctor writes a prescription, throws it down in the hole, and moves on. Then a priest comes along and the guy shouts up, Father, I'm down in this hole, can you help me out? The priest writes a prayer, throws it down in the hole and moves on. Then a friend walks by... Hey Joe, it's me, can you help me out? And the friend jumps in the hole. Our guy says, are ya stupid? Now we're both down here. The friend says, Yeah, but I've been down here before and I know the way out," Josh looked to Leo and smiled. "You have helped me find the way out more times than one should have to, and I have cashed in on my get out of jail free card more times than one should be allowed..." Josh shook his head. "But you never gave up on me. Why I'll never know, either way, I can never explain to you how truly grateful I am for your presence in my life. Thank you for helping me do what sons do for old friends of their fathers. You brought me here," he motioned to everyone around him. "To all of this, and I cannot be more proud of you, as a boss, as a man," Josh turned to Mallory and Sam. "As a father... because I know, from personal experience, that you've been just that to more than one of us," he lifted his glass. "To a man I am beyond honored to know," he smiled, dimples and all. "Happy birthday old man."  
  
Donna stood before Josh could sit, planted a firm kiss on his lips, then wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as Josh sat down.  
  
"Happy birthday Leo," she managed to muster out before completely breaking down into full-fledged tears. "I love you too," she said falling back into her chair. Josh wrapped his arms quickly around her and looked over at Leo apologetically. Leo also had tears in his eyes and he brushed Donna's sudden outburst off with a sincere smile.  
  
"Guess it's my turn," Ellie began as she stood. "Leo, I know I was always the problem child," she said with a laugh. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for adding a little more pressure to you guys while my dad was in office," she dropped her head to one side. "But I know you guys loved every minute of it. Thanks for everything throughout the years. You're the best," Ellie toasted.  
  
The toast skipped over Chris, Ellie's son, as he was only seventeen and had hardly known what to say, having not had much of a history with Leo. Tom, Ellie's husband, wished Leo a happy birthday with a quick nod and raise of his glass and that brought everyone's attention to Ryan Pierce.  
  
"I know you've always thought I was a huge pain in the ass," Ryan began, his face plastered with his trademark mischievous grin. "And Josh hated me at first, which is why you made him keep me on, because I think you saw something in me that no one had before. You were the first person to ever really treat me like a human being and not the child of a politically legacy. It's taught me a lot in the past years and I am happy to say I worked under you and I am lucky to consider you a friend. Best wishes," Ryan finished with a raise of his glass. As Ryan spoke Gracie whispered into Evan's ear that he didn't have to say anything, but he wanted to anyway.  
  
"Mr. McGarry," Evan began formally. "Even though we just met today, I have studied your work for a long time and I just wanted to say you are an incredibly man with an incredible family and a very special grand daughter. To a happy birthday and many more," he raised his glass, nodded to Leo, who smiled back warmly, and then sat down. It was Gracie's turn.  
  
"Papa," she began warmly. "I don't have words for how much you mean to me," she smiled with a tear in her eye. "And I don't have to tell you that you're one of my favorite people in the whole wide world. Don't ever go changing. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you did. I love you," she raised her glass. "Happy birthday," she sat down as Huck stood up.  
  
"Leo," he began with great pride. "I look up to you as I'm sure everyone at this table does and am honored just to know you. I would follow along the path of others and quote some great work or wise man," he smiled to Josh knowingly. "But I save that kinda stuff for my father who's better with words than I will ever be. Happy birthday," he finished with a raise of his glass.  
  
"CJ once told me that you told her, among others, that there are two things in the world that you never want to let people know how you make," Molly began as she stood up. "Laws and sausages," she continued then laughed. "I just thought that was funny," a few others laughed with her, remembering that day. "Anyway, I am also not the greatest with words, except to say, you're the best. Happy birthday."  
  
Molly sat and Charlie stood.  
  
"It's no secret what all of you mean to me," Charlie began, looking around the room. "You took a chance on a kid with hardly any education and a lot of uncovered baggage and you brought me into this wonderful world of yours and made me one of you and for that I am eternally in your debt," Charlie smiled. "Call me if you ever need a lawyer, I'll give you a family discount," he smiled at Leo, then Jed. "Happy birthday."  
  
"He's quite good I hear," Sam said gesturing to Charlie as he now stood before his father in law. "Once, before Mallory and I were even serious about each other, she said to me that I was, and this is a direct quote as you might remember," he looked over at his wife and smiled. "So exactly like you," Sam looked around at his friends and family. "I just wanted to share that with all of you because my response was that that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, and to this day, its still true," Sam paused. "Leo, you once told me that I was one of the great minds of my generation and while I believe that title belongs to Josh..."  
  
"Thank you!" Josh interjected. Donna hit him and Sam continued.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. For everything you have done for me. For blessing me and trusting me with your daughter, to share this wonderful experience we call life with, and for believing in a young and sometimes naive lawyer from New York City by way of Laguna Beach. Eternally grateful doesn't even begin to describe how I feel for you," he raised his glass. "Cheers."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, as everyone knew, the last person to speak would be Jed Bartlet. No one expected him to stand, but he did anyways.  
  
"My dear, dear friend," Jed began, engaging the entire table as he always did when he spoke. "When you convinced me to run for President you told me it was because you wanted to believe that a good man could get elected, and like Sam, I have to say, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. We've known each other for a lifetime now old friend and that honor is not bestowed upon many people. I once read that being a good friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence, a time to let go and allow the people to hurl themselves into their own destiny, and a time to pick up the pieces when it's all over," Jed paused, letting the moment, if but briefly, take to itself. "My sincere thanks are being offered, for your devotion, loyalty and most of all, courage, for all of those things you and I have worked through. I couldn't have done it without you. To Leo..." Jed said lifting his glass. Everyone stood to join him.  
  
"Happy Birthday," they all chimed in unison. Leo turned to Jed and smiled as a tear escaped his eye. The two men nodded solemnly to each other and shared their own private moment before Leo looked around the room, realizing that he had just experienced this best birthday anyone could ever have. 


	12. Blowing In The Wind

Authors Note: Amy, I laughed at your comment, it's just me! Don't worry I fixed it immediately. As for the hole story, its one of my favorites. Thanks everyone else for all of the wonderful replies, chapter eleven was my favorite, I never intended for it to even be in there but then I just started writing and poof there it was. Blue, about the SAT thing. I think they suck too, I didn't do well on mine either, and its not really important in the grand scheme of things, but asking about scores is just something Josh would do and I had to keep the interrogation as Josh as possible... :o) Anyway, keep reading and enjoying!  
  
Chapter Twelve – Blowing In the Wind  
  
Gracie deposited Evan with Charlie and Ellie's husband Tom, while she went out to the porch to have a cigarette. Evan hated the fact that she smoked, and, although she could sometimes go days without a nicotine fix, today was not one of those days.  
  
Taking a seat on the porch swing, Gracie sighed as she pulled the pack out of her pocket and began absent-mindedly packing it on the armrest. It was a beautiful night. Not as warm as it had been in DC, but she didn't mind the soft breeze. The Bartlet farm in Manchester had always been a favorite spot of hers because it had always been so peaceful. She loved just sitting on the porch, or taking walks along the dirt roads, and especially, gazing up at the millions and millions of stars that she couldn't quite see in the city.  
  
With the first puff of her cigarette, Gracie heard the screen door swing open. She looked up and smiled, thankful for the secret service issue floodlights that adorned the property, when she saw it was Huck. He approached her slowly, they hadn't spoken really much since her first night home and he never came around to get his present from her, it was still sitting on her desk in the residence. She had thought about bringing it with her but didn't think that she'd get the time to present it to him like she wanted to.  
  
Huck took a seat next to her on the swing, lit his cigarette and took a few puffs before the idea of speaking even crossed his mind. The fear that he'd lost his best friend forever lingered in his thoughts a few times in the past two days as conversations between he and Gracie lessened in numbers. Every time he saw her even smile at Evan, he wanted to scream. There was so much he wanted to say to her, and so much he knew he never could. Not as long as she was with someone else. Not as long as she was happy. Except he didn't think she was, not entirely at least and that gave him the slightest bit of hope. That hope, along with the glimmer in her eyes every time their eyes met, was enough to keep him going. Enough to make him believe that even if she was with someone else, there was still something there. A spark maybe, or even just a little sign that maybe, just maybe the fates were right and they were meant to be together.  
  
"Someday I want a house like this," Gracie said once the silence started getting to her. "A porch swing and no traffic..." she smiled, not knowing if he could even see her, or if he even cared. "That's my idea of heaven."  
  
Huck smirked.  
  
"I thought New York City during fashion week was your idea of heaven?" he said turning to face her. She closed her eyes, contemplating for a moment until another smile spread across her lips.  
  
"I'd be fun... but... I think that's more Molly," she finished with a laugh. Huck laughed too and for the first time all night, begun to feel himself start to relax. "It was really great what you said in there... the thing with my grandfather. I'm sure he appreciated it," she said with a nod. Huck shrugged.  
  
"It was just words, and poor ones at that," he sighed. "I meant it though," he put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. "Your grandfather is an amazing man."  
  
Gracie nodded, also paying close attention to her cigarette.  
  
"That he is," she agreed. "Sometimes I think I take it for granted," she began after taking a long drag. "I have all of these amazing people in my life and sometimes I forget just how important they are to everyone else too," she smiled. "Sometimes I feel I should be able to keep that greatness all to myself..." she shrugged with a sigh. "You think I'm crazy."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Its okay if you do."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I mean I don't think," he smiled at her brightly. "I know."  
  
She hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Huck!" she half yelled, half laughed. Huck laughed too and they both fell into a comfortable silence. Coughing as the seconds grew to minutes, Gracie put out her cigarette. Instead of immediately getting up, as she had originally intended to, she picked up the pack and lit another.  
  
"Evan doesn't smoke?" Huck asked suddenly. Gracie shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"He hates that you do?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You shouldn't, you know."  
  
Gracie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Neither should you."  
  
"Yeah..." Huck pondered, putting out his cigarette. "I know."  
  
Gracie looked down at the slim stick in her hand and even though not much of it had burned, she snubbed it out anyways. Huck took note of this, and unknown to her, smiled. She was the reason he started smoking, maybe he'd be the reason they quit.  
  
"So this is what peaceful sounds like?" Huck asked quietly. He sighed. "It's been so busy lately, I'd almost forgotten."  
  
"Does my dad treat you properly?" Gracie asked slowly. Huck didn't even hesitate before answering.  
  
"Absolutely. I mean why would you even ask that?"  
  
"I just... I mean I know he works long nights and I know you have to be there some of the time... it can't be easy. I wanted to make sure... I dunno..." she let her voice trail off into silence for a moment before speaking again. "Are you happy, I mean, is this what you want?"  
  
"Gracie," Huck began, suddenly very serious. "I work at the pleasure of the President of the United State. Of course its what I want. Its what I've wanted since we first started learning presidential history from Josh and Mrs. Meyers. It's in my blood. I left school so that I could help with the campaign with the idea that when the time came, this is where I'd be. It may not be the most important job-"  
  
Gracie cut him off.  
  
"I never said you weren't important."  
  
"But you were thinking it."  
  
"I was not!" she frowned. "Why would you ever think that?"  
  
"Because I'm not good enough for you."  
  
"WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?" Gracie shouted outraged. They had gone from sharing a sweet moment to total destruction in a matter of seconds and she spent the moment it took him to answer her trying to figure out where they took a wrong turn and ended up in fight mode. She picked up the cigarette she'd just recently snubbed out and lit it again, inhaling deeply as she took the first drag. Huck wanted to respond in the same defensive tone but knew that from the front room of the house one could hear what was being said on the porch, or screamed as the case may be, and hoping no one inside had noticed, he was going to stay on the safe side and not yell.  
  
"If I was good enough, you never would have left," he spoke just above a whisper. Gracie opened her mouth to speak but closed it when nothing came out. She took another drag of her cigarette, looking down at the ground, afraid to look up in the chance that she'd meet his eyes.  
  
Gracie felt the sting as her eyes begun to fill with tears. She quickly blinked them back. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to give herself the satisfaction. She knew he'd be apologetic if she cried and she didn't want that. She never wanted that, because she knew, deep down, that he was right. Not that she ever doubted that he was 'good enough' for her, she knew he was, maybe even perfect, but that had been her mistake and she was, at the moment, willing to take the heat for a while.  
  
"It was never a matter of good enough," Gracie said quietly, finally speaking. "The road to our destiny's been slated since I was born," she paused, clearing her throat as her voice cracked. "This is just a... roadblock," she finished softly. Looking down she rolled her eyes. She'd received a perfect score on the verbal part of her SAT's and most every time she tried to say something smart or make some sort of analogy, it came out lame and sometimes outright stupid. She almost laughed at the effect that Huck had on her. Instead, she looked up and caught Huck looking at her, for a second catching that glimmer of hope again in her eyes, then noticing them fill with tears as she quickly looked away.  
  
"A roadblock?" Huck asked, struggling with his own voice. The luster that her analogy lacked rated less than a one with him on a scale of one to ten when talk of their relationship was concerned. He wasn't a words man; to him all importance relied in the implications. "Are you saying that Evan isn't-"Huck paused as the screen door creaked open. He never got to finish his train of thought as they were interrupted by a loud and domineering voice.  
  
"The answer my friends," Jed Bartlet began as he bounded towards them. Gracie and Huck both stood upon recognition of his voice. "Is blowing in the wind," he continued with a soft smile, knowing full well, having stood just inside the door way for a long moment, what he was walking into. "Bob Dylan," he added with a nod. "Great man, Great mind. Always a favorite of mine in my day... but you kids are too young to even know who he was," he sighed as he shook his head. "Kids these days..."  
  
Gracie and Huck exchanged glances, suppressing the urge to laugh out of respect for the powerful man in front of them and nothing more.  
  
"Walk with me," Jed commanded in a very Presidential manner as he stood at the top of the porch steps. Gracie and Huck approached slowly. Together the trio made their way slowly down the stairs.  
  
When they began their walk of the grounds Huck and Gracie split, one walking on each side of Jed, Gracie simply slipping her arm around Jed's to insure his safety and a slow pace. After strolling in silence for a few minutes, they came upon a towering weeping willow beneath which a bench sat. He motioned for them to join him as he sat. Gracie and Huck again exchanged wondering glances, as they were quick to oblige.  
  
"This tree," he began. "Has quite the history," he added, gesturing to the surroundings. Now that he had two free hands, and his cane, always an annoyance to such an animated man, was resting at his side. "I've attempted to unearth some topographical research concerning this location," he continued in the infamous 'Jed Bartlet history nut' tone. "But I haven't been able to find much. Although, every early rendering I have seen of the farm has the tree in this exact spot, no one knows of its exact origin. Now this bench," he transitioned effortlessly. "I do know the origin of," he paused smiling proudly. "It was given to me by my daughters, when I left office, as a retirement gift."  
  
"Because they knew that this was your favorite spot on the land," Gracie added sweetly. Huck suppressed a laugh, as he knew, Gracie was only trying to prevent what could have been an unbearably long discussion on the history of benches.  
  
"You know the story?" Jed asked happily, yet slightly taken aback. Gracie nodded, with a smile of her own, before replying.  
  
"Zoey told me once when I asked about the inscription."  
  
"Ah yes," Jed replied, resisting the urge to turn around and read the small gold plated plaque because he knew the words by heart. "It says fear less, hope more; whine less, breathe more; talk less, say more; hate less, love more; and all good things are yours. It's a Swedish proverb that Ellie had found one day in a book. It slowly became our family mantra," he sighed and they fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, the only thing they could hear without struggle was the sound of crickets chirping in the distance.  
  
"Anyway," Jed began, his voice heavy. Gracie could tell by his tone that in those last peaceful minutes he'd been thinking only about what he was going to say next. "I really didn't come out here to talk to you about the tree," he turned towards Gracie. "Or the bench for that matter," he smiled softly, sadly. "I came out here to talk about something much more pressing, although I'm not quite sure... history as we all know is important..." he began to babble. "But this..." he paused. "I heard you had a bad night," he more stated than asked.  
  
Huck stood suddenly and began to pace. He'd heard the rumors but hadn't said anything to her because he didn't want to pry. Now he was just angry that he hadn't believed what Josh had whispered to Donna, and even more so because Gracie hadn't said anything to him about it. He looked to her catching her eyes right before her face fell, as tears began to surface again.  
  
"I've got it under control," she said, her voice shaking after a long pause. Huck paused too, noticing the tone of her voice, then looked from Gracie to Jed. He stood frozen, now knowing both of their secrets, fearing for whomever spoke first.  
  
"I had a bad night too," Jed said finally. Gracie looked up suddenly and was met with Huck's eyes. His face didn't recognize the same kind of shock as hers did and for a moment she feared that he knew something she didn't Huck turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and dropping his head. Gracie's fears were confirmed as Jed continued to speak.  
  
"I'm getting old," he said slowly. "The sickness is starting to finally take a hold of me and I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to put up a good fight."  
  
Gracie sucked in a deep breath as Jed took her hand in his.  
  
"I told your father that I wanted to tell you," Jed continued, quickly covering for Sam whom he'd just found out had kept the episode from his daughter. "I'm dying," Jed finished, the words, ones he'd spoken to Abbey and the girls many times in the last twenty-four hours, were finally becoming real.  
  
Huck looked up to see the tears Gracie had once been holding back effortlessly fall from her eyes and onto her cheeks. He had known about the episode and its seriousness but it wasn't until he heard Jed speak those inevitable words that the truth had struck him also. Like his father, even during times of crisis, he had the ability to remain calm and hold up an unemotional front. He watched, feeling completely on the outside, as Gracie threw her arms around Jed in a tight hug. He barely heard words as Jed whispered to her with every quivering question she asked. For the first time since their arrival in Manchester, Huck noticed how tiny and frail the once powerful Jed Bartlet had become. When Gracie finally agreed to let go, after some prodding, Jed stood, lifting the cane with him.  
  
"I think I'll head back alone," Jed said softly, distancing himself from the bench immediately. Before Gracie could speak up in protest, she noticed Jed whispering to Huck. Huck nodded, then turned to watch as Jed began his walk, slowly fading away. Once he saw the man was safely on the trail, Huck sat back down.  
  
"You knew?" Gracie asked once he had settled. Huck didn't speak, just nodded, still looking ahead, afraid to meet her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice breaking with each word. "I mean my dad, my mom, Josh... all of them keeping this from me, I understand but you..."  
  
"I'm not the only one keeping the secrets here Grace," he snapped coldly. She shivered partially from the wind and partially because of his tone. On instinct, Huck slipped his dinner jacket off and draped it on her bare shoulders. "You heard the man Gracie," he said with a sigh before purposefully softening his tone, he never intended to coming off so harsh. "Your father wanted it to come from Jed."  
  
Gracie didn't know what to say. The day had gone from bad to better to right down there with the first panic attack and she and Huck's breakup. She felt the tears again as Jed's word echoed in her head.  
  
"Apparently things only get worse when you look out for someone's best interests," she spoke slowly. Huck nodded. "I'm sorry," she finished quickly. Huck looked at her finally. Her expression was hurtful but when their eyes met it immediately softened. He felt himself move closer to her on the bench and didn't totally realize what he was doing until he felt the warmth of her hand on his as their fingers locked together.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You have enough to worry about."  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm not going to worry," he said shaking his head. "I always worry."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Huck smiled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry too," he replied simply. Gracie didn't say anything. It wasn't until he felt her body shake that he even noticed the shoulder of his shirt was slightly damp with her tears. He wrapped his arms around her, resisting the urge to comfort her by telling her that everything would be alright. The one thing stopping him was his knowledge that even at his most convincing it wasn't true and she'd never believe him anyway. 


	13. Anticipate

Authors Note: I like to stay up really late at night. The last chapter I wrote came out very quickly since it was very dialogue friendly. The chapter after that, I'd had a running stream of consciousness about it in my head for a while now. Therefore, you guys get this and I'm mentally on chapter sixteen... it's a good trade. Anyways, this is probably the last you'll get 'til Monday at he earliest so ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Thirteen – Anticipate  
  
Gracie stared at the clock, after five hours she declared, using her keen powers of deduction, that she was not telepathic, nor, could she alter time. Much to her disappointment, seconds, minutes, hours, dragged on with the same red flick of light given off by the alarm on the nightstand next to hear bed.  
  
Since she couldn't sleep, for obvious reasons. Events from the previous night continued to play themselves in her head. Like the fight she'd had with Evan when he left at her urging, when she claimed to not be feeling "well." It was her fault, she knew, but she just couldn't deal with him, not with how she was feeling. She intended on calling him later on that afternoon too, once she'd figured out an excuse for canceling dinner with him later on that evening. The only thing she intended on doing all day was attending a late night karaoke session with the senior staff. When Pierce had mentioned it she thought it was too good to be true. If she missed anything about the long hours on the campaign trail getting her father elected, the thing that stuck out in her mind the most was their late night stops in endless karaoke bars to blow off steam. Since the mention, she'd been looking forward to it with a longing that she couldn't quite explain.  
  
Of course Evan had been invited, and of course he had declined telling her to go have fun with her friends. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was hiding the real reason for his not wanting to attend from her, but in all reality, she felt no remorse and really couldn't care less if he was there or not. Sure she wanted to fix things between them, but she was starting to begin to feel that maybe being on the outs with Evan was a sign.  
  
He hadn't reacted well to her returning with Huck after a two-hour cigarette break. But truth be told, she'd lost track of time and hadn't cared much when they entered the house again and Huck's arm was slung, comfortably over her shoulder. After that she and Huck hadn't spoke much, then again neither had she and Evan, not until they got back to D.C. and she dismissed him. That's when they fought, if but briefly, his anger towards her softening when she told him the news about Jed. Evan had wanted to comfort her but she would have nothing of it, instead insisting that he go home because the flight had made her queasy and in her mind there was no sense in him being there if all she was going to do was sleep. It was all a lie, but as the daughter of a politician, she'd become good at that kinda thing early on. She was hoping by later that day she'd feel some remorse, because at the moment, as the clock blinked to an end at nine am, she felt nothing but dull and void of any emotion.  
  
Her plans for the day included shopping and then a late lunch at the Watergate hotel with her mother, whom had managed the day off from her crusade to save the dwindling public education system. Then, once they returned, her mother would retreat to the east wing for some work, and Gracie would make her way to the west to begin, what she hoped would become, her daily quest to bug the senior staff until they gave her something to do, or September rolled around, when she was slated to start working at the Washington Museum of Art, in their research department. The job, one offered to her originally last December was one that Gracie was taking out of lack of something to do more than anything else. She didn't need the money even though it paid well, having still had some saved from her months in Italy, but wanted to do something with her time and as much as she wanted to work in politics, she knew now wasn't really the time.  
  
Next on the agenda was karaoke, but she knew that the time for that would be determined based on just how busy everyone was during the day and into the night. She knew they'd never get out at five, like most people working normal jobs did, but she was hoping they'd at least be able to head out sometime before ten, finding something worth while to do until then was going to be hard enough.  
  
Lastly her main goal of the day was going to be convincing people that she was alright, that she had in fact slept, and that she was going to eventually be one hundred percent herself and it would only take a matter of days. The first person on the list to convince being, herself.  
  
Gracie staggered slowly to the bathroom and popped a pill before starting the shower. Walking to her closet, she pulled out a summer dress, and matching accessories, before marching back into the bathroom and stepping into the shower with high hopes that the warm water would ease her mind and prepare her for the reminder of the day.  
  
***  
  
Shopping and Lunch had been nice. Gracie had forgotten how much she'd enjoyed just the company of her mother, as they picked out shoes, purses, an evening gown for Mallory to wear to the next state dinner, and a pair of pink diamond earrings that Gracie had lusted over the entire time they were in Tiffany's.  
  
Shopping was exhausting but Gracie pressed on, never letting her face fall, as she wondered into the west wing, after saying goodbye to her mother in her office on the east side of the building. Her first stop was Donna's office. It was three and Donna wasn't scheduled for another briefing, bar national disaster, until five.  
  
Adam, Donna's assistant was nowhere to be found when Gracie entered the small room before Donna's so after noticing Donna sitting at her desk, engaged in some form of legislature Gracie was sure, she peaked her head into the room unannounced.  
  
"Howdy," Gracie said smiling widely. Donna looked up from her paper, startled for a moment but as the moment faded, greeted Gracie with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey Gracie," Donna began, dropping her papers onto her desk. "Welcome to my world. Sit," she gestured to the visitor's chair. "Chat. I'm bored out of my mind right now."  
  
"Slow news day?" Gracie asked following Donna's instructions.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Both women laughed.  
  
"Excited about tonight?" Donna asked with a grin. Gracie couldn't help the ridiculous smile attacking her face.  
  
"Yes," Gracie beamed, not even trying to hide her excitement. "You going to sing?" she asked Donna, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Of course not!" Donna practically yelled. Both of them laughed again.  
  
"You?" Donna asked when the schoolgirl giggling had finally subsided.  
  
"Considering it..." Gracie replied still in perma-smile mode.  
  
"You know what song?"  
  
"There's a possibility..."  
  
"Josh excited?"  
  
"Excited is one word for it."  
  
Gracie laughed.  
  
"Tony Bennett?" Gracie asked.  
  
"You betcha," Donna responded with a significant hand gesture.  
  
"What time do you think we'll be outta here?"  
  
"In a perfect world I'll put the lid on at five thirty and we'll be out the door by six, we could even grab a bite to eat..."  
  
"I'm sensing a but."  
  
"But..." Donna continued with a nod. "This of course is not a perfect world and we know your father, I'm sorry, the President and Josh SO, I'm hoping for eight."  
  
"CJ and Toby coming?"  
  
"Of course," Donna smirked. "I called CJ this morning and she said she was going through sound books and was heading over to the place to scout it out before lunch."  
  
"Oh so we already have a destination?" Gracie asked with much anticipation.  
  
"Yup, they're open late and we've already been there once."  
  
"You guys karaoke'd without me?" Gracie asked a tad bit disappointed.  
  
"We try to do it once a month," Donna frowned. "As you can see, its going on month six... we haven't gotten to far... never were a group that was good with tradition."  
  
Gracie smiled.  
  
"Only when you want to be," she replied softly. Donna smiled back. "Are you sure I'm not keeping you from anything?" Gracie asked, getting more comfortable in the chair.  
  
"Nope," Donna shook her head. "Like I said, easy day, I was just reading up on some stuff that might be a thing in the future. But it's not right now so, if there's something that maybe you'd want to talk about, I'm here for ya."  
  
Gracie gave Donna another warm smile. She had loved Donna like a part of the family since as long as she could remember. Not that Donna was like a second mother, more like an older sister, and she trusted Donna's opinions and went to Donna frequently when she needed advice. She wanted to bring up Evan but didn't know exactly how to go about it tactfully. Thankfully for Gracie, Donna seemed to be good at reading people's minds.  
  
"Evan coming tonight?" Donna asked curiously. Although it would take some carefully manipulated conversations, or threats for her to admit it, Donna wasn't a big fan of the boy Gracie had brought home. Something about him put her on edge and she had always considered herself a very good judge of character.  
  
"No," Gracie replied, hoping Donna wouldn't catch the hint of relief in her tone. "He says singing's not his thing and he doesn't want to intrude," she paused for a moment, not sure if she really wanted to continued the statement, but decided to anyway. "It's probably for the best, the way I see it, and I mean he doesn't really know you guys all that well. And this ritual... he definitely wouldn't understand," Gracie finished with a smirk, than shrugged. "Too bad my mom and dad can't come. My dad trying to sing something ridiculous and sappy to my mom was always such a treat."  
  
Donna laughed.  
  
"You're dad singing in general is quite the treat," Donna added with a smirk of her own. For a moment she paused, preparing to open her mouth and voice her concern about Evan to Gracie but then decided against it, since the topic had been forcibly dropped. They sat in silence for a moment and Donna couldn't help but notice the thoughtful look on Gracie's face as she looked to be pondering some type of meaningful thought.  
  
"That was really nice, what you and Josh said, last night at the thing... I know my grandfather really appreciated it," Gracie said finally. Donna nodded, aware that she hadn't said so much as made a complete emotional fool of herself. It was nice that Gracie had seen her emotional catastrophe as a sign of gratitude. Donna did agree though, what Josh had said spoke volumes and she had agreed wholeheartedly with his statement, even before breaking down into sobs unable to give life to the little speech she had jotted down on the flight over. Donna made a mental note to herself to recopy the speech into a card and send it Leo's way sometime soon.  
  
"Your grandfather is an amazing man," Donna replied simply. "Even without the words, we all know that."  
  
"Yes," Gracie said with a nod. "We do."  
  
Just then Ryan Pierce popped his head into the doorway.  
  
"Got a minute?" he asked looking from Gracie to Donna. Gracie stood.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to my dad," she said moving past Ryan as he entered the room. She gave his shirt a little tug before she was on her way.  
  
Gracie found herself in the operations bullpen instead of the oval office as she had originally intended. She was strolling at a leisurely pace; looking for someone to talk to when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Huck, dropping a folder on a nearby desk.  
  
"Hi," she said gingerly approaching him. He looked up, completely oblivious to the fact that she had been lurking and smiled at her softly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Watcha doin'?" she asked leaning against the desk he was staring down at.  
  
"Just dropping off some stuff for the President," Huck replied simply.  
  
"My father."  
  
"The President."  
  
"You have to call him that?"  
  
"Well aside from the whole respect thing there is protocol."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What are you doing over here?" he asked finally. She shrugged.  
  
"I dunno... bored I guess. I stopped by to see Donna, then Pierce stole her away and I was gonna go see my dad," she paused purposefully. "The President," then smirked. "But I stumbled over here instead figuring he must be busy."  
  
"You mean you got lost."  
  
"For your information," Gracie began, rolling her eyes. "I have figured out the west wing."  
  
"You lie," Huck stated simply as he began to walk away.  
  
"I do not!" she protested as she began to follow.  
  
"Yes you do. I know you. Every time you lie your lip does that little curl thing," he couldn't help but smile. "Like right now."  
  
Gracie stopped embarrassed. Huck just continued walking.  
  
"You coming tonight?" she shouted down the corridor, for a moment forgetting where they were. Huck stopped, laughed a moment to himself, then turned around towards her.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he shouted back then continued on his way, leaving Gracie in his dust smiling.  
  
***  
  
Gracie again found herself watching minutes as she waited for the call from Donna that they were to meet in the south drive so a large black SUV could take them to Jimmy's Joint, a place Gracie assumed smelled of smoke and spilled beer. Her disgust at such a location thrilled her to no end, as she was excited to finally be able to experience Washington nightlife - well at least an abbreviated version of it. Not that nightlife had really ever been a big draw for her. She didn't drink, not loving the taste of alcohol of any sort, but also, more importantly, not being old enough. And the smoking thing she tried to keep to a bare minimum. On instinct though, she'd packed her cigarettes into her purse, which sat next to her, waiting for the minute she got the call.  
  
Upon instruction by Donna, Gracie had called Molly who promised to deliver herself, her father and CJ to Jimmy's the minute she received the call from Zoey who was the first person Josh would come to the minute he got done with the President and their meeting with the joint chiefs.  
  
It was nine when the call finally came and as Gracie met the other senior staffers on the south lawn she couldn't help but notice that Josh seemed disgruntled. Of course she quickly forgot his original demeanor when he threw his unoccupied arm, the occupied one, already around Donna's waist, over her shoulder as they made their way into the bar, ready for a night of laughs and fun. 


	14. The Song That Grace Likes

Authors Note: I totally created Jimmy's Joint... I am so not good with making up clever names of places when I have a headache, which I did when I was writing this, so excuse my lack of research please. This chapter is pretty much all fluff, but fun and it had to be done because it had to be established that these people do know how to have some fun. Anyway, read and enjoy and don't forget to reply! I like those replies.  
  
Chapter Fourteen – The Song That Grace Likes  
  
"Joshua, shut up and bring the slips to the guy," CJ barked, throwing a pencil at him. They were at Jimmy's Joint, a small karaoke bar in Georgetown. The remains of three pizza's and four pitchers of beer were scattered around the table, along with the Seaborn administrations senior staff, policy advisors, and only child. It was time for some singing.  
  
Gracie leaned back in her chair, laughing, as Josh stumbled off. She hadn't really noticed until that point that Huck's arm was slung protectively over her seat and as she got comfortable in the leaning position, his hand fell to her shoulder. She felt safe and relaxed with it there so she didn't say anything.  
  
Stiffening a yawn she turned to the other side of her, where Molly sat.  
  
"Singing tonight?" Gracie asked Molly with a laugh. Molly rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd spare you the torture this time," Molly replied with a sigh. "We'll leave the embarrassment this evening to my father," she said gesturing to Toby who was engrossed in conversation with Charlie.  
  
"He's singing?" Huck asked piping in. Molly nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she responded with a sigh. "He told me he refuses to believe that you got your talent from mom. He says he has something too."  
  
Huck laughed.  
  
"I'll believe it," he began, leaning over Gracie to get closer to Molly. "When I hear it."  
  
Molly opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard the last song end and the DJ for the night begin to speak at the microphone.  
  
"We'd like to welcome Claudia Jean to the stage," the announcer shouted, reading off of the slip. Apparently Josh was all about pay back. "Ladies and gentleman, give a big round of applause for "I'm The Only One."  
  
Molly and Gracie exchanged glances, slow and drawn out wasn't the norm for CJ. She usually chose songs that were more upbeat and involved more screaming than actual singing. When the opening cord for the song came on Donna, the self-proclaimed queen of the tone deaf shouted her approval.  
  
CJ, having shared in much of the beer that was passed around the table, grabbed the mic from its stand and began to drone.  
  
"Please baby can't you see my minds a burning hell. I've got razors a ripping and tearing and stripping my heart apart as well. Tonight you told me that you ache for something new. And some other women was looking like something that might be good to you," as she began to near the chorus CJ started to really get into the lyrics. "Go on and hold her 'til the screaming is gone. Go on believe her when she tells you nothings wrong."  
  
Toby started to cheer her on from the table, then was pulled to his feet by Zoey who was going to join Charlie and Pierce at the foot of the stage.  
  
"And I'm the only one who'll walk across a fire for you," CJ practically shouted. "And I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you. Its only fear that makes you run from the demons that you're hiding from when all your promises are gone. I'm the only one..."  
  
"You coming?" Josh asked, making his way up from the table with Donna. They were headed to dance.  
  
"In a minute," Huck replied after Molly stood to join them. Molly looked from Huck then to Gracie, waiting for Gracie to nod, which she did, before abandoning them at the table.  
  
"Please baby can't you see," CJ continued. "I'm trying to explain. I've been here before and I'm locking the door and I'm not going back again," CJ made her way to the edge of the stage, working her crowd. "Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away."  
  
Huck gestured towards the crowd gathering around the stage and he and Gracie both laughed.  
  
"You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow that holds you down today," CJ's voice drifted over Gracie's thoughts. It'll all seemed so right, her being there, with all of them. It felt so right that it was wrong. She didn't want to be thinking these thoughts. Not while she was still with Evan.  
  
"What are you singing?" Huck asked loudly over the song.  
  
"Go on and hold her 'til the screaming is gone," CJ continued in the background.  
  
"I'm not telling," Gracie responded with a smile.  
  
"Go on believe her when she tells you nothings wrong!" CJ completely lost herself in the song, her hands, arms, and hips all grooving with the music.  
  
"What if I beg?" Huck asked sweetly, moving closer to her.  
  
"And I'm the only one who'll walk across a fire for you," CJ started to bring it home.  
  
Gracie stood up abruptly.  
  
"Let's join the crowd," she shouted, behind her as she began to walk away.  
  
"And I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you," this time CJ pointed at Toby, and sang the rest of the words, never breaking eye contact with him. "Its' only fear that makes you run the demons that you're hiding from, when all your promises are gone. I'm the only one," CJ finished to a loud round of cheers and applause. The place had pretty much emptied out, except for a set of couples in the back corner, and the senior staff club.  
  
CJ took several bows, blushing slightly after all the excitement and the DJ took the stage again.  
  
"Quite a little show you put on there Claudia Jean," he said with a nod. "Next up, we're gonna slow it down folks. We've got Charlie here and he'll be singing the great Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight."  
  
Charlie took the stage as the cords to the song floated through the room. Zoey, always afraid that her voice sounded like a chipmunk over the speakers, resisted the urge to join him on the stage and dance with him as he sang their wedding song.  
  
"It's late in the evening," Charlie began crooning. Gracie stared up at him smiling. She'd always loved when Charlie sang; his deep bass voice was almost haunting. "She's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her makeup and brushes her long brown," Charlie changed the words to match Zoey's appearance. "Hair. And when she asks me, do I look alright? I say yes, you look wonderful tonight."  
  
Zoey began absently swaying herself to the music, staring, eyes wide, the whole while, up at Charlie.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Pierce asked Molly, pulling her away from the small group where she, Huck and Gracie stood.  
  
"We go to a party," Charlie continued as Molly nodded and they began to dance. "And everyone turns to see. This beautiful lady," Charlie gestured to Zoey. "That's walking around with me. And then she asks me, do you feel alright? And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight," Charlie could barely get the sentence out before Zoey was up on the stage with him. Gracie turned to exchange a look with Huck but he wasn't standing behind her like he once was, she noticed something moving to her left and that's when she saw he had taken to dancing with Donna.  
  
"I feel wonderful, because I see the love light in your eyes," Charlie and Zoey danced, forehead to forehead as Charlie continued to sing. Gracie smiled when she noticed CJ and Toby pretty much lost in each other and then made a note of the only person not moving, Josh, and started towards him.  
  
"And I wonder, of it all... that you just don't realize how much I love you," Charlie sang grateful he'd known all the words for quite some time now, as he felt himself get lost in Zoey's eyes. He had a feeling that there was a chance they would have to make it an early night.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Gracie asked, coming up behind Josh. Josh smiled.  
  
"It's time to go home now. And I've got an aching head. So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed," Charlie's voice drops slightly.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Josh replied sweetly, pulling out the dimples and taking Gracie's hand then spinning her around.  
  
"And then I tell her, as I turn out the light. I say my darling you were wonderful tonight..." Charlie took a long pause before finishing. "Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight..." the minute the song ended, Charlie and Zoey were kissing. The shouting of Huck's, moments later, as he pulled away from Donna was the only thing to stop them.  
  
"Get a room," Huck laughed. Charlie and Zoey looked sheepishly to the crowd and exited the stage quickly.  
  
The DJ, who had now seen everything, laughed as he introduced the next victim.  
  
"Let's give it up," the DJ began, trying to control himself. "For Huck. Singing "She's Got A Way."  
  
The group clapped, and CJ, sticking her fingers into her mouth, whistled.  
  
"She's got a way about her," Huck began slowly with a sly smile on his lips. "I don't know what it is," he grabbed the microphone off of the stand where Charlie had returned it. "But I know that I can't live without her," he smiled down at no one in particular and almost forgot to look to the next line when he locked eyes with Gracie. "She's got a way of pleasing. I don't know what it is, but there doesn't have to be a reason anyway..." Huck trailed off the first verse slowly.  
  
In the corner of her eye Gracie saw Molly had chosen her next dancing partner, Pierce was spinning her around playfully. Behind her she could hear Zoey and Charlie talking about leaving, but she, for the life of her, couldn't seem to break her gaze towards the stage as Huck continued to sing.  
  
"She's got a smile that heals me," as he sang Huck could feel himself blush. "Don't know it is, but I have to laugh when she reveals me. She's got a way of talking. I don't know what it is, but it lifts me up when we are walking, anywhere..."  
  
"Grace..." Gracie heard Zoey's voice, but it didn't really register. "Gracie..." she froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder and reluctantly spun around.  
  
"We're leaving," Zoey spoke softly with a knowing smile. Gracie kissed both Zoey and Charlie goodbye.  
  
"She comes to me when I'm feeling down. Inspires me without a sound. She touches me and I get turned around," Huck nodded as Charlie and Zoey waved goodbye, his only real concern was to get Gracie's attention back on him. "She's got a way of showing. How I make her feel and I find the strength to keep on going. She's got a light around her. And everywhere she goes, a million dreams of love surround her," he felt himself flush as Gracie's eyes were on his again. "Everywhere..."  
  
Gracie could tell Josh is staring, but what she didn't know was that Donna was staring too and she saw way more than Josh ever would or could for that matter. Toby having stopped dancing with CJ watched Huck, with a sigh, as the scene unfolded around them.  
  
"She comes to me when I'm feeling down," Huck continued, without so much as a slight pause out of place. "Inspires me without a sound. She touches me and I get turned around..." he closed his eyes as the song broke for a moment. "She's got a way about her. I don't know what it is but I know that I can't live without her..."  
  
Toby couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd always chosen to ignore the attraction between Gracie and Huck, always afraid not only of his sons broken heart, but his own. Since the day she was born Toby, like everyone else close to Sam and Mallory, thought of Gracie as his own. Making it legal through marriage would have been ideal, but he never wanted to hope too much, for both he and Huck's sakes. When he saw the way that Gracie looked at Huck though, he wondered what they were doing hiding from each other.  
  
"Anyway..." Huck finished slowly. The clapping started out softly, but grew as Huck opened his eyes. For a moment, the fact that the song was over didn't even register with Gracie she was just so in awe of what she was feeling she didn't know what to do. Trembling, she walked back over to the table for her glass of water and took a sip as she sat.  
  
"Like son like father," the DJ announced as Huck left the stage. "Cover your ears," he began, knowing the staff well, even after just one previous outing. "For Toby singing "Moondance," CJ clapped and cheered loudest of all.  
  
"Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance, 'neath the cover of October skies. And all the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow. And I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart- strings that play soft and low," Toby sang, to the surprise of the crowd, with perfect tone and pitch. He was evening smiling.  
  
"You alright?" Donna asked, taking a seat at the table next to where Gracie had momentarily collapsed. Gracie nodded, watching Huck and Molly tear it up on the dance floor.  
  
"You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush..." Toby continued as he began to dance around the stage, becoming comfortable with his medium.  
  
"Yeah..." Gracie sighed unconvincingly. "I just..." she looked at Donna helpless. "I don't know,"  
  
Donna nodded.  
  
"Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with a' you, my love?" Toby dropped down to the floor and started singing directly to CJ. Josh and Pierce watched laughing. Molly and Huck looked mortified.  
  
"What are you doing Grace?" Donna asked, moving closer so she could be heard. Gracie bit her lip to stop it from trembling. She took a long time before responding.  
  
"Well I wanna make love to you tonight I can't wait till the morning has come. And I know now the time is just right and straight into my arms you will run. And when you come my heart will be waiting to make sure that you're never alone. There and then all my dreams will come true dear there and then I will make you my own. And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside and I know how much you want me that you can't hide..." Toby grabbed CJ's hand and was spinning her around. Thank god for wireless mic's.  
  
"I have no idea..." Gracie replied simply.  
  
"Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?" when Toby finished with CJ he moved on to Molly, mortifying his daughter. Molly buried her face in her hands, or at least tried to, as Toby began, in a rare playful moment, dancing around her.  
  
"Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance 'neath the cover of October skies. And all the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow. And I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart- strings that play soft and low," with Toby's singing in her face, Molly finally succumbed to his routine and pranced with him for a while.  
  
Huck occupied his time glancing between his fool of a father and sister and Gracie, who looked in deep conversation with Donna.  
  
"I think you need to figure it out," Donna said looking to Huck. He quickly turned away. "You owe him."  
  
"You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush..." as Toby brought it home, Molly pulled Huck in.  
  
Gracie nodded, as Donna stood then made her way back to Josh to enjoy the end of the song.  
  
"One more moondance with you in the moonlight," Toby made his way slowly back onto the stage. "On a magic night... there's moonlight. On a magic night can't I just have one more dance with you my love?" he finished with a grand bow, receiving the most cheers of the night. When he got off the stage he made an immediately b-line for CJ. Gracie watched with a smile. He was getting soft in his old age.  
  
"Next," the DJ began, still covering from the sight he'd just encountered. "A newbie to Jimmy's everybody open up for Gracie singing "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face."  
  
All eyes were on Gracie as she made her way slowly towards the stage. As campaign staff tradition stated, no one shared the title of the song they were singing before they sang so nobody knew what Gracie had in store. Having taken singing lessons when she was a child Gracie wasn't nervous, just slightly shy as she approached the microphone, for she hadn't done anything like this in close to a year.  
  
"The first time," she began slowly, softly, in control. "Ever I saw," she paused with the music and closed her eyes. "Your face. I thought the sun rose in your eyes," she opened them, looking for someone to lock her gaze on. "And the moon and the stars..." she found Huck almost immediately. "Were the gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies," she smiled. "My love."  
  
"What was that all about?" Josh asked quietly, as he pulled his wife into his arms for a slow dance.  
  
Donna smiled.  
  
"Girl talk," she replied simply.  
  
"And the first time," Gracie continued, dropping her voice slightly, with the feel of the music. "Ever I kissed your mouth. I felt the earth move in my hand."  
  
CJ and Toby swayed to the music, both secretly knowing since one night in Nebraska, yet choosing to ignore, who Gracie was singing about.  
  
"Like the trembling heart of a captive bird that was there at my command," Gracie closed her eyes again. "My love."  
  
Molly watching for the first time, amused at what she'd been missing in the past couple of days. Pierce moved next to her and they both watched in wonder.  
  
"The first time ever I lay with you," Gracie opened her eyes again, relieved that he was still there in perfect line of sight. "And felt your heart, so close to mine. I knew our joy would fill the earth and last 'til the end of time, my love. And last 'til the end of time..." the music swelled around her and Gracie just took it all in, ready to finish with force. "The first time, ever I saw... your face," she took a deep breath with the music. "Your face..." she close her eyes one final time. "Your face..."  
  
Gracie didn't open her eyes until the clapping had subsided. As she strolled off the stage she could barely feel her feet. She barely heard the DJ announce Josh to the stage and hardly noticed his presence before her until she heard him sing.  
  
"Someday..." Josh began, bringing the tempo back up a notch. "When I'm awfully low," he swayed to the music, having performed that particular song over a dozen times. "When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look tonight."  
  
"Wanna dance?" Huck asked nervously, turning towards Gracie. She jumped, unaware that she was even next to him, but gratefully accepted the offer.  
  
"Oh but you're lovely," Josh continued, channeling his idol Tony Bennett. "With your smile so warm," he looked over at Donna, who watched him, beaming. "And your cheeks to soft," he touched his face. "There is nothing for me but to love you," Josh pointed to Donna. "And the way you look tonight."  
  
Gracie wrapped her arms around Huck's neck, inadvertently, giving him the heads up to pull her close, resting his hand on the small of her back. Oblivious to everything else around them, they swayed to the music.  
  
"With each moment, your tenderness grows," Josh sang, getting more lovely- dovey as he crooned on. "Tearing my fears apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart," Josh paused and smiled, dimples and all. "Lovely, never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it because, I, I love you. And the way you look tonight," he paused and took a deep breath. "Just the way you look, tonight..."  
  
Post Chapter Note: I claim no ownership to these songs. The artists are just amazing inspirations and I have to give credit where credit is due. The song CJ sang, "I'm The Only One" is a favorite of mine by Melissa Etheridge. Charlie's song "Wonderful Tonight" is by the remarkably talented Eric Clapton. Huck's tune, "She's Got A Way" is by Piano Man Billy Joel. Toby's happy dance to "Moondance" is by the talented Van Morrison. Gracie's rendition of "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" is by Roberta Flack and finally as I mentioned channeling... Josh sang "The Way You Look Tonight" by the great Tony Bennett. 


	15. Back To Good

Authors Note: this one's kinda long folks. Easy to write but long, it's the later chapters that are giving me some problems. We can blame my lack of posting on me, being lazy, but also the fact that fanfiction.net did NOT want to do anything I asked once I was ready to post. At any rate, the length will hopefully make up for it being so long since the last post, blah blah blah. Anyway, Amy, yes peanut butter does go well with fluff... although I prefer just fluff and bread. Mimmi, I think you're right, I love Huck and Gracie too! But it's still gonna be a while before Evan's out of the picture. Pendray, Thank you! You've always got such wonderful things to say and I can always count on a response from you. You're great. And Laura, as always, for all the same ol' crap. As always the west wing and these characters aren't mine... although sometimes I wish we were all friends. That said, read, enjoy, and REPLY, PLEASE. I like to know what everyone thinks. On to the good stuff...  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Back to Good  
  
Gracie was shocked to see Evan, sitting in the corner by the Southside entrance to the residence when she got back from the bar. It was two in the morning. She was still reveling in the feel of Huck's arms around her. Things were definitely getting difficult. From the looks of things, Gracie noticed that Evan had been there for a while and she couldn't help but smile as she saw his sleeping form, with a dozen pink roses, resting peacefully in his arms. Shit, she thought to herself.  
  
"Evan," she called out softly as she bent down to him. "Evan," this time she was louder, as she tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "Evan..."  
  
His eyes fluttered softly, looked up at her, and he smiled.  
  
"You're back," he whispered trying to find his voice. Gracie felt a pang of guilt as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she shook her head, deciding to just take a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"You could have gone inside."  
  
"I didn't know if they'd let me so I just waited."  
  
Gracie laughed softly.  
  
"What time did you get here?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"It's two thirteen," she said with a giggle looking down at her watch.  
  
"I should go," he began, starting to get up. "I..." he moaned at the pain in his neck, from falling asleep in a corner, on concrete, bent over. "I...I'm sorry," he said handing her the flowers as he stood.  
  
"For what?" she asked as he gave her his hand and helped her up.  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"No Evan, if you're going to be sorry I should be sorry too..." she laughed. "What are we sorry for?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I..." Gracie paused unsure of what she wanted to say. "Do you... do you want to come up?" she asked glancing towards the door.  
  
Evan shook his head.  
  
"Can't," he replied reluctantly. "I've gotta be at Georgetown in the morning to fill out some paperwork."  
  
"You sure I mean you could just leave early."  
  
"I don't... Grace, I think we should talk."  
  
"We can," she motioned to the door again. "We'll do it upstairs."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You know what we'll do if we go upstairs," he said with a sad smile. "I know that look, its written all over your face."  
  
For the first time, in a long time, Gracie blushed.  
  
"Besides," Evan continued. "I should get some sleep," he moved towards her and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "So should you, Gracie, you look exhausted."  
  
She was, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't sleep," she started in a whisper. She dropped her head, focusing on the flowers.  
  
"What?" Evan asked, not quite hearing her.  
  
"I said I don't sleep," she looked up at him. "It's not that I don't sleep a lot, it's that I don't sleep. At all."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I..." she paused, she didn't want to get into it. "I don't know." She sighed.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gracie."  
  
"Huck I'll be fine."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I'll be fine."  
  
"You just called me Huck."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did you said Huck, I'll be fine."  
  
"I..." she retraced the conversation in her head. "It must have slipped out."  
  
"Yeah..." Evan didn't know what to say. Gracie said Huck was a part of her life, Gracie said she wasn't going to let Huck get in the way. So why did he feel like Huck was already in the way. "I should go," he finished obviously hurt.  
  
"Evan I..." she called out to him as he began to walk away.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow," was all he said before disappearing from sight.  
  
Gracie swore to herself, under her breath. She didn't mean to do that, didn't mean to say it.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked herself as she made her way into the house. Fortunately, she'd have a couple of sleepless hours to think about her actions.  
  
***  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Gracie began collapsing onto the couch in the corner of Josh's office.  
  
"Grace," Josh began dropping his files and standing up. He began to pace, not that he didn't have time for her, he always had time for her, but there was a thing and he really wanted to get it figured out before the President returned from his meeting in the Roosevelt Room.  
  
"Seriously Josh," she sighed, burring her face in her hands. She took a long deep breath, and then looked back up at him, wishing he'd stop. "I'm sick, I'm sick and... and I feel like I've been hit by a truck."  
  
Josh did stop.  
  
"That's because you need sleep," he said fixing his gaze on her. He gave her the parenting look he'd learned from watching Sam do it so many times.  
  
"Don't tell me what I need," she replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"Am I wrong?" he asked moving towards the chair to her right.  
  
"This isn't about right or wrong."  
  
"Then what?" Josh asked sitting down.  
  
"I don't need this right now!" Gracie was getting angry. She got up she began pacing herself.  
  
"No," Josh said with a sigh. "You need sleep."  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Gracie... when was the last time..."  
  
She sat down again.  
  
"Josh don't," she began pleading with him.  
  
"When was the last..."  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"I DON'T NEED SLEEP!" she yelled frustrated. Josh got up and closed the door, the last thing he needed was the President to comeback early from his morning meeting to find his daughter in his Chief of Staff's office yelling at him.  
  
"I don't need this right now," Josh said quietly, almost to himself as he sat back down, this time sinking far back into the chair. "You do need sleep, look at you," he began gesturing with his hands. "You're sitting in my office, the office of the chief of staff of the United States of America I might add, and you're screaming at me!" he felt his blood pressure rise. He took a deep calming breath. "You. Need. Sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep," she said quietly. Her voice was small and childlike.  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"Grace..."  
  
"Stop calling me Grace," she began, frustrated. "Since when do you call me Grace? What is up with that? Lately it's always Grace, Grace, Grace... when did people stop calling me Gracie and start calling me Grace!"  
  
"Since you stopped listening to them!" Josh demanded, his anger and then concern, now getting the best of him. "As a human being you need sleep. It's not something you can just compromise. Trust me, I know. I've been tired my entire life but at least I get something... every night... because if I didn't I'd be hospitalized!" he stopped, trying to calm himself a little. "Nobody here, and when I say nobody, I mean NOBODY, wants to see you hospitalized. Do you know what that would do to your mother and father?"  
  
"Josh, you and I both know that I haven't been able to sleep, really sleep, in over..." she paused. "For as long as I can remember," she finished quietly, turning away.  
  
Josh sighed, practically defeated.  
  
"Doesn't mean you don't need it," he said softening his tone.  
  
"How do you know what I need?"  
  
"I'm just saying that's all..."  
  
They fell silent.  
  
"I can't sleep Josh," she said finally.  
  
"Have you tried?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Try harder."  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"I'm sorry I just... I don't get it, look at you. You're physically and emotionally exhausted. What is it, I mean are you afraid?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what? Can't you take a pill or something?"  
  
"They either all have a reverse effect or they counteract the panic attack meds... I've have issues with pills and their side effects since I was little," she stated simply. "You know that."  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"Isn't there something that can like..." he paused, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know, sooth you?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I don't know!" he was getting frustrated again. "Something, anything. Gracie you're not well. And its not just affecting you, I mean..."  
  
"My dad?"  
  
"Yeah..." Josh said quietly. "Among others," he added quietly.  
  
"Is he worried?"  
  
"What father wouldn't be?"  
  
"I'm gonna be alright."  
  
"Are you sure, are you really one hundred percent sure about that, because from the looks of it, you look like we're going to have to bring you to the hospital to be sedated."  
  
"Jesus Josh!" she threw her hands up in the air. "You hold nothing back."  
  
"Gracie I care about you, we all do, and as the only child most of this administration will ever see, you have to understand that."  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck."  
  
"Back to this..." Josh mumbled. "Have you ever been hit by a truck?"  
  
"Well no..."  
  
"Then you don't know..."  
  
She cut him off, almost laughing.  
  
"I almost forgot about how you are the most UNLUCKY person I know," this time she couldn't control herself.  
  
"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."  
  
"You've been shot. Shot at," she began rattling off his misfortunes, some funny, some not so much. "Survived a boating accident... although I'm not too sure it constitutes as an accident... broke you hand in four different locations, were pushed into eight different hotel pools, got caught in a patch of poison ivy that just HAPPENED to be outside of your hotel room, you've actually been hit over the head with a flying champagne bottle," she paused to chuckle. "And you've been hit by a moving vehicle."  
  
"A truck."  
  
"Yeah... a truck..." Gracie sighed, taking a moment to herself, realizing how inconsiderate she'd become. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shook it off.  
  
"It's alright," he added with a sigh.  
  
"Its just..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There is one thing..."  
  
"One thing?"  
  
"Yeah... one thing that makes me sleep."  
  
"You name it and I'll have it to your room within an hour."  
  
Gracie took a deep breath, followed by a long pause.  
  
"Huck."  
  
***  
  
"Got a minute?" Josh asked, stepping into Huck's office, the room right outside the Oval Office. Huck looked up from his paperwork and nodded. "My office," Josh said leaning against the door framed. Huck got up and quickly followed him.  
  
"Have you seen Gracie?" Josh asked, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Huh?" Huck asked looking at him confused. Josh sat down on the chair he'd occupied while Gracie was in the room.  
  
"Gracie, have you seen her?"  
  
Huck shook his head.  
  
"Didn't she just leave your office?" he asked taking a seat across from Josh.  
  
"I don't mean have you seen her I mean have you SEEN her, like actually just looked at her?"  
  
"You mean the walking dead..." Huck smiled sadly. "Yeah."  
  
"Huck..."  
  
"It's the President's phrase I just..."  
  
"Right. She needs some help."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"I'm serious man she needs some..." Josh, for what must have been the forth time in an hour, ran his hands through his hair. "I dunno..."  
  
"Sleep," Huck answered flatly.  
  
"Yeah..." Josh looked over at his desk, stared at his work for a moment then decided to hell with it, the thing would have to wait. "You know she's barely even closed her eyes since Manchester?"  
  
"Would it surprise you to know that that doesn't surprise me?"  
  
"Wha- Why?"  
  
"She's Gracie Josh... I know how she works."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"She doesn't sleep."  
  
"She has to sleep," Josh began, again getting frustrated. "I might not get more than four hours a night, and it might be at my desk sometimes but I know at least that at some point I HAVE to do it."  
  
"It's not that she doesn't know that she has to, it's that she doesn't," Huck replied as calmly as possible. "Most of the time she just can't."  
  
"What do you mean can't?" he couldn't grasp this idea with Huck anymore then he could when Gracie had said it.  
  
"She hasn't been able to..." Huck sighed. "I dunno since sometime before super Tuesday last year I'm guessing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I already told you I don't know."  
  
"Is that when the panic attacks started?" Josh asking feeling like he already knew the answer.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Huck."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well what... I mean you guys were together... did she... did she sleep then?" Josh asked softly.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"What do you mean sometimes?"  
  
"Its hard to explain."  
  
"I'm a smart man," Josh began sitting back in the chair. "Try me."  
  
"With me it was..." Huck sighed. There was no real easy way of saying it. "Its always been... ok she just, she needs someone... comforting her," he could feel his face flush. After the first tell all in Nebraska, he decided that he never again intended on sharing any intimate secrets with anyone anymore. As much as he wanted to stop himself though, he felt like it was his duty right now, to speak with Josh. "Holding her hand," he continued. "Rubbing her back, playing with her hair, that sort of thing. Sometimes even someone just... I dunno sitting in the room, someone who'll make her feel safe."  
  
"She needs you."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Doesn't Evan do that?" Josh asked more to himself than anything.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Apparently not much..."  
  
"Josh please."  
  
"I mean he should, shouldn't he?" Josh looked to Huck confused, and then shook out of it; some of the pieces were finally falling together. "He should know that about her, at the very least..."  
  
"Josh."  
  
"You don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"Sometimes you shouldn't say anything."  
  
They fell silent.  
  
"Huck?" Josh asked quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know I look out for you, we all do."  
  
Huck nodded.  
  
"I know," he replied softly.  
  
"I don't like things the way they are any more than you do," Josh added, shaking his head. "You guys have a history, you belong together."  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like Donna," Huck said with a laugh, lightening the mood.  
  
"Sometimes I'm not too sure that's a bad thing."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"You know," Josh began fondly. "She once told me things never work out as you plan, just as they're supposed to."  
  
"Gracie?" Huck asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No," Josh shook his head. "Donna," he smiled proudly. He and Donna were living proof of that.  
  
"Oh... yeah..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyways, back to Gracie..." Josh continued on.  
  
"I don't know Josh, I mean can you honestly think of something we can do?"  
  
"I can think of something you can do."  
  
"Josh..." Huck began to protest.  
  
"Huck come on... you can't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind."  
  
"I never-"  
  
"She is your friend right?"  
  
"Best friend."  
  
"Then you should consider it a favor," Josh stated with purpose.  
  
"She has a boyfriend!"  
  
"Who apparently she's shut out completely! She needs you Huck, you have to go to her."  
  
"I don't think she'll let me."  
  
"She will," Josh said knowingly.  
  
"What makes you think..." Huck began shaking his head. "I mean you don't even know."  
  
"She will Huck," Josh smiled sadly. "Just trust me on this one... she will." 


	16. More Than This

Authors Note: ok so, I don't know that Sam likes, or has ever liked Hockey, but he does now. And I don't know that in twenty years the Sabres or the Stars will exist, let alone still be hosted by the same cities, BUT, being from Buffalo and having a soft spot for the Sabres I did a little thing... Amy, you'll appreciate this... I mean hey, a girl can dream right? Anyway, Amanda, welcome to the story that never ends I'm glad you're enjoying this. Everyone else thanks always for the feedback, I love it. And as usual the typical, don't sue me I just really like the characters disclaimers apply. Now, on with the show...  
  
Chapter Sixteen – More Than This  
  
Josh and Donna were the last one to shuffle into the oval office. Rarely was senior staff at six in the morning, especially if it was being held in the Oval.  
  
Sam sat at his desk dazed, the early morning, and the prospects of his travels for the day, along with his concerns about his daughter, weighed heavy on his mind.  
  
"We've got a thing," Donna said plopping down onto the couch. Sam looked up from the file he was holding and stood, then made his way casually to the front of his desk before sitting on the edge of it, looking down at Donna.  
  
"Now I know why Jed used to get so mad at us when we came in here and said that," he removed his glasses and began rubbing his eyes. "What kind of thing?"  
  
"I..." Donna looked to Josh who nodded and then back at Sam. "We need to talk about Gracie and the press," she paused when Sam's face fell. "We need to set parameters, rules, that sorta thing."  
  
"Yeah..." Sam replied softly.  
  
"I'm not saying she should be totally off limits," Donna looked to Zoey as she continued. "We all know how well that always turns out. I just think that maybe we should sit down and discuss this, while all of us are together, and then I can bring it up at the noon briefing."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Sir may I make a suggestion?" Charlie asked, leaning back against the fireplace. Sam nodded again.  
  
"We should do one of the talk shows," Zoey interrupted before Charlie could speak. Had he not loved her to death, he would be mad, but she just spoke what was on his mind.  
  
"We should do one of the talk shows," Charlie repeated, not really caring that Zoey had already made his point. "Maybe not the morning shows... maybe something more along the lines of Hilary Duffs show. You know, lots of mothers and their daughters. Just Gracie talking about being the daughter of the President, paint a picture of what its like... something that'll keep the rest of the press off of her back. I would also suggest maybe a few exclusives to some of the senior members..."  
  
This time it was Donna's turn to interrupt.  
  
"Then after that we need to lay down some ground rules," she spoke with her hands. "I agree with Charlie, I think if we put her out there then it will keep the press at bay, but we also have to agree that after she's said her piece, they're going to leave her alone. With all due respect Sir, she was out of the picture for a good majority of the campaign and then when she joined us all she didn't want anything to do with the press, so now they're curious. We need to nip that curiosity in the butt so in the future it won't be a problem. I know you don't intend on keeping her locked up inside of the residence..."  
  
"It crossed my mind," Sam interrupted quietly. Josh laughed knowingly.  
  
"So that means there are going to be people interested in what she's doing," Donna continued with a smile. "When she's out doing her own thing, or on dates with Evan," Donna made a face when she said Evan's name but only Josh noticed. "Those times, she is totally off limits. I want it to be known that we'd strip credentials if someone so much as takes a picture of her in a restaurant. But there are going to be things that..." Donna paused. "Things that it would be in her and your best interest, if she were photographed doing them. Places she could be with you and Mal, I mean Mrs. Seaborn," Donna stopped and smiled. "The First Lady," she continued. "That would help the press to be... not so curious."  
  
"What are your suggestions?" Sam asked standing up and beginning to pace.  
  
"That's not important," Zoey chimed in, taking over for Donna. "We'll get to suggestions at a later time, what's important is that someone talk to Gracie about this. It could be me..."  
  
"Or me," Donna added.  
  
"But ideally," Zoey paused before finishing her sentence.  
  
"It should be me," Sam replied before Zoey could say anymore.  
  
"Yes," both Donna and Zoey responded in agreement.  
  
"I'll talk to her later on today," Sam said simply.  
  
"Anything else?" Josh asked, his first words of the morning. Ryan cleared his throat.  
  
"I've got a thing too," he began quietly. Josh looked to him, they had a conversation without speaking, and then Ryan continued. "But it can wait," he said finally. Sam looked quizzically from Josh to Ryan but dropped it when Josh met his eyes.  
  
"Anything else?" Josh asked again.  
  
"No Sir," Donna replied standing up.  
  
"No Sir," Zoey replied after her.  
  
"Then we'll talk later," Sam said, taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
"Thank you Sir," Charlie said, making an exit.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President," Donna and Zoey replied almost in unison as they exited the Oval Office, leaving Josh, Ryan and Sam and their thoughts.  
  
For a long moment no one spoke. Ryan, having stood behind the couch where Josh sat through the entire first meeting, came around to sit on the couch opposite Josh, while Sam stayed behind his desk.  
  
"Give it to me," Sam said finally. Ryan lifted the folder he had been holding, pulled out a sheet of paper and got up and handed it to Sam. Sam took the paper from Ryan and he returned to his seat. Ryan Pierce cringed when he saw Josh sitting across from him, bent over, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. "I didn't write this!" Sam began, slamming the paper down onto his desk. "I've been in office six months, we've yet to have one official C.I.A THING and I DIDN'T WRITE THIS!"  
  
"We know Sir," Josh began quietly.  
  
"Who wrote this?"  
  
Josh sighed and Ryan shrugged.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out," Josh let out with a ragged breath.  
  
"Whatever this is Josh," Sam said crumpling up the piece of paper by squishing it in one hand. "Fix it."  
  
Josh and Ryan both stood.  
  
"Yes Sir," Josh said before walking out.  
  
"Thank you Sir," Ryan replied before doing the same.  
  
Sam closed his eyes, and brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose, pinching it, out of long developed habit; to try to relieve some of the tension he could already feel building up. And it was only seven o'clock.  
  
"Sir?" Huck asked popping his head into the office.  
  
"Yeah," Sam said looking up. His icy glare softened when he noticed the person looking for his attention was Huck, a boy he'd considered his very own since he and Mallory moved back to D.C. together.  
  
"Do you have a minute?" Huck asked inching his way into the room. Sam nodded and motioned for Huck to join him as he made his way over to the couch.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Sam asked as he sat. Still slightly uncomfortable with the formality of the Oval Office, Huck waited a moment before joining him.  
  
"I..." Huck paused unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. "It's about Gracie," he finished bluntly, no point in beating around the bush.  
  
"Is she down here? Is she okay?" Sam asked looking around.  
  
"No Sir, I mean yes Sir, I mean. I don't know Sir," Huck sighed. He had spent the entire night frustrated over not making the move to go and help Gracie as Josh had suggested. When he got to the office that morning, knowing what he had to do, he played out possible conversations he'd have with the President about his only daughter, in his head, hoping he'd be able to find the right words for what he was about to ask. No such luck.  
  
"Huck..."  
  
"She needs me Sir," Huck said finally. Sam looked at Huck and frowned.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"She... to sleep Sir, I... I can help her."  
  
"Okay..." Sam said slowly.  
  
"The thing is... I need the day off."  
  
"Okay," Sam stated purposefully.  
  
"Okay?" Huck asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Okay. As in go now."  
  
"But Sir," Huck began to protest.  
  
"I have meetings and travel all day. In the next twelve hours I will have been to Buffalo New York and back. Do you know why I am going to Buffalo Huck?"  
  
"No Sir," Huck hung his head low, embarrassed. "I... I didn't get a chance to read the notes this morning."  
  
"I bet you didn't know this but I'm an avid hockey fan Huck."  
  
"I actually did know that Sir," Huck couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Mallory got me into it... at any rate," Sam stood and began to pace, as he often did when telling a story. "By some miracle Huck, the Buffalo Sabres managed in a leap of some sort of faith to win the Stanley Cup last night. The planets must have all aligned because they beat the Dallas Stars three to two in quadruple overtime. I'm a Sabres fan," Sam continued, smiling. "I happen to be friends with the teams coach, met him at a national democratic fund raiser for intercity children's hospitals and we hit it off. Knowing that I do care for hockey quite a bit, he invited me to speak at a pep rally, a welcome home winners sort of thing, that the city is holding," Sam paused and sighed. "I don't normally do this sort of thing, but Zoey mentioned that it might be a good idea and while I'm not too keen on going to Buffalo I guess its never to early to start campaigning for a next term..." Sam began to babble, everyone knew that's where Gracie got it from. "Well it is too early seeing I don't even know if I'm actually seeking reelection, I mean I do, I am, but," Sam paused as he finally realized that Huck was laughing. "I'm getting away from myself. Point is, I don't need you," he stopped when he saw Huck frown. "I mean I do need you, just not in Buffalo," Sam finally stopped pacing. "Gracie needs you. And when the most important thing in my life needs help from someone and I can give it to her, I'm going to do it. Good luck though, you're going to need it."  
  
Huck nodded.  
  
"Thank you Sir," he said standing up. Sam turned to Huck and smiled.  
  
"No Son, thank you."  
  
***  
  
Gracie looked at the clock grunted then rolled back over. Seven sleepless hours was enough. Lying in bed had made her absolutely crazy. When the television was on, she'd get angry and turn it off. When it was off, she'd search her comforter for the remote. Then there was the music, and the sunrise, which she watched through the opened blinds, and the book, which she had flung across the room in protest. Insomnia was, she decided, the worst thing that had ever happened to her.  
  
The doctor they had brought to the White House the day before had taught her some breathing techniques to help her relax and hopefully wind down, but the panting made Gracie feel so ridiculous that she gave up, almost immediately after starting.  
  
Reaching for the glass of water on the side of the bed, the one she'd refilled at least a dozen times over the course of the night, Gracie felt the sudden urge to pee. Rolling out of bed she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
She got back and looked at the clock again. Seven o' six. She swore then fell back onto the bed, but not before grabbing a cigarette out of the mahogany box on the nightstand. It was her first cigarette since the porch at the Bartlet farm in Manchester and the memory of Jed's words that night came back to haunt her. Holding the cigarette cautiously in her mouth, Gracie dug into the nightstand and pulled out a small black-leather bound book with a pen tied to it, wrapped in hot pink ribbon. It was her diary and she couldn't remember the last time she had written anything in it but suddenly she felt compelled.  
  
Gracie quickly got out of the bed again and snubbed the cigarette out on the windowsill. She refused to put an ashtray in her room, hoping the absence would commit her to quitting. Settling into the chair by the window, Gracie untied the ribbon, careful to grab the pen as it was let lose, and opened up the diary. Flipping until she got to the last entry, she began to read...  
  
-September 30, 2023-  
  
-I made Dad promise he wouldn't tell Toby. Josh promised that he wouldn't tell Toby. Mom promised she wouldn't tell Toby, Donna too. Zoey, Charlie, Pierce... even CJ. Molly laughed mortified and what did Huck do? He told Toby. Now I'm not even sure I can look the man in the eye... oh m y god, what have we done? Twenty years I've looked up to him with the greatest admiration and today I can't even face him because he now knows, without doubt, that I've been having sex with his son. I think I might die.-  
  
Gracie laughed. She closed her eyes, remembering that day, and then, laughed some more. And after the laughing was done, she cried. As the tears fell from her face, she took the cap off of the pen, and began to write.  
  
-May 31, 2024-  
  
-It's been too long. Too long, for too many things. The last year almost, has brought about too many changes to even bother mentioning yet one of the most important things remains the same.  
  
-After trying to ignore it for nearly five months now I think I'm finally ready to admit, at least in writing, at least to myself, that I've been playing a little game. I'm stuck right now, between a rock and a hard place, and its going to take some form of an earth shattering conundrum to shake me out because I think I might be too scared to make any valid decision myself. But I do know this...  
  
-I am still madly in love with Huck Ziegler.  
  
-And if that wasn't bad enough. I think, regardless of how horrible I have treated, and continue to treat him, he's still madly in love with me too.  
  
-Too bad I have a boyfriend. Too bad I told him that Huck wasn't going to even be a problem. Too bad Evan's one of the nicest guys I've ever met in my entire life and the thought of breaking his heart, although I might have already succeeded in doing that a little I think, makes me want to curl up and die. Then again, a lot of things make me want to curl up and die lately. I honestly don't know what to do with myself anymore. I'm so confused and my heart and soul are NOT cooperating. I don't know what I want but I know it's more than this...-  
  
Gracie stopped writing when she heard the door creak open.  
  
"Gracie?" Huck's voice filled the room. Gracie closed the diary; pen left in the pages, and kicked the book under the chair before turning to face him.  
  
"My dad need me?" she asked apprehensively. Huck shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Everything alright?" she asked watching his face pale at the sight of her. Her tear streaked cheeks, un-kept hair in a high ponytail, sloppy Princeton t-shirt falling off of her tiny frame. He shook his head again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Huck?" Gracie asked, standing up, worried.  
  
Huck continued to shake his head and he moved, his book bag, a material habit he picked up from Josh, in hand, towards her bed. Dropping the bag onto the bed, he unzipped it, taking out a carefully packed and planned pair of gray sweatpants and a rugged Harvard t-shirt as well as a thoroughly loved brown shaggy teddy bear. Walking towards the bathroom to change, he threw the teddy bear at her.  
  
The door closed and Gracie couldn't help but smile. Confused, yet slightly comforted, she clenched Eros, the only possession Huck had requested custody of after their separation, tightly to her chest. Before she could realize he was gone, Huck was back in the room, continuing to ignore her questioning glances. He walked around closing all of the blinds erasing all light from the room and finally she understood. After he failed to appear the day before she had lost all hope of him coming to save the day but then she realized Josh must have worked his magic, it was the only explanation. Now how was she going to explain this to her father?  
  
"I have the day off," he said reading her mind. Gracie stared in amazement as he straightened the covers, fluffed the pillows and then crawled into her bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, finally finding her voice.  
  
"Come to bed," he responded simply.  
  
"Huck I..." she tried to finish but he cut her off.  
  
"Gracie, please."  
  
Nodding she did as he instructed. With the teddy bear still tight in her arms, she curled up as close to him as humanly possible, resting her head comfortably underneath his chin. Tilting his head in the right direction he kissed her softly on the forehead as his free arm, the one not rested behind his head, found its way to her back and began rubbing, slowly, up and down.  
  
That's when the tears started. Gracie began shaking in sobs. Her whole body convulsed as she let it all out. Huck didn't know what to do, his arms moved quickly around her, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. Neither of them spoke as Gracie cried, letting all of her anger towards everything wrong in her life, be pulled out by him.  
  
When the tears finally subsided, Gracie could feel her body begin to relax and sleep finally came. 


	17. 3am

Authors Note: ok this is where the tough stuff starts. Um... I'm kinda making things up as we go along so I apologize for any inaccuracies. I promise you I'm trying my best. As always, I don't own this stuff... all property of Aaron the Great, John Wells - as of late, and NBC. I just like to take the kids out for a spin every now and then. Another one, I know, this is fast, lets just say today was inspiring. In other words, all I really did was sit at the computer because I really had nothing better to do. Anyway, Amy, I was trying to make it the longest game ever (believe me I remember the real thing... I cried) I had to go ahead and one-up the actual no-goal experience. And Mimmi and Pendray: Thanks bunches, you guys are great. Moving on... read, REPLY (cuz I like that kinda stuff) and enjoy.  
  
Chapter Seventeen – 3am  
  
Donna woke with a start. Something was buzzing. No not buzzing, ringing. Slipping slightly from Josh's grasp, she fumbled, her hand searching the nightstand in the darkness, for the cause of the interruption of her slumber. Forgetting to check who's phone it was or who was calling, she flipped the phone open and answered.  
  
"Hello," she whispered groggily trying to save Josh who was still sleeping.  
  
"Codeword requested for Mr. Joshua Lyman," the voice on the other end spoke, crisp, cold. Donna sat up immediately, over two decades of middle of the night phone calls from Josh taught her to pay attention to the first words out of any callers mouth.  
  
"Hold on," she spoke quickly and dropped the phone onto her lap.  
  
"Josh," she said shaking her sleeping husband. He grunted and rolled over. "Josh!" Donna shouted shaking him again.  
  
"What?" he moaned, still enjoying his sleep.  
  
"JOSH!" Donna said, finally hitting him.  
  
He sat up. She knew, even without seeing his eyes, that he was shooting her daggers.  
  
"I think it's the NSC," she whispered as chills ran up and down her spine. She handed him the phone.  
  
"Josh Lyman," he said quickly pulling himself out of bed. "Red Lights," he replied without hesitation before leaving the room.  
  
Donna sat, alone in the darkness rocking back and forth imagining every worst-case scenario she could possibly think of.  
  
"I have to go," Josh said stumbling back into the room. He flicked on the light and began furiously searching for any clothes he could find.  
  
"What happened?" Donna asked jumping out of bed and doing the same.  
  
"I... I have to wake Sa- the President," he said quietly as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I... I have to go," he repeated again.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Donna said buttoning up her shirt. Josh paused and looked up at her, frozen for a moment. "Josh?" Donna asked, the fear in her voice more apparent by the minute.  
  
"An Embassy," he began going back to her original question. "A U.S. Embassy in France... somebody blew it up..."  
  
***  
  
Huck squinted as it took a moment for his eyes, even in glasses, to focus on the clock. Three am and wide-awake. That's what he got for sleeping the day away. Not that he minded, not like he didn't need the extra rest anyway.  
  
He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his hand, intertwined with Gracie's, resting to his side, next to her on the bed. She shifted a lot in her sleep but as long as they didn't break contact for too long she was fine. As far as he could tell she'd been asleep since nearly eight that morning, it was going on nineteen hours. Luckily he had brought a book. Luckily the bed was so big that his backpack hadn't moved from the beds edge and he could pretty much effortlessly grab his glasses and reading material to pass the time. The end of the world was the only thing that was going to stop him from staying with her and making sure she got as much rest as humanly possible.  
  
He felt Gracie shift slightly as he turned the page in his book. Concentrating on the words, he didn't notice her open her eyes.  
  
"The Lord of the Rings," she said groggily. Huck shrugged. "The movies were better," she added smugly.  
  
Huck rolled his eyes and put the book down.  
  
"You only say that because you haven't read the book," he said turning to face her. Gracie sat up, never letting go of his hand.  
  
"I didn't have to I saw the movies."  
  
"Not the same."  
  
"Sure they are."  
  
"No, the book is better."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It just is!"  
  
"That's because you've read it ten times."  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"And who's counting."  
  
Huck smiled.  
  
"It's my favorite book," he began narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm allowed to read it more than once. Besides, I wouldn't talk if I were you. You're favorite book is 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.'"  
  
"It's a good book!"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Huck said smirking. "Although I enjoyed the movie..."  
  
She let go of his hand just long enough to hit him.  
  
"It's a classic," she replied, casually inching closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"And 'The Lord of the Rings' isn't?" he asked, mocking outrage.  
  
She shrugged and they both laughed.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked finally.  
  
"Three," he answered simply.  
  
"In the afternoon?"  
  
"A.M."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You were peaceful," he began to protest. "I couldn't..."  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"That's nineteen hours!"  
  
"And you haven't slept in days, get over it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Gracie... it's okay."  
  
"That's an entire day, I was supposed to have dinner with my father, he's going to kill me... you have a job, he's going to kill YOU."  
  
"Gracie, calm down."  
  
She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around her knees after pulling them as close to her body as possible.  
  
"This is so bad."  
  
"Gracie, he gave me the day off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He told me to go to you."  
  
"When?"  
  
"This... yesterday morning."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You talked to him, about me?"  
  
"He was worried."  
  
"Did he bring it up?"  
  
"No, I did."  
  
"And what? You told him you could make it all better?"  
  
"No. Well I mean not in so many words," he frowned because he couldn't quite read her anger. "I told him I could help, that's all."  
  
They fall silent.  
  
"Did Josh talk to you?" she asked finally.  
  
"Yes," he answered quietly.  
  
"Did he tell you what I told him?"  
  
"No."  
  
She looked to him, searching his face; she'd always been able to tell if he was telling a lie. If her memory served her right, he was telling the truth.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked making a study of the tops of her knees as she spoke.  
  
"He just told me that I was your best friend and that I'd know what to do."  
  
She just nodded, unable to really respond.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered turning towards him. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on her knees.  
  
"Does Evan know?" she heard him ask quietly as his hand, the one that once held hers, came to rest on her back.  
  
"Know what?" she asked hoping to avoid this particular topic of conversation.  
  
"Damnit Gracie!" Huck shouted. Gracie turned to him eyes wide as he threw his book to the floor in frustration. "I don't know an ounce about Evan's education but you damn well know a hell of a lot about mine. You know I'm smarter than these childish games you insist on playing with me so for once could you just give me a straight answer!" he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm really trying here," he added stilling his shaking voice.  
  
"No," Gracie replied softly.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," Gracie continued. "No, he doesn't know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why?"  
  
"I mean why doesn't he know. He cares about you, I mean that's apparent to even me and I'm trying to ignore it. WHY didn't you tell him that you were sick, that you are struggling, but you're trying to fix it and could probably use his help?"  
  
"I didn't want to make it his problem," she replied with a sigh. She sat up and began fidgeting with the cloth of her comforter. "I can fix this on my own, I've done it a million times before, why should this time be different?"  
  
"I'm seriously beginning to doubt your mental stability," Huck replied dully.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're out of your goddamned mind!" he shouted again, only this time he immediately regretted it as he found her quickly jumping out of the bed and migrating towards her secret stash of cigarettes.  
  
Gracie moved quickly, lighting the cigarette, opening a window, standing, puffing away, with his back to her.  
  
Huck took a moment to himself. His mind was telling him to stay put but his heart was telling him to go to her, comfort her as he always had. Today he decided to go with his mind and continued to sit. Neither of them spoke through Gracie's cigarette and Huck struggled not to light one of his own. She snubbed the cigarette out and placed the extinguished butt in a small cup she had just recently started to keep filled with water in the sill.  
  
"I care about you," Huck said finally. Gracie didn't move, just continued to stand, staring out the window. "After you left I tried not to. I said I was going to just let you walk out of my life and I'd care again when the time was right, when you came back, if you came back... but I couldn't stop. It just wasn't p0ssible. Because even before we started dating, even thinking of dating, we were friends, we are friends, and I didn't want to let our separation change that. Other than Molly, who has a slight advantage being my twin sister, no one knows me like you do. No one can read me like you can. No one understands my needs," finally he stood. He couldn't do it anymore, he had to look at her when he spoke to her or he knew it would never affect her the way he needed it to. "Gracie," he put his hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she didn't shrug it off. He took it as a positive sign. "We're not together, I'm not saying I like that fact," Huck smiled ruefully. "I don't like it, not at all in fact sometimes it makes me violently angry... but I've come to accept it okay. I love you. And I think Evan might too, so you need to do me a favor and if you care about him, like you say you do, you need to tell him," he sighed, a deep, long, heavy sigh, it killed him that he cared more about her happiness than his own. "You need to let him help you," he continued, moving closer to her.  
  
Finally she turned around. His heart broke, for the forth time since she'd woken up probably. There she was, tears brimming her eyes, biting on her trembling lip, so small, so fragile he did everything in his power to resist the urge to pull her as close to him as humanly possible and never let go. But he needed to finish.  
  
"This," he said gesturing between the two of them. "This can't happen again. If he finds out..." he sighed. "Take it from me Gracie, if I found out that my girlfriend was spending her nights being comforted by her ex- boyfriend..." he shook his head. "I'm angry thinking about you with Evan... and you're not my girlfriend and that was my mistake, but if I were Evan... words can't even describe it."  
  
"Why are you..." she took a deep shaky breath as the tears began to spill from her eyes. "Why do you take his side? Why are you telling me to go and be with him and not to stay here with you? If you love me still, like you say you do, why aren't you doing everything in your power to steal me away?" she asked frustrated.  
  
Huck shook his head.  
  
"That's not me," he said taking a step away from her. "I don't want to steal you, I don't want... I want you to come to me because you want to be with me, not because I'm making you choose. I don't want you to regret this. I don't want you... twenty years from now I don't want you hating me because you even thought for an instant that you could have a better life with him," he closed his eyes, his own voice beginning to crack. Gracie looked down trying to avoid having to focus on his emotional turmoil. She could listen, but watching was just too much for her to handle.  
  
"When you're ready to get back together," he began moving back towards her. "We'll get back together. But you have to be ready, you can't just want me to be near you because I make you feel better. I think if you really tried to let him in, Evan could do the same. I don't want to be with you because you need me. Don't love me because you need me, need me because you love me."  
  
Gracie looked up at him just as his arms circle around her. With her head pressed against his chest she continued to cry, afraid to speak, afraid of what she might say. When she let his words sink in she realized that he was right and for them to ever be able to get back to where they needed to be, for them to ever be really together again, there were things that needed to be taken care of first.  
  
Gracie finally got her emotions in check, with the soothing of Huck rubbing her back as she cried and was just as surprised at the giggle emanating form her body as her stomach growled with ferocity.  
  
"Hungry?" Huck asked grinning down at her. Gracie smiled sweetly.  
  
"I think so," she said pulling away, moving a hand to her stomach. "Come on," she said taking his hand and pulling his with her, towards the door. "Let's go check out the kitchen."  
  
Giggling together, with the understanding that what had just happened between them was over, at least verbally, they made their way through the residence, slinking as unnoticed as possible, by the secret service agents that lined the hallways.  
  
Gracie stopped at the porthole window that adorned the swinging kitchen doors when she noticed the kitchen light on. She turned to Huck, confused. At four in the morning things should have been dark and peaceful, instead she heard her mother humming, something that Mallory only did when she was nervous.  
  
Walking through the doors, with Huck following close behind, his hand planted firmly on the small of her back, they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?" Gracie called out. Mallory paused at the sink, where her back was to them as she washed dishes then turned around slowly.  
  
"Gracie... Huck..." Mallory had been crying. "What are you two doing awake?"  
  
Immediately sensing something was wrong, Gracie made her way to her mother.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" Gracie asked taking Mallory's hands as she stood in front of her. Huck still followed close behind.  
  
"Something's happened..." Mallory said shaking her head.  
  
"Where's dad?" Gracie asked when she couldn't get anything out of her mother. "Is he awake too?"  
  
Mallory nodded.  
  
"The President's going to be looking for you soon Huck. He's in the Oval. He..." Mallory's voice trailed off as Huck's pager, which he had instinctively pulled off of the nightstand and tucked into his sweatpants pocket, went off.  
  
"I..." he pulled the pager out, checked the message then looked back up, meeting Gracie's gaze immediately. "I have to go."  
  
Nervous, confused, yet still understanding, Gracie nodded. It was all she could do. 


	18. Jaded

Authors Note: This one is kinda short. And kinda... pointless... I dunno. I think I wrote a majority of it when I was sitting at the station really bored and really tired. Anyway, yeah, all the usual stuff plus, since this is the first chapter I've posted since inviting her to read this, welcome Renee and, I told you so. And without further ado. P.S. sometimes I like alliteration in names just as much as Mr. Sorkin.  
  
Chapter Eighteen – Jaded  
  
Sam met Josh in the Oval Office before heading to the Situation room. For a long time they sat together, each on a couch across from the other, not speaking, just focusing on briefing memos. They were waiting for a call from the Chairman of the Joint Chief's, Admiral Donald Davison to summon them.  
  
"Have you talked to Will?" Josh asked looking up for a moment. The Will he was referring to was William Bailey the Vice President and good friend of both Sam and Josh. Sam took his time before answering, and as he did so, Josh rubbed into his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
  
"Yeah," Sam began, dropping his memos onto the couch beside him. "He's on his way in," Sam sighed. "He just got off the plane two hours ago. We sent the man to California for the better good of our administration and I can't even let him get more than two hours of sleep," he shook his head. "Why didn't we see this coming?"  
  
Josh shook his head. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been rendered speechless so often. He opened his mouth to speak by stopped short when the phone rang. Reaching to his right, Josh answered.  
  
"Lyman," he said with a cough. There was a moment of silence the Josh spoke again. "Yeah," he cleared his throat. "We'll be right down."  
  
***  
  
"Dad?" Gracie asked meekly, peaking her head through the outside door to the portico, into the Oval. Sam looked up from his spot on the couch and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he smiled.  
  
"Gracie," he said standing. "Come in," he motioned to her nodding a quick thanks to the secret service agent at the door. She entered and the agent closed the door behind her.  
  
"What a wonderful surprise," Sam began with a weak smile as he cleared the papers next to him to make room for his daughter. "Everything alright?" he asked as they sat.  
  
Gracie nodded, folding her hands on her lap. She felt oddly nervous.  
  
"Mom and I were just wondering if you were going to make it up for dinner," Gracie asked softly.  
  
Sam looked up at the omniscient grandfather clock perched in the corner and frowned.  
  
"Gracie its nearly midnight..." Sam began slowly. Gracie cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, we started wondering a couple of hours ago, then we ate, then we waited, then I called Huck and he said you've been pretty swamped in here today but..." Gracie's voice trailed off as she sighed. "Dad, is everything HERE alright?"  
  
Sam sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that day and once again frowned. Gracie looked worried. He hated when she looked worried. He'd spent his entire life making sure she never had to worry about a thing. He feared that if his performance scores as a father relied on his daughters concerns, or lack there of, in live he'd failed miserably. Her panic attacks were one sign of his failure that he was sure of. And when she worried, he worried a little more.  
  
Reflecting for a moment on his life, as he gazed into his daughter's bright eyes, eyes, which he did notice, looked a hell of a lot brighter than they had that past week, Sam though about the monumental role Gracie had played in his life.  
  
He remembered the panic that had set in when Mallory had told him that the pill was only ninety nine percent effective. And while he had planned on proposing to her eventually, somewhere romantic, very planned, very perfect, he instead proposed right there on the spot – promising to make an honest women out of her.  
  
Leo was terrified, Sam remembered, just another highlight in the grand scheme of screw-ups courtesy of the great Sam Seaborn, inevitable son-in- law from hell. Mallory of course made him understand and they were married in the rose garden. With one and a half years left of their term as the Bartlet Administration. Josh was his best man, beaming at Sam the entire ceremony as Josh proudly held the then eight-month-old Gracie.  
  
Sam remembered staring at Josh, smiling at Gracie, who cooed with those same big bright eyes gazing at Sam, with so much love, and wondered what his life ever would have been like without her in it.  
  
Sadly, complications during Mallory's impromptu pregnancy with Gracie prevented the proud parents from providing their daughter with a sibling. But at the same time it was a blessing in disguise. Not that they had the time for another child, with both he and Mallory's rigorous schedules there were points in time when he was sure that Gracie was going to start referring to Josh and Donna as Mom and Dad number two. And even though, ever the optimist that Sam was, he knew had they had another child he would have been fine, Sam really couldn't imagine loving or caring for another human being as much as he loved and cared about Gracie. And the pride... it was almost overwhelming. She WAS his pride and joy.  
  
Snapping back to the harsh reality that awaited his stroll down memory lane, Sam shrugged.  
  
"No," he answered honestly. "But it will be," he reassured her.  
  
"Dad," Gracie began, making a face. "Please don't censor yourself with me. I know there are some things, security things, that you can't really get into but please," Gracie frowned. "Let me help."  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
"It's complicated," he begun with a deep, uneven breath. "There are some documents floating around..." Sam paused unsure. He really didn't want to give her another thing to worry about. Then again, it's better to know then not to know. He continued. "Documents that say we knew. They say we had a warning, two actually, that insinuated that the Embassy was going to be attacked. CIA – FBI, official documents that I swear to you I've never seen in my life! And when the story breaks, which I'm fairy certain it will, and soon, the public is going to think that we knew and did nothing about it because of our poor relationship with the French," he sighed, again. "I just said too much."  
  
Gracie shook her head.  
  
"I'm your family," she stammered. "I mean if you can go ahead and send Josh to France why should I have to wait until Donna breaks it in the briefing. I care about him too! I care about you! They can't expect you to not tell your own daughter about the dangers that her father faces!"  
  
"They can and they do," Sam offered with a sigh. "But I'm sure they know by now that I rarely listen," he added with a sad smile.  
  
"Besides," Gracie began on her little rant. "I heard about the um... gag order you put on the press," she laughed. "They can't talk to me without about eight pages of provisions."  
  
"You've talked to Donna?" Sam commented, happy to steer the conversation in another direction.  
  
"How do you think I knew about Josh going away?" she smiled weakly. "I also talked to Zoey..." Gracie smiled again. "And Evan."  
  
"Evan?"  
  
"Yes. His opinion's important to me."  
  
"I don't doubt that for a second," Sam paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "I just... you haven't mentioned Evan in a while and we haven't seen him so I thought..." Sam smiled while Gracie rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," he was almost laughing. "I shouldn't assume."  
  
"No," Gracie started, trying to be mad. It didn't work, she just started laughing. "We're... things are better. We have lunch plans for tomorrow."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask where?"  
  
"The Watergate actually," Gracie replied with a sweet smile. "He said he wanted to do something nice and I told him about tea with mom so..."  
  
"Everything is good?"  
  
"Everything is... getting better," she offered.  
  
"You look better," Sam commented. Gracie nodded.  
  
"I feel better," she sighed. "And I think Mom would feel better too, if you came upstairs."  
  
"I think you're right," Sam began stuffing papers into the blue folder that sat on the table. "Why don't you go tell Huck to go home while I straighten up here?" he asked with a knowing smile. Gracie nodded.  
  
"Oh and Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sam asked looking up just as Gracie was about out the door.  
  
"This conversation is far from over."  
  
Sam couldn't help but laugh nervously as he shoed her away.  
  
***  
  
"I'll have the chicken marcella," Gracie smiled up at the waiter.  
  
"Soup or Salad?" he asked, nodding.  
  
"Salad. No dressing. Instead could you just bring out a bunch of lemon wedges?"  
  
"Absolutely...." The waiter turned to Evan. "And you Sir?"  
  
"The grilled salmon, and I'll have the soup."  
  
"Very well," the waiter finished with a nod and walked briskly away.  
  
"This place is really nice," Evan commented once the waiter was gone.  
  
"You've never been here before?" Gracie asked making a face. Evan shook his head.  
  
"Are you kidding me, my mom works in a restaurant, she hates going out she says why pay when she can cook better," he laughed. "Which is probably true, but still, I like all the fanfare of it actually," he smiled. "And it's nice to be waited on every now and then."  
  
Gracie smiled back.  
  
"We moved into the house on the bay when I was eight and every..." Gracie paused for a moment. "Nearly every Sunday afternoon until I left for college my mom took me and Molly for tea at the Watergate. Andi... she was Molly's mom, used to come with us too. Then she died," Gracie looked down. "And we stopped for a while. But it was Molly who finally wanted to return to the tradition so we did. Actually," Gracie smiled sadly. "We have plans on making it here for tea this Sunday..." she laughed softly. "Who knows," she added with a shrug.  
  
"How's your dad doing with the thing?" Evan asked quietly. Gracie shrugged again.  
  
"Things have been kinda crazy. Josh and about a million other people left for France yesterday afternoon. It's scary," she finished quietly.  
  
"If there's anything I can do..."  
  
Gracie cut him off.  
  
"I know," she smiled as she fidgeted in her chair. "Getting me out of there for a little while was a good start. And movies and some time alone together letter will be a great way to continue."  
  
"I'm glad we talked yesterday."  
  
Gracie nodded.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I..." Evan paused as the waiter approached the table. He put down their salads and asked if they needed anything. After Evan and Gracie acknowledged that they were fine, Evan continued. "I'm glad we talked yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry I kept all of that from you."  
  
"Gracie don't."  
  
Gracie frowned.  
  
"We talked about it yesterday," Evan continued with a sigh. "Can't we just focus on something else?" he smiled. "Like how beautiful you look today."  
  
Gracie nearly choked on the piece of lettuce she had just stuffed into her mouth.  
  
"Watch your mouth," she said after swallowing. She puckered her lips as she felt herself blush. "We're in public," she spoke softly so that only he could hear. "And flattery will get you everywhere," she finished with a devious grin.  
  
"Tonight ought to be fun," he added with a wink. Gracie just smiled as they continued with their salads. 


	19. Shadow

Authors Note: Again, I'm making this stuff up as I go along. If anyone knows anything about the State Department and wants to prove me wrong, go ahead... I just visit web pages and skim to get a basic idea, I'm sure I've made mistakes, but I hope no one cares too much. Welcome Charlotte to the list. And don't forget to send me those lovely replies.  
  
Chapter Nineteen – Shadow  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" Sam asked coming up behind Gracie as she strolled slowly though the East room on her way to the West Wing.  
  
"And don't you have a country to run?" Gracie asked spinning around to face him.  
  
"I was in the residence for a quick lunch. You on the other hand are supposed to be in New York keeping tabs on your mother and those crazy teacher friends of hers."  
  
Gracie smiled as they continued their walk together.  
  
"I woke up this morning to this," she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She read it. "You looked too peaceful. Make sure your father gets some sleep. I'll see you on Wednesday. Mom," she rolled her eyes. "I told her to wake me up, I even made sure that Evan went home last night, figuring yanno, three nights here in a row were a little much and when I got out of bed I found this. So don't blame me."  
  
"You were supposed to look out for her, you were supposed to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Now when her conferences are done for the day she's going to spend her time stirring up trouble and starting debates instead of taking on Fifth Avenue with her daughter. Today was Sunday tea at the Watergate. I told her you'd be upset if she missed it. She said you'd understand if it meant tea at the Plaza instead. Four days ago the Embassy in France was bombed. Josh has been there since then and is coming back today; hopefully with a better understand as to what happened there and why they hate us so much. The idea of her going away didn't exactly make me happy, but I let it go and now... I'm going to kill her."  
  
"Dad," Gracie said stopping as they passed through a set of doors. "When you married mom did you marry her, with the intent of one day running for President, because she picked shopping over debate?" she finished with a smile.  
  
They passed through the doors and continued on their stroll.  
  
"I ranted for a good two minutes in that little conversation there and you managed to pull out the one valid point."  
  
"Well," Gracie said patting herself on the back. "I am my father's daughter," she finished as they entered the office outside of the Oval.  
  
"That you are," Sam said as they walked passed Huck. "And you're also right," he motioned for Gracie and Huck to both join him in the Oval Office. "Your mother is fantastic at the art of debate and well I'm sure she'll make me proud," he smiled as he sat down at the desk and opened up the first in a series of blue briefing folders. "I'm just worried about the press byline that will surface tomorrow morning."  
  
Gracie smiled and Huck just shook his head.  
  
"What's on the agenda for today?" Sam asked looking over his glasses at Huck.  
  
"You've got Donna in half an hour and then an NSC briefing about new procedure. As soon as that's done I've got the provisions of the College Service bill for you to look at and then who knows," Huck finished with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," Sam said with a nod.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President," Huck said acknowledging him and then exited the room.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sam asked turning to Gracie, just now realizing that she was still in the room with him. Gracie just stood there, swaying back and forth with her hands behind her back as she gave him an innocent grin.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had anything else to tell me about the thing?" she asked pointedly. "It's been a couple of days since we've talked and we never got to really finish our conversation I was just wondering..."  
  
"The story hasn't broke yet," he said cutting her off. "But there's still something that's not quite right about the entire thing. I..." Sam paused with a sigh. "When Josh gets back I'll know more."  
  
"When does Josh get back?" Gracie asked nervously.  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"Are you going to the airport to get him?"  
  
"I don't really have time."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Are you going to play twenty questions with him?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Then maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yes maybe."  
  
"As in we'll see?"  
  
"Gracie..."  
  
"Okay, okay," she threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm going now."  
  
"You do that."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Adam," Gracie said entering the office just outside of Donna's.  
  
"Hey Gracie," Adam said with a smile as he looked up from his computer. "How are ya?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you," Gracie responded with a smile of her own. "She in?" Gracie motioned towards the door to Donna's office.  
  
"Yeah. Gimme a sec, lemme check if she's free," he picked up his phone and hit a button.  
  
"Gracie's here," he said with a smile.  
  
"Send her in!" Gracie heard Donna yell from inside the office and smiled to Adam as she opened the door and entered.  
  
"Hey," Donna said standing up when she saw Gracie. She rounded the desk and gave Gracie a big hug. Gracie returned the hug and smiled.  
  
"How are you?" Gracie asked when they separated. "I feel like we haven't talked in weeks."  
  
Donna shrugged.  
  
"It's Sunday. I'm in my office. Doesn't really make me happy but... what can you do? I'm used to this stuff... poor Adam," she dropped her voice a little because she knew, from experience, that the walls were thin. "I don't think when he signed on for this he realized that we'd be working seven days a week sometimes. It's a naïve thought but sometimes I wish that this whole France thing would blow over. I mean I know it won't I just..." Donna took a seat on the couch and Gracie was quick to join her. "Enough about me, how are you?"  
  
Gracie smiled.  
  
"I'm... doing well. Things are getting better."  
  
Donna smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
Gracie nodded.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And you and Evan?" Donna asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"We're good. Better," Gracie bobbed her head. "We... we had some stuff to work out and I think we did."  
  
"And so everything's the way you want it to be?" Donna asked tilting her head to the side. Gracie narrowed her eyes at Donna.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked a tad confused.  
  
"I mean," Donna lifted her hands off of her lap and began talking with them. "You and Evan are you," she paused and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."  
  
Gracie shook her head.  
  
"No," she started fidgeting nervously. "It's... it is your business. I respect your opinion Donna. I CARE about your opinion. In fact it means a lot to me. What are you trying to get at?"  
  
"I just don't want you to be mad at me."  
  
Again Gracie looked confused.  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"I just don't think Evan is right for you."  
  
"Oh..." Gracie said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Donna sighed. "See, now you're mad."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"You're mad."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just... indifferent."  
  
"Indifferent how?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Wanna ride with me to Andrews to get Josh?"  
  
"Sure," Gracie said with a smile.  
  
"Great, we leave in forty-five minutes. You can start your story now."  
  
By the time they got into the car Gracie had spilled most of her conversations with Huck and a majority of the things she had hashed out with Evan to Donna. Donna was beginning to understand but she still felt uncomfortable about the pairing. She didn't want to intrude because she did understand that her opinion was beyond bias. Gracie and Huck had always, in her eyes, been Gracie and Huck, just as she and Josh had, even before they realized their feelings for each other, been Donna and Josh. Certain people, certain couplings, just worked that way. There were concerns she had though, that she wanted to voice with Gracie before they were reunited with Josh and he had the time to initiate his two cents.  
  
"He wears white socks and black shoes," Donna spoke when the conversation was finally at a lull.  
  
"What?" Gracie asked trying to hide the fact that she was thisclose to hysterical laughter.  
  
"He wears white socks and black shoes Gracie, I think you should really look into that. Its like a sign of improper dress or something."  
  
"You're kidding me right?"  
  
"No, this is serious."  
  
They pulled into the air force base after Donna flashed a security badge and Gracie smiled and waved to the guard on duty.  
  
"I can't believe you even noticed!" Gracie said trying to sound outraged.  
  
"It's one of my many quirks," she said with a grin. "I told you that you'd get mad."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Well I didn't think you really were I thought..."  
  
"Shoes and socks though Donna?" Gracie asked cutting her off. "I mean, I honestly though you'd be able to come up with something better than that."  
  
Donna smiled.  
  
"I'm working on it," she replied simply. Gracie laughed as they parked.  
  
"I know you're bias," Gracie said as they stood next to Donna's Jeep and waited for Gracie's secret service agents to get out of their black Blazer and assume their positions. When everything was set they began to walk. The sun shone brightly and Gracie couldn't help but study their shadows as they made their way across the pavement. The way the secret service seemed to tower over them, regardless of how tall or short they were, like an ever- present cloud shading the overbearing sun. "I just... I feel like, after everything that Huck said to me, that I should give Evan a shot. I mean it may not work out in the end but he was there for me for those five months and there was a connection and I just can't deny him that."  
  
Donna nodded.  
  
"I understand where you're coming from," she began as they stopped at the gated waiting area. "And I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't think that you should give it a try because believe me when I say I gave a lot of things a try before I finally settled and I was a lot older than you are now. But remember this, what is meant to be will always find a way," she paused and smiled. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I have faith in you and Huck."  
  
Gracie smiled back.  
  
"I do too. I just think..." she sighed. "I know it sounds horrible I just think right now, that I need to give Evan a chance before I am perfectly sure that Huck is what I want for the rest of my life," she paused. "Does that sound wrong to you?"  
  
"No," Donna replied slowly.  
  
"Then why does it sound wrong to me," Gracie frowned. "I mean I like Evan, a lot, but I feel like I'm leading him on. I... I can't even be in the same room with Huck without wanting to touch him, be as close to him as possible. But for some reason, when Huck rationalized it all to me, it made sense. Why do you think he even bothered to do that?"  
  
"Because he wants to see you happy," Donna sighed. "Take if from a girl who has found and been with her perfect match for nearly twenty years now. He will do anything in his power to see you happy. Even if it means sacrificing his own happiness."  
  
Gracie nodded and they were silent, not that they could hear each other speak over the roar of the plane engine, as the plane taxied their way. Gracie returned to watching shadows. After people watching, it was one of her favorite pastimes. She loved how the reflection of one thing could distort so many different ways; it was like seeing light in a new world, with each movement.  
  
"Are you excited?" Gracie asked as the sounds finally died down and they were allowed to walk towards Air Force Two, the plane containing both the Vice President and Josh.  
  
Donna turned to Gracie, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
They stood in silence as they waited. Gracie couldn't help but laugh to herself as Donna fidgeted, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as they watched the Vice President exit to much fanfare and then finally, Josh, almost last off the plane, with an escort of advisors.  
  
Gracie was amazed at how she could calculate the exact moment Josh and Donna made eye contact. She felt like a voyeur, even though they were out in the open, as even Donna's body language shouted welcome home.  
  
They continued to watch as Josh bounded down the stairs, shook hands with the appropriate delegates and then swaggered towards them, smiling wide, happily displaying his trademark Lyman dimples.  
  
Donna did everything she could not to run to him. She knew though, as much as Josh never really minded public displays of affection, that it was mildly inappropriate. Instead she waited which made the pay off much better as Josh pulled her into his arms the minute he was in reach. They hugged and kissed, for what seemed like an eternity until finally Gracie couldn't watch any longer and interrupted with the clearing of her throat and then a giggle.  
  
Josh pulled away from Donna, only enough to look down at Gracie and cock his head.  
  
"I haven't seen my wife for the better part of four days. You're going to have to wait just a few more minutes for me to acknowledge you," he said then returned to Donna, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Fair enough," Gracie replied with a shrug. She turned away from them, and crossed her arms across her chest. Not two minutes later she felt Josh spin her around and pull her into her arms.  
  
"Joshua!" Gracie shouted as he spun her around. "Good to see you too," she laughed as he set her down.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in New York with your mother?" he asked, linking his right arm with Gracie's and wrapping his left arm around Donna's waist.  
  
"She left without me," Gracie said making a face as they walked towards the car.  
  
"Well you'll be joining us tonight then I assume?" Josh asked, smiling down at her.  
  
"I'd almost forgot!" Donna kissed Josh on the cheek happily.  
  
"Forgot what?" Gracie asked squinting up at them.  
  
"It's Sunday," Josh said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" Gracie asked looking for more.  
  
"Karaoke!" Donna and Josh responded in unison. Gracie couldn't contain her smile even if she wanted to.  
  
"Two weeks in a row?" she asked smiling widely. Josh nodded.  
  
"Yup," he added with a grin. "And you're never going to believe who's joining us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You're father."  
  
***  
  
"Smoothed things over?" Sam asked loosening his tie. Josh nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he spoke quickly.  
  
"Please explain this to me," Sam asked with a sigh as he sat down across from Josh.  
  
"First, let me say this, Will was fantastic. I don't think I ever really gave him enough credit."  
  
"Josh you don't need to tell me twice. I've known this for about twenty years now."  
  
Josh rolled his eyes.  
  
"Everything's worked out," Josh continued. "The Paris Trade Treaty is being processed as we speak. The French are again our friendly neighbors and no longer enemies or any sort of threat."  
  
"That's fantastic," Sam stood to shake Josh's hand. "Good work."  
  
"Thank you Sir," Josh replied shaking back. Then his face fell. "That still doesn't solve our problem here though."  
  
"The letters?"  
  
"Yeah," they both sat back down and Josh continued. "I know you never saw them, you know you never saw them. Hell half this administration knows that those letters never even made it into your possession but the CIA is staying different."  
  
"Whom exactly are we dealing with?" Sam asked exasperated.  
  
"Well my contact has always been Mike Casper. But he retired just last month so there's a new guy," Josh sifted through his papers. "Jefferson something... got it Donald Jefferson. He's been serving since..." Josh scanned the memo. "Two thousand and two, so he was here when we were here."  
  
Sam made a face.  
  
"That name sounds vaguely familiar."  
  
"Yeah?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sam responded. "He..." Sam paused jarring his memory. "Shareef... he was somehow involved with the thing with Shareef and..." Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to draw some form of a conclusion. "And... yeah... he blamed Bartlet for all of the mess," Sam made sure to emphasize the word mess. "That the whole thing put the CIA through," he shook his head. "He hated President Bartlet. That's how I remember the name; Toby said something to me about him once. Something about this Jefferson guy not knowing what he was talking about. How the hell did he get to be the head of the CIA?" Sam asked frustrated.  
  
Josh shook his head.  
  
"I don't know," Josh ran his hands through his hair, sharing in Sam's frustration. "But I definitely think that we need to talk to this guy," he sighed. "He's still in France."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Will and I were the only ones who left, aside from a couple dozen advisors from State. No one of major importance though."  
  
"That's not what I was asking, why was he there to begin with? I mean it's a matter for State. The CIA is something different entirely, they don't go to these sorts of things, advisors go, and members of the NSC maybe... but the head of the CIA, that's just... there's something not right."  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it now," Josh said sadly. "I'll look into it in the morning," he spoke slowly as he began rolling up his shirtsleeves. "Let's just focus on the fact that we can bring the national security level back down to where it was and," Josh smiled. "Lets go have some fun singing Karaoke," Josh stood. "It's been too long my friend... way too long." 


	20. I Did It My Way

Author's Note: Um yeah... don't get mad, this is kinda fluffy kinda... yeah don't get mad. That's all I'm gonna say. Oh and welcome Starr Light1 and um... everyone reply! And um... don't kill the messenger!  
  
Chapter Twenty – I Did It My Way  
  
"Save me two seats," Gracie said pulling Molly aside before she entered the bar.  
  
"I thought you were going to New York with your mom?" Molly asked surprised to see Gracie standing there in front of her.  
  
"She left without me."  
  
"Bummer," Molly said sadly.  
  
"Not really," Gracie shrugged. "I mean I get to be here with you guys."  
  
"Yeah, but you're not going to be in New York tomorrow night."  
  
"What does tomorrow night have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm going to New York tomorrow night," Molly responded with a sad smile. "I'll be there for ten days, I have a show to prep for and stuff and I was going to surprise you guys and we were gonna do touristy things."  
  
Gracie frowned.  
  
"Aw Mol, I'm sorry."  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
"Yeah me too, I was looking forward to it."  
  
"Well maybe I can still come and just stay with you."  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
"It might be boring, I mean I'm gonna be busy, are you sure?"  
  
Gracie smiled back.  
  
"I have nothing else to do, why not."  
  
Molly clasped her hands together excited.  
  
"Great! We can make plans tonight. I'll come back with you. Even if you don't come with me tomorrow you can meet me."  
  
"I just gotta clear it with my dad," Gracie responded equally excited. Since she'd gotten back she hadn't been spending nearly enough time with Molly.  
  
"So why aren't you coming in right now?" Molly asked confused.  
  
"I've got to wait for Evan," Gracie replied shaking her head.  
  
"He's coming?"  
  
Gracie smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool!" Molly said smiling back. "I'll see you inside."  
  
Gracie nodded, more for her benefit than anyone else's as she stood outside the entrance of Jimmy's with her secret service entourage. Molly was the last one to arrive, having rode in a car with CJ and Toby. Sam, Huck, Zoey, Charlie, Gracie, Donna, Josh and Ryan had arrived just moments earlier after the secret service had staked the place out and explained to the five other bar occupants what was happening. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night.  
  
Gracie smiled as she saw Evan jogging towards her.  
"I had to park like eight blocks away," he said grinning as he caught his breath. Gracie smirked.  
  
"Yeah, they had to close off a couple of blocks."  
  
"Why?" Evan asked confused as he opened the door for her and they entered.  
  
"My dad's here," Gracie said simply. Evan stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Gracie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Evan, its NOT a big deal."  
  
"Does he sing?" Evan asked regaining his composure.  
  
"Yes," Gracie smiled proudly.  
  
"And you sing?" he asked as they neared the table.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't sing."  
  
"That's quite alright," she smiled as they found their party. "Everyone remembers Evan?" Gracie asked as they took the last two seats on the end of the table right next to Molly. Evan and the rest of the crew exchanged pleasantries.  
  
"You singing Gracie?" Huck asked, looking down as he scribbled onto a song request slip.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Huck looked up and smiled.  
  
"Give me the slip and I'll bring it up for you."  
  
Gracie smiled back. She took a piece of paper from the middle of the table and wrote down her song choice quickly, before folding the piece of paper and handing it to Huck.  
  
"Anyone else?" Huck asked standing up.  
  
"Me," Sam called out, lifting his paper into the air so that Huck could grab it.  
  
"And me," Josh intervened slipping his paper in too.  
  
"I'll be right back," Huck said with a nod.  
  
Ten minutes later the table was covered in popcorn, pitchers of beer, and laughter. The DJ, Mike, the guy from the last time they were there, came onto the stage and everyone cheered.  
  
"First and foremost," Mike began into the microphone. "I'd like to welcome our special guest this evening, President Sam Seaborn," everyone cheered. "It's not everyday we find out that the White House Senior Staff frequents karaoke bars, let alone my own. I'm sure the owner of this joint, good ol' Jimmy himself would be pleased. And without further ado, I present to you all, The President, Sam Seaborn, singing a Frank Sinatra classic, 'My Way.'"  
  
The table cheered as Sam took the stage. Sam lacked all rhythm, but he sure could croon a tune. He grabbed the microphone from its stand, sat back on the stool that had been provided and waited for his intro.  
  
"And now," Sam smiled. "The end is near."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Evan asked immediately.  
  
"And so I face," Sam continued in the background. "The final curtain."  
  
"I'd love to," Gracie responded quickly.  
  
"My friend, I'll say it clear, I'll state my case, of which I'm certain," Sam smiled as he saw Gracie and Evan walk onto the floor in front of the stage and begin to sway together to the music. "I've lived, a life that's full. I've traveled each and every highway. But more, much more than this, I did it my way."  
  
"What do you say Sis?" Huck asked standing and extending his hand to Molly. Molly blushed slightly.  
  
"Regrets, I've had a few," Sam continued. "But then again, too few to mention. I did what I had to do, and saw it through, without exemption."  
  
"Why Huck," Molly said with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask," she took his hand and he quickly pulled her to the dance floor beside Gracie and Evan.  
  
"I planned each charted course; each careful step, along the by way," Sam began attempting to sway with the music. "But more, much more than this, I did it my way."  
  
CJ hooted from her spot at the table and Toby, Zoey and Charlie joined in with laughter.  
  
"Let's go show the kids how it's done," Josh winked at Donna.  
  
"Yes there were times, I'm sure I knew. When I bit off more than I could chew. But through it all, when there was doubt," Sam stepped to the edge of the stage and continued with his best Sinatra impression. "I ate it up, and spit it out."  
  
"Twenty years and he's still bringing the woo folks," Donna said to laughs at the table before she and Josh hit the dance floor.  
  
"I faced it all," Sam sang with pride, these particular words, always hitting home. "And I stood tall and did it my way."  
  
"He's great," Evan whispered into Gracie's ear as he held her close. Gracie looked up at him smiling as proudly as possible.  
  
"I know," she gushed.  
  
"I've loved," Sam sang, bringing his free hand to his heart. "I've laughed and cried. I've had my fill, my share of losing. And now, as the tears subside, I find it all so amusing. To think I did all that, and may I say, not in a shy way, no, oh no not me, I did it my way."  
  
CJ and Toby began cheering from the table as Sam began to hammer it home.  
  
"For what is a man, what has he got? If not himself then he had naught. To say the things he truly feels," Sam stepped back towards the microphone stand so that he could sing freely, using his hands to guide him. "And not the words of the one who kneels. The record shows, I took the blows, and did it," Sam paused and smiled at the group gathered around. "Myyyyyyyyy Way!"  
  
The crowd erupted in applause. Even the table in the back, the spectators who usually just watched, taking in the strange scenery, stood and cheered. When Sam got off the stage he was greeted immediately by Gracie who hugged him fiercely and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"My dad everybody!" she shouted lifting his hand in the air victoriously. Sam smiled wide and made his way, after much more fanfare, back to the table with CJ, Toby, Zoey, Charlie, and Ryan. Gracie, Evan, Huck, Molly, Josh and Donna remained standing, awaiting the next act.  
  
Mike the DJ strolled across the stage, still clapping as he approached the microphone.  
  
"Let's give it up one more time," he shouted. "For President Seaborn!"  
  
The bar then erupted into another fit of applause.  
  
"And next," Mike continued once the crowed had died down. "We welcome Chief of Staff, Joshua Lyman singing an Aaron Nevil classic, 'Crazy Love' take it away Josh."  
  
Josh smiled to Donna before taking the stage.  
  
"I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles," Josh began smoothly. "And the heavens open up each time she smiles," he continued looking purposefully at Donna. "And when I come to her, that's where I belong. Yet I'm running to her like a rivers song," he took a seat before breaking into the chorus. "She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love. She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love."  
  
"Look at her," Evan said motioning to Donna, as he pulled Gracie back into his arms. "She's so happy just staring at him. Its like they were meant to be together."  
  
Gracie smiled before responding, remembering her conversation with Donna earlier.  
  
"They were," she replied simply then stole a glance over at Huck. Huck was standing next to Molly and they were both watching Donna in wonder.  
  
"She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down," Josh sang, never breaking eye contact with a very content Donna. "And when I come to her when the sun goes down..."  
  
"Talk to me little brother," Molly said looking up at Huck.  
  
"Three minutes and forty seven seconds," he replied naturally then smiled. "It should be me," he finished simply.  
  
"Take away my troubles, take away my grief," Josh continued simultaneously. "Take away my heartache in the night, like a thief," he winked at Donna as she smiled wide.  
  
"Let's dance," CJ said, nuzzled into Toby's neck. Toby grinned, a rare occurrence.  
  
"Yes," Toby said simply. "Let's," he added taking her hand. They proceeded past Molly and Huck, stopping for a moment to glance at Donna, before Toby pulled CJ as close to him as possible and they began to sway.  
  
"You're right," Molly whispered to Huck as they continued to watch Gracie and Evan.  
  
"She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love," Josh closed his eyes as he sang. "She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love."  
  
"We should dance too," Charlie said turning to Zoey. Zoey shrugged.  
  
"Will you take a rain check?" she asked, snuggling closer to him. "I just wanna sit."  
  
Charlie nodded and they sat back, continuing to enjoy Josh.  
  
"Yes I need her in the daytime," Josh jumped off of the stage. "Yes I need her in the night," he took Donna's hand and continued. "Yes I want to throw my arms around her," he resisted the urge to do just that. "Kiss her, hug her, kiss her, hug her tight..." he paused and took a breath. "And when I'm returning from so far away. She gives me some sweet lovin', brighten up my day. Yes it makes me righteous, Yes it makes me feel whole. Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul."  
  
Toby couldn't help but laugh as he heard Josh refer to himself as mellow.  
  
"She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love," Josh spun Donna around. "She gives me love, love, love, love," he paused before finishing. "Crazy love..." before the song even finished Donna had Josh wrapped around her finger. She pulled him into her arms, and kissed him, not caring who was around.  
  
The crowd cheered, more for Josh and Donna's kiss than the song. CJ whistled and everyone watched as Donna blushed, even though most of her face was hidden by her falling hair.  
  
When the kiss finally broke Josh and Donna took a bow then headed back to the table and a bit of laughter. CJ and Toby remained dancing, despite the lack of music, and Huck, Molly, Gracie, and Evan all stood waiting who would be announced next.  
  
Mike, grinning, wishing he could advertise the senior staff of the white house night at Jimmy's Joint, by inviting the press, announced the next singer.  
  
"That's going to be a tough act to follow," Mike said with a laugh. "But next up we have Huck," Mike paused. "Is your real name Huckelberry?"  
  
Gracie and Molly both laughed as Huck shook his head and rolled his eyes, making his way to the stage.  
  
"No," Huck said flatly. Mike laughed again.  
  
"Sorry buddy, anyway," Mike continued. "Here's Huck singing Sir Elton John's 'Your Song.'"  
  
Gracie looked up at Evan.  
  
"He's really good," she said with a smile.  
  
"I bet," Evan replied smugly then turned his head and rolled his eyes, so that she couldn't see.  
  
"It's a little bit funny," Huck began, sitting on the stool. "This feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can, easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where, we both could live," Huck looked down at Gracie and smiled. He knew it was one of her favorite songs. He'd never admit it too anyone that night, but that's why he choose it.  
  
Gracie and Evan had stopped dancing and were now just standing next to each other, with Molly at Gracie's other side.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Sam asked coming up being the small group and placing his hand on his daughters shoulder. Gracie turned towards him with a wide smile.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," she responded taking his hand.  
  
"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no," Huck continued with the next verse, all the while, keeping a close eye on Gracie. He was practically overjoyed to see her dancing with Sam and not Evan. "Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and," he pointed to Molly, and raised an eyebrow. "This one's for you."  
  
Sam spun Gracie around and they began to waltz, both having learned, along with some others, just before Inauguration, from lessons that Mallory had insisted on.  
  
"And you can tell everybody this is your song," Huck sang mimicking Elton John almost perfectly. "It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words," he looked over at Gracie and Sam. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."  
  
"Dance with me darling," Josh said coming up behind Molly. Molly took his hand and laughed as they began waltzing also. "We've got to show them up," he finished with a dimpled grin.  
  
"I sat on a roof top, and kicked off the moss," Huck stood. "Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while, I wrote this song. Its for people like you that, keep it turned on," he smiled again as he caught Gracie's eye. She smiled back. "So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue. Anyway, the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen," Huck looked away quickly when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Evan was staring at him. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words," Huck paused. He didn't care who was looking. He turned to Gracie. "How wonderful life is," their eyes met. "Now you're in the world," he finished winked at her then exited the stage and took a seat at the table before anyone could say anything. There was the usual fanfare, with clapping and of course CJ whistled but he didn't care, he'd made his point.  
  
Mike strolled across the stage moments later, it was just past one in the morning and they were coming up on their last performance of the night.  
  
"And last but definitely not least," he said into the microphone. "Let's give a big welcome back to Gracie singing the standard, 'Smile.'"  
  
Evan cheered and Sam clapped. Together they stood with Molly and Josh watching from the dance floor.  
  
Gracie took the stage, and like the song, smiled, before she started to sing.  
  
"Smile," her voice was soft and perfectly on pitch. "Though your heart is aching. Smile," she took the microphone off of the stand and sat down on the edge of the stage. "Even though it's breaking," she looked over at Huck, being sure to make quick eye contact before looking away. "When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by..."  
  
"She's beautiful," Evan whispered in awe, to no one in particular.  
  
"We know," Josh responded nodding slowly.  
  
"If you smile," Gracie began to sway. "Through your fear and sorrow. Smile, and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through... for you..." she closed her eyes. "Light up your face with gladness," then opened them. "Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near. That's the time, you must keep on trying," she looked over at Sam and smiled once more. "Smile, what's the use of crying?" then she turned to Evan. "You'll find that life is still worth while," she focused back on her family sitting at the table and noticed out of the corner of her eye, Zoey was standing, phone to her ear, shaking her head violently. "If you just..." she took a deep breath and for a moment she could almost hear what sounded like someone crying in the background. "Smiiiiiiiile..." she finished sweetly.  
  
Instead of the usual eruption of applause there was clapping, but no laughter and Gracie knew immediately why. She watched as Charlie escorted an obviously shaken Zoey out of the bar. Gracie ran to the table, almost forgetting to put the microphone down.  
  
"It's Jed," Donna said pulling her purse over her shoulder as she grabbed Josh's hand. "He... he's gone..."  
  
Post Chapter Note: I know right now you want to kill me. I know and I'm sorry. As for the singing, I had to do it again. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like my sudden urges to burst into song, but sometimes I can't help myself. Old habits die hard. At any rate, must give credit where credit is due. Sam sang one of my favorite songs of all time "My Way" by the late great Frank Sinatra. It can be found on most of his "best of" albums I'm assuming and at the jukebox at the shed, incase anyone is interested... sorry private joke. Anyway, Josh's song was "Crazy Love" by Aaron Nevil (and covered by many other's including Brian McKnight I'm pretty sure), it can be found on his album "Phenomenon." Huck's song, "Your Song" by the great Sir Elton John, can also be found on many a "best of" album and, incase anyone was wondering is sampled in, one of my favorite movies, "Moulin Rouge" and last but not least, Gracie's song, "Smile" as I know it, is sang by Natalie Cole and can be found on her album "Unforgettable" although it is also a standard that has been around since the beginning of time. 


	21. The Grace Is Gone

Authors Note: This chapter is... what it is. It was hard, and its something that I'm sure made many of you mad (How can you kill Jed? Is what I'm getting asked the most) but when I started the story, about four pages in, I knew it was something that had to be done in order for me to do something else which I assure will make most of you very, very happy. Here's where I claim to be the saddest excuse for a graduate of catholic high school ever in my attempts to do things right. I'm sure I'm failing miserably and I am apologizing for that first and foremost. This chapter could not have been possible without google.com, the key to my sanity, my quote collection, Sister Karen Marie – well her memory at least (the power tripping nun from hell) and then, most importantly, Amy for all the help as I remember that retched woman and the horribly pointless things that she made us do. Anyway, I'll shut up now and um... if I did this right, you may want to grab some Kleenex.  
  
Chapter Twenty One – The Grace Is Gone  
  
If she could have located her ability to feel any sort of emotion, Gracie would have felt relief as she staggered into the empty back corner of Air Force One. Instead, she felt dull, her mind clouded over, as she took a seat and tucked her knees up to her chest, thankful to be the only one in the vicinity.  
  
Hours, days even, had melted together since Sunday. If someone would have told her Saturday night that she would feel this horrible three days later, she never would have believed them, regardless of the circumstances. It was Wednesday now, and she was on Air Force One with the old Bartlet Administration on their way to Manchester New Hampshire for the funeral of former President Josiah Bartlet.  
  
The last clear memory Gracie had was the sight of Zoey and Charlie leaving the bar. Everything else was just words without pictures. Donna speaking softly... "Jed's gone." Her father's voice distant in the background asking "When?" and then finally Ryan, clear as day, "Just now."  
  
It was a shock. He had been sick. He had even told her that he was going to die she just didn't think a week after he'd broken the news that she'd never have the chance to properly say goodbye. It hurt like nothing she could remember. The last person to die who she was even remotely close to was Andrea Wyatt, Huck and Molly's mom. But Gracie was only ten at the time and never really felt the loss for herself, more as an extension of her feelings for Molly and Huck.  
  
Gracie had gone in a few short days from not sleeping at all to sleeping too much. She remembered trying to talk with Evan as he sat with her the night before, telling her that she should go to Manchester without him, even though he had been invited and how she fell asleep practically mid sentence. If she could, she would have laughed, thinking about the damage that falling asleep on him must have done to his ego, but she couldn't bring herself to care. For some reason Jed's death had put a crack right in the middle of the road called their relationship and she didn't know if she'd ever have the energy to try to make it right again.  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye with the sleeve of the cardigan she wore over a plain black dress, Gracie bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry a little harder, as she saw a just as distraught Molly standing in front of her. Without words, Molly sat down next to Gracie and they hugged, crying and comforting each other.  
  
"This isn't right," Molly said tearfully as she pulled back from Gracie and they both began drying at their eyes. She sighed as they sat back in their seats. "I have to fly out tonight after the funeral," she said softly.  
  
"At least they gave you three extra days," Gracie replied with a sniffle. "But I wish you could stay," she added gripping her best friends hand.  
  
"Me too," Molly replied with a sad smile. For a long moment they were quiet. The only sound escaping either of their lips being sighs or whimpers. Gracie couldn't remembered the last time she'd cried this much. "He told me right before he told you," Molly spoke suddenly.  
  
Gracie looked up at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Jed..." Molly sighed. "He thought that we were all together," Molly continued. "But I was coming downstairs and I found him standing in the doorway, just listening. When I realized who he was listening to, I cleared my throat to gain his attention and we sat on the steps in the foyer and just talked..." Molly paused as tears again filled her eyes. "I didn't believe him. I mean I did but it didn't sink in. At least not right away. He went outside, I went back into the den with everyone else. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes passed and I came outside to join you guys, thinking you'd all be sitting there smoking a cigarette. His words never even processed in my mind. You guys weren't out front so I went out back and there was Charlie. He was all alone, I don't think anyone even noticed that he wasn't in the den and he looked so... sad. That's when it hit me."  
  
"Huck knew," Gracie spoke just above a whisper. She looked up to find Molly staring at her, eyes wide in shock. "I mean... he had an idea. My dad knew, and Josh..." she laughed bitterly. "Everyone but us."  
  
"Don't be mad Gracie."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just..." Gracie raked her hands through her hair. "Frustrated."  
  
"I know," Molly said placing a comforting hand on Gracie's back. "We all are."  
  
"I just..." Gracie let the tears fall finally, freely. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It's too soon. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!" she choked out.  
  
Molly nodded before wrapping her arms around Gracie once again. They stayed like that for a long time. Again crying and comforting each other the best they could. At that point, it was all either of them knew how to do. With Molly's help Gracie had managed to still herself a little as they started a decent towards land.  
  
***  
  
The widow's parade, Molly had called it, before they gathered with the others in front of the farm, awaiting their individual modes of transport. They were a sad somber bunch, all dressed in black, none of the women wore anything but waterproof makeup, if any, and sobs were heard more than words.  
  
Sam paced, his hand nervously sliding in and out of his right breast pocket, fingering his speech, the eulogy, he had agreed to out of sense of duty. Abbey had insisted that pallbearer would be enough, that even though she'd asked Sam to speak in a moment of weakness he didn't have to comply, but Sam knew better than to refuse. He'd told himself that he owed this to Jed as he called Toby to help him craft the right words for their fair friend, one last time.  
  
Mallory watched Sam, fidgeting with her hands as she studied his every movement. Even though he told her that he wasn't nervous she knew he was. Despite what anyone had said about Sam in the past, or would say about him in the future, to all of those who mattered, this was the biggest speech of Sam's life. She wanted to cry, but was all out of tears. She's loved Jed like a father since the first time she had stepped foot in his house for dinner, her family and his. The Bartlet girls were close friends and Abbey was there for her even when Mallory's own mother had practically disowned her for supposedly taking her fathers side. Jed's death was hurting her more than she would ever let on.  
  
Leo held a shaking Abbey. She hadn't slept or stopped crying for more then ten minutes at a time since very early Monday morning. Even Leo, who'd known Jed and Abbey since, as he liked to say, the beginning of time, thought that she'd take his passing a little better. But as Leo had learned early in his political life, people were so very unpredictable.  
  
Liz and Ellie cried together, sitting on the porch steps, along with their respective husbands and children. They'd been staying at the farm, looking after things, as well as their mother, since Monday afternoon. Although they hurt, they knew it was coming; their father had always been upfront with them when it came to his illness and they knew that he was now in a better place. If only they could convince Abbey of that.  
  
Charlie and Zoey stood off to the side, nearly out of sight, talking in hushed tones. They were both immensely sad, an observation that could have been made by any random stranger, but neither cried. They carried their sorrow in silence, keeping their distance from everyone around them. Charlie knew, and could probably speak on Zoey's behalf, that the minute they walked into the church they'd probably lose all composure, but keeping up a strong front was the ploy for the moment.  
  
Josh held Donna's hand as he spoke to Ryan, softly, catching up on some last minute business that had just been faxed over from the wires. Josh raked his hand through his hair when Ryan finally turned away willing to give anything, to not have to talk politics for just one day. Josh was shaken, but not apparently so. He'd kept his emotions in check, shedding tears only at night, in front of Donna, as they lie awake unable to find the sleep that both so desperately desired. Donna on the other hand cried as if she'd been saving tears for a lifetime. It only reminded her of the death of both of her parents in the last year.  
  
Toby sat on the porch swing, next to CJ, smoking a cigar. CJ focused her time on watching him blow smoke circles past her. Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved much, only when necessary, but their hands remained linked together, next to each other, resting on the soft wood of the bench.  
  
Gracie looked around at the crowd of people, her White House family, past Presidents, and many, many others, who were gathered around awaiting their cars for the procession. Uncontrollable tears escaped her eyes, slowly sliding down her cheeks, dampening her neckline, but she didn't care. The only thing she could feel was Huck's strong arm around her waist and Molly's soft hand in her's. The three of them had become inseparable after exiting Air Force One and there was no place she'd rather be.  
  
The first car was for Abbey. Leo, the faithful best friend rode with her, along with Charlie and Zoey, the Bartlet legacy's first official couple. The second carried Liz, Ellie and their families; slightly larger than the first it was the same omniscient black limousine Gracie had remembered traveling in to get there just a week ago for Leo's birthday celebration. It felt like a million years has passed since. The next car carried Sam, Mallory, Josh, Donna, and Will. Gracie refusing to separate herself from her two best friends rode in the seventh car of the procession with CJ, Toby, Ryan, Huck and Molly. The three cars between the President and his daughter carried former Presidents Hoynes, Quincey, and Gillett, along with their respective families. They were the last living in a long line of remarkable men.  
  
Gracie watched the countryside fly past in blurs of green and then gray as they neared the cathedral. With the proper security clearance they were escorted out of their vehicles and slowly filed into the church. Gracie recognized the music playing in the background, as they entered and were walked to their spots in the pews right behind Jed's family, almost immediately. She had heard it a million times before, it was Bach, suite number one, most famously performed by Yo-Yo Ma, a favorite classical artist of hers, whom Jed had first introduced her to many years ago.  
  
The service started like any other and it wasn't until Annie, Liz's oldest stood for the first reading, that Gracie took any notice. Annie was tall, with long dark hair, just like her mother and her grandmothers. She lived in Florida with her husband Mark and their daughter Emily, where she practiced law, and visited her grandparents home in Manchester for at least one week every summer. Of all the grandkids and great grandkids, Annie seemed to be taking Jed's passing the hardest.  
  
Annie dried her eyes quickly; on the white handkerchief she had been carrying, opened the folder holding her reading, and took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"When we were choosing the proper readings for this service," she paused, clearing her throat. "The urge to be nontraditional kept echoing in our minds and so we decided to forgo so called tradition and speak with words that really touched our hearts. We know Grandpa would have wanted a real Catholic service but nothing seemed to fit what we wanted to say and so I searched high and wide for things that made more sense," she took a deep breath. "Long ago, I read this little parable and it stuck with me, so I'd like to share it with you," she looked up at the crowd and swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Keep 'em on their toes... that's what Grandpa would have wanted," she smiled sadly, looked heavenward and began. "Doctor Benjamin Elijah Mays said, 'it must be borne in mind that the tragedy of life doesn't lie in not reaching your goal. The tragedy lies in having no goal to reach. It is not a calamity to die with dreams unfulfilled, but it is a calamity not to dream. It is not a disaster to be unable to capture your ideal, but it is a disaster to not have an ideal to capture. It is not a disgrace not to reach the stars, but it is a disgrace not to have stars to reach for. Not failure, but low aim is a sin,'" Annie paused as a wave of emotion swept over her. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she shuffled the papers in front of her. "Amen," she spoke softly and an Amen echoed back to her as the congregation agreed. She stepped away from the podium and returned, with a new understand of the importance of her Grandfathers life becoming more and more relevant with each movement.  
  
The next part of the mass involving audience participation was the reading of the Psalm. Traditionally, after each part of the psalm there was a response, as it was the responsorial psalm, but, continuing to forgo tradition, Charlie stood at the podium, composure still in tact and began to read Psalm One Hundred and Twenty One.  
  
"I to the hills will lift mine eyes, from whence doth come mine aid," Charlie paused, momentarily lost; as he remembered the last time he spoke in church. It was the funeral of the late Delores Landingham. "My safety cometh from the Lord, who heav'n and earth hath made," he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hold back the overwhelming feeling of pain that began to encompass his body. When he opened them to continue he was visibly shaking. "Thy foot he'll not let slide, nor will he slumber that thee keeps. Behold, he that keeps Israel, he slumbers not, nor sleeps," Charlie tried to calm his cracking voice but it was no use. "The Lord thee keeps, the Lord thy shade on thy right hand doth stay: the moon by night thee shall not smite, nor yet the sun by day," hours, maybe even days of unshed tears began to fall as Charlie finished, with the last verse. He looked to Zoey and found that she was crying too. "The Lord shall keep thy soul; he shall preserve thee from all ill. Henceforth thy going out and in God keep for ever will," Charlie nodded to the crowd before him and exited his post just as Donna stepped up for the second reading.  
  
She didn't even try to hide the fact that she had been, and still was crying. Unable to turn the waterworks off since the first time she spotted Josh with tears in his eyes Donna searched the podium for her reading and when she found it, cleared her throat and with a weak voice began.  
  
"I will be reading two separate pieces as a second reading," Donna began with determination. "The first is anonymous and was picked by Christopher Sawyer, son of Eleanor Bartlet-Sawyer, Grandson to the late Jed Bartlet," she paused and smiled sadly, trying to control the tears streaming down her face long enough to be able to see the words before her. "You can shed tears that he is gone, or you can smile because he lived. You can close your eyes and pray that he will come back, or you can open your eyes and see all that he has left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see him or you can be full of the love that you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember him and only that he is gone, or you can cherish his memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back, or you can do what he would want: smile," Donna paused doing so. "Open your eyes," she paused another moment, taking a good look at the crowd. "Love," she gazed lovingly at Josh then let her eyes wander over Sam, Mallory, Gracie, Huck, Molly, Toby, CJ, Charlie, Zoey, Ryan, Abbey, Liz, her family, Ellie and hers, "And go on," she finished and then cleared her throat again as the tears began to subside and she found an inner peace. "The second reading is from the book of Revelation, Chapter twenty one," she gazed intently at the paper. "And I heard a great voice out of heaven saying, behold, the tabernacle of God is with men, and he will dwell with them, and they shall be his people, and God himself shall be with them and be their God. And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away. And he that sat upon the throne said, behold, I make all things new. And he said unto me, write: for these words are true and faithful," Donna made the sign of the cross and kissed her hand softly as she touched the paper. "This is the word of the Lord."  
  
"Thanks be to God," the congregation recited. Donna stepped down and they continued on with the mass. After communion was finished all eyes were on Gracie as she stood at the front of the church, eyes closed, microphone in hand. Not until the music started did she open her eyes, getting a feel for the songs tempo, she began to sing.  
  
"Imagine there's no heaven," her soft voice carried with the help of the microphone. "It's easy if you try. No hell below us, above us only sky. Imagine all the people, living for today..." Gracie closed her eyes and began to sway. "Imagine there's no countries, it isn't hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for, and no religion too. Imagine all the people, living life in peace..." she opened them. "You... you may say that I am a dreamer. But I'm not the only one. I hope someday you will join us, and the world will be as one," Gracie felt her eyes well with tears as the music enveloped her. She cried through the words. "Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can. No need for greed or hunger, a brotherhood of man. Imagine all the people, sharing all the world... you..." tears fell down her face as she noticed, everyone around her was crying too. "You may say that I'm a dreamer. But I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world..." she finished slowly. "Will live as one."  
  
Gracie hadn't expected it but the church applauded, tastefully and she nodded her head slightly in recognition as she noticed her father walking gingerly towards the podium. They were both crying and the minute he was close enough to touch her, he pulled her protectively into his arms, afraid he'd never be able to let go. Everyone became suddenly silent, amplifying the sounds of tears, sniffles, and sobs.  
  
Pulling in a ragged breath, Sam pulled away and kissed Gracie softly on the forehead, before continuing on. When he reached his spot he pulled the speech out of his pocket and smoothed it on the hard oak surface.  
  
As a single tear escaped his eye, his vision blurred and the words he'd crafted for hours the night before swam on the page. He folded the neat yellow paper back up, stuffed it back into his pocket, knowing Toby was going to crucify him later, and began on his own.  
  
"All my life, I've been a man of many words," Sam paused, looking for a focus, infinitely grateful for his wife Mallory, who, after hearing his fuss with the speech, was smiling at him proudly through her tears. "Some days it's worked to my advantage, while others," Sam shook his head and laughed ruefully. "Not so much. For the past twenty-four hours I've been trying to find the right words to convey the loss that the public feels when an American legend is taken from them. What it feels like to be stripped of the mere presence of a man who touched lives with his constant strive to make a difference," Sam paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "But Jed Bartlet was not merely a legend, but a hero. A great man to be remembered for great things. He once asked the public, his public, to believe that if fidelity to freedom and democracy is the code of our civic religion then surely, the code of our humanity is faithful service to that unwritten commandment that says we shall give our children better than we ourselves had," Sam looked to Gracie as he continued speaking. "Not only did the public accept it, but they began to embrace it as the Bartlet Administration passed bill after bill through congress. The Tuition Initiative Program, The Students Bill of Rights, The Early Education Act, just to name a few, were the shining moments of those words spoken by an unknown Senator, who with a handful of people who knew he was the real thing made himself a President. If each President is remembered for something, a legacy so to speak, then surely the legacy that Jed Bartlet left behind after eight glorious years in office, was that the bar had been raised for the integrity of our children and the future of America," Sam spoke with ease, imagining he was talking to close friends, and not the hundreds of people who filled the cathedral, or the millions watching the live broadcast, god love the American press. "It's hard enough to celebrate those kinds of accomplishments in a man while he lives and even more impossible to imagine the difficulty in trying to celebrate them in his passing. I do not speak of this difficulty as though I were sharing a set of thoughts from one President to another, or even Senior Aide to Commander in Chief, hoping to make a small impression on a country grieving a lifetime. I speak of this difficulty as a friend, as I was to Jed Bartlet, hoping to have left a small impression in the heart of a man, after his death.  
  
"It's hard enough trying to find the right words to describe the pain in the passing of an ordinary man, imagine the difficulty, as I'm sure you all do, in trying to find the words to describe the pain in losing an extraordinary friend," Sam smiled sadly at his own friends and then laughed. "Those last two sentences... a whole bunch of word that mean the same thing," he paused as he heard a few chuckles. "CJ Cregg once said to me, on a particularly..." Sam paused looking for the right word. "Odd, night in the West Wing when I worked as the Deputy Communications Director, that if politics brings out the worst in people, then maybe people bring out the best. Then, that night, I know for a fact she wasn't talking about Jed, President Bartlet," Sam looked to CJ, shaking her head and smiling. "But as I look out at this crowd, I think you will all agree when I say that I'd be lying if I tried to make you believe that that statement didn't have Jed Bartlet written all over it.  
  
"Many words describe a President. A few that come to mind when I think of Bartlet are Affectionate, Aggressive, Ambitious, Argumentative, Confident, Elitist, Patriotic, Geeky," Sam smiled. "Passionate, Tender, Loving... Wise," Sam paused. "The list goes on. In a lifetime we are lucky to meet one person owning more then three of these attributes, but Bartlet had them all. They say that no man is indispensable, but some are irreplaceable. Jed Bartlet is irreplaceable. While I am lucky enough to be following in my hero's footsteps, after words of encouragement over a late night game of chess, I know that no matter how hard I try I will never fill Jed Bartlet's shoes. And I don't want to. I never thought I'd end up here, I never thought I'd be standing where I am today. But sometimes our actions surpass all ideal and we are brought to realize that America really is a terribly difficult idea filled with promise and impossible to live up to, which makes us want to strive for more. Bartlet brought out the best in us. He led, he governed, he loved, he learned, he taught, and he shared. He said, the streets of heaven are too crowded with angels, but every time we think we have measured our capacity to meet a challenge, we look up and we are reminded that the capacity may well be limitless. Because of Jed Bartlet, never again will I limit my capacity, instead I look up to the heavens and with outstretched hands I ask, what's next?"  
  
Post Chapter Note: The song Gracie sang, "Imagine" is by John Lennon and can be found on his album, "Imagine." And... I dunno it just felt right. Everything else, I made sure to site and um Sam's eulogy, while I borrowed from Sorkin's words here and there, is all mine. Oh yeah, one more thing... the quote from CJ, because I'm a freak. She actually never said that to Sam, she wrote it in an e-mail to her father the night of the Stackhouse Filibuster and is actually from the very ending of the episode "The Stackhouse Filibuster" 


	22. Hour Follows Hour

Author's Note: I don't usually do this. I like to keep at least two chapters ahead of myself and right now I'm in the process of writing chapter twenty four and under normal circumstances I'd wait til I was finished before posting this but, I love my readers. You guys are all so great so, here's what you've all been waiting for. And as promised, the payoff is worth it.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two- Hour Follows Hour  
  
"Hour follows hour like water in a river. And from one to the next we don't know what each hour will deliver. We just call it like we see it, call out loud as we can, then afterwards we call it all water over the damn... and too much is how I love you but too well is how I know you. And I've got nothing to prove this time just something to show you. I guess I just wanted you to see that it was all worth it to me." ~Ani DiFranco  
  
"Call me when you get there," Gracie cried, holding Molly close. Molly shook her head, tears escaping her own eyes.  
  
"No Gracie," Molly said pulling back. "It'll be past midnight and you should get some sleep," Molly paused. "We all should get some sleep," she sniffled, finally calming herself. "This hotel is starting to look like a bad remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. All we need is Frankie Muniz and that other guy who used to be famous when he was on that political show."  
  
Gracie laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Mol, that version of Invasion of the Body Snatchers WAS a remake."  
  
Molly laughed too.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway," Molly lifted her bag as her taxi pulled up in front of them. "I'll call you sometime tomorrow night."  
  
Gracie nodded.  
  
"Okay," Gracie started to tear up again. "I love you," she whispered softly. "We don't say that enough."  
  
"No we don't," Molly tried to smile. "I love you too, I'll see you in a week."  
  
Gracie nodded again as she watched Molly get into the taxi. She hadn't noticed until relying on Molly as the only one to really understand her pain, how much she really did miss her best friend and life long confidant.  
  
Gracie stood outside of the Inn holding a majority of the key players of Bartlets two term administration, for a long time. She realized later how odd she must have looked to strangers on the street as she stood, staring into nothing, occasionally wrecked with sobs, but she didn't care. Nothing in her world would ever be the same again. Nothing felt right, nothing felt real. She barely even felt Toby's hand as it came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Come inside kiddo," he spoke softly. "It's getting late."  
  
Gracie nodded, turning to him, not speaking, barely remembering to breathe as he wrapped an arm around her and led her inside.  
  
They slipped in barely noticed as many stood around the crowded bar speaking softly. Never moving his arm from its spot around Gracie's shoulder, Toby led her to a section of couches and chairs where most of Bartlet's original staff sat huddled together.  
  
Gracie had stopped crying but noticed that Donna hadn't. Josh was trying to comfort her, his hand intertwined with hers, resting simply on his leg as they sat as close to each other as humanly possible. Donna's head rested on Josh's shoulder, like it was meant to be there and Josh absently rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin on the top of Donna's hand.  
  
Gracie suddenly felt tired, weighted down, like the only thing keeping her up was the death grip she had on Toby, or rather his jacket.  
  
"Gracie?"  
  
She heard Huck before she saw him.  
  
"Hm?" Gracie asked looking up, making immediate contact with his deep brown eyes.  
  
"You alright?" he asked noticing just a few seconds ago that she had seemingly instantly paled.  
  
Gracie closed her eyes and everything began to spin.  
  
"I..." she opened her eyes and everything was still. "I think I need to lie down."  
  
Huck nodded immediately, and relieving his father, took her hand.  
  
"I'll walk you up."  
  
The Inn had four floors. Eight rooms to each floor, every two shared a bathroom. It was old, a landmark, and they stayed there every time their schedule called for a visit to Manchester. Gracie's room was on the second floor, traditionally, as it had oddly always been since the campaign, right next to Josh and Donna's. Huck's room was on the forth. But he had no intentions of going up there, not while Gracie was like this.  
  
Gracie fumbled with the key, her shaking hand unable to make contact with the lock. After a moment Huck took control and opened the door effortlessly then followed her inside. He took a seat on the bed as she dug through the clothes in her suitcase, finally pulling something out before walking silently into the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the arm of HIS teddy bear, sticking out of her bag. He pulled off his tie and undid the top button of his shirt before rolling up the selves.  
  
Moments later Gracie emerged from the bathroom and Huck couldn't help but smile at her. Even bathed in a shadow of sadness she was beautiful. She wore an old, well-worn, oversized Bartlet For America t-shirt that, he remembered, had once been his.  
  
"That's my shirt," he commented as she passed him, dress in one hand, cardigan and other undergarments in the other. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him before falling to her knees in front of her duffle bag where she began rearranging her clothing. Finally pulling Eros, the bear, out of her bag, she stood. "That also belongs to me," he added, his eyes focusing on the bear she held clenched to her chest by her right arm.  
  
Gracie stared at him, eyes wide and smiled sadly, lost in the sight of him. She'd never tell him, for fear he'd be too embarrassed, but she thought he was beautiful. He had the same curly brown hair as his father; only it was fuller, with no receding hairline. The same big eyes as his mother, only their color was drawn perfectly from Toby's. He also had Andi's nose and a mix of both Andi and Toby's mouths with the softest of lips. She dreamt of kissing those lips again so many times that she could almost feel them on her now.  
  
She wanted him. She wanted him more than she wanted anything in her entire life. It wasn't out of pity, or to fill a void or erase the sadness that had overcome her since Jed's passing, but an honest to god want, like she'd never felt it before. It was wrong, she knew, for so many reasons, the biggest being Evan, but as she watched him, watching her, she knew her days with Evan were over. She was finally ready to love Huck the way he needed her to love him.  
  
He watched her closely, his breath catching in his throat with each step she took. The shirt she wore, resting barely at mid thigh, rose and fell with her movement, threatening each time to expose the boy cut underwear he was sure she was wearing underneath. She stood in front of him, her head bowed, eyes on the bears head, only vaguely aware that his eyes were boring into her. She wanted to look up but was too afraid. She could feel the electrical current conducting between them as they stood only inches apart and feared that the minute their eyes met, the charge would be overwhelming.  
  
Without his control his hand moved instinctively to the side of her face resting on her cheek and she looked up. Their eyes met and instantly hers filled with tears. Truth be told she wasn't done grieving, but that wasn't why she was crying. She was crying because in that moment her heart broke for all of the pain and suffering she had caused him in the last five months.  
  
Huck pulled Gracie into his arms immediately, erasing all distance between them. The bed was high and despite the foot in height that he had on her when standing as he sat they were eye to eye. Her head rested on his shoulder, one arm around him, the other having fallen to the side, still holding the bear, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. With him she felt safe. With him the pain dulled itself a little.  
  
"Stay with me," she whispered then pulled back, looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response. His hands slid to rest on her hips as he searched her eyes for meaning behind her comment.  
  
"You sure?" he asked, his voice soft and low. She nodded.  
  
"Yes," she spoke barely above a whisper. "I want..." she paused then closed her eyes for a brief moment before leaning in towards him and pressing her lips softly, quickly against his. "You..." she added simply.  
  
He smiled and slid off of the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, confused, as he stepped past her to the corner of the room. He didn't respond, instead he began undressing: pants, shoes, socks, shirt, until he was only wearing a white undershirt and light gray boxer shorts. Continuing the silence, he moved back towards her and caught her off guard when he reached her and his lips immediately came crashing down on hers. For five months he'd been holding back and he wanted to show her that the wait was finally going to be worth it.  
  
They kissed and moved; slowly, yet purposefully towards the bed, never breaking contact. Once on top of the covers Gracie's hands began to roam, first through Huck's unruly curls, resting a moment on the back of his neck, as she pulled his mouth down on hers, then underneath his shirt. She loved his back, touching it, massaging it, kissing it. Which is why his shirt was the first thing to go. Once over his head, she threw the thin fabric off the bed and things quickly heated up. His lips left her mouth to trail kisses along her jaw line and then down her neck, continuing softly along as much of her collarbone as he could get to while her shirt was still on. That's when his hands began to roam, up her shirt, grazing her ribcage, loving the touch of the soft skin of her torso.  
  
Gracie moaned and Huck froze, suddenly aware that what they were doing was probably not the best idea. Gracie's mouth moved to his again and tried capturing him in another feverish kiss but instead he pulled away stung. Quickly he sat up, moving away immediately, sitting with his back to her. Gracie bit her trembling lip hard. She knew it, she knew there was a catch, she knew things were going too well and something was going to go wrong.  
  
"I can't do this," Huck said harshly, resting his head on his hands, his arms, resting on his knees. "I can't..." his voice trailed off as he felt Gracie's arms wrap around him as her soft, wet lips, made contact with his bare shoulder blade.  
  
"You can," she spoke softly, her voice was thick and sweet. "You can because I love you Huck. I've always loved you."  
  
"It's not right," his voice cracked.  
  
"It's more right than anything has ever been," she responded pressing up against him as she continued her seduction. Her lips moved down his back. "I love you," she paused taking a deep breath. "Not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you," she continued reciting a quote she'd once read in a book he gave her for Valentines Day years ago. "I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but what you are making of me," again she felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I thought I lost you Huck," she pulled back slightly as he turned his head around so he could see her. "I thought I lost you and I didn't know if I was ever going to get you back. Evan..." she paused, looking down, realizing just how bad she had screwed up with that. "Evan was a mistake. I know that now. He was... he was comfort when I couldn't have you and that was wrong. It was wrong of me, but I can't take it back. I can only say I'm sorry," her voice cracked as she wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands. "So, so sorry," she continued. Huck watched her like a hawk, his eyes fixed on her lips. "And I don't love you because I need you, I need you because I love you, because I thought I was over you and then I saw you and you smiled and I fell in love with you all over again," her head fell into her hands as she continued to cry which is why she didn't notice Huck as he moved towards her and pulled her into his arms, until his hand was on her head, softly smoothing down her hair as he rocked her back and forth and she continued to babble. "And if you have to lose before you can love then I think Jed is smiling down on us right now," she continued. "Because I love you Huck and your gonna have to do a lot of convincing to get me to believe that you don't love me back!"  
  
He erased all of her fears when he kissed her. Soft at first, just grazing his lips across hers, then harder, deeper, as they fell back towards the head of the bed.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, between bathing her in kisses. Gracie smiled up at him when they broke for air, feeling slightly guilty for the happiness she was finding in a time of such immense sorrow. "I've never loved anything like I love you," he added sweetly, sincerely, staring deeply into her eyes as he pulled her shirt over her head, never once breaking eye contact.  
  
With her shirt finally off he began kissing down her chest to her stomach, stopping for a long moment on the tender skin around her belly button, a particularly sensitive spot of hers. Gracie moaned softly and this time he didn't stop, instead he kissed back up her, making his way back to her mouth, then up further to her eyes, where he kissed away the last of her tears. When he noticed she was smiling he found her lips again and pulled her into yet another impossibly deep kiss that had them both gasping for air when it ended.  
  
Basking in the moment, reveling in the fact that they were finally together at last, Gracie brought her hand up to the side of Huck's face and spoke softly as he stared, lovingly down at her.  
  
"Make love to me," she whispered panting for breath. Huck smiled, the first genuine smile she'd seen from him since she'd been back from Italy as they proceeded in removing the remaining bits of fabric that came between them and did just that. 


	23. Something To Sleep To

Author's Note: more fluff. Sorry this took me so long, I've been having a sort of writers funk THING lately. Anyway, hopefully it'll get better, hopefully. We'll see. Feedback is always good, I enjoy that a lot and you guys have been totally great about it all. I had specific notes to thank people and I lost them so I am sorry, if you are just coming aboard (or just started posting feedback and have decided to praise me :o)) and I'm just not noticing, I welcome you. The usual disclaimers apply. Oh AND, if any of you ever get the chance to get stuck in traffic because the presidential motorcade is passing by, even if you hate the president, get caught in the traffic, it's a lot of fun and way fun to watch. Now on to the good stuff...  
  
Chapter Twenty Three – Something To Sleep To  
  
"Do you hear that?" Josh asked Donna as he exited the bathroom of their room at the Inn and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Hear what?" she asked snapping out of her daze and turning towards him. He shook his head as he pulled her hand into his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss.  
  
"Never mind," he whispered softly into her hair as he leaned over to press a kiss on the top of her head. Donna sighed, closing her eyes as the tiredness of crying all day overcame her. The room fell silent and again Josh heard a thud against the wall behind them.  
  
"Josh..." Donna said turning towards him. "I definitely hear that."  
  
Josh moved to the head of the bed and pressed his ear against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Donna asked fighting for the energy to speak, sure that even if she wanted to, she'd never be able to stop him.  
  
"Shh!" Josh said waving her away. Again everything was silent until finally he heard what sounded like a soft female moan come from the room on the other side. "Donna," he spoke softly still listening.  
  
"Yes," she responded rolling her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again but stopped when she heard what he was obviously hearing, only this time it was a male voice.  
  
"Who's in the room next to us?" he asked, knowing, since she was the most organized one and in turn given the duty of assigning the rooms in the first place, that she'd have the answer.  
  
"Gracie," Donna replied simply. "It's always..." she smiled when she noticed Josh smiling down at her as he moved away and quickly reached for the remote to turn on the TV. "Gracie..." she finished with a small laugh. Josh suppressed his own laughter as they snuggled close together, getting comfortable on the bed. This wasn't the first time they'd "heard" Gracie.  
  
For a few minutes, Josh flipped through the channels looking for something to watch but stopped when nothing seemed to satisfy him. He turned off the television and tossed the remote on the nightstand then turned, smiling at Donna.  
  
"What?" she asked noticing his grin only because of the light the street lamp our front was shining into the room.  
  
"Let's show them up," he said raising an eyebrow as he slid an arm around Donna's waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
"WHAT?" Donna asked laughing in shock.  
  
"I said..." he kissed her softly, letting the kiss at first linger, then once again deeper, making sure before he pulled away to stop for a moment and suck on her bottom lip. "Let's show them up."  
  
"We don't even know who's in there!" Donna tried to resist but it was no use, she found herself tugging at the waistline of Josh's boxers with an energy she never knew she had in her.  
  
"We do," Josh said sliding a hand up Donna's thigh and under her nightgown. "You said it yourself," he kissed her. "It's Gracie..." he kissed her again. "And Huck."  
  
Donna pulled back eyes wide.  
  
"How can you be sure?" she asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Trust me," he said between lazy kisses, ready to lose himself inside of her. "I'm more sure of this than anything in my life..." he paused gazing deep into her eyes. "Well... almost anything."  
  
***  
  
"Where's Gracie?" Sam asked no one in particular as he stared off into space.  
  
"Huck took her upstairs a little over an hour ago," Toby replied softly before looking down at CJ, her head resting peacefully as she slept in his lap, and smiling. "Don't worry about them," he smoothed a hand over CJ's hair. "They're fine."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Remember when the thought of the two of them alone sent everyone into a panic," Sam asked turning to Mallory. Mallory smiled and nodded.  
  
"Or how 'bout when they used to magically disappear one minute laughing with Molly the next," Mallory paused and laughed. "We'd find just Molly sitting there sketching as if nothing had ever happened."  
  
"My favorite was when they'd sneak out separately," CJ replied with her own giggle.  
  
"Hey!" Toby said looking down at her. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
CJ sat up and smiled.  
  
"Not quite," she sighed. "Look at us, we used to be worried about them when they were off doing god knows what and now..." she smiled again. "Now we take comfort in knowing they're together."  
  
"They belong together," Toby spoke barely loud enough so that Sam and Mallory, who sat on a couch across from he and CJ, could hear. "She has his heart."  
  
"What?" Mallory asked curiously.  
  
"Andi... when they were younger... she pointed it out," Toby sighed heavily. "The twins were eight maybe, and we were in California for a visit. Andi had agreed to let the twins come with me if and only if she came too. We were trying to convince you guys to move back and she didn't think I'd do a good enough job without her. It was the first day of our trip and you," he pointed to Mallory. "Were inside fixing dessert. We were sitting on your deck," Toby gestured with his hands to Sam. "You, me and Andi, when the girls beckoned you inside for some trivial task," Toby smiled, remembering fondly.  
  
"Andi and I were on a glider, sharing a moment and she turned to me and said 'she has his heart.' I had no idea what she was talking about. Then she looked over at Huck. He was on the hammock by your pool reading..." Toby shook his head. "All that kid ever did was read..." he smiled. And in that moment, I knew. I knew immediately what she was talking about. I was going to respond but then you came out with the girls and Molly screamed for Huck and he got up and suddenly it wasn't just Andi and I anymore," he fidgeted in his seat.  
  
"The girls sat down at the table and instead of taking the seat next to Molly, as he almost always did, Huck sat down right next to your daughter. I remember watching from the other side of the deck as she looked up at him, his head still stuffed in the book, and asked him what he was reading. 'Catcher in the Rye' he replied trying to sound smart, he was after all an eight year old reading at a seventh grade reading level and you know what Gracie said..."  
  
"Don't ever tell anyone anything. If you do, you'll start missing someone," Sam replied with a smile as he cut Toby off. "She quoted the book."  
  
"She quoted the book," Toby repeated. "Seven years old and she quoted the book," Toby smiled as he, along with everyone around them chuckled. "That's when I knew..." he paused briefly. "That's when I knew Andi was right. She was right, and regardless of what you decided about your future, I knew. I knew that no matter what happened to that little girl I was going to try and protect her as if she was my own. I knew someday she was going to make my son the happiest man alive," Toby smiled. "I also knew she'd break his heart in the process... but that's for another time and another place," he paused. "I just thank god every day that he has his mother's ability to love."  
  
CJ looked over him oddly.  
  
"Are you implying that you lack an ability to love?" she asked sadly.  
  
"I'm just saying..." his face fell. What was he trying to get at? "I'm just saying it's not the same."  
  
"Because you do love," she said getting defensive with him. "More than I think you'll ever know," she finished just as sad as she'd been when she started.  
  
Toby just sighed  
  
"Yeah..." he replied staring off into space.  
  
Sam and Mallory exchanged glances.  
  
"We're gonna head up to bed," Sam said softly. Toby nodded and CJ just continued to glare at him.  
  
"Goodnight," Mallory added.  
  
"Night," CJ said never moving her gaze from Toby.  
  
***  
  
Huck smiled down at Gracie as she lay peacefully in his arms. What had just happened between them changed everything but he was almost certain that it was for better and not worse. He had been smiling for a long time now, unable to control himself. Never in a million years did he think he could go from feeling such sadness to such unadulterated joy, in the matter of only a few hours. There were still obstacles in their way and they of course, were going to have to deal with them, but he had faith. He had faith in anything when she was by his side.  
  
She fit perfectly beside him. Her head rested on his chest, her hand slowly trailed up and down his chest. Even their breathing was in sync. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair fanned out on her back, the perfect contrast to her creamy white skin. He looked at her and her bright green eyes were staring right at him. She smiled and he smiled back. He didn't think he could love her more if he tried.  
  
He lifted her hand and kissed her wrist. There were so many things about her that Evan never knew, would never know. Like how she'd gotten the scar on her wrist, the one he was paying special attention to as his lips grazed her skin. She had gotten it when she was seven; she fell off of a swing and needed nine stitches. He remembered because he was there. He was always there, and that's how he knew, even in times of doubt, that one day they'd really be together forever.  
  
The kisses on her wrist ended as she crawled on top of him and began kissing his lips. Soft, slow, sloppy kisses, parting their lips, enticing him with her tongue, her hands in his hair, it was almost too good to be true.  
  
"We shouldn't feel like this," she spoke softly against his lips before pulling back. "I was sad earlier today," she rolled off of him, curling up into a ball at his side. He turned towards her, resting his head on his hand, propped up by his elbow. "I was so sad," she continued. "That I thought I'd never be happy again," she sighed. "I miss him already."  
  
Huck nodded.  
  
"I've never felt like this before," he replied, giving voice to some of the concerns he knew they shared. "Yeah, I'm still sad too," he added, as he reached out to touch her face. "But..." he tried to make some sense of his feelings. "You were right when you said you thought he was smiling down on us. I feel it too," he smiled sadly as he watched a single tear escape her eyes. He quickly brushed it away with his thumb. "Come here," he said reaching out for her. She was quickly in his arms. He held her tight. "I miss him too," he paused. "Certain things should just stay the way they are," he added with a sad smile. She looked up at him in surprise. "You ought to be able to stick them in one of those big glass cases and just leave them alone," he finished quietly.  
  
"Catcher in the Rye," she responded proudly. "You just quoted me The Catcher in the Rye," she repeated, unable to control the smile that crept onto her lips.  
  
"What?" he asked smiling back at her. "You say it like you're the only one allowed to do that sorta thing."  
  
Gracie laughed.  
  
"I was seven years old!"  
  
"I was eight, do you have a point or do you just like to hear yourself speak?"  
  
She hit him playfully.  
  
"I was smarter than you," she replied with a laugh.  
  
"Was," he confirmed.  
  
"Am."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
She continued to laugh as she buried her face against him.  
  
"I love you," she spoke kissing him softly.  
  
"I love you too," he replied wrapping his arms tighter around her. The last thing he remembered was her smile as they drifted off to sleep. 


	24. View From The Top

Author's Note: I'm having a really hard time with this next part, but I promise as soon as I get over my hurtle, things will be back on track. Sorry it took so long for this post, I was just reading the beginning of the chapter I'm working on right now and I realized that I wrote it last week while as at work and now that things are starting to come full circle I decided I would dig into the last of my stockpiled chapters and feed my wonderful fans. Enjoy everybody, I promise to post more soon.  
  
Chapter Twenty Four – View From The Top  
  
"DONNA!" Josh bellowed stalking the length of Air Force One. "DONNA!" he continued looking into rooms, down hallways, as he got further towards the back of the plane. "DON..." he paused when he saw her, standing in a doorway, motionless, seemingly staring. "There you are," he said coming up behind her.  
  
"Shhhhh," Donna began turning towards him. "They're sleeping."  
  
Josh smiled. The "they" she was referring to was Gracie and Huck. His smile grew as he got a good look at them. Huck, in a suit, sat up almost perfectly straight, the only digression in his perfect line of posture, was his head, which rested to one side on the back of his seat. Gracie, wearing jeans, a tank top, and a cardigan sweater that was lazily falling off of her, was lying down, her head in Huck's lap, one arm hanging to the side, barely an inch from the floor, the other, rested on her chest, intertwined with Huck's. They were perfectly peaceful.  
  
"They had a long night," Josh commented finally. Donna smiled softly then kissed him quickly on the lips. Not wanting to end just there Josh wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to face him. She laughed.  
  
"So did another couple I know," Donna added with a wink. Josh couldn't help giving her a dimpled grin as he moved in for another kiss. Donna was the first one to pull back, resting her forehead against his. They both sighed, caught for a moment in the simplicity of loving one another. It was Josh though who broke the gaze.  
  
"That's how they were meant to be," he said staring at the star-crossed lovers to his left. Donna nodded sadly and turned towards them also.  
  
"Except, last I know, she was still dating Evan."  
  
"Minor detail."  
  
"Josh," Donna whined turning back towards him.  
  
"Donna," Josh whined back doing the same.  
  
"It's not a minor detail. This is some boys heart we're talking about here."  
  
"I thought you didn't like Evan?" Josh asked staring at her in surprise.  
  
"I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want Gracie to do the right thing."  
  
"And I'm sure she will," he assured her. "She's Sam's daughter, in the end, she'll always do the right thing."  
  
Donna smiled.  
  
"I dunno..." she began, fidgeting nervously. "I don't think Evan's going to take this as well as everyone figures."  
  
"What's there to take?" Josh asked with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"She's going to dump him Joshua, I know you haven't experienced that feeling in a while but it's not exactly a good one."  
  
"Hey," Josh said throwing his hands up in defense. "I've experienced that feeling enough for a lifetime okay Donnatella?"  
  
Donna nodded and smiled.  
  
"Look," Donna began seriously. "All I'm saying is that she needs to be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with when it comes to this boy."  
  
"What WE'RE dealing with?" Josh sighed. "Donna, its their issue, WE'RE not dealing with anything."  
  
"I worry Josh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm the Press Secretary, its what we do!"  
  
"You are so cute when you're angry."  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"What if he goes to the press?"  
  
"Donna please..."  
  
"No really. What if he goes to the press and starts insinuating... one thing Josh, all he needs to say is one thing and her reputation is ruined!"  
  
"It'll take more than one thing Donna. You're looking at the King of Spin here, He says one thing, we'll say another, simple as that. Who are they more likely to believe?"  
  
"What if he was dating her because of who she was?"  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Really Josh, sometimes you are clueless."  
  
"No," he began walking away so that they could remove themselves from Gracie and Huck's presence incase they woke up. Donna followed as he made his way through the hallway to the seats just across from where Huck and Gracie were. "You're the clueless one. Gracie had to throw it in his face when she wanted to tell him who she was. He had no idea! Didn't she tell you the story?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"But what?" he asked as they sat down.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense," Donna commented staring off into space. "She wasn't incredibly visible... but... I mean Evan voted for Sam right? He had to have cared if Sam won or not. On election night, you couldn't turn on a TV without seeing the results. Gracie was by his side the entire night she was on TV Josh. You can't... regardless of what Gracie might say, of what Evan might say... you can't tell me he didn't have some idea... some inkling. I mean look at her! She looks just like him."  
  
"You think he lied to her?"  
  
"It's not impossible."  
  
"I'll kill him," Josh said suddenly standing. He began to pace. "I'll kill him and then I'll send the IRS after his ass!" he shouted.  
  
"Lower your voice!" Donna said pulling him back down next to her. "There's press on this plane. They don't need to hear you get all ridiculous and irrational."  
  
"I am not ridiculous and irrational."  
  
"Yeah," Donna began, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Okay..."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Donna..." Josh whined, and then resorted to his best defense.  
  
"I'm just saying..." she couldn't help but smile at the way he was blatantly grinning at her. "We need to be careful."  
  
"I'll talk to her," Josh offered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No Josh, you won't. If anyone talks to her it'll be me. Or Sam. Someone with a little bit less of a," she wanted to choose her words carefully but then decided against it, since when had she censored herself with Josh. "Temper."  
  
"Fine," he replied in a huff.  
  
"My husband is a child," Donna mumbled.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I love my husband and he's wonderful," she laughed batting her eyelashes.  
  
"That's what I thought," he smiled. "Come on," he stood up and offered her his hand, "Let's go bother the rest of my staff."  
  
Donna accepted his hand and laughed, mumbling something incoherent as they strolled off. Across the hall Gracie stirred. She'd heard a large portion of their conversation and Donna's comments were echoing in her head. "You can't tell me he didn't have some idea... some inkling..." could it be true. Was she really that naïve? Was breaking up with Evan going to be a whole hell of a lot easier than she thought. She sat up as her head began to pound and Huck woke, immediately sensing movement.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, staring at her as she sat with her head in her hands.  
  
"Yeah," she replied almost too quickly. "Just a little dizzy is all," she smiled at him, reassuringly. "I sat up to fast."  
  
"So lie back down," he replied simply. Gracie couldn't help but grin as she did just that.  
  
***  
  
"CJ?" Toby asked walking down the long corridor of Air Force One's right side as he approached her. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.  
  
"Toby..." she eyed him cautiously, her gaze never leaving his as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi," Toby said softly.  
  
"Hi," CJ responded slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, always one to beat around the bush when it came to matters of the heart, when it came to her.  
  
"Reading," she replied with a casual smirk. "What are YOU doing?" she asked nervously running her hand up and down the spine of her book. Noticing this, Toby took her hand immediately in his and began tracing patterns on the inside of her palm.  
  
"I just walked in on Huck and Gracie?" he replied simply.  
  
"WHAT?" CJ asked her eyes wide in shock. Toby couldn't help but laugh, softly, as though it was a softer way of breathing, as he always did.  
  
"Walking in on them sleeping," he added with a smirk. "They're together in the back of the plane, completely oblivious to the world around them."  
  
"They spent the night together."  
  
"They told you?"  
  
CJ laughed.  
  
"No Josh," she replied with a smirk. "He and Donna... heard them."  
  
Toby covered his eyes with his free hand, rubbing at his temples at first, and then dragging down the rest of his face.  
  
"I'm ok with them," he began with a sigh. "I just don't know if I'll ever be ok with that."  
  
"Get over it."  
  
Toby chuckled, remembering a time when she had made that same suggestion once before.  
  
"Have you talked to Molly?" CJ asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded. "She's called this morning when you were getting breakfast," he paused and took a long time before speaking again. "What time did you get up?" he asked finally.  
  
"Six," she responded quickly. "I went for a run."  
  
Toby just nodded.  
  
"About what I said," Toby began as he moved his other hand to hers and dropped his head. "What I said last night, about not being able to love... I... I didn't mean..."  
  
"Toby..."  
  
He looked up at her and she could tell that there was obvious pain in his eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean I didn't love you," he continued. "I did, I do. I... you know me CJ, you know this stuff is hard for me. You know..."  
  
"I know..." CJ responded barely above a whisper. "I just... sometimes I need to hear it. Sometimes... sometimes I just wish you knew, you could even begin to understand, just how important you are to me. I mean I can't even put it into words most days and when you say things like that..." she paused and frowned. "It hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby began sadly. "I'm only good with words when I'm detached from them, everything else..." he laughed nervously. "I screw up, I just screw up," he smiled at her. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time, you know that, you've always known that and it took us a while to get here but we're here and sometimes I just need a reminder okay. Sometimes you need to hit me over the head I guess."  
  
CJ smiled back.  
  
"I can do that," she responded sweetly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Jed's death had turned her into an unbelievable sap. She nodded and repeated her words. "I can do that." 


	25. Pictures Of You

Authors Note: yeah, I know, it's been a while. I've been having some trouble with these scenes, but I'm over the bump now and while I started my josh and donna fan fic, even though I swore I wouldn't until this was done, I am finally able to press along with this epic. Expect more to come soon. Also I don't own these people so place TPTB don't sue. And um feedback is nice.  
  
Chapter Twenty Five – Pictures of You  
  
It was near five in the afternoon by the time Gracie had unpacked her things from Manchester, settled in, and made her way to the West Wing. Mallory had pestered her into eating a sandwich, but she barely made it through the entire thing, opting instead to pick it apart and eat only the tomato and lettuce.  
  
As punishment, Mallory had given her three more sandwiches with instructions not to return to the residence until they were delivered to and consumed by Huck, Josh and Sam. Laughing at the task, Gracie made her way through the White House on a quest to first and foremost, find her boyfriend. Her boyfriend... she smiled to herself thinking of Huck once again in that way. Evan was now merely an after thought. She thanked the stars above for her being mindful enough to tell him she'd be too distraught to want to see him that day, after just getting back from one of the worst nights of her life. He never needed to know that instead of Manchester being the most horrible experience she could have imagined, having lost Jed, the evening she had spent with Huck had made her happier than she'd been in a very long time.  
  
She did call Evan though, and told him she was back, she was alright, and they made plans to walk the mall together the next day. She'd break it to him softly, in hopes that they could remain friends. She wouldn't let Donna's words, still lingering in her own thoughts, surface far enough to be spoken out loud. Not unless... no she knew Evan, the hurt, the shock, he had felt when she told him, he couldn't have made that up. Donna was just being cautious. It was her job.  
  
When she finally got to the office outside of the Oval, Huck and Margaret's space, she was surprised to find it empty. It wasn't that she was surprised by Margaret's absence; she had opted to stay in Manchester just for the remainder of the evening to help out and comfort Abbey and Leo. More she was surprised at Huck's disappearance and more so, the wide open door of the completely empty Oval Office. Where was her father?  
  
Her question was soon answered when she heard a collective gasp and continued yelling coming from the direction of Josh's office. Gracie darted through the Oval and found Josh, Sam, Huck and Ryan, staring at Donna's briefing on the television in front of them.  
  
Donna scanned the press corps, shooting questions at her like a firing squad, looking carefully, hoping her choice wouldn't be one she'd later on regret.  
  
"You," Donna pointed to an eager reporter in the back. "In the black shirt who I've never seen before..." she finished with a smile.  
  
"Miss Moss," the reporter began before Donna cut her off.  
  
"If we want to be technical its Moss-Lyman, but there's no Miss here, and its Donna," Donna interrupted with a smile.  
  
The eager reporter looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," the reporter smiled. "I'm Laura Dugan, from the Post, my question..." Laura paused, looking down, flipping a few pages on her ledger, and then looking back up. "There are allegations that the President knew of the attacks on the French Embassy, that he had warnings, NSC documents that he just ignored," Laura cleared her throat nervously. "Any comment on that?"  
  
"Allegations..." Donna made a face. "Nasty word," Donna responded all too quickly. She could only imagine what Josh and Sam were thinking, even saying out loud as they watched in the other room. "As far as I know the President was never give any of these "alleged" warning, documents. I am his voice, therefore the President is truthful with me and you should all trust that he wouldn't lie."  
  
"There are documents though," Laura continued. "I've seen them. In fact, I have a copy of one right here."  
  
Donna paled. She could have sworn that she heard yelling from somewhere not too far away. Donna watched every movement as her assistant, Adam, walked swiftly to the reporter, took the document and brought it to her. She scanned it briefly, fought down the urge to scream then, looked back up at the corps, who had, for the first time since they entered the White House for Sam's administration, fallen completely silent.  
  
"Well..." Donna began carefully. "I'll um..." she could feel herself for the first time stumbling over her words. "I'll brief again in a couple of hours," she exited the room as quickly as humanly possible to the questioning shouts of just about every member of the press.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Gracie asked as she watched Huck pace through the room; pulling files, gathering faxes, sorting papers, with a frantic sort of calm that she recognized all too well. For a moment he didn't answer and she thought that maybe he hadn't heard her. "Huck?" she asked again, this time slowly, inching towards a particularly inviting spot on his desk where she contemplated taking a seat.  
  
They both sat down at the same time and Huck smiled.  
  
"Gracie," he began slowly. "You know better than to ask me those questions."  
  
"I'll just ask my dad then," she responded pointedly.  
  
"That's fine," he began just as seriously. "You just... you know that I can't..."  
  
Gracie sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she responded quietly. "It's just... I mean sometimes we can talk."  
  
"Yes sometimes we can, but other times, not so much. You know how I feel about this, all of this. You know that this job is important to me."  
  
"I know," Gracie responded with an apologetic nod. She smiled a smiled that he hoped she saved only for him.  
  
"You are going to get me into SO much trouble," he laughed and she just smiled again. Huck sat back in his chair and moved to rest his feet upon his desk but stopped when he saw three wax paper wrapped squares sitting on his desk calendar. "What the..." he sat up examining the packages.  
  
"They're sandwiches," Gracie responded with a giggle. "Mom made them. She insisted you, dad, and Josh eat something because she knew you'd be too busy to think about that sorta thing yourself. She also made Donna a salad, but I dropped that off before the thing."  
  
Huck smiled as he picked up the square marked with his name.  
  
"I love your mom," he replied with a smile as he opened up a tuna salad sandwich, his favorite.  
  
"Yeah," Gracie responded proudly. "I think we'll keep her," she added with a grin. For a moment she watched Huck as he devoured his sandwich, then her eyes fell on something else. Having known Huck her entire life she knew that he was rarely what one would call sentimental. Not by standard definition at least. So it surprised her to find pictures on his desk with well-chosen frames and everything. While Huck ate, Gracie studied the pictures with contentment. Her eyes welled quickly with tears as she felt herself falling in love with him just a little more.  
  
The first picture was one she'd recognized immediately – date, time and place. It was of Gracie, Huck, and Molly. They sat on an oversized brown sofa, sprawled out on top of each other in one big heap. Each of them wore jeans, sneakers, and "Seaborn for America" t-shirts. They were laughing, sitting underneath a sign that read Old Executive Office Building. The reason for all of the laughter, Gracie recalled, was the shock in Molly's tone as she learned that the OEOB and the Old Executive Office Building were one in the same. Molly had told Huck, Gracie and Josh, who had taken the photograph, much to their amusement, that even though she knew that the Seaborn for America transition offices were located in the OEOB, she never put two and two together. She even admitted to unsuccessfully googling OEOB to try and figure out what all of the fuss over some stupid letters was all about. Her reaction was what Huck and Gracie fondly called having a Molly moment. That was January twelfth; sometime late at night, after a youth fundraiser held in D.C. that the three most visible youths of the campaign trail had been honored to attend.  
  
The next of four pictures Gracie remembered just as well, as a round of fresh tears threatened to spill. It wasn't the memory that made her sad; so much as the thought of what she could have lost. She was ridiculously happy in the picture, sitting on the steps just off the east room, after the final inaugural ball, marking the beginning of their term in office. Her dress, Oscar De La Renta couture, was a dream. She remembered feeling like a princess in the red ball gown as she remembered Huck's commenting that when she walked she looked like she was floating on air. In the picture he had been sitting on her dress. But there was so much of it that she hadn't noticed until now, looking at the photo, her first sight of it. The moment was as happy as it was sad. In a sea of red fabric was Huck, looking exquisite in his black tux and Gracie sat behind him, her bare arms slung over him, her head peeking over his shoulder. It was a defining moment in their relationship. A day later she dropped the news that she was going to Italy. A day after that, Huck had promptly broken up with her.  
  
Gracie smiled as her eyes momentarily turned to Huck, sandwich in one hand, computer mouse in the other, as he clicked away, doing something she was sure was of the utmost importance. Her gaze then made its way to the next picture. This one made her smile even wider with a pride she'd never in a million years be able to explain. This picture, in a dark cherry oak frame was of her father, Toby and Huck, taken by one of the White Houses official photographers the same night as the picture with the red dress. Sam stood between the father and son, his arms slung over both of their shoulders and they were all smiling. Gracie remembered watching the photograph being taken like it had been yesterday. In that moment she knew that she was going to have to hunt down the White House photographers and find the proofs from that night and discover what other treats they had been hiding.  
  
The fourth, and last photo in the line tugged at Gracie's heart in a different manner. It was an old photograph, Huck and Molly were about seven or eight and they sat on a love seat smiling in the arms of their mother. Gracie didn't remember much of Andrea Wyatt and Huck and Molly rarely spoke of her with more than a few words but she knew, deep down, that Huck had missed her each and every day of his life. Although CJ had been with the twins a majority of their life, acting as a surrogate mother, she had never overstepped her boundaries. And although Gracie knew that Huck regarded CJ with the deepest respect and love, she knew that CJ would always be CJ and Andrea would always be mom. That's just how Huck worked. She looked over at Huck, comparing the young boy to the grown up man who sat before her and smiled.  
  
"Do I have mayo on my nose?" he asked staring at her staring at him.  
  
"What?" she asked still momentarily dazed. He laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Where'd you go just now?" he asked with a soft smile. Gracie shook her head slowly.  
  
"I was just... I was looking at your pictures," she finished with a smile. Huck smiled back, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah I..." he turned to glance at them himself. "Donna yelled one day, said my space wasn't personal enough so I went through some boxes..." he laughed. "Talked to the guy with the camera at the ball and..." he smiled turning back to her. "What you see is what you get."  
  
"I think they're fantastic," she responded smiling back.  
  
"Yeah," Huck nodded. "Me too."  
  
Donna took her time walking from the Press Room to the Oval where she was summoned immediately upon stepping down from the podium. She couldn't even remember what she'd said before she left to the shouts of a now agitated press room, she just knew that things, at least for the next couple of hours, were not going to be pretty. When she entered the Oval the remainder of the Senior Staff was waiting for her, each and every one of them somber in their own right.  
  
"What's next?" Donna asked, collapsing onto the couch next to Zoey. No one said anything in reply. Donna looked around to low eyes and hung heads. The night wasn't going to end well.  
  
"I didn't lie," Sam said finally. "If we learned anything, anything at all, the first time around we learned you do not lie. And I didn't lie."  
  
"We know," Josh replied softly.  
  
"It looks pretty bad Sir," Charlie commented quietly. "I saw the document... it's... they're pretty authentic looking to me."  
  
"We need to..." Zoey began quietly. "We need to start painting a picture of this administration as trust worthy, noble, honest... we need..." she laughed bitterly. "This is our first big thing," she shook her head. "I don't know what we need. Maybe we should call CJ and Toby."  
  
"Zoey," Ryan whined. "We can handle this."  
  
Donna shook her head.  
  
"I'm not so sure," she added softly.  
  
"Donna?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Maybe Zoey's right," Donna suggested.  
  
"Guys come on!" Josh began slightly astonished by what he was witnessing. "We can handle this, we're not armatures, we've handled stuff like this before, its just the situation that's different. We can't..." Josh ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "We don't need outside help, we just need to figure out exactly what it is that is going on and fix it," he paused talking a good look around the room. "Now here's what we're going to do."  
  
"CJ wants you to come over for dinner," Huck said suddenly. He had been working on his computer while Gracie sat at Margaret's desk reading a book the office of protocol had left on Presidential procedure.  
  
"What?" she asked looking up.  
  
"I said CJ wants you to come over for dinner," he paused and smiled. "Tonight."  
  
Gracie smiled back.  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"Well that's the thing... she said I should just bring you along when I come home, and we'd order Chinese or something, just as long as it was before midnight but who knows when I'm going to be getting out now that there's the thing."  
  
"Oh," Gracie began softly. "Well I'll talk to my dad."  
  
"Gracie..." he shook his head. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're not saying 'Dad, Huck needs to get out of work early so that we can have dinner.' I already told you, we can't let this get in the way of me doing my job," he sighed when he noticed her frowning at him. "Look, I know your dad almost as well as you do and I know that when you ask him to do something, he complies, he'd walk over hot coals for you. I don't want you using those powers over him to make him let me go home when he needs me to be here," he laughed when he saw her smiling. "Come on, you have to make this a little bit easier for me."  
  
"I'm trying," she giggled. "Its just your so cute when you're all defensive."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked staring at the door to the Oval where the senior staff still sat strategizing.  
  
"Seven," Gracie replied with a dull sigh.  
  
"Well I'm sure CJ watched the briefing and if she isn't on her way over, she'll be calling soon, I'll tell her to make sure to order for you."  
  
Gracie smiled.  
  
"But of course." 


	26. Asking Too Much

Author's Note: I can't even begin to tell you how annoying a certain part of this chapter was being. When I first started this story I thought it would be really cool to create some sort of a political dilemma that would effect everyone in the White House, Sam's family included so my saving grace Laura, and I, wracked our brains and came up with the forged documents plotline and now I hate it and wish it never existed but it does so I'm gonna get through it and everything's going to work out in the end. One of you, I think it was Amy, mentioned Evan and Gracie, yeah we're getting to that soon. Everyone who replied thank you very much, keep sending that good stuff my way and um... all the usual stuff applied. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty Six – Asking Too Much  
  
"We'll reschedule our little thing," CJ offered apologetically as she and Toby rushed into the office. Huck nodded.  
  
"They're waiting for you," he said motioning towards that door. CJ and Toby both nodded then CJ knocked before they entered. Huck and Gracie glanced at each other quizzically as they heard the arguing in the Oval Office as the door quickly opened and closed.  
  
"So much for dinner," Huck said with a shrug. He tried to hide it, but Gracie could read his disappointment.  
  
"I could go make something," she suggested. "Bring it down to you... I mean I'll stay, hang around, even go back to your place later," she fidgeted slightly in her seat. "If you want me to."  
  
Huck smiled.  
  
"I do."  
  
Gracie smiled back.  
  
"We don't have much," she said with a frown. "I mean I could send one of the stewards out."  
  
Huck shook his head.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I'm not really all that hungry right now," he replied with another shrug of his shoulders. "We'll go to one of those twenty four hour dinners later or grab something in our fridge, CJ just went shopping."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I haven't been to casa de Ziegler in forever," Gracie responded with a smile.  
  
"CJ wanted you around because she's sick of being the only girl all the time."  
  
Gracie laughed.  
  
"She misses me too."  
  
Huck smiled.  
  
"Well... yeah," he winked at her, a trademark move of his, and her heart fluttered. They both went back to what they were doing previously and sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when finally Huck thought to speak again.  
  
"Have you... have you talked to him yet?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
"Talked to who?" Gracie asked looking up from the chapter she was reading on Presidential gifting.  
  
"Him," Huck repeated soundly.  
  
"Him who?" Gracie asked still clueless.  
  
"Evan."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Well yeah, but... no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Why tomorrow?"  
  
Gracie shrugged.  
  
"I dunno," she replied frowning slightly. "Before we left I told him I wouldn't be in the mood to talk to him today, since we'd just be getting back and all. I said I'd call him, which I did. And we'd make plans, which we did. We're going to walk the mall tomorrow and talk."  
  
"Oh..." he spoke softly. Gracie could sense he was uncomfortable with her choice.  
  
"I don't..." she rose from her seat and rounded the desk. "I don't want to do it. I'd be fine never talking to him again," she frowned. "Okay so maybe I wouldn't be but... I... this is something I have to do. I can't just break up with him over the phone; I can't just stop talking to him altogether. I need to finish this the right way."  
  
He nodded slowly as he watched her move towards him.  
  
"I understand," he said quietly as she stood right in front of him.  
  
"Good," she said with a smile, and then bent down, planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Get a room!" Ryan lamented as he came barreling out of the Oval Office. Gracie and Huck pulled back from each other, embarrassed as the rest of the senior staff stormed by, barely noticing them.  
  
"Huck?" Donna asked, as one of the last ones coming out of the room. "Do me a favor and call Adam, tell him to get the press back in there. I'm going to brief again."  
  
The senior staff piled into the back of the pressroom, appearing like a force, in a manner like no group before them. CJ entered with Donna and Adam and Toby slinked in just as Donna took the podium. The room was abuzz and the voices of twenty members of the press corps could be heard at once as Donna stood, her lips pressed together, waiting for the commotion to die down. Finally, when the room fell silent she spoke.  
  
"I don't have much to say so this is going to be brief, then I'll take a few questions then I'm putting the lid on this for the night," she sighed before continuing. "While the President is aware of the documents claiming that he had prior knowledge of the unwarranted attacks on the US Embassy in France, he was not aware of the fact that these documents existed until after the fact. On June first, after the bombing you all may recall, the President was presented with said documents. This is the first time he, or any of the Senior Staff or Officials were given any documentation concerning the attack and further more, the chance at prevention. We are looking into this matter and will hopefully find out the purpose and meaning behind the falsification of such influential documents as soon as possible."  
  
Donna stopped and hands flew up as the press began to call her name. She breathed a sigh of temporary relief as she chose the first person she spotted in the crowd.  
  
"Laura, you can continue with your follow up..."  
  
Huck lived with CJ and Toby in an old colonial town house just inside the Georgetown boarders. The house was large, too large for the three of them, if ever asked, but they were content there. Toby wrote; books, commentary, enthusiastic left wing articles, and even had a weekly column, thanks to editor Danny Concanon in the Sunday edition of the Post.  
  
CJ, the only female press secretary to complete the entire eight years of an administrations run in office, was still, nearly twenty years after leaving the white house, in high demand. She had a book deal in the works and when she wasn't consulting for one of the many politician type friends that she had made while working for Bartlet or making live appearances around the continent, she shared an office with Toby, on the first floor of their home.  
  
Huck's room was in the refurbished basement; lots of space, his own bathroom, lots of privacy. He even had his own entrance, which he rarely used. The house was home to every memory Huck had since they moved after his mother had died. It had felt empty there even after CJ moved in and with Molly gone to New York, Huck spent as little time there as possible.  
  
A tidal wave of emotion swept over Gracie as she entered the house and she took it in stride with the breathing techniques she'd learned in therapy. It was tough at first, but as they roamed quickly through the kitchen, grabbing some drinks she learned to deal. They made their way down the back stairs to Huck's room and he pulled the door open, stepping aside to let her enter first. But nothing could have prepared her for the tirade of emotion she felt as she stepped into his sanctuary.  
  
The smell was the first thing that hit her as she walked past Huck, never noticing how he lingered at the door, watching her, feeling just as emotionally torn. The scent of the room, old spice deodorant and Hugo Boss cologne- Huck's scent, sent chills down her spine. Those two things would forever remind her of him. As she stood there reminded of that, her knees felt week. If asked just five months ago if she ever thought she'd be back in this room again, chances are her answer would have been no, not likely. But not what she was back, she reveled in taking it all in. The desk, cluttered with the books that were too large to fit on the practically overflowing bookshelf. The incredibly comfortable, oversized suede couch. The TV, which she was sure Huck never had time to watch, was new, as was the DVD/VCR combo and home theater surround sound. The TV also, and this had stayed the same, swiveled on its stand so that they could watch movies in bed.  
  
Gracie smiled as finally, Huck found his way towards her and, coming up behind her, found his arms winding tightly around her waist. His touch was soft and she found herself immediately falling into him as he began to lay small, carefully planted kisses on her neck and then, as he pushed away the fabric of her tank top, her collar bone. It was nearly one in the morning and while she should have been exhausted, sleep was essentially the last thing on Gracie's mind.  
  
They stood like that for a while, Gracie's hands finding their way to Huck easily. One came to rest on his, intertwining their fingers, the other to the back of his neck where she teased him with her delicately manicured nails, scratching at the nape of his hair ever so lightly.  
  
When he couldn't take it anymore, Huck spun Gracie around for a kiss. This kiss was of the long drawn out sorts. Starting off soft and delicate, becoming more and more passionate as they both just let go. Let go of everything that'd been holding onto and found what they needed in each other. When they finally broke for air, Gracie met Huck with a smile, which he almost instantaneously returned.  
  
"I like what you've done with the place," Gracie spoke softly as he ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't help but light up at his touch. If she didn't love him as much as she knew she did, it would have been unnerving. Huck smiled as he felt her practically melting in his arms.  
  
"I went through this horrible breakup and made a few..." Huck paused, looking around. "Guilt purchases. You see I had all of this extra money because..." he stopped once again, unsure of whether or not to continue. Now or never he thought to himself. "You see... I used to like to buy her flowers," he frowned and when he spoke again she could tell that he had placed an obvious distance between then and now. It was painful to watch the torment in his eyes and Gracie wanted more than anything to tell him that she hurt too. "She said that flowers made people happy. I figured my goal in life was to make her happy and I spent so much time focusing on her happiness that I'd begun to forget about my own..."  
  
At his statement Gracie frowned. Swallowing down the lump forming in her throat, she tried to convince herself that she was NOT going to cry. She knew eventually that things would come to a point, and feelings she never wished to hear about would be shared, but she wished that conversation away as often as she thought about having it. She wanted nothing more than to stop there, change the subject and fall hopelessly into bed with the only boy she was ever going to truly love. But she knew that that wasn't what Huck had in mind and she owed him at least this much.  
  
Huck, noticing Gracie's frown had closed his eyes as he continued to speak.  
  
"I bought expensive things, new TV, DVD player, VCR, stereo system, DVD's, game cube... figuring the new toys would help me forget. Then I found I had subconsciously bought a collection of all of her favorite movies," he opened his eyes as he heard Gracie laugh softly. "Time passed, I talked to some mutual friends, thought hey, I'm doing better I'm finally getting over her and then one day I'm at work," he smiled. "I work for her father, very important man..."  
  
Gracie laughed again and instead of pulling away from him, as she had intended to do so that he could feel detached enough to finish his story completely, she felt him pulling her closer. So she rested her head on his shoulder and let him finish, speaking softly into her ear.  
  
"And one day," he continued. "Our photographer brought in some picture of our first day in the office. It was a party, and she was there, with me..." he paused and took a deep breath. "We were happy. I mean it was obvious in the pictures but I also remembered the feeling. She was glowing, she was just that radiant. That's when I realized that in those pictures I was happy too. And now... now I was just a shadow of my former self and she was gone and I had a lot of time to think. So I thought, a lot, and realized that by jeopardizing my happiness I did exactly what I said I'd never do, I destroyed hers. Her happiness was so important to me that I hadn't actually realized what I'd done. I thought about going to see her," he paused only then noticing that he had begun gently rubbing small circles on her back. "But she was far away and then I thought maybe she'd be better off if she found someone else. And the self-loathing started all over again.  
  
"She called me and asked me to come and visit but I made up some lame excuse, only because she sounded happy now. I couldn't face the fact that I wasn't the cause of that happiness anymore and it killed me. So I hid, like a coward, and instead, I let everyone else around me report on her well being," he paused again, overwhelmed by her scent; coconut and lime, it was an odd combination, but for as long as he'd known her, that's just what she'd smelled like. "The worst was when a good friend of mine, a mutual friend, told me that she had asked about me in a conversation that they'd had earlier that day. What struck me so hard was that she didn't ask how I was, what I was up to, or even if I was seeing anyone new. She asked it I was happy. And when he replied in all honesty that I wasn't, she cried. She cried so uncontrollably that she had to hang up the phone. It tore me apart; I didn't know what to do. I came thisclose to booking myself on the next flight out to see her. But then my rational self took over and so I decided I'd just call her. I calculated the time difference, it would have been early morning where she was, and I was sure I was going to wake her but she had once told me that any day, any time, if I needed her, call. So I did.  
  
"A male voice answered the phone and I hung up. I was crushed. But I never said anything to anyone about the incident. A month or two of torture passed and she came home," he stopped and Gracie pulled away, only slightly, so that she could look him in the eye. She knew the ending of the story, but she wanted to hear it from him.  
  
"What happened next?" she asked softly, her eyes glistening with tears. "What happened when she came back?"  
  
"Oh..." Huck began suddenly, taking on a very different tone. "She only returned for a day to pack some more stuff before returning to her boyfriend to join him in gallivanting around the Swiss Alps," he finished quickly. Gracie looked up at him; mouth wide open in shock, then hit him playfully, finally causing him to once again smile.  
  
"Huck!" she whined.  
  
"Just kidding," he continued with another mega watt smile. "She returned and we both pretended things were back to normal. Normal in we were best friends again, as we had once been, before the whole falling in love with each other thing interfered."  
  
"Did it work?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"No," he replied shaking his head. "The attraction was just too strong. We tried avoiding each other, she even brought her new boyfriend home with her, but it didn't work."  
  
"So then what?"  
  
"She found me in a time of vulnerability and seduced me."  
  
"Huck!" she hit him again.  
  
"It's okay though," he continued with a sly smile. "I seduced her back."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now she's ditching the Italian guy."  
  
"He's actually Swiss," she interrupted.  
  
"Whatever. She's getting over him and I'm waiting 'til pay day to get her a nice dozen roses and take her out to dinner."  
  
Gracie smiled.  
  
"I bet she'll like that."  
  
"Oh she will," he said pulling her close again. "In fact," he kissed her softly on the neck, just below the ear. "She'll love it," he whispered sweetly, sending chills all over her body.  
  
Gracie lost it with the feel of his warm breath against her skin. She pulled his mouth to hers in another long passionate kiss and they made their way, blindly towards the bed. 


	27. Ready For The Fall

Authors Note: when I first started writing this I rated it as PG-13 and said it'd get to R possibly for language. Yup, its there. I think by MPAA standards I would have to rate this chapter R for language. I have a mouth like a truck driver so I'm really surprised I've stopped the swearing thus far, but this chapter, it needed to be done. Anyway, a big thanks to everyone who's been replying, you guys are awesome... anyone else looking for a Huck of their own? "Cause I totally am... hee hee, more replies would be wonderful too. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven – Ready For The Fall  
  
"Where are you meeting him?" Huck asked, looking down at Gracie as she tied his tie.  
  
"Just right outside the gate. We're gonna walk the mall," she replied simply.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
Huck nodded as she finished him off by tucking down his collar.  
  
"Are you sure outside is a good place to do this?" he asked, moving swiftly towards his desk where he gathered some books and packed them into his backpack. "I mean there are going to be tons of people around, you never know who could be watching..."  
  
"This is Evan we're talking about," Gracie said defensively as she gathered the short khaki skirt and white ribbed tank top she had been wearing the day before. She was now clad in another one of Huck's t-shirts, this one for rock the vote, and a pair of his sweatpants, rolled several times at the waist. "I told him I'd been lying for five months about who I was and he didn't yell or get mad, you know what he did?"  
  
Huck rolled his eyes and turned towards her.  
  
"No Gracie, what did he do?"  
  
"He went for a walk."  
  
"Well I'll be damned!"  
  
"He went for a walk and came back totally rational only a few hours later. This is Evan. This is how he is. We have nothing to worry about," she threw her clothes into his back pack which he now held open for her. "Look," she added, closing the distance between them as her hand snaked itself inside his suit jacket. "I don't want to fight."  
  
"We're not fighting."  
  
She looked up at him sadly.  
  
"I'm just concerned is all," he added dropping the bag in favor of his arms around her waist.  
  
"And I'm telling you, you have nothing to be concerned about," standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him softly then smiled. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Gracie apologized as she stepped out of the gate, secret service detail in tow. She had a cigarette in her hand and took one final drag before disposing of the butt in a nearby public ashtray.  
  
Traffic that morning had been horrendous. On many occasions Gracie had suggested abandoning Huck's VW Golf and taking a ride in the black suburban that tagged closely behind, knowing that the secret service didn't necessarily have to abide by normal traffic rules. Huck just laughed at her and he wound up making his way into the West Wing just as Sam had entered the Oval Office. Gracie was late for her meeting because she proceeded to take an extended catnap before showering and getting ready.  
  
"I just got here myself," Evan replied with a smile as he reached out to take Gracie's hand.  
  
Gracie nervously moved her hands to her head, smoothing her freshly blow dried hair, the moved down to her hips as she smoothed her white linen skirt. It was sweltering already at five minutes after noon. The White House air conditioning, always on high had suggested she wear a long- sleeved button up over her tank top but she quickly got rid of that, killing more time, as she tied it purposefully around her hips. This seemed to prove to be a mistake as Evan took imitative and draped his arm over her bare shoulders as they furthered themselves from the White House gates.  
  
Gracie looked back cautiously at her secret service detail. Michael was keeping his distance, as were the others, but shrugged apologetically when he noticed her looking back at him, and her discomfort.  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Evan's hand slid down to Gracie's and he linked their fingers without Gracie ever really noticing until the deed was done. Gracie wanted to slip away. Wanted to yell at him for touching her without her permission. It was just the kind of morning she was having. But then when she realized that he was doing nothing wrong, at least not from his standpoint, her expression softened and she gave him a sad smile. He smiled back, barely noticing. All of that time together and he couldn't even read her properly.  
  
When they finally reached a small bench just outside of the parameters of the Washington Monument, in a mildly secluded spot, Gracie motioned for them to sit. Evan sat first and when Gracie sat, she tried to distance herself but it didn't work. Evan's hand found hers again and when he finished tangling their fingers together, he rested their hands on her thigh, but not before brushing his lips lightly against her knuckles. Gracie bit her lip hard, to stop herself from tearing up. She'd gone from angry to sympathetic in a matter of only a few short moments and didn't quite know how to handle that. She felt bad, horrible, to be hurting Evan like she was going to, but she knew that it had to be done. There was no turning back now. She'd do what she came to do. She was going to be with Huck, even if it killed Evan in the process. She didn't mind being selfish, figuring in the long run she was doing them both a favor. She just couldn't ever see herself loving Evan the way he needed her to.  
  
"How was it?" Evan asked finally.  
  
"Huh?" Gracie's mind was as far away from him as it could possibly be.  
  
He looked down at her a moment, concerned, and then shook it off.  
  
"I was just asking how the fu... your days in Manchester where. How everything went... really."  
  
"Oh..." Gracie took a sad moment to herself before even trying to respond. "It..." she closed her eyes trying to think of a way to answer him. "It was hard," she continued, opening up her eyes again. Evan nodded.  
  
"I saw some on television," he paused. "Your dad did well with the eulogy. Did Toby help him write it?"  
  
"The original," Gracie replied with a nod. "But once he got up on the podium he just spoke from the heart."  
  
"Your dad's a phenomenal speech writer."  
  
"He is."  
  
"Are they going to publish the speech?"  
  
"I have no idea," Gracie replied honestly. "I don't think anyone's really thought of it. You know... with the thing and all."  
  
"Yeah," Evan sighed. "I saw a little of Donna's briefing on CSPAN last night. Tough stuff."  
  
"My dad hasn't slept for days."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He's not lying yanno?"  
  
"I didn't think he was."  
  
"You're a member of the minority."  
  
"I would think that he learned his lesson after living through the MS lies with Bartlet."  
  
"He did."  
  
"I don't think that the public thinks that he's lying," Evan continued, trying to sound optimistic. "Most people probably feel like it's just a misunderstanding or something."  
  
"Most people believe what the press tells them to believe," Gracie remarked bitterly.  
  
"The truth will come out soon enough," Evan commented softly, aware that somewhere along the line he had spilled salt in an open wound.  
  
"I just hate seeing him like that," Gracie lamented with a sigh, trying to calm her nerves. "The whole senior staff is working round the clock for the proof they need. It's just so hard when you don't know what you're looking for. He was practically ambushed!"  
  
"I know," Evan replied continuing to speak softly, trying to calm her. He let go of her fingers and began rubbing his hand up and down her tight. Gracie sighed, she didn't want this. She wanted to scream. She didn't want him to pity her, to touch her. She turned away, trying to figure out how to do what she needed to do. Her whole body shivered as Evan's hand moved to her face.  
  
"Grace..." he spoke softly. She let him turn her head to look at him. "It's going to be alright."  
  
"NO," Gracie shook her head, blinking back the tears, which had surfaced without warning. She turned away again, focusing on the cars that passed not to far away. Across the street she spotted Michael speaking into his sleeve. He noticed her gaze immediately and offered yet another apologetic smile. She imagined that the other agents on the detail were lurking somewhere very close by the bench.  
  
"Gracie the American people have a lot of faith in your father," Evan began. For all Gracie knew he could have been a million miles away. "They wouldn't have elected him if they didn't."  
  
"This isn't about my dad," Gracie said softly. "It's..." she paused to control her quaking voice. "Evan, we need to talk."  
  
Evan narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Gracie what's wrong?" he asked in a panic. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
"I can't do this anymore!" Gracie cried, raking a shaking hand through her hair. "Evan I can't..."  
  
"Can't what?" he asked concerned. "Gracie look at me, tell me."  
  
"THIS!" she shouted, pulling her hand away and flailing it in front of him. "You, me, US. Evan, I just can't."  
  
Evan frowned, unsure if he was hearing or understanding her properly.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"I can't Evan. I can't go on anymore like this. I love you, but I'm not IN love with you and that's just not enough for me anymore. I..." she paused taking a breath to compose herself as she saw his face fall. "Manchester, the funeral, everything, it all got me thinking. Then..." she sighed. "Life's too short," she changed direction. "Life's too short to play games like this. You were wonderful. You are wonderful," she corrected herself. "I just don't love you like I should."  
  
"You love someone else."  
  
"I..."  
  
"This is about Huck?"  
  
"Evan, its not what you think."  
  
"But you're not gonna deny it. You can't, can you?"  
  
"Evan please," she asked this time she was the one taking his hand.  
  
"Don't Evan please me," he jerked away violently. "I should have known from the beginning."  
  
"It's not what you think," Gracie repeated.  
  
"It's exactly what I think!" he shouted. "You've been with him all along!"  
  
"I haven't!"  
  
"But you wanted to be."  
  
"I..."  
  
"You can't even deny that!" he threw his hands in the air, frustrated. And Gracie could sense the detail, closing in. "I should have known," Evan continued oblivious to it all. "The way you looked at him, such adoration. You were like a lost little puppy dog."  
  
"Evan, I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"I am!" Gracie shouted now more frustrated than anything. "I AM sorry. I never meant for it to end this way. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"I should have known," Evan repeated eerily quiet. His moods, his reactions... they were like an emotional roller coaster. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, seething with contempt.  
  
"Evan nothing's..."  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"You're lying to me!" he slammed his hands down onto the bench. "Stop lying to me!"  
  
"The night of the funeral," Gracie replied softly. She couldn't look at him, so she opted instead to look ahead. She watched as Michael continued to bark orders. When she saw him answer his cell phone she wondered if it was Huck.  
  
"That's later than I thought," Evan replied smugly.  
  
"What?" Gracie asked turning quickly towards him.  
  
"I would have thought that the night he spent in your bed would have done it."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"A smart girl like yourself... I'm surprised you leave something like your journal just lying around your room all of the time. Let me just say, that boy's got a lot of willpower for not jumping your bones when I'm sure you were willing and able," Evan laughed bitterly. "I get it though, he wanted you at your full stamina, not doped up on drugs, faking panic attacks for attention. He waited 'til you were good and ready," Evan shook his head, smiling in disgust. "The night of the funeral... was it nice? Did you two share a nice pity fuck?"  
  
"Take that back!" Gracie shouted bitterly. "Take. That. Back! It was not like that and you know it!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh you heard me. You're a bitch Gracie. And the perfect politicians daughter I might add. A little on the stupid side maybe... lacks some common sense..."  
  
Now Gracie was seething.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked with venom.  
  
"I had you figured out all along and you had no idea," Evan stood and began to pace. "Poor little Presidents daughter. Ran off to Europe because she didn't want to live under Daddy's spotlight. Give me a break. Oh and," he looked over at her and cringed. "Pick your jaw up off of the floor, you're gonna need it to drop again when I tell you this one."  
  
Gracie looked up at him with contempt. If looks could kill, Evan would have been long gone. She could feel her face redden as her jaw clenched with anger.  
  
"I knew it all along," he continued almost laughing. "You may have the perfect SAT scores but I'm actually quite smart myself. The reason Tony and I lagged behind for so long during that tour you were giving us at the museum was because we recognized you, almost immediately, and we had spent a good majority of the gallery discussing, well arguing really, over who was going to get a chance to bang you first. It's a great resume builder you know. I FUCKED THE PRESIDENTS DAUGHTER!" he shouted for all to hear. Secret service was moving in closer and closer with every passing second. Gracie could see Michael attempting to cross the busy street then, speaking into his sleeve, he took a step back.  
  
"Major score for me," Evan continued. He was now standing right in front of Gracie, looking down at her, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
"Fuck you," Gracie spat bitterly. "FUCK YOU!" she shouted, standing up and quickly pushing him out of the way. She contemplated taking off right then and there but she couldn't give him the satisfaction. She turned towards him, her hands clenched into fists. "You inconsiderate bastard. I trusted you! I let you into my life, into my bed! I tried to protect you. I didn't want you to feel weird around me so I waited all of that time to tell you and you used me!"  
  
"Just like you used me."  
  
"And you lied to me!" Gracie stood before him shaking as angry tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Do onto others..." Evan replied with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"You said you understood. You said you understood that I couldn't just tell you."  
  
"Lie."  
  
"You already knew..."  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"And you never said a word."  
  
"You were gorgeous, dumb, but gorgeous and I thought probably an easy lay."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"I was right," Evan replied calmly. "I wonder what the press would think about that. The President's daughter fucks on the first date. I can see the headlines now..."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"But the press won't care. And the public believes whatever they say, you said it yourself."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh but I would. The money I could make... it'd be great pay back for you fucking over my chances at anything political in this town."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Gracie. You'll go home and cry to daddy and cry to Josh and the two of them will make sure that I never work a day of my life in Washington."  
  
"I wouldn't do that. I'm not like that," Gracie replied sadly. "You know I'm not like that."  
  
"I don't know you at all."  
  
"That's not true. That's..." Gracie felt the tears again. "You said you loved me."  
  
"Lie."  
  
"You cared about me."  
  
"Lie."  
  
"You told me I was your world."  
  
"Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie. Man this feels good! I was working my own political agenda, don't you see that now."  
  
Gracie stood shaking. She didn't know what to do, what to say.  
  
"I never loved you," Evan continued. "Never cared. I stuck with you to get somewhere," he stood before her, glaring down at her. "I used you to get to the people you love. I've already got offers to do some grunt work for some important Senators this summer, thanks to a recommendation from Charlie," he smiled and stepped closer, dropping his voice as he spoke. "You are nothing to me but a warm body," he added, his breath warm against her neck. She wanted to scream, wanted to make a scene, but was paralyzed before him. What had happened to the Evan that she had grown to love?  
  
"Soft..." he continued trailing a hand down her bare arms. His touch stung but she still couldn't move. "Supple..." his hand rested on her hip. "Bitch," he punctuated, pulling her up against him. To anyone looking on, just passing by, it seemed like nothing more than an intimate moment shared between lovers. His hand on the bare skin where her tank top and skirt barely met snapped her out of the daze she had been in. Looking up at him, she spit then pulled away violently, breaking into a run as she made her way towards the safety and security of Michael her long trusted guard who stood just across the street. She was too shaken to notice the car coming, or Michael's voice screaming her name, until she heard the car screeching, attempting to stop before it hit her. Then all she heard was voices in every direction screaming, "Elvis is down, Elvis is down!" before everything went black. 


	28. Hanging By A Moment

Author's Note: um yeah... I'm sorry, please don't hate me. And um this chapter would not have been possible without the assistance of mapquest.com. They really know hospitals.  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight: Hanging By A Moment  
  
"I'm heading to the mess Margaret, you want anything?" Huck asked with a smile as he rounded his desk.  
  
"Chicken salad," Margaret answered quickly, typing away on her computer. "No wait," she added looking up. "Make it a regular salad, but the kind with the blue cheese crumbles and not the orange-ish 'I think this is cheddar but I'm not sure,' strips. Oh and a coke. Diet, and maybe some of those little lemon wedges," she finished with a distinctive nod of affirmation. Before she can change her mind Huck quickly headed out the door only to turn around the minute he heard his phone ring. It could be Gracie he thought to himself.  
  
He picked up the phone. Margaret stared at him, half annoyed that lunch would be delayed, half curious as to who would call his line and not hers considering the President was in a meeting with the teamsters. Margaret watched as Huck's face paled. She stood as he slowly brought the phone down, placing it back in its cradle.  
  
"Huck?" she asked softly. He just shook his head, not sure what to do next.  
  
"Where's Josh?" he asked trying to stay calm and focused.  
  
"His office," Margaret replied quickly. "What's wrong did something happen?"  
  
He shook his head again and then without explanation took off to find Josh.  
  
"Joshua," Donna tried to reason with her husband while the two shared lunch in his office. "It was old," she reached across the table to steal one of his French fries. "There were holes in it, I had no other choice but to throw it out."  
  
"Donna," Josh whined, reaching across to her plate and stealing her pickle. "It was my favorite t-shirt."  
  
"Josh it was a white Haynes no tag... I will buy you a new pack at Wal-Mart."  
  
"But this one was all soft and thin and see through, which was especially nice when you used to walk around the house in it."  
  
Donna couldn't help but smile; even though she knew the conversation they were having was beyond ridiculous.  
  
"When we get the new ones we'll just wash them a couple dozen times to give them the right feel," she suggested, popping another fry into her mouth. "Besides..." her voice trailed off when she saw Huck walk, shell shocked into Josh's office.  
  
"What?" Josh asked immediately standing up. "What happened?"  
  
Huck stood for a moment, unable to speak and just shook his head.  
  
"Huck?" Donna asked joining Josh where he now stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Gracie..." he spoke softly, head bent low, unable to make the words come out the way he needed them to. "There was an accident... Michael just called, they're talking her to GW..." he looked up in time to see both Donna and Josh's faces fall, almost in unison.  
  
"Josh..." Donna spoke quietly but Huck could notice the tremor in her voice.  
  
"Where's the President?" Josh asked suddenly.  
  
"The Roosevelt room," Huck answered obediently.  
  
"Call Mal," Josh said turning to Donna. "She's at that luncheon thing... get her out of it, tell them to get her in the car and head to GW," he began to move at breakneck speed out of the room but stopped before reaching the door. "Huck tell Margaret we're leaving, she'll watch the office, she'll know what to do, grab anything the President might need and meet us at the drive."  
  
"Josh?" Donna asked before he was out of sight. He turned to her and she was staring obviously at Huck who hadn't moved in the seconds since Josh had spoken to him. Josh forced himself back into the room where he placed a protective arm around Huck.  
  
"She's going to be okay," Josh said comforting Huck while looking to Donna for some support. "We're gonna make sure of it. We'll call your dad and CJ on the way. She's going to be okay," Josh repeated.  
  
By some stroke of strange conscience they all arrived at GW at the same time. Mallory, practically hysterical, clung to Sam the minute she saw him, holding onto his suite coat for dear life. Donna held Josh's hand, fighting back her own tears as they watched their best friends worlds fall apart right before their eyes. Toby held a protective arm around Huck, CJ coming up the other side, holding his hand. They were all a mess and as they entered the emergency room at George Washington Memorial, they were all reminded how much they hated hospitals.  
  
It was no great secret that the Bartlet administration had suffered through one of the most unlucky two terms in office. Between assassination attempts, bombings, career threatening disclosures, untimely births and deaths, and just general bad luck, Bartlet and his gang came out of eight years in the West Wing known as the unluckiest administration to ever hold office. But as unlucky as they were in most instances, the senior staff, who survived it all found faith in certain things. Like their friendships for example, the reason Sam really wasn't surprised to see his Bartlet family being ushered into a private waiting room as he and Mallory were taken to an office to speak to the resident on duty, to find out exactly what had happened to their darling Gracie. As scared and worried as he was, for some strange reason the sight of those people gave him a small amount of relief that he'd never be able to understand.  
  
Mallory was a wreck. She had lulled her hysterics just enough to follow doctors orders as the hospital staff ushered she and Sam through the corridors of the hospital, but completely lost it again once she was alone with her husband.  
  
Aside from Mallory's strangled sobs, the silence was deafening. Sam didn't know what to do, what to make of the situation. The light of his life was injured and as he sat, holding onto Mallory's hand over the cold metal of Doctor Simon Collin's visitor's chairs, he feared the worst.  
  
He felt helpless. He tried to hide it, tried to be strong if only for Mallory's benefit, but he knew that she saw right though him. She'd always been able to see through his façade. He knew the act was tiresome and wouldn't benefit either of them, yet he continued to put up a front. He wondered why tragedy of epic national proportion, while horrible and heartbreaking, never affected him nearly as much as his personal tragedy did.  
  
He hated hospitals more than anything in the world. More than war, more than whiny republicans, more than big block of cheese- a.k.a. total crackpot day; a tradition that Josh had deviously insisted on when they resumed office at sixteen hundred Pennsylvania Avenue.  
  
Hospitals made Sam feel helpless. He never wanted to be a doctor. The thought had never even crossed his mind as it has the mind of so many Middle American raised children. He could never really grasp the concepts taught to him in biology and chemistry, the way a study in medicine would have needed him to. Things Sam didn't understand (although very few) scared him more than anything else. For someone as healthy as Sam was, and had always been, Sam (and Mallory, mostly by association) had spent a considerable amount of time in hospitals. Never by Sam's doing though, he had been fortunate enough to escape injury on many occasions when others were nowhere near as lucky. But since that terrible night in Rosslyn, Sam had felt that his family, not just his conventional family, but the family that had been forged one night while traveling across the country on the Bartlet For America tour, was doomed to spend at least once a year inside the walls of an emergency room.  
  
They all looked the same. Each emergency room echoed the other. Cedars Sinai in California, where Sam had accompanied Mallory as she suffered the first of many miscarriages while they tried to bring a companion to life for Gracie, the Columbia University medical center where they had taken Molly when she had nearly collapsed from exhaustion once on a visit to New York, and who could forget good ol' George Washington, where they had spent countless hours and visits, waiting for any kind of good news. Even on a good day, they all blended together for Sam. While in waiting Sam thought if he never saw another emergency room again, it'd be too soon.  
  
"It's not May anymore."  
  
"What?" Josh asked looking up at Donna.  
  
"I said," Donna repeated while nervously twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. "It's not May anymore..." she sighed. "I thought maybe we were out of the woods because May was over and we survived without the usual, yanno chaos which ensues."  
  
Josh found himself smiling a little.  
  
"Last May wasn't so bad," he said softly, although pretty much, any words spoken carried easily thought the silence of the scarcely occupied room.  
  
"Well by normal standards it was okay..." Huck began slowly. "But Josh you did get knocked unconscious by that champagne bottle at Gracie's..." he paused, speaking her name out loud sent chills down his spine. "At the thing... the graduation party."  
  
Toby actually laughed out loud at the memory. And Donna found herself smiling even though she promised Josh that she'd never bring that incident up again.  
  
"I thought you were going to need stitches," CJ chimed in.  
  
"But you refused to leave," Donna added. Josh sighed.  
  
"What can I say," he continued with a shrug of his shoulders. Even more than twenty years later the incidents of Rosslyn, the memories highlighted at each and every hospital visit, were fresh in his mind. "I hate hospitals," he added solemnly. Suddenly the room wasn't so cheerful anymore.  
  
"Me too," Donna said closing her eyes and she took a deep breath. "Me too..."  
  
When the Doctor finally arrived Sam was almost alarmed at how young he looked. If it hadn't been for the various plaques and diplomas lining the walls, Sam would have thought him a med student and not the chief neurologist and resident on duty. Dressed in standard green scrubs, Dr. Simon Collins looked tired, worn out, but the small smile that teetered on the edge of his lips gave Sam hope.  
  
Sam looked to Mallory first, then to the doctor, who held their world in his hands, before asking for all of the information that the Doctor could possibly give them on Gracie.  
  
"Mr. Mrs. President," the Doctor spoke with confidence. Even through her tears Mallory offered an appreciative smile. "Your daughter is finally stable. She's still unconscious and she has suffered quite the trauma, but she's stable and that's a good sign. We've run a few tests and so far everything that needs to come back negative has, but there are still some precautions, which we need to take in order to properly diagnose your daughters injuries," the Doctor paused, taking a seat behind his desk. Never in a million years had Doctor Simon Collins imagined he'd be breaking the hearts of the President and First Lady because even the newest technology had yet to properly determine every internal injury of Gracie's.  
  
"Your daughter is a fighter," the doctor continued, forcing himself to smile back at a tearful Mallory. "Gracie was hit pretty hard by a moving vehicle. The car was small, but the angle of impact did some substantial damage."  
  
Sam nodded. He was more than well aware of the angle of impact having been briefed on the way over by the head of Gracie's secret service detail. When he had heard the news, Sam had feared the worst.  
  
"She hit the pavement pretty hard," Doctor Collins carried on. "So far we see no signs of any neurological damage. Of course once she is conscious, that may change. Memory loss, and the likes... these things are tricky. I've studied the brain for a majority of my career as a doctor and even after all of these years I learn something new everyday."  
  
This did nothing to pacify the teary eyed Mallory and increasingly impatient Sam.  
  
"She does have a concussion," Doctor Collins began, reading from Gracie's chart. "Also, three broken ribs, and her right ankle is fractured in two separate spots. She'd been taking to our state of the art intensive care facilities and you can do see her as soon as we are finished here, but I have to warn you, she doesn't look good. There's a considerable gash on her forehead. Nine stitches," Doctor Collins demonstrated their location by drawing a line with his finger on an angle, across the right side of his own forehead. "No damage to her spine though, which is good, because with the direction of impact serious nerve damage could have been the case. Although we can't rule any nerve damage out entirely at this moment, things do look good. There's also some substantial bruising, along with many other smaller bumps and bruises. The head wound cost her a lot of blood but fortunately your little girl's been responding well to the transfusions we've given her.  
  
"She's in good care, I assure you," the Doctor added, noting the pained expression on Sam's face. "One of the nurses is holding onto her belongings, some jewelry and a small set of keys. The staff has also managed to clear a smaller wing of the unit for your use. Fortunately, we have very few patients in the ICU at this time. I do understand," the Doctor began as he stood. "That there are many visitors in a private room down the hall. I assume that they've all been cleared by your security and they are more than welcome in the private waiting area that the staff has created for you connected to Gracie's room. Now, while you are by no means obligated to follow my orders, I do suggest that only two people be in the actual room with Gracie at any one time. Of course visiting hours aren't restricted to any particular time of day so I'm assuming that there will be people here on a daily basis. Please let us know if you or any of your people need anything at all," Doctor Collins rounded the desk. "I'm sorry for the unfortunate circumstances Sir," he turned to Mallory. "Ma'am, but it has been a pleasure to meet you both."  
  
Sam smiled a classic Seaborn smile as he shook the good Doctors hand.  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Sam spoke softly. "I trust you and your team are doing the best you can."  
  
Dr. Collins nodded.  
  
"As I said before Sir, it seems to me that your daughter is a lot stronger than her tiny stature suggests. I predict a full recovery."  
  
At his comment, Mallory finally smiled.  
  
"If you'd like, I can escort you to her," Dr Collins continued. Mallory nodded gratefully.  
  
"You go," Sam said softly, breaking contact with her for the first time since they'd entered the hospital by letting go of her hand. "I'm going to go and talk to the others... tell them where we are... figure out a plan."  
  
Mallory wanted to yell, wanted to scream. 'This is your daughter, she's injured, let Josh take care of the country!' but she didn't. She knew that was selfish. With the perks of this job, the last job Sam would ever have, there were of course things she'd hate, things she'd despise. Times Sam would have to make choices that she'd not always be happy with.  
  
She promised herself that she'd never become her mother. Never let her life with Sam get to the point that her mother and father's had. She was going to go to the ICU, she was going to see her daughter, and she was not going to let Sam's obligations drive her insane.  
  
"Did you call Molly?" Huck asked, speaking for only the second time in the hours since they had arrived at G.W. Toby turned to his son and nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he spoke in his usual soft manner. "Yeah," he repeated running a hand over his beard. "She's probably on a plane by now," he looked down at his watch. "I told her to fly into National, charge the ticket, and take a cab here immediately. She wanted more information of course, but I had nothing to giver her. I felt..." Toby paused and Huck nodded. He wouldn't let his father finish. He didn't need to. They had lost Andi in a car accident nearly ten years ago, but even now it was all too fresh in his mind. He understood exactly what was going on in his father's mind. "Anyway," Toby continued. "I told her to call C.J. when she got here so that someone could go down to I.D. her."  
Huck nodded again then turned towards the door, practically willing it to open and for Molly to appear on the other side. But no one came and once again the silence grew loud. 


	29. Free Falling

Authors Note: I must admit, even though only Amy will ever notice, I have pretty much stolen Gracie's injuries from Emily Quartermaine c/o Poison Rose. Car accidents were never my specialty and I figured since I knew a story with a good one and seriously doubt that the author (being a friend of mine) would mind, we'd share injuries a little. So Amy, sorry for the sorta dejavu, although it might happen twice because I did also manage to steal a character from Generations for this one too (paging Dr. Collins), I do claim full ownership of that particular train wreck. Anyways, you guys are great with your replies, I am constantly thrilled with the fact that people are still reading this saga. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine – Free Falling  
  
It'd been nearly two hours since they had been moved to an even more private waiting room, next to Gracie's in the ICU, but Huck still hadn't chanced a look. If he didn't see her, he thought that maybe he could pretend that it wasn't real, that she wasn't hurt, that he was just waiting. That was it, waiting, he thought as he paced silently, waiting... waiting for the only person he loved more than his own flesh and blood to wake up and tell him that she'd be okay.  
  
He couldn't feel anything. Which was probably best as he remembered how much he had wanted to be numb the last time he waited. Waited for hours until his mother had finally let go. It was the exact same ward of the exact same hospital. No good could come form this place, Huck thought, hanging his head low. He was sure they were staring. Sure that everyone around him was worried for his well-being. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Couldn't even let them comfort him; he wasn't the one who needed comforting. Gracie needed them to be in there with her... Gracie needed him. But the guilt of their quasi fight that morning was gripping him like a vice and he could only imagine the aura he was giving off. Gracie didn't need that right now, she needed strong words, strong thoughts, she needed him to be strong and he couldn't figure out where to get that strength from. All he could focus on was his world crashing down around him.  
  
Huck was so wrapped up in his session of self-loathing that he hadn't noticed the waiting room door open, or Molly, as she sauntered into the room, until her hand was on his shoulder. As twins they had always had a special connection and her touch seemed to sooth him, without him even having to turn around to confirm who it was.  
  
Only a few inches shorter than he was, and eye level in heels, Molly spun her brother around and immediately pulled him into her arms. Huck felt the wall had erected to keep everyone out while they sat in wait, crumble as he took in his sister's familiar scent. Huck's breathing became more labored with the strawberry aroma of Molly's hair, as his throat tightened and his body shook with a compressed sob, when finally the presence of his other half quickly erased the front he'd put up.  
  
The worst sight in the world, Molly confirmed to herself as hot tears stung her cheeks, while she continued to hold on to Huck with all of the strength that she had, was seeing her macho brother succumb to tears.  
  
She feared for Huck and she feared for Gracie, her best friend, so tiny, so fragile, in the room only feet away, fighting to wake up. Toby had given Molly the details of Gracie's accident on their walk to the room, and even though he promised her that the doctors expected a speedy recovery, his eyes told a different story. Molly was good at reading her father, better than most probably, and she knew that look in his eyes was far from reassurance. That look was fear. Fear for a little girl that he'd loved like his own. Molly continued to watch her father, even as the tears escaped her eyes and she held Huck. Toby's eyes, his most revealing feature, spend their time between studying the ground and the door.  
  
She wondered who was in there with Gracie. Josh and Donna were nowhere in sight, in fact, neither were Sam and Mallory. The waiting room was surprisingly empty, but Molly couldn't risk letting Huck go so that she could investigate. He probably needed to her to hold him more than she needed him to hold her, which was saying a lot.  
  
Stealing a glance at the clock, seven pm, Molly caught her father as he padded slowly over to the television where he quickly turned to Donna's briefing.  
  
Donna looked pale, Molly thought to herself as she watched Donna rattle off all of the important information pertaining to Gracie. Probably just as effected by the accident as the rest of them, as she'd always been a second mother to Gracie, Molly was sure. When Donna spoke the word accident, Molly froze. Accident, the word echoed in Molly's head. From what they knew, what her father had told her, what the secret service had told him, Gracie had actually run into the car. Running away from something, or someone as Michael had suggested. That someone, Molly had gathered without even asking just by noticing the look in her father's eyes, she guessed had been Evan. Molly knew that it was unlike Gracie to run from something or someone so she surmised that something had to have happened and if that was the case, she'd probably have to get in line to kill Evan with her bare hands.  
  
Molly felt Huck's sobs subside as he too turned to watch Donna on the screen. Donna had tried unsuccessfully to move the press along to another trash topic, seeing how it was Friday, but they had persisted, even forgoing more discoveries pertaining to the French Embassy drama, to hear more about Gracie.  
  
Molly wanted to scream at them all. She hated watching her best friend be exploited in such a way. If she were in the pressroom, oh how she would have given the press a piece of her mind. Huck grumbled something and Molly opened her mouth to speak but closed it when a sight from the gaggle caught her eye.  
  
In a rare reaction shot of the press corps, Donna's voice could be heard as the camera panned the crowd of curious nods. It wasn't the exact sight that caught Molly's eye, more the wide-eyed blond who sat in the back, looking just as shaken as Molly felt.  
  
"Cady..." Molly whispered.  
  
"I thought she was still in Australia covering the thing," CJ announced standing up and moving closer to the television where she joined Toby to the side.  
  
"She got back today," Huck spoke softly, then paused, not even recognizing his own voice. "She called me last week and said she'd be back in the states this week and would be coming in sometime before Sunday, she wanted it to be a surprise so I put her on the appointment list. She must have..."  
  
"Oh god..." Molly began trembling slightly as she watched the camera move back on Donna, whom it seemed had already noticed the familiar face in the back. Cady McKane was a reporter from the Washington Post who had spent the beginning of June through Election Day on the campaign trail with Seaborn For America, writing an editorial on the makings of an American President. In some circles, speculation that Cady's piece had actually given Seaborn the bump that he needed for the win ran rabid. Cady had written a remarkable story that even made it to a frame where it sat, autographed, in the Oval Office. In her tenure on the rode, the once very green, Cady McKane had become a friend to the entire Seaborn clan, but most importantly, she had become a friend to Gracie.  
  
"She'll want to be here," Molly continued.  
  
"They won't let her in," CJ replied softly. "She's a reporter."  
  
"We could make them," Molly protested.  
  
"No Mol," Toby spoke quietly. "We can't. At least not yet. She may not be like all the others but she's a reporter nonetheless. She'll find a way to get a hold of one of us and send her condolences."  
  
Molly sighed, unsatisfied. Unlike Huck, and even Gracie, she hated politics. The only things she could stomach, on a good day, and only because of their grandeur, were the balls, fundraisers, and conventions. Aside from that, she'd on more than one occasion used words that Toby fondly referred to as 'not good out loud words' to describe the office of protocol.  
  
Just then the double doors connecting Gracie's room and their waiting area swung open and they abandoned Donna's briefing. Sam appeared, looking haggard, with Molly at his side, barely able to stand, looking just as run down. The last six hours had been hell.  
  
Molly, for the first time since she'd arrived, let go of Huck and moved to hug both Sam and Mallory. In doing so, she caught her first glance at Gracie, through the window and suddenly she felt the undeniable urge to be in there with her. She looked to Huck and then to the door, but got no reaction.  
  
"Can I go..." Molly motioned to the doors.  
  
"Of course sweetie," Mallory replied immediately as she placed a soft hand on Molly's cheek. Molly turned to Huck again. "He hasn't gone in yet," Mallory whispered to Molly. For about the fifth time since Molly had entered the room her heart broke for her brother.  
  
"Huck?" Molly asked loudly as she noticed that he had gone back to pacing. "Huck?" she called out again. He stopped and looked up at her. "I'm going to go see Gracie. Do you wanna..." she nodded to the door. Huck stood frozen and Molly prayed that no one else would read the panic on his face. "Huck..." she spoke again and this time he actually moved. It seemed to take him longer that Molly ever could have imagined, but soon he was at the door with her and she grabbed his hand as they walked in.  
  
  
  
"Cady's here," Donna said collapsing into Josh's couch. "I couldn't... I didn't want to face the press again so I didn't wait but I told Adam to find her and bring her here."  
  
"When? How?" Josh asked running his hands through his hair. He stood and rounded the desk then took a seat next to Donna.  
  
"I don't know!" Donna's voice was a mix of worry and exasperation. "I looked up and there she was in the back of the room, staring at me like I killed her gerbil or something."  
  
"She wandered into the pressroom just in time to find out that a good friend of hers was in a near fatal car accident Donna," Josh began, trying to comfort his still quaking wife. They'd been back from the hospital for nearly three hours and he knew that until they were back in the waiting room, an oddly comforting place for Donna, she'd be a wreck. Lucky for them Donna had just put the lid on and they were heading back there, hopefully not for the majority of the weekend. But in all honesty time really didn't matter. If Josh had to run between the hospital and the West Wing for an entire week he didn't care so long as Gracie turned out okay.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in," Zoey said appearing in Josh's doorway with Cady McKane right next to her.  
  
"Cady," Josh and Donna spoke in unison as they stood to greet their friend. Donna enveloped Cady in a hug and Josh moved to Zoey's side, he'd settle for sloppy seconds.  
  
"Sorry you had to come back kinda early kiddo," Josh spoke softly to Zoey. He had regretted calling her and begging her to leave Manchester a day earlier than planned so that they could keep themselves in control of the situation at hand.  
  
"It's alright," Zoey offered with a sad smile. "It's good to be able to throw my mind into something else. I... Is Gracie..."  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"She's going to be fine," If he kept repeating that to himself maybe even he'd believe it.  
  
"When are you going back to the hospital?" Zoey asked with a nod.  
  
"About an hour, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Zoey sighed. "I'm gonna go and find Charlie."  
  
"Kay," Josh said with a sigh as he watched Zoey exit the room, before turning back to Cady and Donna who had now moved to the couch.  
  
  
  
When they entered the room, Huck found it hard to breathe. His steps were small and tentative and not until he saw Molly standing at the edge of the bed did he realize that she had let go of his hand. He hung back, afraid to move, afraid to focus, afraid he'd lose the little control he'd taken back after he'd practically collapsed in Molly's arms just minutes ago.  
  
Instead of studying Gracie he choose to look at Molly. He watched how her back and shoulders shook as she cried and listened to her soft words and she tried to sooth her friend. He wanted more than anything to be right there with her, but couldn't seem to find the momentum to budge from his spot in the middle of the room. He feared that maybe Sam and Mallory were watching him, judging him by his reaction, or lack there of. He wanted in the worst way to run to Gracie, gather her in his arms, and hold her until her eyes opened and he feared that if he couldn't do that just seeing her and holding on to her limp hand wouldn't be enough.  
  
The guilt that had plagued him before rushed in like a tidal wave. He remembered how loving and supportive Gracie had been all of the time he had needed her and wished with everything he had in him that he could be the person she needed him to be. But no matter how hard he wished or tried to force his body into motion, the same frozen stance seemed to be all that he was capable of.  
  
No one had bothered yet to tell him exactly what had happened. He was sure that was purposeful as they were afraid of his reaction. His gut, even without the looks of sympathy his father had been giving him, told him that it involved Evan. And while he knew it wasn't directly Evan's fault (the driver of the car, a woman in her mid thirties came in right after Gracie with a pretty decent sized head wound). He knew that there would be some round about way in which he could blame Evan as he intended to do anyway.  
  
A million thoughts ran through Huck's mind as he watched Molly interact with Gracie, focusing on the back of Molly's head instead of Gracie's arms or face. Thoughts of the day Gracie came back from Italy. That night, when they talked. The night when he thought for sure he was going to kick himself in the ass for giving in to his need to be near her. The night of Jed's funeral when suddenly he became THAT guy. And then finally, just the previous night where she had told him that they'd be together forever because she couldn't love anyone else nearly as much as she loved him. He had pledged to himself that he'd never let her go again after that statement. He hurt too much the first time, he didn't intend on making that a repeat performance. Thinking that the kiss he had given her right before he left for work and she left for her room would be the last kiss they ever shared, sent his body into a seizure of shivers. That's when he noticed Molly expectant glance coming from the side of Gracie's bed.  
  
"They say if you talk to them, while they're..." she struggled for the right word. "Sleeping... they can here you. Come here..." she added, extending her hand for him to take. He hesitated, every part of his brain, not to mention his heart, told him to move but his body just wouldn't cooperate with that order. It took almost a whole minute before his hand found Molly's and he dragged his eyes to the attention of the white cotton sheet covering Gracie's still form.  
  
"Say something..." Molly whispered. Huck shook his head. "Huck please..."  
  
Biting his lower lip, a nervous habit he picked up from Gracie, he shook his head again. Molly moved their hands to the side of the bed and placed his on top of Gracie's. His entire body felt paralyzed at the touch of her cold skin. He wanted to scream. And maybe he would have if he could find his voice. Instead he felt his mind finally take a hold of his body as his hand quickly wound itself around Gracie's.  
  
He looked up and forced down the hard lump in his throat as he finally caught sight of her. She was pale. Paler than he'd ever predicted. So pale that he almost couldn't remember the healthy flush that had overcome her body earlier that morning as she lay naked in his arms. The bruises were the worst though. Yellow, blue, green, and purple blotches lining her cheekbones covering what he could see of her arms and then of course there was the cast on her ankle. He tried to ignore all of the tubes and contraptions invading her body but his mind couldn't seem to focus. Once he finally got a look at her he couldn't stop, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to take his eyes off of her again.  
  
Willing her to wake up he brought her hand to his lips, giving her palm a soft kiss before sitting down next to the bed on a chair that Molly had provided. Now that he was in the room, he had no intentions of leaving. 


	30. Amazing Grace

Author's Note: this one's kinda short folks, but it accomplishes what I needed it to. I'm telling you its amazing what working overnights at a radio station will do to your muse when you have nothing else to do at 3am... I would say expect frequent updates. As for the usual disclaimers, you know the drill. Read, reply, and be happy.  
  
Chapter Thirty – Amazing Grace  
  
Josh surveyed the room with a sigh. Of its dwindling occupancy, he was the only one still awake. Granted it had been an incredibly tiring twenty four hours. It was quarter to one in the afternoon, a rare Saturday away from the office, a detail that Josh had dully noted, and Gracie still hadn't woken up; at least not officially. Somewhere in the middle of the night Huck had sworn she opened her eyes and mumbled something but collectively as a group, the occupants of the waiting room chalked it up to his complete exhaustion. Much to every ones disappointment, there hadn't been any other supposed movement since.  
  
They took turns watching her. Toby was in there at the moment, CJ had gone home to grab a shower and a change of clothes for herself Toby and Huck. Huck and Molly were asleep, curled up next to each other, leaning over hard plastic chairs, having pulled overnight duty. Donna was with Zoey and Charlie at the White House checking on things, and Mallory and Sam had been sent home to sleep and enjoy some of the plans that they had made months in advance to celebrate their twentieth wedding anniversary. Getting them to leave had been Josh's most difficult task since they entered office but he had to do it. His friend deserved a break more than anyone he knew and they left with the knowledge that Josh would be taking care of Gracie as if she was his own.  
  
Josh jiggled in his chair, trying to wake himself up a bit more; he was set to watch the next shift. As if on cue, Toby entered through the double doors, looking every but as strung out as Josh felt.  
  
"I need caffeine," Toby stated, running his hand over his eyes and then his beard.  
  
"I'll take over," Josh said standing.  
  
"Thanks," Toby mumbled glancing over at his sleeping children before making a quick exit. He didn't know what he'd do it he was in Sam's place right now.  
  
  
  
Josh entered Gracie's room and with a heavy sigh took a seat next to the bed. Gracie was just as still and lifeless as she had been the last time he was in there. Josh was beside himself. He wanted more than anything for her to wake up so that the doctors could assure them one hundred percent that she'd be okay. Her well-being was everything to him. He just wanted to hear her voice.  
  
"Gracie..." Josh began as he picked up her hand and began tracing his thumb back and forth across it. "You know... you always hear doctors on television telling the people in the hospital room waiting for the patient to wake up that if you talk to them, even though their unconscious, they can hear you..." Josh laughed quietly to himself. "I never believed that until I was shot," he smiled softly. "Donna talked to me after surgery. She used to sputter all of these inane facts and I actually remembered. Hours and hours of talk about nothing, and I remembered clear as day. To this day I believe that it was her voice that pulled me through," Josh sighed. "I'm gonna do the same for you Grace. I'm gonna sit here and talk to you until you wake up and tell me to shut up," he dropped his hand and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.  
  
"WAKE UP!" he shouted, standing as he yelled. Then he started to laugh as he took his seat again. "Sorry," he continued as he shook his head in disbelief. "I'm a little impatient," he sighed once again. "You're gonna laugh at me when you wake up," he added with a smile. "I can't wait to hear that laugh Gracie, so come on, laugh for me, will ya?" he looked at her expectantly but still nothing. He picked up her hand again only this time he began massaging her fingers a technique he had always enjoyed when Donna had done it for him during his former hospital visits. "It's your parents anniversary you know. Of course you know. You don't forget things like that. It'd be a great present for them to know that you're okay," Josh closed his eyes, fighting back the sting of being overtired. "I sent them away. They had plans, lunch, dinner, just them enjoying their day. I'm sure they'll be back well before they would have intended under normal circumstances but I couldn't imagine them sitting here watching you on a day like this. The tough stuff, that's my job, my role in your father's life," he opened his eyes in search again for movement. Nothing.  
  
"Looks like the tradition continues," Josh continued. "You me, a long weekend together on your parents anniversary," Josh smiled sadly. "You don't know this but the year you decided to stay at Princeton and do summer classes nearly broke my heart because we wouldn't have our weekend together. Donna and I always looked forward to our weekend with you. You were this amazing little ball of energy, so loving, so caring, so charismatic... being around you always made up for all of the downfalls in life," Josh paused for a moment. "Most of the time," he whispered. Dropping her hand again he sighed and brought his elbows up to rest on the bed next to her hand. His head fell into his hands easily and his eyes moved to focus on the small diamond ring her parents had given her after graduating college on her hand farthest away from him.  
  
"When you were six, just a little over a year before you guys decided to make the move back D.C. your parents dropped you off in Connecticut to spend the weekend with us. I'm sure you don't remember much of it, if you remember any at all, but it wasn't our happiest time together," Josh's voice dropped an octave as he struggled with the memory of that time. "It was another anniversary in the hospital, emergency room to be exact. You didn't know this, no one knew actually, but Donna was pregnant and that morning when your parents dropped you off she had been experiencing a lot of discomfort. We were at the park..." Josh's voice trailed off for a moment. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. You and I were swinging and we were reciting the Gettysburg address together while Donna watched us from a nearby bench. For some reason I turned away from you to glance at Donna and she was doubled over in pain. She didn't know what was wrong so we rushed to the hospital, and about an hour after we got there, she miscarried..." Josh let out a long ragged breath. He looked up at Gracie for a sign of movement and when he got none, went back to his study of her hand. "I held you in the waiting room, knowing even before they told me that Donna had lost the baby. I remember that you weren't scared. I doubt you'd ever been to a hospital before, let alone an emergency room, but you were so well behaved. You stayed quiet. You asked only once if Donna was going to be okay, and when I didn't answer, only pulled you closer as I cried, you let it go... you were always so much smarter than anyone else your age," Josh smiled sadly. "When they stopped the bleeding and I was finally able to see Donna again one of the nurses offered to take you to a play room and without question you just went. Donna was a mess, torn physically and emotionally, and then the doctors came in and told us that in order to save her life they had to perform a procedure that would prevent her from ever having children. We were crushed and all I could think about was how as I held you I wanted nothing more than to have a little girl of my own. It was the most difficult time of our lives because neither Donna now I really knew what to do, what to say. Here we were, set to be your parents for the weekend and I couldn't even imagine looking at you without having it break my heart in a million pieces. It wasn't fair to you, it wasn't your fault, but for a moment, I almost blamed you.  
  
"That moment didn't last long because the nurse brought you into Donna's room, once she had calmed down a bit, and it was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. We lost something that day but then we realized we should be grateful for what we still had. Donna, the amazing woman that she is, who had originally admitted to not knowing if she'd even be able to look at you turned to me and said 'Josh, don't you see, things were meant to be this way.' You were sitting over in a visitors chair reading a magazine and we both looked to you as Donna continued. She told me to look at you and I did and she pointed out that even though you weren't ours you were a little bit of all of us. Quirky like her, witty like me, as likeable as your dad, with your mother's mega watt smile... she even pointed out your seriousness, a trait you had surely taken from Toby, and your ability to command a room, CJ's contribution. In that moment I realized she was right. And I've loved you like my own ever since," Josh sighed. "It still hurts but... what can you do?" he paused. "We were going to name her Eva. Donna picked it out its Hebrew for..."  
  
"Giver of life..." Gracie spoke softly, her raspy voice startling Josh.  
  
Josh looked up and the tear that had been threatening to spill from his eye just seconds prior fell down his cheek.  
  
"Gracie?" he spoke softly, unsure of his own voice.  
  
"Hi..." she responded with a weak smile. Josh returned the gesture with one of his world famous Josh Lyman smirks as he stood.  
  
"God, Gracie," he said bringing a hand to her cheek. "How... how do you feel?" he asked moving his hand to her forehead and around her face to see if she had a temperature.  
  
"Terrible," she replied without hesitation, her voice continuing to carry a raspy, breathy tone. "My throat..." she tried to lift her hand to gesture but found herself to weak to move. Josh quickly moved to her side with a cup of water and a straw. Gracie took a sip, wincing in pain. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd hurt this much physically. Josh put the cup down and frowned.  
  
"I'll call a nurse."  
  
"No!" Gracie all but shouted, again wincing in pain. "Wait," she continued weakly. "What... what happened?" she asked closing her eyes for along moment and then opening them, struggling to focus, as she was still groggy.  
  
"You were hit by a car," Josh replied as he collapsed once again into the chair by the bed. "You don't remember?"  
  
Gracie shook her head ever so slowly.  
  
"Not really..." she replied softly.  
  
"You practically ran into a car," Josh continued. "A moving car..." he repeated. "According to Michael you just jetted into the street. Any of this sound familiar?"  
  
Gracie closed her eyes as a wave of nausea swept over her and she remembered.  
  
"Evan..." she whispered just loud enough for Josh to hear.  
  
"What about Evan?" Josh asked bitterly, having made many assumptions of his own.  
  
"I..." Gracie opened her eyes, wincing at the pain as well as the sight of anger in Josh's eyes. "I was running from him."  
  
"What!" Josh shouted, once again on his feet. "So help me god Gracie... if he hurt you..."  
  
"He didn't. Not... not physically..." Gracie's voice trailed off as the double doors swung open and Huck barged in.  
  
"Gracie?" Huck called out still half asleep and groggy himself. He had heard yelling and his immediate instinct was to barge into the room.  
  
"Hey..." she whispered offering a weak smile. The minute Huck realized what was going on he rushed to her side, grabbing her hand and showering it with kisses.  
  
"You're awake," he choked, smiling as he bit back tears. As Huck spoke Gracie looked to Josh silently conveying the message to keep their previous conversation between them. The last thing she needed was Huck going crazy over what had happened between she and Evan. She wasn't ready to face that yet. After a quick nod to Josh, she turned back to Huck and smiled back. "Do the doctors know?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I was just about to go out and find Doctor Collins," Josh assured Huck before nodding to Gracie and exiting the room.  
  
"Doctor Collins?" Gracie asked as she watched the doors close behind Josh.  
  
"He's your neurologist."  
  
"Neurologist?"  
  
"Yes Gracie, you have a massive concussion among other things."  
  
She winced with his words.  
  
"What else?" she asked quietly. Huck closed his eyes, he didn't want to be the one to explain it all.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for the doctor," he suggested.  
  
"Huck please," she begged with all the strength she had in her. "I need to know."  
  
Huck closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"They've got you pretty drugged up Gracie," he began as he moved closer to her, grasping her hand in his as he brought his free hand to her face. "Nine stitches," he continued as he traced a finger across her cheek, resting on the end of the bandage. "Three cracked ribs," he added and cringed as she winced once more, the drugs were probably starting to wear off he thought. "And a couple of fractured bones in your ankle," he paused. "Can you feel any of it?"  
  
Gracie shook her head slowly.  
  
"Not really," she whispered. "My head hurts a little, throbs actually... and when I take a deep breath," she made an attempt to at just that but ended up entering into a coughing fit. Huck quickly rounded the bed and brought her the cup of water Josh had previously offered. Gracie swatted it away, gripping the beds rails as she felt the pain in her chest suddenly overcome her. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes as she struggled for deep breaths. Huck placed a calming hand on her back and although it did sooth her emotionally, it did nothing to sooth her pain.  
  
"Come on Josh," Huck mumbled looking around for help just before Josh, Doctor Collins and two nurses rushed to Gracie's side pushing him out of the way.  
  
Huck, slightly stung, and feeling inadequate because he was of no use, stepped to the side of the room where Josh stood, feeling the exact same way.  
  
The Doctor administered a shot of what Huck deducted was pain killer into Gracie's I.V. and soon, with the assistance of the nurses, she was able to sit back and feel comfortable again.  
  
Gracie fought to keep her eyes open as the doctors explained to her what was going on, but all she really got out of the conversation were the words memory, sleep and test. She didn't know what it all meant, but just as she drifted off again she caught a glimpse of Huck and he looked hopeful. That would have to be enough for the moment. 


	31. Mad World

Authors Note: I am REALLY sorry this took so long. I've been having some serious writers block where this story is concerned. Hopefully things will just get better though. Anyways, read reply and do all that wonderful stuff you guys usually do and if any of you are Josh and Donna fans look out for my new fan fic "Hour Follows Hour" to be posted probably right around this one. As for disclaimers, all the usual stuff applied. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Thirty One – Mad World  
  
On his way back from the hospital cafeteria, Toby made a brief detour to the first floor gift shop. There he grabbed a half a dozen magazines and a pack of gum. Fishing through his pockets on his way to the check out counter, in search of some cash, Toby froze when he spotted Evan walking past him towards the stuffed animal display.  
  
Michael hadn't been specific about the incident but he had hinted that Gracie was with Evan immediately before the accident and was most likely the reason that Gracie rushed into the street. Speculation was all the fuel that Toby needed to want to beat the living day lights out of the kid. Deducting that Evan was in the hospital to visit Gracie, Toby abandoned his almost purchases and moved to the boy as he stood by the back of the shop. Toby decided that if Evan so much as thought he was going to step foot in Gracie's room, he was surely mistaken. Toby didn't need to know what had went on between the love of his son's life and her ex-boyfriend, he and Evan were going to have a little talk.  
  
"Evan?" Toby asked gruffly, startling Evan, forcing him to spin around abruptly.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler..." Evan replied slowly.  
  
"Was I introduced to you as Mr. Ziegler?" Toby asked softly as he ran a hand over his own head.  
  
Evan shook his head.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Call me Toby," Toby insisted even though in his opinion there really wasn't time for pleasantries. "Take a walk with me," Toby added, motioning for the exit. Evan nodded and followed Toby until they had exited the hospital. Toby took a seat on a nearby ledge and Evan did the same. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until finally, Toby spoke.  
  
"She has a concussion," Toby began slowly. He looked down at the ground as he spoke, his hands clenching the edge of the concrete ledge, his knuckles turning white as he resisted the urge to ball his hands into fists. "A couple of cracked ribs, fractured ankle... nine stitches for a nasty head wound," Toby looked up at Evan and frowned. "Did you hear about it on the news?" Toby asked, already knowing the answer. He waited patiently for Evan to respond knowing it'd be hard for him. He had after all, booked, according to Michael and the other agents, the minute he heard her scream, running in the opposite direction.  
  
The minute Toby's expectant gaze met his, Evan turned away. He wondered how much Toby knew, he suspected it was more that he let on. Evan cursed himself. He never should have come, he thought, he had hoped rather, to see Gracie, maybe apologize, at least learn that she was okay so that he could erase some of the monstrous wave of guilt that had plagued him.  
  
When Evan didn't respond Toby took it upon himself to speak again.  
  
"She still hasn't woken up," Toby said quietly, sending chills down Evan's spine. "And they haven't ruled out brain damage," truth was they had, pretty much, but Toby wanted to see Evan quake with fear.  
  
This caught Evan's attention. He looked up at Toby, eyes wide in shock. Gracie's injuries, as he'd expected, had been completely downplayed by Donna during her briefings. Every ounce of him wanted to hate Gracie for what she'd done to him but the genuine feeling of concern that swept over him wouldn't allow for that to be possible.  
  
"Can I see her?" Evan asked finally. On his way to the hospital he had passed the time thinking about how he was going to get to her with all of the security keeping such close tabs on her visitors, he was sure.  
  
"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Toby replied without any regret.  
  
"I was there!" Evan sputtered suddenly. "I saw her get hit. I just want to know that she's not going to die."  
  
"Yeah," Toby said pressing his lips together as he shook his head. "I don't think you deserve that luxury," he finished.  
  
Evan narrowed his eyes at Toby, his concern turning to anger almost instantaneously.  
  
"And who are you to make that decision?" Evan asked, jumping off the ledge and moving to stand right in front of Toby as if to threaten him. As if that was even possible. Toby all but laughed out loud at Evan's scowl. How dare this kid even try to compete with the master of that look Toby thought to himself.  
  
"I am more to that little girl that you ever were or could have been," Toby began as he stood, meeting Evan now eye level, with a particularly menacing glance. Toby hadn't had the chance to intimidate anyone in such a long time; the situation was bringing him extra joy. "I don't know what you did to her that sent her into the street but if I find out you hurt her in any way shape or form, I swear to you, you will pay. Do you understand?" Toby asked in a chillingly quiet tone.  
  
Evan, unsure of just how much damage Toby could actually do rolled his eyes.  
  
"You people really are something else," Evan spoke then turned away and began walking back towards the hospital entrance.  
  
"Excuse me?" Toby asked with a self-satisfying laugh, throwing his hands up in the air. "Do you have ANY idea who you're dealing with?"  
  
"A bunch of washed up politicians," Evan commented dryly, as he turned back around and moved back towards Toby.  
  
Toby laughed out loud this time. This didn't amuse Evan. Again he narrowed his eyes at Toby, gearing up for attack mode.  
  
"I'm assuming you two broke up?" Toby commented simply.  
  
Evan rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's fucking your son," he replied with a detached shrug. "I don't settle for sloppy seconds.  
  
The word fuck being mentioned to describe anything having to do with Gracie or Huck for that matter infuriated Toby beyond anything else. He nearly pounced on Evan right then and there, willing to do enough damage to send him to the emergency room, but thought better of it.  
  
"Besides," Evan continued. "I got what I wanted out of the relationship," he added smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Toby asked with a questioning glance. "And what was that?"  
  
Evan nearly laughed.  
  
"Not that its any of your business," he commented with a snort. "But a job clerking for Judge Meyers, eighth circuit appeals..." Evan smiled when Toby rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah," Evan continued. "And... the pleasure of being about to go to the press and tell them that I used to have sex with the presidents bi-polar psycho daughter," he finished with an all out laugh.  
  
All of the usual arrogant calm that seemed to surround Toby vanished as he charged at Evan, throwing him up against a nearby wall. With one hand to Evan's throat, nearly cutting off all breath, Toby began to speak. "Do not ever, I repeat EVER," Toby's features hardened almost beyond recognition. "Speak of my son or the PRESIDENTS DAUGHTER," Toby was yelling and he didn't care who could hear. "In an unfavorable way, EVER again. I swear to you, if you do, my face will be the last face you see," he let Evan down, practically throwing him to the ground.  
  
Evan stood straight up, adjusting the collar on his shirt as he glared at Toby.  
  
"I think that that would classify as harassment, if not assault Mr. Ziegler," Evan spat bitterly.  
  
"Come near Gracie again and I'll show you assault," Toby hissed and with that he left, treading quickly back into the hospital, leaving Evan in his wake.  
  
  
  
"So she's really alright?" Mallory asked as she sat next to Sam, across from Doctor Collins, in his office. "No brain damage, no amnesia, just the cracked ribs, concussion, and fractured ankle?" she asked with a happy gleam in her eyes. Well as happy as a mother whose daughter had some cracked ribs and concussion and a fractured ankle could be.  
  
"Pretty much, yes," Doctor Collins answered with a firm nod. "And now that she's woken up," he continued. "We'll be evaluating her soon to see when we can send her home."  
  
"That's wonderful," Sam announced with a sigh of relief. "How long do you expect?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"She's going to need some physical therapy for the ankle and the other injuries, the ribs, the concussion... there's a lot to cover, and she's not entirely out of the woods yet so we're going to have her under close observation, but my guess would be three weeks."  
  
Mallory and Sam exchanged glances, both smiling widely at just the mention of Gracie leaving the place they came to loath.  
  
"She's going to be okay," Mallory said to Sam with tears in her eyes.  
  
"She is," Sam said with a nod and Mallory almost laughed. "Can we go see her?" she asked turning back towards the Doctor.  
  
"You mean you haven't yet?"  
  
"No," Sam replied simply. "When you stopped us we were just coming back in. Josh banished us for a couple of hours for dinner," he smiled sheepishly, well as sheepishly as someone who was elected President could. "It's our anniversary," he stated with a nod to Mallory.  
  
"I had no idea," Doctor Collins replied with a smile. "How long?"  
  
"Twenty years," Mallory replied sweetly.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now go," the Doctor ordered. "See your daughter. She has just given you what may be the best anniversary present you could have asked for."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Sam said with a courteous nod.  
  
"Thank YOU Mr. President," Doctor Collins replied as they shook hands. He stood grinning, watching in wonder as Sam and Mallory exited his office.  
  
  
  
Huck hadn't left Gracie's bedside since he entered the room and hour and a half ago when Gracie had awaken and the doctors had said that she'd be in and out of it for a while. Thus far, she just continued to be out of it and had he not been overly worried with everything else that was wrong with her, he would have been worried about that. But just the memory of actually hearing her voice, even if it was over an hour ago, had given him hope.  
  
Josh had gone to call the President and First Lady and never returned, Toby was still gone and Molly was still asleep, leaving Huck all alone with his thoughts.  
  
She still looked pale, and sickeningly so, but her cheeks had gained some color and that gave him confidence in her recovery. He wanted to do as Josh had suggested, and talk to her, even if she was asleep and couldn't hear him, but he couldn't think of anything to say. At least not anything that made sense. Not anything that didn't tear his heart in a million pieces.  
  
Regardless of what they said, he still felt like the accident had been his fault. He wished with everything in him that they had never argued that morning, that he hadn't pressured her to end things with Evan, that he hadn't pushed her away to be with Evan in the first place. If only wishing made it so. He was angry, not with her, but with the world, for letting something like this happen to him, to them, when things had just started to finally work out in his favor. After all these years he was just convinced that the world hated him because, after his mother had died he hated the world. It was a dark time for him, full of anger and frustration and he remembered the only thing that kept him going had been the love he had received from his extended family this of course including Gracie. She had always been his light at the end of the tunnel and he didn't know what he was going to do with himself if she didn't make it out okay. No, he wasn't going to think like that. The doctors, after running some tests had said that she looked good, more than good, she was going to make a full recovery as long as everything went as planned. But when had anything when as planned where Gracie was concerned.  
  
He looked down at her perfectly still, sleeping form and sighed, before finally succumbing to the visitor's chair that Josh had left by her bedside. He picked up her hand, laying limply to her side, and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips ever so gently.  
  
He was so focused on Gracie's hand that he didn't notice her eyes flutter open or the smile that found its way to her lips when she saw him, or noted that she had even woken up until she was speaking.  
  
"Hey you," her voice was raspy and soft. Huck looked up and for a moment Gracie could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hey yourself," he choked up and managed to smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Gracie laughed softly, followed by some coughing.  
  
"Honestly?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"I don't feel anything at all," she looked up at the I.V. "Must be some good stuff."  
  
Huck nodded again.  
  
"I'm sure it is."  
  
"Where..." Gracie tried to sit up a bit. "Where is everyone?" she asked with another cough. Huck stood immediately, sensing her discomfort and practically forced her back down.  
  
"Don't," he said, smoothing her hair back from her face and the spot where the bandage was. "You're mom and dad are on their way. Josh stepped out a while ago to call him. Mol's asleep, dad's who knows where. CJ, Donna, Zoey and Charlie are back at the White House and your Grandfather is on his way in from Manchester."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"He didn't have to come all this way, it's..." her voice trailed off and she took as deep a breath as she could possibly manage, wincing in pain as she did so, before continuing. "It's a tough time for him and Abbey, Abbey's still in Manchester, he should be with her."  
  
"He wants to be here," Huck replied firmly.  
  
Gracie shrugged and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Huck said running his thumb over her cheek. "You falling asleep on me there?"  
  
Gracie nodded.  
  
"Uh huh..." she yawned.  
  
"You want me to go?" he asked softly. Her eyes shot open.  
  
"No," she replied as loudly and firmly as she possibly could. "Stay..." this time her voice was weaker. "Please..."  
  
"Of course," Huck sat back down continuing to focus his attention back on her hand.  
  
"I love you," Graice whispered almost too quietly for Huck to hear.  
  
"Love you too," Huck spoke back softly as he watched her drift back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Mallory and Sam stopped by a nearby television as they heard a familiar voice echoing through the room and then saw Donna's tired form up at the podium. Walking towards the box, Sam turned it up.  
  
"Jamie," Donna called out, pointing to yet another reporter.  
  
"Is Gracie out of the woods yet?" Jamie, a husky male from the Boston Globe asked from his seat in the second row.  
  
Donna couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I got a call about thirty minutes ago telling me that she has woken up and is expected to make a full recovery. Now back to the French Embassy Documents..."  
  
"But Donna," this time the interruption came from Lilly, of the New York Times. "Is there a possibility that someone could have planted the car to hit Gracie to take attention away from the CIA accusations against the President?"  
  
Donna looked down at the woman in front of her for a moment, and tried with all her might to handle her rage. Sam turned to Mallory his mouth hanging open in shock and Mallory shook with rage.  
  
"The fact that you would even suggest that Lilly makes me sick to my stomach," Donna responded quickly and efficiently.  
  
"I'm revoking her credentials," Sam blurted out. Mallory just shook her head.  
  
"Donna!" came many voices from the crowd. Donna ignored them all.  
  
"I will answer your questions in a moment," Donna stated, trying to keep her cool. "Just let me finish with this," she took a deep breath before continuing. "My aides are passing out statements from sources inside the FBI and CIA saying that they had no knowledge of the attack on our French Embassy and that all documents saying different were falsified. Now you're probably thinking what's to say that friends of ours, for the good of this administration, haven't falsified these documents? Well, I have to say that once you read these you may want to change your minds. In the meantime, we are still looking into said falsified documents and hoping to get to the bottom of such a terrible disaster. In further news..."  
  
Mallory and Sam continued on, satisfied that the situation was under control.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh..." Josh said softly from outside the door to Gracie's room as Mallory and Sam approached, ready to enter. Josh had just caught the tail end of Donna's press briefing, just as Sam and Mallory had in the hall. "They're sleeping," he pointed to Gracie fast asleep, and Huck, pretty much the same, his head resting on the side of Gracie's bed.  
  
"Oh god Josh..." Mallory said, throwing her arms around Sam. "Is she really, really alright."  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"She's really, really alright. The nurses said she'll be in and out of it probably all day... they've got her on some pretty heavy duty medication."  
  
Sam and Mallory both nodded and continued to stare into the room. A healthy recovery was all they could hope for in such a crazy world. 


	32. Full of Grace

**Author's Note:** here it is finally. Don't hate me for taking the easy way out. I honestly had no idea what to do. The end is near... thank you all for hanging in here for so long. Read, reply, and enjoy.  
  
**Chapter Thirty Two – Full of Grace  
**  
A month later Gracie was out of the hospital and the French Embassy/CIA Scandal was behind the Seaborn Administration. The same day Gracie was fitted with a walking cast, two weeks after the accident, an aide to the director of the CIA came clean about a conversation he overheard concerning a set of documents that had been faked. After some investigating by a few close friends of the white house, mainly the Globe's editor Katie Witt and the Post's editor Danny Concannon, the Presidents good name was restored.  
  
To celebrate, the gang made their way to partake in their favorite pastime, Karaoke, this time at a new establishment, something more secret service friendly, a small bar called the Old Red House, just outside of Georgetown.  
  
The Presidential family and Senior Staff, including Toby, CJ, and Molly, piled into black sedans ad headed out minus two very important people, Huck and Gracie, who, following permission from the President and Secret Service were allowed to drive themselves so long as they stayed in between the last of the sedans and the secret service tail, in Huck's new vintage thunderbird. It was a treat being allowed only because it was Gracie's first night out since she had come home from the hospital.  
  
They parked the car, across from the street from the bar, closely watched by the Secret Service, especially Michael as Huck helped Gracie out of the convertible. After laughing at herself as she hobbled across the street, Gracie stopped Huck just as they were about to enter the establishment.  
  
"What?" Huck asked with a confused expression as they stood outside the large wooden door that marked the bar's entrance.  
  
Gracie smiled sweetly as she shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," she replied with a giggle. Huck furrowed his brow at her then shook his head as he laughed too.  
  
"You're weird," he said opening the door. Gracie's hand quickly moved to close it as she leaned in to him for a kiss. Catching Huck off guard she practically fell into him but he quickly rebounded, pulling her into his arms, crutches and all.  
  
When the kiss broke Gracie looked up at Huck and smiled again before wordlessly hobbling a few steps to the door and opening it, letting herself in as Huck stood speechless watching her with the remaining members of the Secret Service behind him laughing.  
  
  
  
Evan froze in his tracks when he saw the party that had just entered his work place. He had been told by his manager that he was to take special care of the party arriving tonight, treat them as royalty, and not charge a thing. Evan had just assumed that the patrons were friends with the owner but when the place had cleared out and he, the bartender and the karaoke host were the only ones asked to stay. He hadn't really thought much of it until now, faced with the group of people around him. He wasn't too sure what he was going to do.  
  
"You look like you've just seen a ghost," Haille, the bartender and Evan's current girlfriend said to him as Evan stood, shell shocked at the bar.  
  
Evan laughed.  
  
"You... that's... that's the President and his merry men," he added with a snort.  
  
"No shit?" Haille yelled and Evan cringed. He wasn't dating her for her mind that was for sure. He laughed bitterly.  
  
"Can you go and take care of them for a minute? I gotta... I'll be right back," he said before dashing off into the back room.  
  
Haille rolled her eyes but did as she was told.  
  
  
  
"This place is adorable," Gracie proclaimed as she got comfortable in the booth between Huck and Molly, who seemed very occupied with her new boyfriend Jake a very star struck theater technician she had mat at her last fashion show. "Who found it?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"CJ and I did," Toby replied quickly as CJ shot him a distrusting look. Gracie didn't notice as she continued smiling, humming to herself as she flipped through the karaoke book trying to choose a song.  
  
"Hi," Haille said as she walked towards the table unphased. "My name is Haille and I'll be your bartender for the evening. What can I get ya'll?"  
  
Sam smiled at her pleasantly and she smiled back.  
  
"We'll take four pictures of whatever you got on tape to start," Josh said also grinning at the bubbly blond girl. Donna hit him playfully on the arm as, with a polite nod, Haille walked away.  
  
"So who's singing?" Josh asked trying to avoid the lecture about flirting with young girls that he was surely going to get from Donna. A chorus of "me's" came from the group and a handful of request forms were shoved in Josh's direction.  
  
Josh walked the karaoke slips up to Matt, the karaoke administrator – or director of fun and games and he pointed out – and soon the first victim was called on.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Haille asked Evan as she filled the pictures with but light. Evan nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on Gracie. In the darkened bar she'd never be able to tell who he was and he was grateful for that. Taking their order would be another story entirely.  
  
"Help me out would ya?" Haille asked, loading half of the glasses and beer onto one tray and then filling a tray for Evan.  
  
Evan didn't respond, just continued to stare.  
  
"Hey!" Haille called, throwing a dirty rag at him. Evan flinched and turned to her.  
  
"What?" he snapped?"  
  
"Jesus," Haille began, rolling her eyes. "Never mind, I'll do it myself."  
  
Evan's features softened immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said coming up behind her and planting a kiss on her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her waist. He was hoping to crash at her place tonight; he didn't need her to be mad at him. "I'm sorry," he repeated with a charming smile. "What did you need?"  
  
"Will you help me?" Hailled asked again with a smile. He wanted to say no, oh how he wanted to say no.  
  
"Yeah... sure."  
  
She smiled again and handed him the tray.  
  
They made their way, as slowly as Evan could manage to lead Haille, over to the table. Toby recognized him first, Toby who had already known that Evan worked there and wanted to make the kids life a little more miserable. He greeted Evan with a practiced scowl.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" Toby spoke loudly over the mood music. "Look who it is," he continued rather obnoxiously as Evan eyed the crowd.  
  
Gracie who was snuggled closely to Huck looked up and nearly choked on the water that she had been sipping.  
  
"Evan..." she began slowly as she clamed up and felt the familiar symptoms of a panic attack began to surface. This was the first time she's seen Evan since the incident, thanks to Toby, and she still wasn't ready.  
  
Evan nodded a quick hello and as soon as he dropped the tray he made a quick exit with Haille following close behind.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Haille asked when they were safely behind the bar. Evan tried to shake her off but it was no use. "Those people seemed so nice," she continued. "And then... my god the look in the one guy gave you... the one with the dark hair and the pricing blue eyes..."  
  
"The President?" Evan offered.  
  
"Really?" Hailled asked, suddenly excited. Evan wanted to hit her, what did she live in a HOLE? "Do you know him?" she asked awestruck.  
  
"You could say that..." Evan muttered.  
  
"That's so cool!" Haille was nearly shouting. "Did you like meet him before or something?"  
  
Evan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I dated his daughter," he said flatly.  
  
"What?" Haille asked confused. "Who? Is she here?"  
  
"In the red, with the dark hair, the one practically wearing the guy next to her..."  
  
Haille looked over at the table, squinting in the dark light and moving around in her spot to get a better look.  
  
"Holy shit," Haille exclaimed. "She's beautiful."  
  
Evan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let it go Hail."  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Huck asked, placing a hang on Gracie's clammy cheek. She was pale and shaking.  
  
"No..." she practically whispered, shaking her head.  
  
"Wanna go outside?" he asked softly, trying not to draw too much attention to them. It was no use; everyone at the table was already staring.  
  
Gracie closed her eyes and nodded. That was all the reply that Huck needed. They quickly made their way out the door. Gracie focused on the perspective of fresh air while Huck pacified Mallory and Sam with a reassuring nod.  
  
Once out the door Huck noticed just how badly Gracie was shaking.  
  
"Grace..." he began slowly. She looked over at him and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"In the car..." she choked out, her breathing uneven. "My pills... my purse..." she had been carrying her pills with her at all times ever since she'd come home from the hospital. Lately little things began harder and harder for her to bear. Huck nodded and made a turn to leave but Michael, who had followed them outside, stopped him.  
  
"I'll go," he offered. "You stay with her."  
  
Huck mouthed the words thank you as he quickly moved to wrap his arms protectively around Gracie.  
  
"It'll be okay," he whispered into her hair, holding her close. Within minutes, Michael was back with the pills and a bottle of water.  
  
"Thank you," Gracie whispered to Michael after sipping the water. He smiled in return.  
  
"Wanna stay out here a few minutes?" Huck asked softly. Gracie just nodded.  
  
  
  
"Our first performer of the night," Matt, the director of fun and games announced. "Is Josh," he like Haille, was unaware of the importance of tonights patrons. "Singing the Billy Joel classic, Piano Man," Matt was impressed by the amount of cheering that came from such a small group of people.  
  
Josh took the stage, smiling with his signature Lyman patented dimple grin and swayed as the music began. Donna, as usual, quickly made her way to the dance floor to watch, smiling at Josh in total adoration.  
  
"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday," Josh began in perfect pitch. "The regular crowd shuffles in," he continued with a smile to his friends.  
  
Feeling considerably calmer Gracie looked up to Huck who was holding her in his arms.  
  
"I think they've started," she whispered sweetly. They both listened closely and sure enough heard Josh's voice drifting out from inside.  
  
"There's an old man sitting next to me, makin' love to his tonic and gin," Josh continued and at the mention of alcohol Toby cheered quietly and outside Gracie and Huck swayed to the faint beat of the music.  
  
"He says son can you play me a memory?" Josh sang with feeling. "I'm not really sure how it goes. But its sad and its sweet and I knew it complete when I wore an younger mans clothes," Josh continued to sway as he went on. "La la la de da la la, la la la la da..."  
  
"He's good," Haille commented as she dried and hung glasses. "He important too?" she asked Evan pointedly.  
  
"Josh Lyman," he replied dully. "Chief of Staff."  
  
"Sing us a song," Josh said playing it up to his personal crowd, which now included a dancing Charlie and Zoey. "You're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody. And you've got us feelin' alright..."  
  
"Wanna go in?" Huck asked Gracie, nudging his head towards the door.  
  
"Couple more minutes," Gracie mumbled against his neck. Huck wasn't going to argue.  
  
"Now John at the bar in a friend of mine," Josh ambled on. "He gets me my drinks for free and he's quick with a joke, or a light of your smoke, but there's someplace that he'd rather be."  
  
"Don you have any cigarettes?" Gracie asked Huck as she pulled away from him slightly.  
  
"I thought we were quitting?"  
  
"Just this once?" Gracie was pleading with him. Huck stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack. "I thought we were quitting," Gracie mocked. Huck rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"It's a long process," he replied as he handed her a cigarette. She put it in her mouth and he lit it. Gracie inhaled, savoring each and every moment of the stress relief smoking allowed her, even though it really was an awful habit.  
  
"He says Josh," Josh continues, changing the words of the song to suite him. "I believe this is killing me as a smile ran away from his face. Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star, if I could get out of this place."  
  
As Josh improvised the la de da section of the song, Huck took the cigarette and also savored the moment of his first inhale.  
  
"After this we should go back in," Huck commented. Gracie smiled, snatching the cigarette from him.  
  
"Okay," she replied softly.  
  
"Now Paul is a real estate novelist, who never had time for a wife," Josh crooned. "And he's talking with Davey, who's still in the navy, and probably will be for life," Josh smiled as he noticed Molly and Jake had joined Charlie and Zoey on the dance floor. Jake still seemed quite impressed with the crowd. "And the waitress is practicing politics," behind the bar Evan nearly laughed. "As the businessmen slowly get stoned," Josh continued oblivious. "Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but its better than drinking alone."  
  
"I wish I would have know he was this good a singer," Mallory said coming up behind Donna to join her in getting a better view.  
  
Donna smiled.  
  
"Oh, he surprised me too," she replied with a laugh. "I honestly don't know where it came from."  
  
"I would have had him sing at our wedding," Mallory whined.  
  
"Maybe at another wedding," Donna offered as she looked towards the door. Mallory followed her gaze just in time to see Huck and Gracie enter.  
  
"Yeah..." Mallory replied with a soft smile. "Maybe..."  
  
"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday," Josh sand as Gracie and Huck took a spot on the dance floor right next to Molly and Jake. "And the manager gives me a smile. 'Cause he knows that its me they've been coming to see to forget about life for a while," he smiled as Gracie and Huck both looked up at Josh smiling. "And the piano sounds like a carnival, and the microphone smells like a beer, and they sit at my bar and put bread in my jaw and say man what are you doing here?"  
  
Forgoing the la de da part of the song, Josh jumped off the makeshift stage and grabbed Donna then began twirling her around.  
  
"Sing us your song Piano Man," Donna sang quietly with Josh. "Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright..." Josh continued to twirl Donna until the song ended, only realizing that the song was over when the crowd erupted in cheers. 


	33. Coup De Grace

Chapter Thirty Three – Coup De Grace 

**AN: **For some reason I ended the last chapter after only 6 or so pages and then decided to pick up right where I left off and write a twenty page finale. It was a million years ago and to this day I can't even figure out why but I just found the cop out end of this story and figured I would once and for all post something complete. That and I'm ignoring another fic I've been trying to write for a whole other fandom entirely so yeah… I'm going to move on now because I think, scratch that, I hope, that there are actually people out there who may want to read this – or at least skim it, take your pick. It's pretty much unedited too… and there's never been a beta… so there's that. And now… the end…

The instructions given to the director of fun and games – Matt – stated that the performers were to be picked at random and that there be at least fifteen minute intervals between songs.

Matt was quick to oblige to the "Presidential" order and played mood music as Haille – and not Evan – took the order of 3 dozen chicken wings, 2 party pizzas and another round of beers as well as a glass of Jack on the rocks for Toby.

Mallory took the stage next, with maternal grace when she was called for her turn.

"I'm gonna get closer," Gracie said with a proud smile as she stood.

"Want some company?" Huck asked sweetly.

Gracie shook her head.

"No," she began hobbling away. "I think I need to do this on my own."

Huck nodded, respecting her need for independence and smiled as he watched her walk away.

"Rolls and flows of angel hair," Mallory began softly to the tune of Joni Mitchelle's "Both Sides Now."

"Ice cream castles in the air, feather canyons everywhere, I've looked at clouds that way."

"Some amazing women we're surrounded by here," Huck heard his father comment softly next to him. Huck turned around to find Toby smiling. Glancing back at Gracie, standing, leaning against her crutch in front of the stage, Huck smiled too.

"But now they only block the sun, they rain and snow on everyone. So many things I would have done but clouds got in my way," Mallory continued softly.

Sam at this point became completely entranced by his wife's voice and abandoned Josh and their foreign policy discussion, to join Gracie in front of the stage.

"I've looked at clouds from both side now, from up and down and still somehow, it's clouds illusions I recall. I really don't know clouds at all," Mallory ambled on in perfect pitch.

Sam approached Gracie slowly and placed a protective hand on her shoulder as he noticed Evan lurking in the shadows. Gracie, oblivious, looked up at her father smiling.

"She's beautiful," Sam said staring up at Mallory.

"Moon's and June's and ferris wheels, the dizzy dancing way you feel, as every fairy tale comes real, I've looked at love that way," Mallory smiled down at Sam and Gracie who both smiled right back instantly.

"That she is," Gracie replied proudly. Ever since she was a baby she'd fallen madly in love with the soft soothing voice that her mother possessed.

"But now its just another show," Mallory continued to coo. "You leave 'em laughing when you go. But if you care, don't let them know, don't give yourself away."

"Is he still watching me?" Gracie asked turning to Sam. She was cautious as she dared a glance at Evan. Sam was a little less subtle. He stared Evan up and down in his perfect Presidential Approval stare.

"Yeah, uh huh," Sam replied through gritted teeth. "Do you want me to call Michael?"

Gracie shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "Let's just watch mom."

"I've looked at love, from both sides now," Mallory continued oblivious to the conversation her husband and daughter were participating in. "From give and take and still somehow, it's love's illusions I recall. I really don't know love at all."

"I should go talk to him," Gracie said quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"I could easily have him removed," Sam suggested quickly. Gracie shook her head indicating a firm no.

"After mom's song, I've got a few words…" she trailed off instead focusing for the time being on her loving, caring, wonderful mother.

"Tears and fears," Mallory sang proudly. "And feeling proud. To say I love you right out loud. Dreams and schemes and circus clowns, I've looked at life that way."

"Do you want me to get Huck?" Sam asked with another glance in Evan's direction. Gracie shook her head once again.

"I can handle it," she added softly.

"But now old friends are acting strange," Mallory sang away. "They shake their heads and say I've changed. But something's lost when something's gained, living everyday," for her final verse, Mallory choose to focus intently on her family, swaying silently to the music. "I've looked at life, from both sides no. from win and lose, and still somehow, it's life's illusions I recall. I really don't know life… at all."

The applause when Mallory finished was loud and gracious, and not all because she was the First Lady but because she was a beautifully talented singer. Gracie couldn't help but notice that even Evan was clapping. She wanted more than anything to go over there and smack that smug little grin off of his face. But instead she summoned some self-restraint and decided she'd have words with him after she cooled off a little, opting instead to return to Huck's open arms, waiting for her at the table.

The food arrived, piping hot and with a minimal appearance by Evan as he helped Haillie carry it out. Gracie was both relived and angered by this. They ate, quickly, quietly, all hungrier than they'd imagined and when it was clear to Matt that they were ready for some more entertainment, Matt nervously announced that The President of the United States of American was going to be singing the Eagles classic "Desperado."

Mallory was immediately at the front of the stage, along with CJ and Donna – for moral support. Gracie laughed as Sam stood before them, looking momentarily nervous before the song began.

"Desperado," Sam began softly and slightly off key. "Why don't you come to your senses? You've been out riding fences for so long now. Oh you're a hard one, I know that you got your reasons. These things that are pleasing you, can hurt you somehow."

"Wanna dance?" Huck asked, turning to Gracie with a smile.

For a moment Gracie hesitated. Evan was still watching her, she could fee his eyes practically memorizing her every move. She also say Michael, out of the corner of her eye, watching Evan like a hawk and finally, she figured that Evan wouldn't even imagine trying to pull something on her with all of the security that was hanging around.

After what felt to Gracie like an hour but was actually only a couple of seconds, she quickly agreed and Huck helped her to her feet. Suddenly remembering that she still had a cast and ridiculous crutches, Gracie wasn't certain how much actual "dancing" they were going to accomplish until Huck pulled her into his arms practically relieving her of all of the weight resting on her still very injured ankle.

"Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, bet she'll beat you if she's able. You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet," Sam sang slowly. "Now it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon your table. But you only want the ones that you can't get."

Gracie sighed visibly, as finally, since seeing Evan, she began to relax in Huck's arms.

"I could kill him." Huck suggested softly. Gracie almost laughed aloud.

"I don't think…" she trailed off when Huck nodded, smiling.

"You want to talk to him," Huck stated simply.

"Is that bad?" Gracie whispered. Huck shrugged.

"I just…" she sighed again, taking a deep breath. She could feel the panic begin to rise again, only this time it wasn't so consuming. This it was like a dull ache that just wouldn't go away. "I…" she started again, still not quite sure what it was that she wanted to say. She knew that Huck didn't need an explanation from her, knew he knew that his love was all she needed, but she felt like things with Evan were unfinished and she needed closure.

"Desperado," Sam sang to his adoring fans. "Oh you ain't getting no younger. Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home. And freedom, oh freedom, well that's just some people talking. You're prison is walking through this world all alone."

"I…" Gracie fumbled again. "He didn't even come to the hospital," she spoke with a twinge of regret. "I mean, I know that we…" she paused. "The thing is," she started again and stopped. "I was hit by a car," she finally provided. "He watched me get hit and almost killed by a car and he…" she trailed off. The memory was still too much sometimes. Frequent nightmares and weekly therapy sessions were only the tip of the iceberg.

"Do your feet get cold in the wintertime?" Sam asked, singing softly.

"He did," Huck answered quietly, quickly into her ear.

Gracie stopped their sway and pulled back, looking up at him, eyes wide in betrayal.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"The sky won't show and the sun won't shine," Sam continued to sing.

"He came to the hospital," Huck confirmed. "My…" he sighed. He wanted to tell her so many times before but it never seemed right. Not that now was right, just convenient. "My dad," he continued. Trying his best to figure out a good way to say this, a way in which she couldn't possibly hate him. "My dad convinced him that it would be in his best interest to stay away."

Gracie's face went blank.

"It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day," Sam sang, looking down at Mallory and the rest of the girls, his eyes sparkling brightly as he smiled. "You're losing all your highs and lows, Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?"

Gracie wanted to be mad. Wanted to hurt someone, something, find somewhere to place the blame. And while she was angry at Huck for keeping this particular development from her, she knew that he must have had the best of intentions. As for Toby, well no matter how hard she tried she couldn't be mad. Not really. He'd always been her protector, with Molly being such a free spirit and Huck always keeping to himself, she couldn't really blame him.

Gracie looked over to Toby, sitting at the table, laughing about something with Ryan and Josh, then looked over at Huck who was staring at her, his eyes boring into hers. That was when she smiled.

"You did what was best," she said finally and then retuned to resting her head on Huck's shoulder. Huck, who was not prepared for her to be so understanding chose to just hold her a little closer.

"Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? Come down from your fences, open the gate. It may be raining, but there's a rainbow above you," Sam looked up and then over at his daughter and his personal aid, sharing a private moment, and then finished the song with a smile. "You better let somebody love you, before its too late."

The applause was plentiful. Huck and Gracie broke apart and by leaning on Huck just right, Gracie was able to clap for her father without using the crutch for balance.

Sam bowed and made a quick exit into Mallory's waiting arms, giving her a hug and a kiss before they all returned to the table. The mood music started and Toby took a moment to excuse himself from the table, slinking slowly over to the karaoke booth. He whispered something to Matt and then returned to the table smiling at Hick and Gracie who still stood near the dance floor, encased in each other's arms.

"He's up to something," Huck said eyeing his father suspiciously.

Gracie opened her mouth to comment but was cut off when Matt unexpectedly got back on the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mister and Misses President, we seem to have a request this evening and I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Cregg, if you'd be so kind…" Matt cued up the introduction to "The Jackal" and CJ groaned as everyone began to cheer.

"Did I ever tell you about the man who changed my life? The one I thought oh Lord, when I saw him walking back in that bar," CJ began, mouthing the words as she often did so well, to her favorite song. "All tall and lean with them broad shoulders, sweet lips. I knew that I had died and gone to… chocolate heaven," CJ laughed along with everyone else as she continued her act. "He had a real deep voice, white pearly teeth, his shoe was always shiny. Long slender fingers manicured perfectly. The man wore eight hundred dollar Italian suits, straight from, I dunno what would they call it? Milan or Rome or someplace like that."

Gracie looked over at Huck who was letting her lean on him, supporting a majority of her tiny frame, as they stood watching CJ.

"See," she said, hitting him playfully. "Just like you."

Huck chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Just because the guy in the song wears a ridiculous designer suit doesn't mean that I have to."

Gracie laughed.

"And further more," Huck continued. "Just because my girlfriend likes to pretend she's a fashion maven and my sister actually IS, doesn't mean-"

Gracie cut him off with a kiss and Huck smiled in spite of himself.

"I knew it wasn't local," CJ sang while grooving around the stage, just as animated as ever. "I said I got to get next to that. I haven't seen him in a long time. The man was so fine. He could get any good girl into trouble… can you guess what his name was? Well…" she asked the crowd.

"The Jackal," everyone responded before laughing.

"The Jackal." CJ repeated, laughing and nodding. "He was a fat black cat cool like a Friday afternoon martini, chillin' at a quarter after five, twist of lime, coke on the side. The brother loved the high life. Had a P.H.D. in street stride. They called him, the Jackal."

"I really do love her," Huck said with a sad smile. And Gracie knew that he meant it. Things between Huck and CJ were never quite as good as one would hope. Not that Huck didn't like CJ or even that he felt like CJ was ever trying to take Andie's place, that was never the case. Huck was just neve rable to open up to CJ like he could to his father, like Molly could to practically anyone and that had always put a strain on him CJ and Huck interacted together. Not that he didn't care for her. Not that she didn't love him with every breath she owned. Just the opposite actually, they both loved and respected each other, it was just that Huck never really knew how to show her that.

"You should tell her," Gracie suggested with a smile. Huck smiled back and then smiled at CJ who, at that moment, happened to be looking their way. She smiled back.

"I think she knows," he replied softly.

"He was big Mack Daddy, super black stylin' diamonds in the back, Cadillac, fur-lined boards, white wall wheels, cruise control, built for speed, chrome on everything. And stereophonic speakers," CJ sang mouthed. "Though he really didn't need them. When they called him the Jackal," CJ laughed. "The Jackal."

"They remind me of us," Josh said quietly to Donna as he snuggled close to her, resting his chin on her shoulder as they both sat watching CJ.

"Huck and Gracie?" Donna asked softly.

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"You mean you don't see it?" Josh asked in disbelief.

Donna shook her head.

"If you mean they remind you of us because they're madly in love," Donna began, smiling to herself. "Than yes, I see that, but in the same breath you can say they remind you of Mallory and Sam or even CJ and Toby."

"Actually that's not at all what I meant Donnatella."

"Then please clarify Joshua."

Josh smiled.

"Gladly," he added sweetly.

"Fly boy was in the buttermilk, hard, living fast, living large. Six foot four and not an ounce of fat. When women asked if you a front cat. He say, my dear I'm the front'st of the fro and in case you hadn't know they call me the Jackal," CJ giggled.

"The first time he saw her," Josh began with his explanation. "I mean really saw her, as a girl, and not just Gracie, the fast talking pixie that she was… although from what I've heard their may be evidence to the contrary…"

"Joshua…" Donna warned as he began to stray from topic.

"Sorry," he replied grinning. "Anyway, when he finally saw her, he knew that they belonged together and that he'd do anything to make her his," Josh finished simply.

"How is that exactly like us? First time you saw me you didn't even want to hire me. Let alone convince me that we belonged together," Donna said, shifting in her seat so that she was facing him.

"Doesn't mean I didn't feel it."

Donna smiled at Josh affectionately.

"And in the meantime," she added laughing. "It took you nearly NINE years to come to that conclusion and act on it?" Donna asked trying not to smile. She wanted to be mad at him for making her suffer all of those years but she knew, deep down, that most of it was just as much her fault as it was his.

"No," Josh said just softly enough for only Donna to hear. "It took me almost dying to come to that conclusion. But acting on it at a convenient time was a different story," he smiled sadly and for a moment her expression mirrored his.

"Served the eighteen year bit, First Rikers Island then they had him in the state penitentiary," CJ continued, mimicking with the perfect amount of sass. "Said the charge was grand larceny. That was 1975 and today, if he's still alive, he'd be living in the park."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Josh asked suddenly serious and quite sincerely. Donna just nodded. "I bought your engagement ring, the one that sat at my mothers house until…" Josh paused and Donna nodded.

"The one I found?" she provided softly.

"The one you found," Josh continued with a nod. "The day after you told me that you wouldn't stop for red lights."

"Josh…" Donna started, eyes glistening. "That was the third year of our first term!"

He placed a soft finger on her lips. He's never told her this story and he felt that now was as good a time as any.

"The brother who's claim to fame was that they called him, the Jackal," CJ finished and everyone cheered except Josh and Donna who were too involved in their own private conversation at the end of the table.

"I was going to tell you how crazy I was about you at the correspondents dinner," Josh began. "So I thought, yanno, I'd buy you something too. I went into Tiffany's," he smiled when Donna's hand moved to the delicate princess cut diamond she wore around her neck. He loved that she could read his mind like that. "I bought the necklace, which as we both know I saved until Christmas and the lady told me that there was a matching ring. She just assumed since I was dropping over a grand on the necklace that it was for someone special and I never even questioned it. So she just pulled out all of these engagement rings until I found the right one. I was _thisclose_ to putting it on my credit card but decided against it because I had no idea how I would ever explain something like that on my financial disclosure, so I left, feeling like something was missing. That night I asked you officially, to the dinner, as my date."

This time it was Donna's turn to smile at the memory.

"The next morning," Josh continued. "I went back to Tiffany's and bought the ring. Cash."

It was a bittersweet thought, the memories that coursed through their minds as their smiles began to fade.

"After I found out about the MS I just…" Josh paused. "One scandal was enough, you know? Then there was Cliff… and Amy… and I… I dunno I was so certain for so long and then suddenly it's like everything was upside down. And then Gaza and I… I knew the ring was yours. It belonged to you. It was always you. And I knew that someway, somehow, even if we didn't," he smiled sweetly. "I love you. That's what I'm trying to say. And I never do things rationally and I hope that after all this time you love that about me, so you know after not even really, I mean not even acknowledging really that I loved you, at least not our loud, I know that someday I'd give you that ring and my ego's just big enough to assume that you would say yes," he continued to babble. "So when I say that Gracie and Huck remind me of is that's what I mean. Because even though they've had their share of ups and downs, I think that he always knew, all along that she'd say yes."

Without even saying a word Donna leaned over and gave Josh a soft kiss.

"That was beautiful," Donna added, smiling as the kiss ended. "Long winded," she added with a laugh. "But beautiful."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Matt announced and reluctantly Josh and Donna turned to the stage. "I'd like ya'll to give a big 'ol welcome to the first daughter, miss Graceland Seaborn, singing the Etta James classic, "At Last.""

Everyone cheered as Huck assisted Gracie to the chair that sat, waiting for her on the stage.

"At Last," Gracie began with the perfect amount of supported force behind her voice. "My love has come along," she smiled at Huck who stood off to the side watching her intently. "My lonely days are over. And life is like a song. At last…" Gracie almost faltered when she saw Evan take a tentative step towards Huck and then stop, way to close for her comfort. She continued singing, watching them like a hawk. "The skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped in clover. The night I looked at you."

"Dance with me?" Josh asked softly, taking Donna's hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied sweetly. They made their way over to the dance floor and Josh stood on guard, holding onto to Donna tight while at the same time watching Huck and Evan. He saw exactly what Gracie saw and if needed he was more than willing to step in.

"I found a dream that I could speak to," Gracie cooed softly when called for. "A dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known."

"She looks good," Evan said quietly as he came to stand next to Huck. Huck tensed immediately. He wanted more than anything to just deck the kid but he knew that hurting him wouldn't accomplish anything, except for maybe making him feel a little better.

"She is good," Huck said sternly. Evan snorted.

"I bet," he seethed bitterly. Huck could feel his temperature rise.

"Did you need something?" he asked, clenching his fists as he turned to finally face his nemesis. Evan shrugged.

"You smile, you smile," Gracie sang on autopilot. She was too concerned with the scene to the side of the stage. "Oh and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven," Gracie closed her eyes, unable to continue if she had to watch. "For you are mine at last."

"Your father fucked up my life pretty bad," Evan said finally.

"Oh yeah?" Huck asked, faking concern. "Well you fucked her life up pretty bad. She may never walk again without a limp and that's only the physical side of things."

"It's not my fault that the basket case ran into a car."

"You made her run, did you not?" Huck asked in an eerie calm that could have rivaled his fathers top billing as the man with most silent anger.

"Oh the whore deserved it," Evan said rolling his eyes. It was in that moment that Huck snapped, punching Evan square in the jaw.

"I found a dream that I could speak to," Gracie continued, shaking, eyes still closed, trying to ignore the events around her. "A dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to. A thrill that I have never known. You smile, you smile," Gracie opened her eyes just in time to see Huck throw the first punch. "Oh and the spell was cast," she continued even though she felt like someone had just pulled the ground from under her. "And here we are in heaven," watching helplessly as Evan lunged at Huck. "For you are mine…"

They were on the ground in no time, Evan on top of Huck, landing a swift punch to the side of Huck's face. Huck cried our in agony and Gracie stood, wincing in pain as she did so. And in a moment, fueled solely by adrenalin she stumbled to Huck's side, sans crutches, just as Josh was pulling Evan and Huck apart and the secret service rushed in.

"He called you a whore," Huck muttered, winching is pain, his head resting in Gracie's lap. Not only could he feel his cheek swelling in what he assumed was going to produce a black eye but he was pretty sure that his bottom lip was bleeding and he was having a hard time feeling the fingers on the hand that laid the first punch.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked breathlessly.

"I think I broke my hand," he spoke, exhaling sharply. "It was worth it," he added trying to sit up. Gracie laughed softly, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"You punched him in defense of my honor?" she asked quietly. Huck nodded and Gracie caught him off guard when she bent over him, engaging him in an impossibly deep kiss. They stayed like that for a while, completely oblivious to the shouting around them.

"That's my boy," Toby spoke proudly in admiration of the scene before him.

"That's out girl," CJ commented quietly. It was Josh who nodded first.

"Huck threw the first punch?" Sam asked turning to Josh. Josh nodded again. "We may have some legal trouble then," Sam suggested with a frown. Josh tightened his grip on Donna's waist, pulling her closer from where she stood in front of him.

"Charlie can handle it," Josh suggested softly.

The kiss ended and Gracie and Huck remained staring at each other intently, inside of their own little world.

"I love you," Gracie said softly as her hand grazed his bruised cheek.

"Me too," Huck replied with a battered smile just before Gracie's lips again came crashing down on his. And in that moment he drowned out the pain and focused on her. All of her. The feel of her. Her lips, her hands, legs, body, the feeling of the only girl he'd ever love. And somehow, that was good enough.


End file.
